Another
by I'm-The-Invisible-Girl
Summary: Jo's life was great, easy. At least until she got kidnapped. Now she's running for her life, fighting the Change. Then she comes across a haven. Stonehaven. With the help of the Pack, she might just be able to get a semi-normal life back. Hopefully...
1. Help, Logan and FOOD!

**New! AN: Okay, so I've edited this story. A lot. My god, I couldn't spell. Lols. Okay, so enjoy.**

**AN: Okay, so I've had this on the computer for a while and I thought I might as well put it on here. Hope it's good. BTW it all happens quickly. And it mentions and includes rape. If you don't like that, don't read it. Please no flames.**

**Quick summary: This is set after Stolen. It's years after and Elena and Clay had the twins, just like in Broken, except the rest of The Otherworld stories hasn't happened. Logan and Katherine are 18. Okay, here we go...**

I ran through the forest, trying to ignore the burn of my lungs or my pounding heart. I could hear it's paws pound as it chased me. I ducked under a branch and kept running, as hard and as frickin' fast as I could.

That's when I saw it. My haven. A house straight ahead. I let out a strangled noise and ran even faster. The animal behind me sped up, running in a straight line now, no longer taunting me. I burst through the edge of the forest and kept on running until I reached the door. I slammed into it hard, knocking none existent air from my lungs. I started banging on it hard, making my hand throb in revolt.

I heard footsteps and people grumbling but I glanced behind me at the forest. All I could see were two green eyes of the wolf that has been chasing me for weeks. They slowly disappeared and I all but cried in relief. The door flew open and a blonde woman was stood there with a scowl on her face.

I stepped forward slowly and then collapsed. My world going dark.

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. Ow. My whole body burns. Obviously I've felt worse, but still. I rubbed the weariness from my eyes and glanced around. My heart stopped in my chest before restarting painfully. All I could see was metal bars.

I jumped up, ignoring the pain. I threw myself at the bars and tried to bend them, break them, something. Anything to get free.

"NO!" I cried, "Not again." When the bars didn't move I started stalking around, scratching my arms absently. I was pacing round a small cage that only had a thin mattress and toilet in it. There were scratches and gouges everywhere. Obviously an animal had been shut in here, just like me.

I heard a door open and then footsteps. Three sets. My head snapped up and I glared at the new comers. The woman from before was there, along with a tall blonde guy who looked as if he could kill me in a second. The last guy was tall and had dark brown hair, there was an authoritive air around him. It screamed Alpha.

"Let me out," I growled at them, still pacing.

"Who are you?" the Alpha asked.

I glared at them and answered, "A girl." I rolled my shoulders as all my muscles spasmed painfully.

They ignored my sarcasm and the woman asked, "What's your name?"

I scratched my other arm. "Andy."

"I'm Jeremy. And this is Clay and Elena," Alpha said. I ignored it and carried on stalking.

"Will you stop stalking around," Clay snarled, tensing up as if to pounce.

I growled at him. "I don't like cages," I managed to say.

"You've been in one before?" Elena asked.

I nodded and started scratching my face. I was itchy everywhere and I could feel the muscles in my leg spasming. Not a good thing. I looked over at Elena to see and excited look on her face. I frowned at her.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked, instantly regretting it. Curiosity always kills the cat. Or in this case the wolf.

She gave me a hopeful smile. "Do you have blackouts? Paranoia? Headaches?"

I snorted. "Yeah, but not for the reasons you think." Blackouts from hunger, headaches from hunger and paranoia for the very obvious reason as to why I was running in the first place.

She frowned, her grin fading away. "Damn. I thought there might be another one."

That's when I took a deep breath, smelling the air. Wolves. All of them. I slowly backed away from them and walked to the furthest part of the cage.

"At least it knows it's place," Clay muttered. I glared at him but ignored it.

"You a wolf?" I asked Elena. She nodded. "How?"

She pointed at Clay. "We were together when I was human. He bit me and here we are, twenty odd years later. You?"

I shrugged. Rubbing a hand over my face, I rolled my shoulders. I could feel it. The Change. Just underneath the skin, bursting to be set free.

"We can help you," Jeremy said quietly.

"Yeah, by letting me out of this fucking cage," I snapped.

"Jeremy, you should let her out," Elena whispered quietly in his ear, probably thinking I couldn't hear it.

I nodded. "Yeah, you should. I like that idea exceptionally." I walked up closer to them and lent through the bars. "Let me out." Clay shuffled closer to Elena and Jeremy. I grinned at him, baring my teeth. He growled at me and went to step closer but Elena placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Promise not to run away," Jeremy said.

I thought about for a minute then nodded. "Fine. As long as I can wash up and have some food. I haven't eaten for a REALLY long time."

Jeremy frowned slightly, but unlocked the cage. I slowly stepped out of it and everyone tensed. I covered my smile and asked where the bathroom was.

"Oh right, I'll show you," Elena said. She turned her back on me and started walking up the stairs. I stared at her with raised eyebrows. She turned her back on me? Really? That's when I realized Clay and Jeremy were behind me. Ah. That makes more sense.

I followed Elena up and squinted when the light hit my eyes. Damn, what time was it? I glanced at a clock and saw that it was noon in a few hours. That's why it was so light. Elena led me up another set of stairs and I stared around in awe. This place is awesome. It was light and the furniture was dark colour and it was just...amazing.

We walked up the stairs and I only heard one set of footsteps behind me. I glanced behind me to see only Clay there. I frowned slightly and carried on walking. Elena stopped in front a door and turned round to face me.

"Okay, so everything you need should be in there, if not I'll be right outside the door," she explained. I nodded and walked in.

I stared at the shower and smiled. It had been a really long time since I'd washed. I turned it on and then stripped down the rags that used to be my clothes. I stepped under and sighed in relief. I scrubbed at the blood (my kidnapper's, plus a bit of my own), the mud and leaves that were on my skin until it was red. I untangled my brown hair and pulled leaves and twigs out of it. I washed it with shampoo and conditioner. Twice.

Once I was clean I simply stood under the water. What were the chances that I would run straight to a house full of wolves? Very high apparently, seeing as I did.

The relief I felt was so immense that a few tears spilled over. I had been chased all over the country by him. He had tried to rape me. He had turned me into this...monster. I had been trapped in a cage for who knows how long.

I slid down and bought my knees to my chest. I wrapped my arms round them and rested my head on my knees. The tears came faster and sobs wracked through my whole body.

I'd been brave and strong ever since I'd woken up in that cage. I hadn't once cried. Not when I first Changed. Not when he came back. Not for the past few weeks. Not even when he tried to rape me.

Everything suddenly came rushing at me and I cried for who knows how long.

I faintly heard the door open and someone shut off the water and wrapped me in a towel. I glanced up through watery eyes to see Elena's blurry image.

"C'mon, let's get you in some clothes," she said nervously. I nodded faintly and stood up on wobbly legs. She wrapped an arm round me and I tugged the towel closer. She led me out and showed me to a room that was pink and flowery. I frowned and glanced about. "Yeah, I know. Don't say anything. Jeremy decorated it."

I nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. Elena walked over to a closet and pulled out a top and some jeans. "I'm not sure if these will fit you but it's better than nothing."

I nodded again and she handed them to me. She walked out the room and left me to get changed. I quickly dried off and pulled the clothes on. I rubbed my face before crawling into the bed. I curled up in the middle and just sat there. Staring at the wall.

"Andy?" Elena's voice said through the door. "Are you dressed?" When I didn't reply she opened the door and I heard her footsteps as she padded towards the bed. I felt the bed sink a bit when she sat on the edge. "Andy, are you alright?"

"No," I croaked.

"Do you want to...talk about it?" she asked hesitantly. I could almost feel her nerves. She didn't like talking. I didn't either so I shook my head and I felt her relief. "Thank God. No offence but I'm shit with the whole emotions thing."

I chuckled slightly. "I know what you mean," I managed to say. I turned round slowly to face her. "Does it ever get better?"

She looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding slowly. "Yeah. It does. Not easy though. There are a lot of hard times, but it does get better."

I smiled slightly through my tears before wiping them away and sitting up. I shook myself lightly. "Okay. Sorry. I've just been through...a lot."

She smiled at me. "That's okay. Listen we have food downstairs." I stood up and all but ran out the door. She laughed and stood up. She led me downstairs and into a really bright room. Normally I would look around but my gaze was focused on the table. It was piled with so much food I thought it would break.

Elena sat down and Clay walked in and sat down next to her. He glared at me but started eating the food. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. I spun around to see Jeremy. He looked at me and motioned towards the food, "Help yourself."

I sat down and tried to restrain myself from eating messily. But when I saw how Clay was eating I thought 'screw manners'. I ignored the utensils and grabbed the pancake with my hands. In a few minutes I had eaten about twenty. Next I grabbed about five sausages and six rashers of bacon. I ate four slices of toast and three fried eggs. I drank about a pint of orange juice and then ate some more eggs.

Just as I was about to eat another sausage I realized that the others had all stopped eating and were staring at me. "What?" I said through a mouthful of sausage.

Elena elbowed Clay and gave Jeremy a look. They both instantly started eating again and Elena gave me a warm smile. I shrugged and carried on eating.

Half an hour and eight more sausages, three more pieces of toast and a pile of tomatoes, mushrooms and scrambled eggs later, I was finally full and sat back and rubbed my belly.

"When was the last time you ate?" Jeremy asked me. I thought back.

"Um, nearly a month ago, I think," I said. "Not including the Smarties I ate about a week ago."

"A month?" Elena asked. I nodded and then eyed the last piece of bacon. I snatched it and chewed on it.

"I think you need to explain everything," Jeremy said as he stood and started cleaning away the plates.

I frowned. "Why?"

"Well, if we're going to help you then we need to know what happened," he explained slowly. He walked out and then came back in without a pile of plates. He sat back down and they all stared at me, waiting for me to start. I didn't really want their help, but I needed it. Whether they would though is a whole other question.

"Where should I start?" I asked.

"The beginning, preferably," Clay said.

I glared at him and then looked down at my hands. "I'm not sure how long ago it was. I was out camping with a bunch of my friends. We were taking a break and relaxing after doing our GCSE's. Everyone had gone to bed and I was sat at the campfire, roasting marshmallows. When I looked up I saw a wolf by the edge of the forest. I stayed completely silent as it walked towards me. It circled round me and sniffed before sitting next to me. I slowly reached out and touched it. It leant into my hand and stole my marshmallows. I fell asleep a little while later while leaning against it. When I woke back up I was laying down on a mattress. I was in a cage and I had a serious fever and bite marks on my wrist.

"There was a guy sat in a chair and he just watched me, not saying anything. He would disappear every now and then. He never gave me food or water. I'm not actually sure how I survived. I had seizures, hallucinations and my bones kept breaking and shifting. Anyway, about a week later, I think, I started Changing. I had no idea what was going on, but I figured it out when I changed into a wolf. A few days later I'd Changed back and he was going on about 'There's another' and 'Not alone'. He left and I was curled up on the mattress for ages. When he came back in he opened up the cage and s-started taking off his trousers. He had a hard on and t-tried to r-rape me. Saying I smelled like a bitch in heat or something. I managed to get the upper hand and knocked him unconscious. I ran out and realized I was in America. I'm originally from England.

"Anyway, I ran out, he woke up and followed me. I've been running for about two weeks. I've been staying in parks and abandoned houses. I was too scared to go to the police or into human society. In case I hurt someone.

"So, last night I was on a bench, lightly sleeping when I heard a soft growl. I'm not sure where I was, but obviously it was somewhere near here. Anyway, I recognized it as his, so I got up and started running. He taunted me, got close enough that I could feel his breath on the back of my calves, then back away until I could barely hear him. It scared me to death. Then as I was running through the forest I came across your house. I ran as fast as I could and then he realized there was a house so he stopped taunting me and ran straight. I managed to get out the tree's and sprinted to your door. The last I saw of him were his eyes before he disappeared. And then you guys generally know what happened since."

It was silent for a minute and I shoved my hand through my hair. "What did he look like?" Jeremy asked finally.

I frowned and rubbed my forehead. "Um, tall, about 6'2". Dark reddish hair. Old. About, well okay he was about 30. He has a crooked nose and a birth mark just above his right eyebrow. Although it kind of seemed like it disappeared every now and then. Yellow/green eyes and dark skin. And there was a slight Spanish accent when he talked. It was brief when he did talk, but it was there."

"That's descriptive for a...um, how old are you?" Elena asked as if it just dawned on her.

"Fifteen," I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"I thought you said you had just finished your GCSE's?" Clay asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I did. I got bumped up a year," I explained. Damn I was really itchy. _Every_where.

"When was the last time you Changed?" Elena asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. A week or two?"

Elena shook her head and sighed. "You really should Change before we do anything else."

Jeremy nodded. "Agreed. When was the last time you two Changed?" he asked Clay and Elena.

"Last week," both of them answered.

"Same. This calls for a group run," Jeremy said slowly. Elena beamed and Clay smiled slightly. Jeremy's mouth twitched lightly and I guess that's as close as he ever gets to smiling.

I frowned at all of them and glanced out the window. I shivered at the thought of going out into the woods again.

"You'll be okay," Elena said lightly.

Everyone stood up and I regrettably followed. Jeremy addressed Elena as we all walked outside. "You can pick up his scent while we're there." Elena nodded and grabbed Clay's hand. They both smiled at each other and I could see their love for the other clearly in their eyes. I looked away and looked down at the ground as we all headed towards the forest. Just before I walked fully into the forest I paused and took a deep breath. I could practically taste the forest on my tongue.

Part of me was excited to be going for a run. Another part of me was terrified about Changing. I'd only done it twice and the second time was worse than the first. Then again I was still in the cage and terrified of what was going to happen to me. Obviously I didn't show it outwards, but still.

"It'll be fine," Elena said reassuringly. I nodded and walked forwards. I could feel the itchiness everywhere. Every time I move I can feel a ball forming in my stomach, becoming tighter and tighter.

As we walked everyone started stripping and I covered my eyes when the guys started. I was still walking though so I went straight into a tree. Ow.

I heard a few chuckles and then footsteps walking away. When I reopened my eyes Elena was stood above me. She smiled down at me. "Come on. You'll get used to it after a while."

I shook my head and stood up. I doubt I'll get used to it. Ever. I stood awkwardly as she started to strip. I averted my eyes. "Listen, unless you want the hassle of getting out of ripped clothes when you're a wolf and ruining perfectly clothes, then I would take them off."

I sighed but did as she said. Damn this is awkward. We're both naked and now she's walking off. "See you in wolf form!" She waved before walking through a thicket. She stopped a few meters away and then I could hear laboured breath.

I turned and walked a few meters away, giving her some privacy. I bent down on the ground and got on all fours. Okay, if I'm going to do this, I'm going to make it as easy as possible.

Ten minutes later I was still on all fours in human form. I couldn't relax and let the Change take over. I heard a bush rustle near me and a blonde snout poked out. I growled and it backed away with a whine, but stayed in the bush.

I groaned and tried to relax. Okay, I'll think about something else. I'll think about...um...damn my minds gone black. Hey! That's a good thing! Ha!

I felt my skin stretch. I felt the pain and I tried to ignore it as much as I could. My muscles tensed and relaxed and then started twisting and untwisting. Sweat started pouring off me and my breathing became laboured.

Then my bones broke and shifted and changed, my skull cracked and changed, my ears moved. Fur sprouted everywhere and my tailbone grew.

Then it was over and I was laying, panting on the ground. The bushes shifted again and the light blonde snout poked back out again. I let out a whine, trying to say that I'm finished.

A light gold wolf slowly sauntered out and walked slowly over to me. I sniffed and smelled Elena. I looked around and revelled in the difference from when I had human eyes. There were whole new colours that weren't even on the spectrum in human form.

Elena came up to me and made a show of sniffing me. Then she nudged my head and bit my ear lightly. I smiled, well tried to, and let my tongue hang out. I slowly stood up and wobbled lightly, trying to get used to four legs.

I got my balance and took a few steps when something pounced on my back. I twisted round and before I knew what happened I had my jaw round its neck. I looked down to see a slightly darker blonde wolf. I heard someone enter the small clearing and then it went completely silent. I growled before letting go of its throat. I took a sniff and realized it was Clay. Holy crap!

I just pinned Clay! I glanced at Elena and saw her rolling on the ground barking and yapping. just to her right was a pitch black wolf. I took this to be Jeremy. I bent my head lightly and backed away, my tail between my legs.

Clay growled and stood up before stalking off. Elena stood up and looked at me. I could see the amusement in her eyes. She barked once and then went after Clay. I looked towards Jeremy and he walked over and nudged my hind legs with his muzzle, urging me to follow them.

I did as told and slowly ran after Clay and Elena. I could hear Jeremy beside me and I dropped back slightly, letting him take the lead. We soon caught up with Clay and Elena. They were play fighting and Clay got the upper hand.

Jeremy growled lightly and they both stopped what they were doing and stood up straight. Elena was bouncing lightly on her paws and I could see the excitement clearly in both their eyes.

Jeremy started running and then Clay and Elena. I followed, trailing behind slightly.

It was amazing running with others. In fact, it was just amazing to be running. I've only Changed in that cage before. I could smell the leaves and mud. I could hear all the little animals skitter away as we ran. I could feel the wind flowing through my brown fur. It was amazing.

We picked up some speed and then Jeremy slowed down. I whined and started jumping up and down. That was so fun! Why did we stop?

Elena made a point of sticking her muzzle in the air and sniffing. I stared at her funny before sniffing the air. Deer. My mouth watered.

I whined again when my stomach growled. I was STILL hungry. Jeremy gave the other two a look and they both ran off in different directions. Jeremy motioned for me to follow him and so I ran behind him for a bit. When he slowed down and crouched I followed and crouched just behind him.

He stuck his head through the bush. I too stuck my head through and saw the deer there, grazing. Jeremy crawled forward slightly and the bush rustled. The deer's head shot in our direction and Jeremy moved again, making a bit more noise. The deer shot off and so did Jeremy. I quickly scrambled up and followed. We chase the deer for half a mile before I could smell Elena and Clay. Then they pounced. The deer let out a strangled sound as Elena landed on its back and Clay cut his ender belly. Jeremy pounced for it neck and ripped out it's throat. I stared in strange fascination.

A small part of me was disgusted by all the blood. But the wolf side of me loved it. my mouth was watering and I could SMELL the blood and meat from here.

The deer dropped and everyone backed away except Jeremy. As Alpha he probably gets first helpings. He took a massive chunk of the deer and walked away slightly, before sitting down and ripping into it.

Elena and Clay both pounced on the deer and they ate away. Clay ripped one of its hind legs off and sauntered off, proud of his food. He and Elena both laid down next to each other and started tearing into the leg. I hesitantly walked up to the deer and sniffed at it. I carefully put my jaws around some of the meat and tore it away. The blood filled my mouth and I could taste the meat. Yum.

I tore a bigger bit off and chewed. Then I grabbed part of its leg and tore it off before going and laying down somewhere.

Once I'd finished I licked my paws and tried to get rid of as much blood and deer that was left on me. After I was as clean as I was going to get I closed my eyes and rested.

I heard Elena and Clay come closer and then I felt body heat next to me. I opened one eye and saw Elena laying down next to me. Clay was next to her, laying his head on her back. I looked over to see that Jeremy had also come closer. He was close enough that I could feel the heat from his body, but not close enough that he was touching. I bent my head and rested it on my paws again. I sighed and for the first time in ages, I felt content.

When I woke up I was human. Huh. How did that happen? Oh well.

I stretched and then realized that I couldn't feel the grass and I was really comfortable. I opened my eyes slowly and realized I was laying in the bed in the pink girly room from before. I sat up slowly.

Whoa. I'm naked. My eyes widened and I pulled the duvet up to cover myself up even though no one else was here.

But, if I'm naked, then that means...whoa. Okay, so someone carried me up here, while I was naked.

Okay. Breath in. Breath out. In. out. No need to freak out. I'm sure this happens all the time.

Um... maybe not. But still, I should probably get used to it. Oi.

I slowly stood up and walked over to the closet. I riffled through it until I found a pair of jogging bottoms and a sports bra. Yep, they both fit perfectly. Score! I also shoved a big baggy t-shirt over the top. This top smelled slightly like Clay, but oh well. I have no clothes at all so screw him.

I padded over to the door and slowly opened it. I peeked out and heard hushed voices coming from downstairs.

As quietly as I could I sneaked down the stairs and pressed my ear against the door.

"..didn't recognize it," Elena was saying. "But he smells as if he's from a different country. Possibly Europe."

"Well, that's something darlin'," Clay said.

"Okay, you two go out and see how far you can follow the trail," Jeremy ordered, "Logan and Katie should be back from school soon. I'll explain the situation to them."

"Do you think Katherine will Change?" Elena asked.

Before I could hear the answer the front door banged open. "Mum! DAD! _JEREMY!_ WE'RE HOME!" A male voice shouted.

My eyes snapped towards the door which was a few meters away. A blonde girl about my age was walking in while on a mobile phone. She was tall and lean, just like Elena. But she had Clay's eyes. The boy was tall and had dark blonde hair that was what could be called bed head. He too was tall and well built. He had broad shoulders and sharp features. He had Elena's darker blue eyes but Clay's features. In other words he was gorgeous.

_I'm going to take a wild guess and say that this is Logan and Katie…_

They both froze when they saw me. Then Logan ran at me, dropping his bag and shoved me against the wall. He wrapped a hand round my throat and growled. I growled back at him before kneeing him in the gut, hard. He loosened his grip and I punched him in the jaw, making him release me.

The girl started screaming before shouting, "MUM! DAD!" She ran and grabbed a bat that was beside the door and held it threateningly at me. I snarled at her before turning back to the guy.

He pounced at me and punched me in the stomach. I flew into the wall and made a huge dent. Then Jeremy, Elena and Clay were out and the two of them restrained the guy. I went to tackle him but Jeremy wrapped an arm around my waist, restraining me.

"EVERYONE CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Clay shouted. Everyone was instantly silent.

"Andy, I'd like you to meet Katherine and Logan, Clay and Elena's children," Jeremy calmly introduced. I snarled and bared my teeth.

"We are not children," Katherine said indignantly. I snarled at her and she narrowed her eyes, swinging the bat to her shoulder.

"Andy, calm down," Jeremy ordered.

I took a deep breath and took in the scents of the new people. They both smelled like wolf. But Logan more so than Katherine.

Clay released his son and Logan walked closer to me and then sniffed. His brows furrowed. "You smell like wolf."

"That's because I am one you ass," I snapped.

A surprised look crossed his face and he glanced at his parents for confirmation. Elena nodded. "It's true. She's a wolf. A fast on at that too. She managed to pin your father."

"No way!" Katherine gasped. She looked at me. "How did you manage that? The only person who's managed to pin Dad is either Mum or when he's drugged."

I frowned. "I don't know. I just sort of...did."

Elena started chuckling and Clay glowered at her before turning the gaze on me. "I was going easy on her. Seeing as she's new and all."

"Of course you did, Dad," Katherine said, patting him on the shoulder lightly. He glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked me. His eyes were narrowed and if I wasn't mistaken, he too was glowering at me.

"She's here for our help," Jeremy said calmly.

I stopped struggling and looked up at him, frowning. "I am?"

"Yes, you are," he said, a tone of finality in his voice. I tried not to smile. The relief I feel now that I know they're helping me was so strong that I completely relaxed and Jeremy released me.

I rubbed my stomach lightly. Ouch. I'm gonna have a bruise in the morning...

"What'd she do? Break a nail?" Logan sneered at me. The calm wave disappeared instantly, replace with fury. My fists clenched and I growled at him.

"No, I was caged, bitten, nearly raped and chased for the past two weeks by a psychopath," I muttered under my breath, trying to remain calm.

Jeremy placed a hand on my shoulder and addressed the others. "Elena and Clay, you two both know what you need to do. Logan and Katherine, go upstairs and do your homework, then when you're finished I shall explain everything."

Katherine grumbled but did as she was told, placing the bat back and giving me one last curious look before she disappeared upstairs. Logan stayed exactly where he was though, glaring at me.

"I finished it on the bus," he told Jeremy, still glaring. I snorted and covered my mouth. This kid had to be at least eighteen and he was still riding the bus? "What?" he snapped at me. I heard Jeremy sigh and he walked off into the kitchen.

I followed and said, "You still ride the bus? And your, what, eighteen?"

He narrowed his eyes as he followed me. "It's cheaper to get the bus sometimes. Besides, I was out of petrol. What about you? Can you drive?"

I shook my head. Jeremy motioned for me to sit in one of the breakfast stools and I sat on the one closest to me. Logan snorted as he lent against the wall. "So you get the bus too," he accused.

"Difference, you're old enough to get a licence," I stated.

He frowned and FINALLY stopped glaring. Although I haven't. "Wait, how old are you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fifteen."

His eyes widened before he burst out laughing. "You've just started your GCSE's!"

"Nope," I said, making him laugh harder. "I've completed them." His laughter stopped abruptly. I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled smugly at him.

"Logan, I think you should go help your sister out," Jeremy said before Logan could reply.

Logan glared at me one more time before stomping out and up the stairs. I heard a door slam and then Linkin Park suddenly blared through the house.

Jeremy sighed again before placing a plate filled with cold meats in front of me. "Thanks," I said before I stuffed my face.

"You're too thin. You need to eat three big meals plus snacks throughout the day," Jeremy said as he sat down opposite me. I stared at him wide eyed and before I could ask he answered, "Werewolves have high metabolism. We have to eat often to have more strength and stamina." I nodded and carried on eating. "Did you enjoy the run today?"

I swallowed my mouthful and smiled. "It was amazing! The only times I've Changed was when I was in that cage. So it was a big difference. It was so cool though. I could smell everything and my eyesight was sharper. It was fun running with all of you too."

Jeremy's lip twitched lightly and I beamed at him before eating everything left on the plate. "You know, you're handling this all very well. When Elena was bitten she threw a huge fit and her changes were uncontrolled. You, though, are very controlled."

I shrugged, "I have to be. I don't have time to be angry or scared. I had to survive. Which is exactly what I did and plan to do." I picked up the plate and walked over to the sink. I rinsed it and dried it off before I turned to Jeremy with a questioning look. He pointed to a cupboard on the left and I put the plate in before sitting back down.

"There are a few things you need to know," Jeremy started, taking a sip of his drink I didn't even realize he had. "Firstly, if you don't Change weekly, you'll be irritated and angry. You might Change by accident when you're on the bus or at school. Secondly, food. You must eat. If you don't have any money you can hunt for deer or rabbits or rats, even. Thirdly, your strength. You're much stronger than the average 15 year old girl, so you need to be careful with it when you back in society."

I nodded and asked, "Anything else?"

"Yes, we would like it very much if you stayed with us after your...problem has been dealt with," he stated, looking me in the eye.

...

...

...whoa.

They want me to stay? For real? I glanced at the source of the music. "Logan will understand. I'm sure you will get along once he knows why you're here."

I nodded slightly and looked down at my hands, "I'll have to think about it. I...I probably can't go back to my family in England anyway, so...I'll need to think about it."

He nodded, "That's fine. But I would just like to point out that you would be much safer in the Pack."

"The Pack?" I asked. What in the world...

"Yes. The Pack. You know how real wolves have packs with Alpha's and Beta's? Well, that's what it's like in the werewolf world. I am the Alpha of this pack. The Pack consists of Clay, Elena, Logan, Katherine, Nick and Antonio."

I nodded, taking it all in. Wow. Who knew there was a Pack? Huh. "But, why would I be safer in the Pack?"

"There are other werewolves, who are not in the Pack. We call them mutts. In the werewolf world it is rare for a female werewolf. Until you came along, it was only Elena, which was a rare enough case. There was also another, Bauer. But she went crazy and ended up getting killed. We aren't sure if Katherine will Change or not. She's been showing a few signs, but we still aren't sure. So in this world you and Elena are something like prizes. If a mutt got hold of you, seeing as Elena has a mate, his status would go up immensely. But they wouldn't treat you right. Most mutts are meat eaters and act more like the wolf."

My eyes widened, "Damn. Sucks to be female in this world, huh?"

He nodded slightly. "If you do decide to stay then we can enrol you at Logan and Katherine's school. They're both doing their A Levels. They're behind a year so you should all be in the same class. What GCSE's did you take?"

"Um, the usual. Maths, Science, English. Then I took Art, Latin, French, PE and Mechanics."

"What about the others? What were your results?"

"A* in everything except Science, which I got an A. And Latin I got a B."

"Impressive. What's your favourite style of Art?"

I frowned, "In all honesty I don't have one. I'm better at some, sure. But I love all styles. I couldn't think of one I liked more."

"I prefer portraits. I have some paintings if you'd like to see them," he offered. I nodded eagerly and he motioned for me to stand up. I followed him into what I think was a studio. There were paintings on the wall and a few canvases around. I walked up to them and gazed at all of them.

"Whoa, is that Clay?" I gasped as I stared at one. He looked completely different. All boyish charm and stuff. Then there was a family portrait. Elena and Katherine were stood in the middle, all roughly the same height. Clay and Logan were on either side of them. All them were smiling and laughing. Clay was jokingly punching Logan in the shoulder and Elena was reprimanding him, while Katherine just laughed at them.

"I painted that about a week ago. It was when we all went on a picnic one weekend," Jeremy explained.

I looked at a few more and some of them seemed kind of familiar. "Hey, Jeremy? What's your surname?"

"Danvers," he answered as he moved a canvas out of the way to show me another one.

Recognition hit me. "Whoa! You're THE Jeremy Danvers? Who painted that wolf picture? The one of a Pack of wolves around a bonfire?"

His eye brows raised. "You know my work?"

"Are you kidding? I love your work! My old art teacher used to use a painting that my Mum brought from you as an example in about everything! She used any excuse to bring it out. In the end we hung it up for her."

He smiled slightly. "Nice to know it's appreciated. What schools this at?"

"Sunny Ville High. Don't ask about the name. The founder thought it would be funny even though it rains more often than when the sun comes out," I said as I looked at another painting. This one was of Logan when he was slightly younger. He was scowling at something, "Wow. He looked EXACTLY the same as he does now!"

"I do not," a voice stated from the doorway. I glanced up to see Logan stood there, arms crossed, scowling. I looked at the painting, then him and back again.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you're like a mirror image right now," I said. He glared at me before turning to Jeremy, who was placing everything back in its place.

"Kat's finished her homework and is waiting in the study. Can you tell us why she's HERE now?" he asked impatiently. Jeremy nodded and stood back up.

"Come on then," he sighed. I rolled my eyes and walked out, following as they both walked into the study. There was a fire that was burning and comfy chairs and a sofa around the place. Katherine was curled up in one with a book on her lap.

"Hey Jer. Do you where Mum and Dad are? I haven't seen them since those two," Katherine asked, nodding at me and Logan, "were going at it."

"They are out, trying to catch another wolves scent," Jeremy explained as he sat down in an armchair. I walked close to the fire and sat down near it. I warmed up almost instantly.

Kat sat up instantly, "Why what's wrong? Are any of us in danger?"

Logan sat down on the sofa and spread out, crossing his arms behind his head, "What did they do now?"

"Nothing. The trouble found us, as usual. This morning, just as we were eating, we were interrupted by someone banging on the door. Elena answered it and Jo here, blacked out just as she stepped forwards. Fell straight onto her. We smelled that she was a wolf so we shut her in the cage. When she woke up she was pacing round and snarling.," he explained. Wow, it's weird them talking about me as if I wasn't even here.

I looked into the fire and stared at the flames, ignoring them as Jeremy explained what happened. I vaguely heard Jeremy say something about an hour later, but my eyes were drooping and I was leaning on my knee, still staring at the flames.

"Andy," someone nudged my shoulder. I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. The fire was out and everyone had left except Logan, who was waking me up. "Everyone's gone to bed. They didn't want to wake you. Well, Jeremy told us to give you two hours. Which we have, so, get up." He shoved me again and I slapped his hand away.

"I'm up," I grumbled. I stood up and stumbled a bit as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Where am I sleeping?" I yawned.

I stumbled out the room, Logan trailing after me. "In the spare room," he snapped.

I narrowed my eyes at him and then stepped aside. He stared at me with an eyebrow raised. "Well show me the way then! I haven't a bloody clue as to where it is," I said, gesturing towards the stairs.

He sighed, frustrated before jogging up the stairs two at a time. I ran to catch up and saw him turn a corner at the end of the corridor. I grumbled under my breath and ran as quietly as I could to catch up.

I ran round the corner and bounced of a wall. I landed on my back and groaned. Damn, another bruise to add to the collection. I opened my eyes to see a smirking Logan hovering above me. I glared at him and stood up, rubbing my back.

He pointed to a door. "This is the spare room. The bathrooms opposite and my rooms to your left. Mum and Dads are on the other side of the house, along with Jeremy's. Katherine is in the attic, okay? Okay. Night."

With that he stalked off to his door and all but slammed it shut. He noisily opened a cupboard and shut it again before stomping somewhere else. I heard bed springs and then it was silent. I shook my head and opened the door.

I turned on the light and the sight that greeted me was amazing. The spare room looked more like a master bedroom. The bed was king size and had black covers on it with blood red pillows. The walls were white, with a black boarding. The furniture was all a deep mahogany colour. There was a vanity table, a bedside table, a wardrobe and a desk and chair. The window was huge and had a window seat. It overlooked the forest and the moon shone over it, basking it in light.

"Wow," I breathed. I walked around and practically touched everything. I opened the wardrobe to see a bundle of jeans, tops and underwear there already. I grabbed a big baggy t-shirt and changed into that. I crawled into the big bed and slept right in the middle. I curled up and pulled the duvet over my head.

I fell asleep within minutes.


	2. The Pack, Explanations and more food

"Andy," a distant voice said, shaking my shoulder. I groaned and furrowed deeper under the duvet. "Andy," they said, shaking me harder.

I growled, "Fuck off."

The voice laughed deeply but quietly. "Andy, if you don't get up in five seconds I'll drag you outside in the rain," it threatened.

I snorted. Sure, as if anyone could carry me. I know my brothers won't come in here and neither will my Dad. And my Mum's too tiny to carry me. The only person who could is James but he's probably in a deep, deep, deep sleep right now. Just like I should be.

I snuggled deeper and sighed in content. I was nice and warm. Then someone yanked on the sheets and I became cold. Goose-bumps raised up on my arms and legs. I shivered and groaned, "Ma, go away!"

"I am not your 'Ma'!" The voice stated from right above me. Then I was up and in the air. My eyes flew open and I yelped. That's when everything came rushing back.

Wolf. Running. House. Elena. Jeremy. Food. Fighting. _Logan_.

"LOGAN!" I shouted as he wrapped his arms round me and carried me out the room.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Put me down!" I shouted as I banged against his chest.

"Fine," he snapped, dropping me. I was airborne and my hands flew out to lessen the blow. I landed heavily and heard a crack. I cried out I rolled to the side. I laid there for a minute, holding my wrist to my chest.

"Andy? Shit, are you alright?" Logan asked frantically. He groaned as he bent over me. "Mom and Dad are gonna kill me!"

He placed a hand on my shoulder and I growled at him, "Get the fuck away from me."

He sighed and ignored me. He went to pick me up again but I growled at him harder. He stopped as I slowly stood. I managed to get up and I turned to face him.

"Why, did you wake me?" I snarled, clutching my wrist and wincing slightly in pain.

He shuffled his feet and shoved his hands in his jean pockets. "Jeremy asked me to wake you up. Breakfast is ready," he muttered.

I glared at him before turning round and stomping down the stairs. I followed my nose into the sun room where the table was piled with food again. I stomped in, ignoring everyone else and sat down in a huff. I was still wearing that baggy top. And that's it. Ass didn't even let me put on pants.

"Everything alright? We heard a bang and someone cursing," Katherine said as she took a sip of her orange juice. I glared at her before looking down at the table. I listened as Logan shuffled in and sat down. Beside me.

"Move away," I snapped.

"There's nowhere else to sit," he grunted.

"Then make one," I barked, glaring at him.

I saw everyone glance at each other, but none of them said anything. Logan looked at Katherine. "Switch with me?" She nodded and slowly stood up.

They swapped and then it was silent for a second before Jeremy said, "Dig in."

Everyone instantly grabbed some food. I rested my injured wrist on my thigh and slowly grabbed some food.

"OH MY GOD! What's wrong with your wrist?" Katherine shrieked as she stared at it. It went dead silent and everyone stared at me.

I glared at Logan and muttered, "Ask asshole over there."

Elena looked at him. "What did you do?"

"She's the one who was slapping me on the chest!" Logan blurted out.

"What did you do, Logan?" Clay asked.

Logan sighed and looked at his food. He mumbled something but even I couldn't hear it.

"What?" asked Katherine, leaning forward.

"I said, I dropped her and she landed awkwardly on her wrist!" He shouted. He glowered at me before turning his gaze towards his food.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked me.

"Why were you even carrying her in the first place?"

I sighed. "It's swollen and bruised. I think it's fractured. I landed heavily on it at an awkward angle."

"Look, I'm really sorry Andy. But you were asking for it! You wouldn't get up and then you kept hitting me and-"

"I. Don't. Care." I said in a deadly voice.

"Andy, come on. I'll take a look at it," Jeremy said standing up. I clutched my wrist, glared at Logan again before I lumbered out. Jeremy led to the kitchen where he sat me on the counter.

He examined my wrist and confirmed that it was, indeed, broken. "Great," I groaned. "Now I'll have to go to the hospital and get a cast."

Jeremy shook his head, "No, you won't. We can't go to the hospital. Our blood is different. Everyone would know that we weren't all human."

I frowned. "So what am I gonna do about this?" I asked, nodding towards my wrist.

Jeremy stood up and walked over to a cupboard. "I'll splint it and give you a sling. It should be fine in a week. We heal fast." He opened up the cupboard and pulled out a splint and a bundle of bandages.

Ten minutes and a sling later he had finished and my wrist was throbbing. It was actually just above my wrist, but it's SO much easier to say wrist.

I could hear shouting from the sun room. Well, I could hear Elena shouting. She was calling Logan an idiot and very many other names. I smiled to myself. Bout time they figured out what he's like. I've only known him since last night and I knew already.

I hopped down off the counter and regretted it when my wrist moved. "Ouch," I mumbled.

"It will feel better soon," Jeremy said as he cleared everything away.

"How do you know all this stuff?" I asked him, leaning against the counter.

"I learnt it when Clay jumped down an elevator shaft and broke his shoulder and ankle," he explained.

"An elevator shaft? What the heck was he doing that for?" I asked wide eyes.

"He wanted to prove to Nick that he could. Showing off, basically."

"How come he didn't break his neck or anything?"

"He was a werewolf already. He was bitten when he was merely a child, so he had the strength, smell and better hearing. He could Change fully."

"When were you bitten?" I asked.

He stopped and turned round to face me. He crossed his arms as he lent against the side, "I wasn't. There are only two other bitten wolves in the world. Clay and Elena. I inherited the gene from my father, and him from his and so on. It's rare for someone to survive being bitten. As you probably know, it's a shock to the system and all things human in your body. You were really lucky to survive."

"Okay," I said, frowning, "Let me get this straight. Only males with the gene inherit the ability to turn into a wolf. But if you're bitten, then there is a small possibility that you too will turn into a wolf. But still, with females it's even rarer." He nodded and I sighed in confusion. "But how come there are no women around then?"

"If a woman is pregnant with your baby, there are two options. Surrogacy, no matter what the gender or joint-custody. If the baby was a boy, then by the time he has his first Change, he will be able to keep it away from the mother. It used to be that if you had a son, you cut all ties and take the baby. If it's a girl you still cut all ties, but leave the baby."

"That is so sexist. Debs would have had a field day with that," I muttered, shaking my head.

"Who's Debs?" Jeremy asked.

I waved my hand. "My best friend. Well, old best friend. She was all for the Women of the 21st century. All about world peace, the environment and animals. Once, I wore these boots to school and she literally tackled me, saying how I couldn't wear a dead pig on my feet. Before I had chance to tell her they were fake leather she had yanked them off and thrown them in the pond. When I became teary eyed, my other friend James explained to her that they were fake and I had been given them by this guy," I laughed. "So she went out and brought me another set of shoes, but these ones were sandals and mega expensive. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I didn't wear sandals, so I kept them and wore them that one day."

I laughed at the memory. Debs and James were my best friends. I'm going to miss them. I shook myself and looked back at Jeremy. "So, what's the plan today?"

"Elena picked up his scent yesterday and followed it all the way to a motel in town," he explained as he walked towards the door.

My breath caught in my throat. "He's here? In town?" I croaked.

He shook his head and my breath flew back through my lungs, "No, he might have left by now."

"Might?" I squeaked.

He nodded and I trailed after him as he headed back into the sun room. I couldn't hear shouting anymore, so I guess that's over. "It's still possible that he's here. But I sent them only on a searching mission. I want you, Logan and I there too. I need you to identify him and if it is him, then Logan and Clay will take him out."

I shivered slightly but shook it off. I looked at the ground as I sat down, not meeting anyone in the eye. Everyone started eating. I stared at the food. It looked real appetizing now I know _he_ might be near. - Sarcasm.

"You need to eat," Jeremy said quietly.

I shook my head and shoved my food away. "Not hungry," I muttered.

I stood up and ignored all the looks they were giving me. I walked up to the spare room and slammed the door. I walked over to the window seat and plopped down on it.

I groaned and slumped down. I closed my eyes and covered it with my good hand. When did my life get so messed up?

Oh right, when I went on that damn camping trip. This is all Minnie's fault. The rest of us wanted to go to Alton Towers for a week. But nooo, Minnie had to get her way. We just HAD to go camping.

I know I could have said no and not agreed to go but in all honesty I needed to get away from my family for a while. It was mega hard trying to do my GCSE's with four older brothers, three of which are WAY over-protective and the last who doesn't give a damn if I dropped dead in the street. My Mum, too, is way over-protective. So it's obvious where my brothers got it from. My Dad's never around, so that doesn't even matter. He probably doesn't even realize I'm missing yet.

As you can see, I needed a break from all the protection and drama in my house. So I agreed. The first few nights were fantastic. James and Debs were there too, so we hung out a lot, gossiping, pranking people, laughing madly.

Then _he_ came. That ass of a wolf/man. Why did he pick me? Why not someone else? Not that I would want this burden on anyone else, I would never do that. Not even on my worst enemy.

But still, why me? Am I special in any way? Or was I the easiest to get? The only female around? What?

And did he leave all my friends, or did he kill them? Are they all dead? Or alive and thinking I left to go home?

I shook my head and sat up, opening the window. A cold, sharp wind blasted through the room and I relished in it. It shoved all my thoughts to the back of my head.

I leant back down and closed my eyes.

I faintly felt myself being picked up and I clutched at the warmth. God I was cold. I was slowly set down on the bed and the covers pulled up. I sighed in comfort and slowly started to dream again. Just before I fell fully into dream I felt something soft and warm touch my forehead. Then I fell.

When I woke up I was lying in bed again. I sat up, startled. How in the world...

I shook my head. Eh. It doesn't matter. I stood up and was surprised when my wrist didn't hurt. I moved it slightly. Huh. Only a small twinge. I walked over to the wardrobe. I grabbed some underwear (why is it all red and lacy?) and a change of clothes, jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

I walked out my room and walked into the free bathroom. I shut the door and turned on the shower. I stripped, took my sling off, unwrapped the bandages and jumped in.

Ah. I love showers. I relaxed and started washing my hair with some shampoo.

When I finished I turned off the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. Damn, are all these towels so short? Yep, apparently they are. They _just_ about cover everything.

I sighed and went to put on my clothes when the door opened. I yelped and covered myself as much as I could. Logan stood in the doorway, gaping like a fish.

"GET OUT!" I screamed at him.

"Sorry, didn't realize anyone was in here," he said, looking at me. Nope, at my body. At least he's not gaping like a fish anymore. Oh wait, yes he is.

"My face is up here, you pervert. Get out!"

He snapped out of, uh, whatever he was in and turned round, all but running out. I finished getting dressed and then stomped out and headed downstairs. I heard voices from the study so I headed in that direction.

When I opened the door I saw everyone I had met since yesterday there, spread out through the room. Clay and Elena were sharing the sofa, Jeremy was in an armchair and Katherine was laying on the rug in front of the fire. Logan was leaning against the wall, arms and ankles crossed, scowl in place. Although when he saw me his cheeks flushed ever so lightly.

I glared at him before leaning against the door jam.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Katherine asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. How long was I out?"

"An hour or two," Elena answered.

I rubbed my eyes. "So, what time are we leaving?"

"As soon as it gets dark," Clay said.

I nodded again and didn't say anything else.

Elena frowned at Katherine. "Are you going to be okay here alone?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Mum, we've been over this. I'll be up in my room, with a gun, baseball bat, stun gun and laser thingy. I'll be fine. Anyway, no one is going to come here. Everyone's too scared too since Dad here took those pictures."

"Pictures?" I asked.

"Yeah, Dad here cu-" Katherine started before Clay interrupted.

"No need to look at the past. So what is everyone going to do for the next few hours?" Clay asked, changing the subject. I frowned at him. Huh. Seems like they don't won't to tell me what pictures Clay took.

"Um, do you guys have a computer and internet?" I asked when no one said anything.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, the kids set up wireless for their laptops. I'm sure _someone_," she gave a meaningful glance a Logan, "would lend you theirs."

Logan rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sure, you can use mine. It's in my room."

I nodded and then it was quiet again. "Can you get it? Or can I go in your room?"

He stood up straight abruptly and said, "I'll get it. You stay here." With that he stalked past me and up the stairs.

"So..." I said, swinging my arms. No one was talking. At all. Everyone was just staring at the floor or the wall. "This isn't awkward at all."

Katherine snorted and rolled over onto her back. Elena smiled slightly and Clay and Jeremy just sat there. Oi. Tough crowd.

"So what's school like?" I asked Katherine.

She shrugged. "You know, like school."

I nodded. "Yeah, I went to a private school. The teachers were always on our case about everything. We had to wear uniform and me and Debs, we altered our uniforms, but technically we were still wearing what was required.

"Blue blazer, navy skirt, black shoes, white blouse and either tights or white socks. So we cut our blazers so they would sit just above our ribs and our skirts were above our knees. We wore purple or green stripy tights and black sandals or heels. I actually wore black trainers. It was funny, the look on the principle's face when we told him we weren't breaking any rules. He was new and had just started. He left three weeks later."

Katherine laughed, "Ah, that's classic. Me and Logan did that too. But we scared off our Maths teacher. She kept picking on Logan, thinking he was dumb because of his size. So this one lesson, she asked him a really hard equations. He answered it and pointed out what was wrong with it, and what she had missed. Then for the rest of the week he pointed out every little thing she did wrong. The following week I joined in and soon everyone in the class was doing it. She retired at the end of the month even though this was her first teaching job."

I laughed and shook my head. "No other way to have fun at school then scare the crap outta the teachers. This other time we had this Latin teacher, Mrs Chapman. She was terrifying. She hates kids under the age of sixteen. Anyway, one lunch time we found a twelve year old crying her eyes out.

"When we asked her what was wrong she said that Mrs Chapman had given her Saturday detentions for two months, just because she couldn't translate a word. We thought it was unfair so we hatched a plan to bring her down. It took a month to get everything and iron out all the kinks in the plan but once we did," I shook my head and smiled. "She hasn't shouted since."

"What did you do?" Katherine asked, sitting up and looking at me with curiosity.

I smiled, showing my teeth, "Scared _her_ instead. We haunted her, stalked her. Made her paranoid. Then just before she cracked we broke into her house and pinned a note on her bedside table with a dagger while she was sleeping. The next day she was completely quiet. Barely saying anything."

Everyone stared at me with wide eyes, everyone except Jeremy. His lip just twitched again. "Oh my God. It's like a female version of Clay," Elena stated.

I frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"When I was younger I wanted to stop mutts from coming on our territory, so I...tortured one who came to challenge Jeremy. I took pictures and sent them to some mutts. No one's challenged Jeremy since," Clay explained.

This time it was my turn to stare at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean...tortured?" I asked hesitantly.

"He beat the crap out of them and cut them up. But they were still alive," Katherine said as she looked at her nails.

"Whoa," was all I could say. No wonder he's so freaking scary. He kept people alive as he cut them up and then took pictures! Damn.

Thankfully Logan came in at that point and shoved a dark blue laptop in my hands. "Here."

I held it under an arm and nodded. "Thanks. Um, I'm gonna be...outside, in the garden thingy outback."

Jeremy nodded and I walked out to the kitchen and through the back door. Luckily it wasn't raining anymore, it was just a bit damp. I sat down on a wall and turned the laptop on. Once it was all fired up I went online and checked my emails.

Inbox: 9,489

Whoa. I scrolled through them and most of them were RIP one's. Everyone thinks I'm dead?

_From: animal_.uk_

_I'm sorry that we left you on your own. I regret it every day. I miss you loads. School just isn't the same. We had a rally at the mall the other day, but it really sucked without you! Please come back to us soon,_

_Be safe._

_Your best friend, Debs_

_xoxox_

A few tears welled up but I blinked them away. I checked a few others and most think I'm dead, but some still have hope that I'll come back alive. I closed down the screen and bought up a new one. I went on to Google and typed in my name plus 'missing' beside it.

1,000,023 hits. Wow. That's a lot of hits.

I scrolled through some and found a news article. I read it and it stated that I was fifteen and a model student. I'd completed my GCSE's a year early and everyone had high hopes about my future. It said that I had gone missing on a camping trip. Part of my T-shirt and some of my blood was found by the campfire and wolf prints surrounded it. It also said the date that I went missing.

January 26th. And it's been roughly a month and a bit. I checked the calendar. Exactly two months today, actually. Which makes it the 26th of March. My birthday. Oh boy.

I closed the laptop and sat there, staring at the trees, not really seeing anything. Two whole months. I've been missing for two months and most people think I'm dead. When I'm alive and breathing right here in America.

I rubbed my face and sighed. I wish I could see them. I know I can't though. They would ask questions that I couldn't answer. I needed to stay dead to them. I needed to change. I stood up and walked back into the house. Jeremy, Elena and Clay were in the study so I walked upstairs and went to Logan's room. I knocked on the door, but when no one answered I opened it and saw Logan, sat on his bed with a magazine and head phones blasting in his ears.

I rolled my eyes and walked further in. His room was all dark colours. His bed spread were dark blues and one of his walls black where the others were so dark a blue that they could also be black. His bed was queen size, he had a desk, a wardrobe and a bed side table. There were a few portraits on his walls and photos on his bedside table.

I walked over to his desk and put the laptop on it. Then I grabbed a pencil and chucked it at him. He jumped and tried to hide the Playboy magazine he was reading. He pulled out his headphones.

"Thanks for lending me it. I'm grateful," I said before turning back to the door.

"You should knock you know," I heard him say behind me.

Just before I went to close the door I said, "I did."

Then I slammed it shut and headed towards the attic. When I got there I knocked on the door and heard a faint, "Come in."

I opened the door to see a repeat of the pink room downstairs, except this one was purple and lilac. And bigger. Way bigger. It was the length and width of the house.

Katherine looked up from where she was reading on her sofa. "Oh, hey Andy. How you doing?"

"Um, okay. Listen, Katherine-"

"Kat."

"Uh, Kat, I need your help."


	3. Twins

I rolled my shoulders and looked at my reflection. Damn I look different. Before I was quite chubby and had long brown hair that was never styled. Now though, I was thinner, had more muscles and my hair was shorter. A lot shorter. It also had red high-lights. Kat had cut and styled it for me. And added the highlights. Think Jean Grey off of X-Men, the second movie, and you'll get what my hair looks like.

"Andy! We gotta go!" Clay called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I took one last look in the bathroom mirror before I ran out and downstairs.

Everyone except Katherine were downstairs in the foyer type bit, waiting for me. I pulled my jacket round tighter and blew some of my fringe out of my face. Damn that's going to annoy me.

"What did you do to you hair?" Asshole (Logan's new name) asked, trying to hide his laughter.

I punched him in the shoulder as I passed. "I needed a change."

Elena smiled. "I like it. Who did it? Katherine?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I thought I should change my appearance."

"Why?" Clay asked as we all headed outside.

"Because I'm a missing person. I've been gone for two months exactly and everyone at Sunny Ville High and around that area have posted my picture everywhere, asking for information," I said as we walked into the garage. There were three cars. A green Explorer, a black 911 Turbo Porsche and a red VW Beetle. Three guesses who owns the Beetle.

"Still, why the hair cut?" Elena asked. "You're a missing person in England, not America."

I nodded. "I know. But I have a new life. I can't go back. So I wanted a change. Something to...separate myself from my old one."

Clay, Elena and Jeremy headed towards the Explorer while Asshole walked towards the Porsche. Huh. Seem I assumed wrong. I thought Asshole drove the beetle.

Everyone started to get in while I looked between each car. While I'd always wanted to go in a 911 Turbo Porsche, I would have to do so with Asshole. So I kinda wanted to go with Elena instead.

Hmm, decisions, decisions...

"Can you ride with Logan? We don't want anyone on their own," Clay said as he got in the explorer.

Okaayy, guess my minds made up. I skipped to the Porsche and opened the passenger side door. When I sat down Asshole groaned, "You have to ride with me?"

I glared at him. "You think I want to ride with you? I got given orders." I shut the door and snapped the seatbelt on. He muttered under his breath as he started the car. The Explorer pulled out first and Asshole followed them.

I looked around the interior and grinned. The seats were leather and the windows had been tinted. There was a LCD panel, which I'm assuming is touch screen. I frowned. "You don't get LCD screens in this car. Did you put in yourself?"

Asshole glanced at me and nodded. "Yeah, I did. I also added a few other extra's."

"Like what?" I asked as I pressed the screen. It flashed and then showed a few images. I pressed on the CD player and A Change of Pace blasted out. I smiled and turned it down a bit, bobbing my head along with the song. Shoot From The Hip. One of my favourites.

"Bullet proof glass, for one thing," he said.

"Bullet proof glass? Really?" He nodded. "Why on earth would you need bullet proof glass?"

He shrugged. "I was bored. Had some spare time on my hands over the summer. I also tuned up the engine so it can go up to 280mph now. But you probably won't know anything about that," he smirked.

I glared. "Oh no, I only got the highest mark you can in Mechanics," I muttered.

The car swerved a little and I grabbed the door handle to steady myself. "Christ, is there anything you haven't done?" he asked gripping the steering wheel.

I thought about it for a minute. "I haven't passed my driving test. I'm not old enough yet."

"But you can drive?" he asked.

I nodded. "Oh yeah, James taught me how to."

His grip tightened on the wheel. "Who's James?"

"One of my best friends. I met him at the park one day. He kicked a football and it flew in Debs and mine's direction. I caught it and threw it back at him, winding him. It was the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Do you like him?" he asked through gritted teeth. I frowned at him.

"Sure-" he growled lightly in his chest "-as a friend. Nothing more." His growling stopped straight away and his grip lessened. I looked away and frowned. What the hell was that all about? I shook my head, dismissing it.

"It was fun. I remember my very first lesson. It started off calmly before I nearly hit this old lady. Debs was in the back and she shouted at me to watch out. After that I nearly hit everything and they kept shouting at me. In the end I screamed at them that they were stopping me from concentrating on the matter at hand. And that's when I drove into a pole."

He chuckled slightly and for some mad, insane reason, I liked the sound. I smiled. "Yeah, so then Ryan, my brother said he would teach me, even though I wasn't old enough. And so now I can drive any type of automobile. A motorbike, a car, you name it, I can drive it."

"You have a brother?" he asked, intrigued.

I nodded. "Actually I have four. All older than me. There's Drake, who's twenty-three; Aaron, who's nineteen and Ryan and Mike, they're twins and both eighteen. Drake hates my guts and the other three are _way_ over protective. The only reason Ryan agreed to teach me was because I said what if I got kidnapped and needed to be able to drive to get away? Well the idiot actually brought it and taught me." I smiled slightly at the memory and then it dropped away when I realized I would never get to see him again.

"What about Drake? Why did he hate you so much?" he asked as he pulled up somewhere. I looked out the window to see an empty car park except for a green Explorer.

I shrugged as I took off my seat belt and opened the door. "I'm not sure. No one really knows why. He just...does."

Asshole frowned as he stepped out and locked the car. "I'm sure there's a reason why. You should just-"

"Ask him?" I cut him off. "I have. He simply ignores me and pretends I don't exist."

"Who pretends you don't exist?" Elena asked as they neared us.

I shook my head. "No one. So, how are we doing this?"

"We'll split up in two groups. Clay, Elena and I. And then Logan and Andy. We need you to identify him, Andy," Jeremy said as we started walking down the road. I nodded and goose-bumps raised up on my arms. "You and Logan will go through the back way, his room is on the bottom floor. We will go round the front and cover the rest of the exits in case he is there. If he is, whistle and we'll know."

"Uh, what if he's not there?" I asked.

"Then we'll find his trail, if there is one, and follow it," Elena said. I nodded.

"Okay, we'll meet up with you guys soon," Asshole said. We all split up and went in different directions. Asshole and I headed to a back lane and we went down it for a while before we saw the back of the motel. We slowly edged closer and I was starting to hyperventilate. I know I was fine before. But now I'm thinking of how I nearly didn't get away. Of how he was just about to-

"Can you smell him?" Asshole interrupted.

I looked at him. "Huh?"

"Is it him?" he ground out. Realization hit and I took a big sniff of the air. His scent nearly hit me over like a bulldozer. I shivered.

"Yeah," I whispered hoarsely, "It's him."

Asshole nodded and we slowly crept closer. I followed his scent to a window, which was closed, but the light on. I carefully glanced inside to see him there, sat on the bed.

My breath caught in my throat. I glanced at Logan and nodded. He whistled lightly. I went to back away when the window suddenly smashed and a body flew at me. He landed heavily on top of me and growled. His hand wrapped round my throat and before I could do anything, he as standing back up, my back against his chest.

Fear spread through me and I started panicking. I went to scream but he tightened his grip on my throat, crushing my wind-pipe.

"Back off," he said to Logan who was about to pounce.

I looked at him as I scratched and clawed at the hand round my throat. I caught Logan's eye and he saw the fear and panic in my eyes. This made him growl louder. That's when it hit me.

I wasn't a useless, weak human anymore. I was a werewolf. A strong, young, athletic werewolf. I growled, low and deep in my chest. I kicked back and hit him in the shin so hard I heard a crack. The man howled and released me. I flew forwards and rolled as I landed, springing back on my feet.

I looked back towards the man but he was gone. "Where is he?" I asked Logan as I glanced about. When I got no reply, I looked where Logan was last stood and saw him knocked out on the ground. I gasped and ran towards. I knelt down beside him and felt for a pulse. I was relieved when I found it strong and steady.

I looked over his body for injuries and my hands were fluttering around when a pair of big warm hands closed over mine. I felt a tingling in my arms and I looked up to see Logan awake and smirking.

"I'm fine. He just knocked me out for a sec." He released my hands and slowly stood up. I too stood up and punched him as hard as I could in the arm. "Hey," he whined as he rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

"For scaring the shit outta me! I thought you were dead or seriously injured!" I shouted at him, going to punch him again. He caught my fist in his hand and the same tingling sensation went shooting up it.

"Stop, punching me," he said, smiling. I glared at him before tugging my fist out of his hand. At that precise moment Clay and Elena barrelled round the corner.

"Are you guys alright?" Elena asked.

I glared at Logan. "We're fine. Except for a few bruises and a sore throat."

"He got away," Logan said as they came closer. "Just after we whistled for you he dived out the window and caught Andy by the throat. She kicked him in the shin, breaking it. Well, according to the crack I heard anyway. Then he knocked me unconscious and when I woke up he was gone."

Elena frowned. "But he came out the front door just after you whistled. Exactly like your description. That's why we were late in getting here. We followed him, but he got into a car and drove off before we could get to him."

"You two go meet Jeremy back at the car, we're going to track him," Clay ordered.

I nodded and started walking off. Logan stayed behind. "I want to help you guys," he said when I reached the road.

"The only thing I want you to do is protect Andy and Jeremy," Clay said as Elena walked off to get the man's trail.

Logan sighed. "Come on! Please let me help you guys. They can take care of themse-"

"ANDY!" Elena shouted, interrupting whatever Logan was going to say.

I stopped and turned round to face them, "Wh-"

Something covered my mouth and I was dragged backwards. I screamed and something hit me in the head. The last thing I saw was Logan sprinting towards me. But I was already in a car and unconscious.

Wow. What away to celebrate my 16th birthday.

Something dripped on my cheek and my eyes flickered open. Everything was blurry and I could barely see anything. Once my eyes refocused I shot up and looked around frantically.

_No!_

I looked down and saw chains round my wrists and ankles. I looked about again, but I still saw the same thing. A dirty basement, filled with only a mattress, toilet and the cage I was in.

"No," I growled. I yanked at the chains but they didn't budge. I pulled as hard as I could but all I managed was cutting the skin round my wrist deeply.

I managed to stand up and I carefully walked toward the side of the cage. I pulled on the bars but they didn't move. "Let me out of here!" I shouted.

I could hear footsteps above and then the basement door banged open. Two men came down and I gasped when I saw them. They were both the same guy. The one from the motel and who kidnapped me. They were twins.

"You bastards," I snarled, baring my teeth.

"Mi querida," the one on the left said in a sickly sweet Spanish voice, "my name is Andres and this is my brother, Alejandro." I snarled at them and said nothing. "Alejandro was the one who found you cámping. I am the one who bit you, though."

"Why?" I managed through gritted teeth.

Andres came closer and caressed my cheek with his hand but I backed away, growling. "We wanted to see if you could become one of us. We had, por supuesto, heard the rumours of the only female werewolf. But we could not have her as she was already taken. By some other lobo. So when my brother came across you he decided we should try it out. See if we could create a hembra wolf. And it worked, mi querida."

"I'm lucky to have even survived the first night," I growled. "No water or food. Then going through that hell!"

Andres chuckled and said something to Alejandro. Alejandro smirked at me before disappearing back upstairs.

"Ah, mi dulce," Andres sighed as he came closer. He pulled out a key and unlocked my cage. I didn't like the glint in his eyes. It was the same one he (or his brother) had when he tried to rape me last time.

I backed away as far as I could. I was useless in these chains. I barely got him off me last time. It was just a fluke.

He stalked towards me and I looked around frantically for a weapon or something. He chuckled, "There is nothing to help you, querida."

I snarled. "Quit calling me that." I looked about again and that's when an idea hit me. "How come you both smell alike?"

He stopped and frowned slightly before grinning. "We are, what you call, identical twins."

I frowned and moved to the left. He followed and still advanced. "Why do you want me so badly?"

(WARNING! RAPE AND ABUSE AFTER THIS! DO NOT READ IF NOT COMFORTABLE)

He walked right up to me and I lent back as far as I could against the bars, but he still pressed his body right up against me and I felt the bulge in his pants. Bile rose up my throat but I swallowed it. He grabbed my chin tightly and forced my head to the left. He slowly sniffed up from my collarbone all the way up to my ear where he whispered, "Because, gatito, you are not tainted."

Then he licked and nibbled on my ear and I gagged. He kissed and licked across my jaw before he yanked my head back so I was facing him. He shoved his lips on mine and I struggled against him. I shoved against his chest, but he didn't budge. I couldn't kick him either, because of the chains and the fact that I couldn't move them because of his body being in the way.

I closed my eyes and tried to yank my head away. He growled and I felt it vibrate against my lips.

"Open your eyes," he commanded, pulling away. I refused and squeezed them shut tighter. I felt a blow to the side of my jaw and it rattled through my brain. My head flew to the right and my eyes opened up. I looked back at Andres and snarled.

He smirked before pecking me lightly on my lips. Then they moved down my jaw and neck, making his way across my collarbone. He moved one hand onto my neck and held me tight so that I couldn't move. His other hand slid down to my hip and then he slid it back up, under my shirt. His hand stopped just under my bra before he grabbed me. Hard.

I cried out and he became harder against me. He roughly palmed me and tears came to my eyes, I closed them and he put his lips on mine again, shoving his tongue through my teeth. I bit it as hard as I could and he yelped. He pulled away and growled at me. He squeezed me hard and pinched me. Pain shot through my chest and I cried out again.

He kissed me again, this time he bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. I yanked my mouth away and turned my head away, my eyes still closed.

"Scream for me," he whispered huskily in my ear. I shook my head and he growled before ripping my t-shirt through the middle, yanking my bra out the way and he bit me on my breast, hard. I screamed in pain and felt something warm drip down. He lapped at the bite mark and growled. I shut my eyes as tight as I could and imagined I was somewhere else. Anywhere but here.

He slowly raised his head back up, sniffing as he went. "You smell delicious, mi dulce." He stopped right in front of my face and I could feel his breath on my cheek. His breath smelled like me. It made me cringe and bile rose in my stomach again.

He place a hand on my cheek and forced my head back to him. "Open your eyes!" he whispered forcefully. I slowly reopened them and the sight I saw made the bile fly to my mouth. He was grinning, but his teeth were slightly pointed and he had blood dripping down the sides of his mouth. His eyes were glittering. He was enjoying this. Enjoying my pain.

I looked away again and swallowed heavily. He slowly kissed down my jaw and to my ear before whispering, "Not this time, mi gatito."

Then he stepped away from me. I growled a went to punch him but he caught my fist and twisted. I fell to my knees and he kicked me in the back of the head. Everything instantly went black as I collapsed on the concrete ground.

When I woke up I was laying on the ground still, a small pool of blood surrounding me. I felt a throbbing pain come from my chest and I groaned. I slowly sat up and dragged myself to the mattress. I glanced down to see bite marks round my right breast. I cringed at the memories and reached for my torn t-shirt. I tore the bottom part off and wrapped it round my chest like a bandage. Then I slipped the t-shirt on and tied the front. At least I was covered.

I laid down and closed my eyes. I was so...tired...

_I was sat in the study with Jeremy and the fire was lit. I looked around and frowned. "How did I get here?"_

_"I'm communicating to you through your dreams," Jeremy explained._

_"Wow!" I gasped. "That's so cool! Why didn't you do this before!"_

_He smiled slightly. "Because I have not had peace and quiet till now and when I have you were not asleep."_

_"Oh," was all I said._

_"Andy, do you know where you are?" _

_I shook my head. "No, but I do know who bit me. It was twins. Their names are Andres and Alejandro, they're Spanish. They had heard about Elena but knew she was taken, so they wanted to see if they could make one. Alejandro found me and that's how it happened."_

_Jeremy nodded and frowned, deep in thought. "Have they done anything?"_

_I looked away and tears came to my eyes, "A-Andres has. He's the one that...wants me most. Although I think they plan to share me. Andres he...he started to rape me, but stopped. Saying it wasn't time."_

_"I'm sorry Andy. I promise to find you soon," Jeremy said, concern and regret filling his voice._

_"H-how is everyone? No one's injured are they?" I asked._

_Jeremy shook his head. "No, everyone's fine. Logan is...er, temperamental. And everyone is worried. Elena feels guilty for not realizing that... Andres was headed the way you were walking."_

_I shook my head. "Tell her to get over it. I don't blame her and I'm sure no one else does either."_

_Just as Jeremy was about to say something I felt something hit my jaw. I gasped and flew off the chair. I looked at Jeremy and saw a pained expression on his face._

_"They're waking you up," he said darkly. I swallowed the lump in my throat._

_I felt something hit me on my other cheek and blood flew from my lips. My 'dream' started to waver. I looked at Jeremy one last time. "Thanks. For everything. Say bye to everyone."_

_"No, Andy we will-"_

The rest of his sentence was cut off when I woke up.

My eyes flew open to see one of the Spanish twins above me. He snarled at me and kicked me in the side. I flew across the cage and bounced off the wall and landed heavily on my side.

I laid on the ground, my eyes closed and focusing on the pain and nothing else. My wrist had flared up and a sharp pain was shooting through my chest and ribs. I also had a dull ache on my jaw and ankle.

I heard footsteps come closer and then I was picked up by the back of my shirt. I was flung to the other side of the cage and I landed on the mattress.

"Mi hermano, that is enough," a voice said from the stairs. I opened my eyes and when they focused I saw the other twin stood there. The one inside the cage growled at me before stalking back out and locking the door.

They both had a quick conversation in Spanish before disappearing upstairs, turning off the light. It was pitch black and I cursed in my head, being unable to move my jaw without a sharp pain shooting through my head.

I closed my eyes again and fell into a dreamless sleep...


	4. Ticklish!

I don't know how long I stayed in the cage. It felt like years, but was more like days. The twins only ever came back twice to give me food and water. At first I was scared it was drugged, but I gave up caring when my stomach howled.

I was currently laying on the bed, trying to recover from Andres. I was still grateful that he hadn't gone lower than my waist. But I had about six bite marks on my torso. He, too, has yet to take off any clothes.

I guessed that it was him last time, when I was first taken, who nearly raped me. He's the only one who tries that stuff. Alejandro doesn't speak English. I figured out how to distinguish between the two. Alejandro is slightly broader and has muscles that are a bit bigger.

I closed my eyes and nearly fell asleep when I heard growls and hurried footsteps above me. The basement door banged open and Andres sprinted down the steps and yanked open the cage door. He came in and dragged me out. I was too weak to fight him off, so I just let myself be dragged. When we got to the stairs he picked me up and ran up them. We burst through the door and I shut my eyes against the bright light. Then he was running. I faintly heard growls come behind us but I was half unconscious. We were running through the forest now and Andres was jumping and dodging trees as he sprinted.

I managed to open my eyes and when I looked around Andres I saw a blonde wolf chasing us. Recognition hit me and I gasped. I looked back at Andres and saw him concentrating solely on getting away. I closed my eyes and gathered as much strength as I could. Then I clenched my fist and swung.

I hit his jaw and he as so shocked that he dropped me. I rolled and slammed into a tree. All my injuries flared up and I gasped again.

I managed to keep my eyes open long enough to see the blonde wolf jump on Andres and rip out his throat.

Then I blacked out again. This blacking out stuff is seriously getting old...

I was comfy. I frowned. I shouldn't be comfortable. I'm in freaking cage on a thin mattress. I moved slightly and my whole body screamed at me to stop moving. There we go. Now I'm uncomfortable. I felt something warm on my hand and I frowned harder. What the heck is so warm?

I slowly opened my eyes and at first I saw nothing. Then my eyes started clearing and focusing and I saw not the grey ceiling of the cage, but a light blue one. I took a deep breath and gasped when it hurt, but smiled when I caught the smell of the room.

Logan. I was back in Logan's room.

I turned my head slightly to see Logan sat on a chair beside the bed. He was holding my hand but was fast asleep. He looked like crap.

"Logan," I tried to say, but it came out as a croak. I swallowed and tried again. "Logan," my voice came out a bit stronger and he shot awake.

"What? What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you- hey, your awake!" He said in a rush. I laughed and then coughed and winced when my whole chest flared up.

"W-water," I gasped. Logan nodded and released my hand. He ran out the room and I started hyperventilating. Where did he go? Is he going to leave me here? What if-

Logan came rushing back in with a glass of water and a straw. He came up beside me and carefully placed a warm hand behind my neck. He helped me lift up my head and it hurt but was worth it when the water ran down my sore throat. Once I'd had enough I thanked him and he sat back down on the chair.

"What happened?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"Well, we didn't manage to catch up to the car. It had disappeared by the time we got to the road. For the next two days we spent all our time searching for a trail. Some sort of scent. Then Mum and I went back to their hotel room. We were relieved to see that no one had cleaned or even touched it since. We looked for clues of some sort and found a crumbled receipt for a cottage in the middle of the forests. We headed there straight away and it took us five hours to get there.

When we did, we killed one of the Spanish guys almost straight away, seeing as it was four against one. The other one had run back inside and then I Changed. The rest of them went to run in when he came bursting through a cellar door, you in his arms. We chased him but he was fast. I managed to stay on his tail though. When you punched him, it shocked the guy enough to stop running. Then I killed him and we brought you back here," he explained in a rush.

I smiled slightly. Bastards got what they deserve. Then I frowned. "How long have I been out?"

"Nearly a week," he sighed.

"Whoa," I breathed. "So, what's the damage?"

"Huh?"

"What are my injuries?" I repeated, smiling slightly.

"Oh! Um, you've got a broken ankle and wrist. Also one of your ribs cracked, but the rest of them are sprained. You've got bruises galore and dehydration. We've been trying to get you to drink, but it's hard when your unconscious."

I nodded and winced. Damn, gotta stop moving. "How is everyone else?"

"Oh, they're all out for a run. They didn't want to but they needed something to distract themselves. I said I'd stay in case something happened."

"What about Kat? Where is she?"

"She is on the run," Logan said slowly. I could hear the smile in his voice.

My eyes flew open and I shot up in bed. I winced at the pain but ignored it, turning to look at Logan instead. "No way! She Changed? Really?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah. She's had the signs. But we weren't sure if she would actually Change. Looks like there's three of you now."

I grinned. "This is so cool! Ha! When I got asked what I wanted to do in the future I said teacher, but this is _way_ more fun."

Logan frowned at me. "You need to sit down, relax. Heal."

I waved him off and slowly turned so my feet were on the floor. Pain shot up my body and I blanched but ignored it as much as I could. I mean, I go through worse pain when I have to Change, so I can cope with this.

I wanted to stand up, but according to the dull ache in my ankle I don't think that'll be possible. I eyed Logan.

"Hey, Logan," I said sweetly. I almost gagged. Yuck, never say that sweetly. Ever. "Can you carry me downstairs?"

He shook his head. "No way. I shouldn't even be letting you get up now, but I have a feeling that if I tried to lay you back down you'd bite me or something."

I nodded. "You have that correct. Anyway, you can just tell the others I blackmailed you."

Logan rolled his eyes. "With what?"

I smiled evilly and reached under the pillow. It was killer, but worth it when I saw the look on Logan's face. "With these. I'm betting they don't know you've got these. Plus, it would give Kat something to tease you about for the next hundred years."

Logan glared at me. "Fine. But if I get in trouble, I'm holding you responsible."

I nodded. He slowly wrapped an arm under my knees and the other behind my back. I wrapped mine round his neck and then he lifted me.

Wow. No pain! Ha-ha- OW!

Okay, there's a little bit of pain...

"You better not drop me again," I muttered. I felt his chest shake with laughter.

"As long as you don't hit me, I won't."

We were silent for a while as he carried me downstairs. He stopped at the bottom and looked at me. "Why did you want to come down here?"

"To the study!" I cried in jubilance. Logan rolled his eyes but took me to the study. I asked him to set me down on the sofa, where I spread out.

"Logan? Could light the fire please?" He sighed but did as I asked.

He grabbed a blanket from somewhere and threw it over me. I smiled at him before looking back at the fire. Logan hovered for a minute before sighing (AGAIN! How many times does he sigh?) and slowly lifted up my head. I was about to ask what he was doing when he sat down and rested my head in his lap. Ah.

Um, this is kinda...weird. Ooh, that feels nice. Logan had started running his hand through my hair, scratching at my scalp occasionally.

I closed eyes and sighed myself. I slowly drifted asleep and was glad that everything was over.

"LOGAN! I thought we told you not to let her out of bed!" A female voice whispered/shouted.

"Shut up, asshat," I grumbled.

I heard a few chuckles but I ignored it and tried to get back to sleep.

"Come on, back up to bed," a voice said above me, poking my shoulder. I groaned and went to whack the person when my whole arm throbbed.

"Ow! What the fuck?" My eyes flew open and I saw Elena, Clay, Kat and Jeremy all stood around the room. I frowned and glanced down at myself. Ooh yeah, I had injuries galore. "Damn, I forgot," I muttered to myself.

I tried to sit up but something tugged at my hair. Oh right, Logan was scratching my head. I looked up at him to see him fast asleep. Snoring ever so lightly. I looked down at my non-broken arm and made a fist. I moved it a bit before throwing a punch at him. It hit his jaw and was woke up instantly.

"What the-" he started, rubbing has jaw. I rubbed my fist. Damn he's got a hard jaw.

"Let go of my hair, dickwad," I said.

"Wha- oh shit," he quickly released my hair and I sat up slowly.

"So, how was your run?" I asked, trying to ignore the pain.

"It was awesome! We chased a deer and killed it and then we ran and I fought against Dad and-" Katherine babbled. I smiled at her.

"I take it you had fun then?" She nodded fervently and I chuckled. I stood up and wobbled slightly but managed to stay standing. It killed like anything, but I don't give a shit. If I wanna stand, I can.

"So how long until I'm all better?" I asked as I took a slow step forward. When I didn't fall I cried, "Ha-ha! Suck on that!" I looked at the others and blushed. "Sorry. Ignore that. So, how long?"

"Two weeks tops. One week really, but I want the second week so we can be certain," Jeremy explained.

I nodded. "Cool. So, what's the plan now?"

"I would like to talk to you alone, Andy," Jeremy said. I nodded at him and slowly made my way to the door. Ten minutes later I was sat in the kitchen on the counter while Jeremy rummaged up some food. I was starving.

"So..." I said, stuffing my face with the food he placed in front of me.

"Andy, I wanted to know if Andres... did anything," Jeremy said uncomfortably. I smiled slightly. I'd never seen him uncomfortable.

"Yes. But he didn't go any lower than my torso, thank god," I said bending the truth slightly.

Jeremy nodded. "And, are you...okay?"

"Oh yeah. I'm a tough girl. It will take a lot more then kidnapping, chasing, beating, starving and near raping to break me."

He sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. Anyway, back to the present, I wanted to know if you had made up your mind? About staying."

I froze and looked at him with wide eyes. Then nodded slowly and smiled. "I would like to stay. If that's still alright, obviously. If it's not that's fine. But I would like to stay, it's fun and cool and-"

"Andy," Jeremy interrupted, smiling slightly. I blushed.

"I was babbling wasn't I? Sorry, I tend to do that when I'm nervous. Like this one time, we had a test and I was so nervous that I babbled to myself and said what I was thinking out loud. Which was really embarrassing because I was trying to figure out how to break it gently to this guy that I didn't want to go out with him, ever. But he was in that class so he heard me and never talked to me again. It was- And, I'm doing it again. Oops. I'll just shut up now. Sorry."

"It's alright. And it's fine that you want to stay. It makes things a lot easier."

I frowned. "How?"

Jeremy just shook his head. "It's not important. Now, I think we should go tell the others that you're staying at Stonehaven."

"Stonehaven?" I stood up slowly and was glad when there was only an intense pain through my chest and a dull throb in my ankle.

"That's what the estate is called Andy," Jeremy explained.

I stopped before going any further, "Um, Jeremy? I have something I need to tell you first..."

Jeremy stopped and turned round to face me, his face wary. "And what is that?"

I twisted my fingers together and looked at the ground, "Mynameisn'tAndyIliedandI'msorry."

"Ok, I didn't catch a word of that."

I took a deep breath and repeated slower, "My name isn't Andy, I lied. Sorry."

"So, what _is_ your name?" he asked.

"Joanna. But I prefer Jo," I said quietly.

He smiled, "Come on then, Jo. We need to tell the others that you're staying. Then we can get you some clothes and decide which room you want as yours."

I nodded and smiled. I walked out and ten minutes later I was collapsed on the sofa. Everyone was already in here and I'd kicked Logan off the sofa.

"So, Jo has decided she wants to stay here and be a member of the Pack," Jeremy stated as he sat down in an armchair.

"Jo? I thought your name was Andy," Clay said narrowing his eyes.

"I lied," I said sheepishly.

"What else have you lied about?" Clay asked, getting tense.

"Clay," Elena whispered harshly, placing a hand on his thigh. He calmed down a bit but still glared.

I shook my head. "Nothing else, I swear. But give me a break. I mean, I woke up in a cage with three random wolves there. Would you tell them your real name?"

"She has a point, Dad," Katherine stuck up for me. I smiled at her and she grinned back.

Clay pouted and lent back. Elena patted him on the thigh then looked at me. "So is there anything else we need to know?"

"Like what?" I asked carefully.

"When's your birthday?" Kat asked.

"26th March," I answered automatically.

Elena frowned. "Wasn't that..." Her eyes widened.

I nodded and looked at the wall.

"What? What am I missing here?" Kat asked, glancing at me and then Elena.

"The day I got taken again was my birthday," I explained.

"No way! What a way to spend your birthday!" Kat gasped.

"So, how old are you now?" Logan asked me.

"Sixteen," I answered.

"What's your favourite colour?" Elena asked randomly.

I looked at her funny but answered, "Blue."

"Favourite hobby?" Clay asked.

I blew out some air. "Um, well I love sketching. But I also love to tune up cars. So it would have to be those two."

"Whoa, you know cars?" Kat sat up and leaned against the sofa I was laying on.

"Oh yeah, I did a whole course while I was at school. Top of the class."

"So was my dear twin," she replied.

I looked at Logan and raised my eyebrows. "I figured, seeing as he tweaked the Porsche."

"Favourite artist?" Logan asked, changing the subject.

I pointed to Jeremy. "A Mr Jeremy Danvers. I would love to meet him," I said sarcastically.

Kat snorted and then asked, "Favourite band?"

"I don't have a favourite one. But my top five are Linkin Park, Change Of Pace, Three Days Grace, The Faders and Paramore. What about you?" I answered.

"Rihanna is my all-time favourite," she gushed. I chuckled lightly.

"Um, before we carry on with twenty questions do we have any food I could eat? I'm starving," I groaned, rubbing my stomach. It gurgled in agreement and everyone chuckled lightly.

Elena stood up and dragged Clay with her. "We'll go get something. We'll eat in here on our laps so that you won't have to move."

I nodded my thanks and closed my eyes.

I need to recap.

So I was kidnapped. Then held for a month. Then I escaped and was running for what I thought was two weeks, but turned out to be a month. I met the Pack, as they're called. Had a fight with their youngest male, broke my wrist and slept a lot, all in two days. Became...'adopted' by them. They helped me, found me when I was taken and killed the Twin Assholes. Anything I missed? Oh yeah, I am now a member of the Pack and officially sixteen. Oh boy. All in, what, a week? And a half?

"Andy, uh, I mean, Jo, here you go," Elena said dropping a plate of food on my stomach.

I sat up. "Thanks."

For the next ten minutes we all ate our dinner in silence. After we all just left the plates on the floor.

"So...what happens now?" I asked. What do we do now? I mean, all the drama is over. For now, anyway.

"I'm going to enrol you into the same school as Logan and Kat," Jeremy said.

"But, how are we going to do that? I mean, I'm a missing person," I frowned.

"We'll enrol you under the name of Joanna Michael's. A long lost cousin of Elena's. We'll say you're from New Zealand, but born in England. Your transcripts got lost on the way," he explained.

Logan snorted. "Her fake names going to be Joanna?"

I glared and chucked my plate at him. "That _is_ my name, asshole."

He caught the plate before it hit him. "My bad."

"So, what school is it you guys go to?" I asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Just a private school," Kat waved her hand.

I nodded. "What's it like?"

Logan shrugged. "School is like school. Although it's different when you're in 6th form."

"Ok. Um, am I going to have to do my GCSE's again?" I asked.

Jeremy shook his head and I sighed in relief. "No, I'll tell them that you've already completed them and they'll probably test you."

"On what?" I asked, sitting up sharply. My injuries throbbed but not as bad as before. Thank god I heal fast.

"General knowledge, I think," Jeremy frowned, rubbing his chin.

"You think? Oh this sucks! I'm going to have to go have a test on something I don't know about. Oh my God. This is a repeat of year eight! When Mr Garner sprung that quiz on us in R.S. That was a nightmare. All of us failed and had to repeat the class because of it. Oh god, I hope this isn't like that," I babbled. My eyes widene. "I'm not going to have to re-do year eleven am I if I fail right?"

Logan chuckled and I glared at him so hard that I thought he would burst into flames. "No, Jo. You're not going to have to re-do year eleven," Jeremy said slowly.

"Ok, so, when am I starting? If I do go there that is," I muttered.

"Well, it's Friday so hopefully on Monday," Elena answered.

"Tomorrow we're going shopping for clothes and everything you might need. And on Sunday we will redecorate your room to your liking," Clay said, planning our weekend.

"I get my own room?" I asked.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I think the spare room's free..." She looked towards Jeremy, who nodded, "so we can redecorate it to your taste."

I shook my head. "I like it the way it is, thanks."

"Okay, well we need redecorate the sun room anyway," Jeremy said. He stood up, nodded to all of us and then headed out. I listened as his footsteps headed towards his studio. The door shut and then it was silent.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"Painting," Katherine smiled.

"Does he do that a lot? Walk out and stuff?" I frowned.

"Yeah, he's quiet. He likes to keep to himself generally," Elena explained.

"He's always been like that. He's different. His mother wasn't human, she was...well, I'm not quite sure what she was. But he has her blood in him. He has a sixth sense type thing," Clay said.

"Yeah, and he can do that cool dream-talk thing," I added.

Kat nodded. "And he has this thing about symbols. When we were little babies our room had the symbols dotted around the place. Each of them meaning different things. Like calm or protection."

"That's really cool," I stated as I shifted onto my side. I was getting a cramp in my foot. I hate cramps. They suck.

"Yeah, he also prefers to run on his own," Logan stated.

I nodded and tried to reach my foot. I bent my knee and bought it up to my chest. I cried out when a sharp stinging pain shot through my chest. I clutched at my ribs and closed my eyes.

Someone was by my side instantly. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"My chest," I gasped. I opened my eyes to see everyone surrounding the sofa. A giggle erupted through my mouth and then another. The situation was just so stupid. My chest hurt like hell all because I had a cramp in my foot.

"Ha-ha, ow hahaha-o-ow!" I laughed. The cramp in my foot was getting worse and my laughter wasn't helping either, it made my chest worse.

Everyone was staring at me funny and it just made me laugh harder. After a while I calmed down. "I had a serious cramp in my foot and I couldn't reach it," I managed to say.

Everyone except Logan shook their heads and went back to where they were sat before. Logan sighed and asked, "Which foot?"

"My left one," I said with a frown. Why did he need to know that?

Then something touched my foot and I laughed and jerked my foot away. "W-what are you doing?" I laughed, clutching my ribs. Ow! This hurt.

"I'm massaging your foot to get rid of the cramp," he snapped. He grabbed my foot and I laughed again.

"N-no! D-d-don-haha!" he released my foot and my laughter quietened down.

"What? Are you ticklish or something?" Logan asked.

"Pfft, course not," I lied. I shifted my gaze away and took a deep breath. I looked around the room to see that everyone had left. Huh. When and why did they leave?

"Really? You're not? So I can..." He touched my foot again and I laughed. He smirked at me and I glared.

"Fine. I'm ticklish. But I swear to God that if you use it against me in any way I will destroy your car in such a way that you will have NO idea what's wrong with it," I threatened.

He smirked at me and I saw an evil glint in his eye. "So, are you ticklish everywhere or just on your feet?"

I glared at him and said nothing. He touched my foot again and I bit my tongue so that I wouldn't laugh. He lightly touched the sole of my foot and a single laugh escaped. He smiled and started full out tickling my feet. My whole body was shaking, but I managed not to make a sound.

He moved one of his hands up to the back of my knee and a little giggle escaped. I bit my lip so hard I broke the skin. He grinned full out at me and then next thing I knew he was straddling my waist and he was tickling my sides. The funny, tickling sensation took over the pain I felt and I laughed. I couldn't help myself.

"S-sto-p!" I gasped between laughter. He just chuckled and tickled me harder. Tears ran down my cheeks I was laughing so hard. I brought my knees up and they hit his back. I started kicking but it didn't do anything.

His hand moved up further and then he touched my breast. Both of us froze. That's when I realized where he was sat. His breath was mingling with mine. I looked up at him and my eyes glued to his.

"Jo," he breathed. He leaned in closer and his lips were millimetres away from mine when the door banged open.

"Hey Logan, I-" Clay froze when he saw us. My eyes widened and Logan tried to fly off me but our legs got tangled and we both tumbled to the floor. I landed heavily on top of him. I quickly scrambled up and moved away, limping slightly.

"I-I-uh-ha-bye!" I stuttered. I quickly limped past Clay, who gave me a curious look and I limped all my way upstairs. I managed to get to the spare room and when I shut the door, I groaned and stumbled to the bed.

"Shit," I grumbled, clutching my ribs.

I am in a whole new kind of trouble...


	5. Surprize!

"WAKE UP!"

"GAH!" I cried, shooting up in bed. I looked around to see a grinning Kat and a tired Elena. "What the hell?"

"Time to go shopping!" Kat clapped. I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the clock

"Kat!" I groaned, flopping back down on the mattress. "It's five am!"

"Yes and it takes four hours to get to the mall," she sang. I groaned and pulled the duvet over my head. She pulled it off and I shivered. "Come on. I've already picked out some clothes for you. All you have to do is get up and get ready."

I opened my eyes and glared at her. "I hate you," I muttered.

"And I love you too, Jo," she cooed.

I stood up and stumbled out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. I had a three second shower, brushed my teeth and walked back into my room. They were both still there. Kat was looking at Elena with narrowed eyes while she kept poking her in the shoulder. Elena looked as if she was sleeping while she stood. I shook my head and walked towards my bed, where an outfit was laid out on the bed.

"No," I said as soon as I saw it. "I'm not wearing that."

"Why not?" Kat whined, as she stopped poking Elena.

"Because in my opinion that is not clothing. Plus I am injured. I have bruises," I said as I walked towards the wardrobe. I opened the doors and – "Where are all the clothes that were in here?"

Kat shrugged, giving me an innocent look. "I don't know. Looks like you'll have to wear the clothes on the bed. Besides, you don't have any bruising, it's all healed."

I snarled at her before stomping to the bed. I grabbed the 'clothes' and stomped into the bathroom to get changed.

When I re-emerged I shouted, "Come on then!"

I stomped downstairs and waited for everyone at the front door. Kat dragged Elena down, and the guys all came out of the study, everyone (except for Kat) looked tired.

"Whoa," Logan said, pausing mid-step when he saw me.

I glared at him and snarled, "Not one word."

"Oh, Jo you forgot your shoes," Kat sang, handing me a pair of heels. I glared.

"Let me guess, any other shoes I could wear have 'disappeared'?" I snapped. She nodded innocently and I snatched the stupid black stiletto's out of her hand.

I stomped out the house and headed for the garage, yanking at the 'skirt'. "Stupid teenage wolf," I muttered.

"I heard that! And you'll thank me later!" Kat shouted from behind me. I showed her the finger. There were a few chuckles as everyone headed towards the garage.

As soon as I entered I headed for the Porsche. I would rather ride with Logan than with Kat or the adults. Even after the awkward...'thing' that happened last night.

I leant against the door, waiting for the others. When they came in, they all headed towards their designated car: The adults towards the explorer, Kat towards the beetle and Logan towards the Porsche.

Logan unlocked the car and I got in, strapping the seatbelt on. Once he was in he just sat there looking at me. "Start the car," I snapped.

He complied. "What's your problem?"

"I got woken up at five am after having nig- after not sleeping all night. Then I finally get to sleep and half an hour later I'm woken up. Do you see my problem?" I snarled.

"Wow, you're crabby when you don't have any sleep," Logan observed.

"No shit," I mumbled. I turned on the CD player and listened to Change of Pace. Damn am I glad we like the same music. I put 'War in your Bedroom' on and blasted it. Logan started driving and we sat in a would-be-awkward silence, if it wasn't for the music.

I frowned as I tugged at my top. Damn it.

"I like your outfit," Logan smirked at me.

I growled at him, "You would, you perv."

"No really, the skirt shows off your legs and the top, well, it shows off practically everything," he said, still smirking.

"If you weren't driving right now I would kill you," I said darkly.

He chuckled and went back to driving. We had been driving only an hour and I was tired. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window and took a nap.

Four hours later, Logan was shaking me awake. "We're here," was all he said before getting out the car. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, slipped on the shoes and stumbled out the car.

"Right, here's the plan. The guys will get decorating supplies while us girls will shop for clothes!" Kat said excitedly. I sighed but followed her through the door. Elena sent Clay a pleading look but he just chuckled as the guys walk out.

"Good luck to him if he thinks he's having sex tonight," Elena muttered. I snorted and she smiled at me as we trailed behind Kat.

"Okay, so first we'll get lingerie, then the clothes. Then it's shoes and accessories. Finally, make up," Kat explained, leading us to hell-uh, shops, leading us to the shops.

"Um, I don't wear make-up, ever. And the only shoes I'll wear are flats. Except for the odd occasion when I'm forced to wear heels," I stated.

Kat tssked at me and shook her head. "But you're not the old you. You a new you. And the new you WANTS to wear make-up and heels."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I don't," I said. Elena rolled her eyes, but didn't in put anything.

"And I'm sure you do!" Kat carried on, "Anyway, off to Victoria Secret!"

"Oh god," I groaned. This is going to be a nightmare.

Six – yes _six_! – hours later, we were only just heading toward the shoe shops. Why did it take us so long? Because Kat kept buying me stuff that I would return. She bought me skirts, tank tops, lacy bras, matching panties, tube tops! All I needed were a few pairs of jeans and a plain t-shirt. But, noooo, I had to have that pink glittery tube top. I HAD to have that belt that's masquerading as skirt.

Thankfully, Elena was in charge of carrying the bags, so she went back and switched everything while I kept Kat busy.

Score: Jo-1 Kat-0

I sank down on the chair and covered my face with a hand. We were at the food court, meeting the guys. Elena and Kat had gone to get food. I was sat next to a table that was covered in our shopping bags.

"Holy shit, what'd you do, rob a bag store?" a voice asked from beside me. I opened my eyes to see a guy about my age, staring at the bags in horror.

"I know," I groaned. "Don't blame me though. If I had my way there wouldn't be ANY bags."

The guy turned towards me and held out his hand. "I'm Matt."

I carefully grabbed his hand. "Jo."

He smiled at me and some of his brown hair fell over his hazel eyes. He shoved it out the way, "So, why all the bags?"

"I have no clothes. I just moved in with my cousin and they got lost in the move," I lied, thinking of the story Jeremy told me yesterday.

"Damn, that sucks," he said.

I nodded and then waved to a seat. "Feel free to sit down. My friends have just gone to get some food. I'm on bag duty."

He smiled and took a seat. "So, where'd you move from?"

"Australia," I answered.

He frowned. "You don't sound Australian."

I smiled again. "I was born in England and moved to Australia a few years ago with my parents. I wasn't there long enough to pick up the accent."

"Oh, that makes more sense. Why'd you move over in the first place?"

I looked at the table. We hadn't discussed this. I suppose I'll make it up. "My parents died. I'm not eighteen yet so I moved across the world to live with my only living family, my cousin."

His eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

I nodded. "It's ok. I'm getting over it."

"Ok, change of subject...um, what's your favourite ice cream?" he asked, smiling.

I smiled slightly and looked at him funny. "Cookie dough. You?"

"Oh, I'd have to go with Rocky Road. What's your favourite-"

"What's going on here?" a male voice asked behind me. I cringed ever so slightly at the tone in his voice before turning around and smiling.

"Hey Logan, I'm just chatting with a new friend," I said, forcing cheeriness.

He growled so lightly, that only I could hear it. I glared at him before turning back to Matt, who was looking between me and Logan with a small smile on his face. Before I could say anything he started talking.

"Listen man, I'm not flirting or hitting on your girl," he said holding up his hand lightly.

"I am not his girl," I said outraged.

"It looked like you were," Logan said menacingly, leaning on the back of my chair.

"Uh, I'm gay," Matt said bluntly.

There was a shocked silence and I stared at Matt. "You are?"

He nodded and smiled. "Let me guess, you assumed that because I commented on the bags and felt sorry for you that I was straight? Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I like shopping."

I opened my mouth and then closed it. When I couldn't think of anything I looked towards Logan who was blushing. "Ha! You're blushing!" I pointed out.

"Am not!" He denied, glaring at me. He stood up straight and stalked off towards Kat and Elena. I smiled and turned towards Matt.

"You are officially my new best friend. I have yet to see him blush. I now have something to hold over him," I thanked.

"No problem. He is fine though. Shame he's straight. You two make a cute couple though," Matt said.

"I am not going out with him!" I shouted, causing a few people to look over.

Matt frowned. "You're not? But I thought..." Understanding lit his eyes and he smiled at me, patting my knee. "Okay, you guys 'hate' each other, right?"

"What's with the quotes around hate? I really do hate him! He broke my wrist! And laughed at my name!" I said, waving my hands.

Matt laughed. "Yeah, listen, ever heard the saying: 'There's a fine line between love and hate?' Well, I have a feeling it applies in this situation."

I glared at him and it took all myself control not to growl at him. "Look, I can promise you that that is not the same situation here. I really, truly hate him. I mean, the first time I met him he tackled me!"

Matt smirked. "Yeah, course he did. Listen, I need to get going, my mates are waving me over," he pointed behind me and I turned to see about three guys waving and calling for him. "So here's my number. Call me. To chat or whatever. Keep me updated on the whole Logan situation." He handed me a napkin with his number and I grinned, taking it.

"Thanks, I'll do that." I stood up and gave him a really quick hug. "Bye." I sat back down and he waved as he walked off. As soon as he disappeared, Kat was there, grinning.

"Spill. Who was that?" she gushed as she sat down opposite me.

I rolled my eyes. "His names Matt. And before you say anything else, he's gay."

He face dropped in disappointment. "Oh." She suddenly smiled again. "Omg! Do you have his number?" I nodded. "He can come shopping with us!"

I shook my head. "He doesn't like shopping."

"But, he's gay...!"

"Just because your gay does not mean you have to like shopping," I repeated Matt's earlier words.

"Oh, that sucks!" she whined. I nodded and looked at the table.

Thankfully everyone came back with food. We had pulled two tables together, so there were enough seats. The adults sat at one end and I was stuck between Logan and Kat.

Someone slid two burgers and three fries in front of me, along with a bottle of coke. I stared at the coke. Coke. I haven't had it so, so long...

I carefully took it in my hands and opened it. I heard the hiss as the air released. I took off the lid and then bought it to my nose. I closed my eyes and took a deep sniff. Ahh, how I have missed you carbonated soda...

"What are you doing?" Logan interrupted. I smiled at him with a dreamy smile on my face.

"I haven't had coke in _ages_," I said in the same dreamy state. I took a sip and groaned when it hit my tongue, "Good stuff." I took another sip before placing the lid back on and putting it down. I grabbed a burger and polished it off in a few minutes. I ate two bags of chips and then the next burger. I slowly ate the last bag of chips.

"So, next we need to get shoes, accessories and make up," Kat stated between mouthfuls.

I sighed. "Kat, I already told you, I don't want or need make up and accessories."

"I think you do," Logan added. I threw a chip at him, which he caught and ate.

"Exactly! See? Even Logan knows you need this!" Kat said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"No. I don't care what you or _Logan_," I spat his name, "thinks. If you buy me any of that, I will simply burn it."

She scowled at me and conceded. "Fine. I won't buy you make up or accessories if you let me buy you two pairs of heels, deal?"

I thought about it and then nodded. "Deal."

She bounced up and down her chair and clapped. "Yay! Oh! I can't wait! Is everyone finished? Yes? Great!"

She dragged me off the chair and my ribs ached a bit, but I ignored it. My ankle was throbbing too, and my feet and back. I think I've over done it today.

Three hours later I was collapsed in Logan's Porsche.

"Never again," I said to Logan as he started the car up. "I swear I will never shop with her again. I'm aching everywhere, my ribs, ankle and wrist is throbbing. My god!" I moaned. Logan laughed. "Oh sure, laugh at my pain. You only got to scope out chicks for nine hours."

"Actually, it was only eight, seeing as how I had to go with Dad and Jer to get all the decorating things," Logan stated.

I glared at him. "Don't make me hit you."

"Look, just go to sleep. When we get back you can help me tune up the Explorer if you want."

I smiled. "That's more like it. Although, I may just watch if that's alright. I'm shattered. I don't think I'll be able to do anything in a while."

Logan smiled and shook his head slightly. "Fine. Just go to sleep."

I closed my eyes and drifted as he drove back.

When we got back to Stonehaven, we unloaded the cars and dragged all the bags inside. Kat kicked me out of my room, saying she was organizing everything. When I saw the decorating things go in there though, I tried to follow but she literally kicked me out. I now have a bruise on my butt.

I was currently sat on a chair, wrapped up in a blanket as Logan worked on the explorer. "You're doing it wrong," I told him.

He sighed and said, "What now?" Oh, did I not mention how I picked at every little thing he did wrong? No? Oh, well I am.

"It's upside down," I said, grinning to myself.

He growled and turned it the right way up. A few minutes later, "No, wrong. It's meant to twist the _other _way." He growled at me and carried on working. He went to move something when I stopped him. "What are you doing? If you move that, it's extra work and it's harder to put back in. Work around it, it's _much_ easier."

He threw the spanner at the floor and turned to face me, "Look, stop telling me about every little thing I do wrong. If you have a problem with the way I work, go do something else."

"It's not my fault you keep doing it wrong," I retorted.

"I'm not! It's just a different way of doing it."

"Yeah, doing it wrong!"

"It's not wrong! The car will still work if I do it that way!"

"Yeah for about three minutes!"

"If I'm doing it all wrong why don't you come up and show me how it's done?" he challenged.

I stood up and threw the blanket away. "Fine, I will."

And that's how it became: Jo-2 Logan-1

Once I'd finished tuning up the car, I wiped my hand on a rag, threw said rag at Logan before stomping out and heading towards the house.

When I got there I could hear Kat singing along to a song in my room. Sounds like she's still in there. I walked into the study to see Jeremy sat there, reading a newspaper. I plopped down on the sofa and sighed.

Jeremy folded his newspaper down and looked at me. "You alright?"

I groaned. "I'm annoyed."

"Okay," he said slowly. "What can I do about that?"

I sat up and looked at him. "Can I have some paper and pencils? When I'm annoyed I usually sketch or paint. Sometimes I beat my brothers up, but drawing is less violent."

His lips twitched. "That's fine. You can go in my studio. There are pencils, paints and paper there that you can use."

"Thanks, I'll probably move into the sun room, if that's alright," I said as I stood up. He nodded and went back to reading his paper.

I walked to the studio and managed to find some paper and pencils. I also nicked a rubber and pencil sharper. I carried it under my arms as I went back to the sun room. I dragged one of the chairs over to a window that looked down the long driveway. I sat, cross legged on it, and started drawing.

When I draw, I go into a...dream-like state. My surroundings disappear and I won't listen if anyone's talking to me. I was like that now. I have no idea what I'm drawing. I tend to draw without realizing _what _I'm drawing.

A few hours later I'd finished. I blinked. And then again. I checked what I drew and let out an agitated sigh.

I'd drawn Logan. I'd drawn him stood by his Porsche, leaning against it, smirking with his arms crossed. I glared at the picture and threw it on the floor. I got a new piece of paper and started again. This time when I finished I smiled.

It was a sketch of Debs and James. It was a memory of all three of us at the park. James was pushing Debs on the swing, Debs was screaming and I was on the ground laughing my head off.

It was a good memory. That day was the first day I ever had cookie dough ice cream.

"JO!" Kat's voice bellowed through the house. I groaned and quickly ran upstairs with my new sketch.

"What?" I asked as I opened my bedroom door. And then I froze. It was redone. They'd re-painted the room. And it was beautiful. The walls were a dark blue with light blue patterns painted on it. The bed spread was the same, except the black duvet now had black velvet spirals on it too. The pillows were red and the furniture the same. There was a an white/blue carpet. The only big difference is that there are drapes around the bed now.

"Wow," I gasped. "This place is amazing!"

Kat bowed. "Why thank you." I walked further in the room and she pounced on me, hugging me. "Okay, so all your clothes are in your wardrobe. And there are a few...surprises dotted around the place. I'll leave you to it!"

She went to walk out the door before she stopped to say, "By the way, nice try on swapping those clothes. I thought you might do that so now you have all the clothes you 'thought' you wanted and all the clothes I 'knew' you wanted." With that she walked out the room, shutting the door behind her.

I shook my head and walked over to the wardrobe. When I opened it I laughed. It was organized. You could clearly see the line between the clothes I like and the ones Kat bought. I pulled out one of the draws that were inside the wardrobe and slammed it shut. Okay, remind me never to go into that one again. There was all that 'sexy lingerie' I thought I took back... I pulled open another one, slower this time and sighed in relief when I saw the underwear I picked out. Thank God. There were heels and accessories too. Oh well, as long as it keeps her happy. I shut the wardrobe and turned around.

That's when I noticed the desk and what was on top of it. "HOLY SHIT!" I shouted as I ran over to it. I placed my sketch down on the desk and turned towards the 'surprise'. There, on top of the mahogany desk, was a brand new laptop. It was dark blue and small.

I opened it up and sat down on the desk chair. I turned it on and smiled. My fingers touched the keys slightly. I love new toys.

Once it was on a message popped up:

_Jo, about time you turned this thing on! Glad you like your room (and your lingerie ;D). This thing has wireless so you can get online and everything. There are still a few more surprizes. Hope you like them! Kat x-o-x_

I laughed and played around on the laptop for a bit. About an hour later I looked at the clock to see that it was nearing midnight. I sighed, turning the laptop off. I stood up, walked to the wardrobe and grabbed a set of pyjama's. They were shorts and a strappy top. I was too tired to really care what I put on.

I turned the lights off, walked over to the bed and collapse on it. After a minute I sat up and pulled the drapes around the bed. I smiled to myself and pulled the duvet down, climbing in and pulling it back over myself. I snuggled in and then felt something poke into my head. I frowned and sat back up. I poked it and it was hard. I carefully picked it up and felt it. It was hard and there were buttons. I tugged at it and something flicked up and then it turned on.

"WHOA!" I cried. It was a Sidekick phone. In dark blue. "YOU GUYS ROCK!" I all but shouted. I heard faint chuckles from around the house. I looked through it and saw some numbers already inputted. Kat's, Jeremy's, Elena's and Logan's. I managed to open a new text and text Kat.

_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! How I can repay you guys for this? J_

I heard a beeping come from above me and someone scrambled to get it.

_You don't have to repay us. But, you could let me dress you for school? K x_

I narrowed my eyes.

_I'm grateful but not _that_ grateful. I'm going to bed now, see you in the morning. J _

I managed to put it on silent and then I fell asleep, smiling.


	6. Nightmares, Bath Tubs & Paint

_"They don't want you. That's why they haven't found you yet, because they don't want to help you," Andres whispered as he pinned me to the mattress. I struggled and tried to ignore him. "No one's missing you. Not your family or friends and not even the Pack."_

_He moved his lips down and I closed my eyes shut. "You're wrong," I breathed. "They do miss me. I know it."_

_He bit my shoulder and I bit my bit my lip hard to stop myself from crying out. "But they don't, ma Hermosa. If they missed you so much they would have found you by now."_

_"You're wrong!" I shouted. _

_He punched me in the jaw again. "If they all loved you so much, they would not have left you alone when you were camping. They would have looked for you harder."_

_He licked down my neck and attacked my breasts. I felt him harden against me and I felt sick. Then he took one of my hands and shoved it down his pants. I tried to pull away but he bit down on my breast, drawing blood. _

_"Touch me," he growled. I shook my head, "Touch me or I'll do worse. To you and your amigos. I'm sure me and Alejandro's can find them." _

"NO!" I cried, sitting up in bed. I was shaking and covered in cold sweat. I shook myself and climbed out of bed, pulling the drapes back. I got out and stood on the carpet. I closed my eyes and rubbed a hand over my face. I sighed and dropped my hand to my side. I looked around my room and shivered. I needed out. Now.

I quickly grabbed a jacket and some flip-flops from the wardrobe before walking to the door as quietly as I can. I eased the door open and froze every time it creaked, listening carefully in case someone woke up. I crept out into the hallway and managed to get down the stairs in complete silence. I crept down the hallway and into the kitchen. I tiptoed to the back door and slowly pulled it open. A blast of cold air hit me and I shivered, but welcomed it. I stepped outside and walked a little bit further out. I stood in the middle of the 'yard'.

I stared at the forest and just stood there, staring. I took a deep breath and smelled the trees, the oncoming rain, the dirt. I could smell the scents of everyone in the house, plus a few I don't know. But they smelled like Pack.

It started raining. Not hard, at first, but it did get harder and heavier. I was cold, but I still needed the air. The...freedom.

I hate Andres. With all my heart. I don't think I've ever hated someone so much. He...touched me, bit me, beat me. Put thoughts of doubt in my head about everything. My friends, my family, the Pack.

I started believing him. While I was in the cage. I thought that the reason they hadn't found me yet was because they didn't want too. I… I freaked. I admit it, I did. I lost all hope.

I had been beaten and barely eaten anything, I just gave up the will to live. But then I saw the wolf, Logan, and it all came surging back. Hope, my will.

But he's still there. In my dreams. Haunting me. He did some horrible stuff to me. Even if he didn't go below _my _waist.

I shivered again and then I felt something warm drape over my shoulders. I whirled round to see Logan stood there.

"You really shouldn't be stood in the rain," he said.

"W-why? Will I catch a c-cold?" I asked, teeth chattering.

"No, we don't get ill. But you are turning blue," he said as he took a step forward.

I took a step back and shook my head. "Not yet. Just- not yet." I turned back to the forest and carried on staring.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Jo, we real-"

"No." I shook his hand off.

"Jo, seriously, you're-"

"NO!" I shouted at him. "I need time, Logan! Just give- give me some goddamn time."

I listened as he took a few steps forward and then he turned me round and was hugging me. I took a deep breath and smelled the forest, the dirt, the man that was Logan. I lost control.

I cried. I cried as I clutched him and hugged him back. He rubbed a hand on my back and hugged me tighter.

"You're ok," he whispered in my ear. "You're ok, Jo. You're fine."

"No I'm not," I sobbed. "I know I look like I am and I say that I am, but I'm really _not,_ ok."

He pulled back slightly and I could see that he was soaked. His hair was plastered to his head and his t-shirt was sticking to his body. "What's wrong Jo?"

I looked up at the sky. "I-I didn't tell you guys everything." I gulped past the lump in my throat as I tried to speak. "I-I didn't want to tell you."

"Tell me what?" he asked in a dead voice.

"I-I bent the truth a little bit," I whispered as I looked back down at the ground. He still had his arms round me and I could feel as they tightened. I took a deep breath and released it slowly. "When Jeremy, asked me if...Andres had- had done anything t-to me. I-I lied. I just- I didn't want anyone to know. In case, you all thought of me, different. Or-"

"What did he do?" his voice was dark and menacing. His grip almost hurt it was so hard.

"H-he forced me t-t-to," I closed my eyes and whispered, "touch him. He threatened you guys and my family and friends. Saying how easy it would be to get my mother or Elena or Kat. Or even friends from school. Then he beat me and put his-" The lump in my throat forced me to stop.

"Put his what?" he asked, his voice taking a deeper note.

"You know what I'm talking about," I whispered to the ground. He released me and I listened as he stormed to the garage. I listen as he smashed something and cursed. I listened as it was silent and all I could hear was the rain pounding.

I sank to the ground and curled up on the floor. I knew it. I knew as soon as I said anything, told anyone they would hate me. Think of me differently. I just knew it.

I have no idea how long I laid there, staring at the grass. I faintly felt someone lift me up and carry me inside, but I felt numb. I was cold. All the way to the bone. I was placed down somewhere but I wasn't looking around. I dimly heard running water and someone lifted me up again. Then I was placed in a bath tub of warm water.

I gasped as my head dipped underneath. I re-emerged spluttering. I re-opened my eyes to see Jeremy stood beside the tub.

"It's ok, you know. No one thinks differently of you," he said quietly.

I sighed and closed my eyes, sinking further under the water. I crossed my arms and rubbed them, trying to warm up. "You're wrong," I whispered hoarsely. "He does. I saw the look on his face. He think of me differently. He hates me."

Jeremy shook his head. "He's not mad at you. He's mad at Andres. But mainly himself. He blames it on himself."

I opened my eyes, and looked at Jeremy. "I'm sorry. About everything. I'm just adding unwanted drama to your life."

Jeremy smiled slightly. "Believe me Jo, compared to other drama's in my life, this is nothing." It was silent for a few minutes before he asked, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

I thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "Can I talk to Logan? I know he probably doesn't want to see me, but I need to know what he thinks of me. And I can't believe I just said that out loud. Or at all. Since when have I cared what people think of me? Apparently since An- and I'm babbling, sorry."

"I'll go get him," he said simply before walking out.

I groaned and submerged my head under water. I shivered, even though I was warming up. I still felt cold, but it was thawing.

"Jo," a voice said from the doorway. I broke through the surface of the water and looked to see a dripping wet Logan stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time.

We frowned. "Why are you sorry?" Same time.

I smiled slightly but it soon disappeared. "I'm sorry I told you. I didn't want to but I just-"

He walked over to the side of the bath and knelt down, covering my mouth with his hand. Damn his hand is large. "Let me talk." I ignored the thump of my heart when I felt his hand touch me and nodded. "I'm not mad at you. I don't hate you. I like you, even though you're annoying as hell and make me want to rip my hair out. But I don't hate you.

"I'm mad at Andres for putting you through that and I'm mad at myself for not making his death more painful. I feel like he got off too easy, for doing that to you. You are part of this Pack now. No matter what. And we _all_ like you. So get rid of any doubts that I _know _are running through your head and think of the future. Forget the past." He smiled slightly. "Especially when I dropped you and you broke your wrist. Feel free to forget that anytime."

I smiled hesitantly. "I'm sorry too. I know you weren't expecting all this drama when you came home from school on whatever day it was. And I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner. I just- cared. Cared of what you guys would think of me. I hated the thought that you would all think of me differently."

"Well, I certainly don't. You still annoy me. You made me ruin a perfectly good top while we were outside. Now it's gonna smell like oil and rain for ages," he said, smiling.

I laughed and punched him lightly. "Very funny."

He smiled and shivered slightly. I frowned and touched his forehead with the back of my hand. "You're freezing!" I gasped.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked away. I rolled my eyes and then sat up. "Get in."

"What?" he all but shouted.

I smiled slightly. "I'm not telling you to strip. If you haven't noticed I still have my clothes on. You need to warm up. So get in."

He sighed and grumbled under his breath about stubborn little wolfs. I narrowed my eyes, but said nothing. He sat down opposite me and the water sloshed about. He had his knees bent slightly and his legs were on the outside of mine.

"Better?" I asked, smiling.

He shook his head and smiled. "Yeah. Although it's not _that _warm." He leant over and turned on the tap. Hot water spread through the tub and I sighed in content. The water warmed up immensely and Logan turned it off once it was.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I asked quietly, "Do you really not hate me?"

"No, Jo, I really don't hate you," Logan sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing back.

"Do you think of me differently?"

"No. I really don't. Your still an annoying fifteen year old wolf who tells me about every little mistake I make," he stated.

"I'm sixteen, actually," I said, glaring at him, "And I wouldn't point out every little thing you did wrong if it wasn't so _obviously_ wrong."

"See? Annoying."

We glared at each other and I was the first one to look away, closing my eyes. "God I'm tired," I groaned.

"That's because you were outside in the rain at three am in the morning," Logan retorted. "What were you doing there anyway?"

I sighed. I might as well tell them. What good will it do to lie again? "I had a nightmare," I said. "I needed out."

He sat up straight so fast that water sloshed over the side. "Nightmares?"

I nodded and kept my eyes shut. "Nightmares."

"Damn," he muttered, sitting back down.

"My sentiments exactly," I whispered.

"What are they about?" he asked quietly.

I opened one eye. "You know what they're about."

He blushed slightly and nodded. "Right. Sorry."

I chuckled. "You're blushing again." I closed my eye again and lent back further. My foot hit something soft but I ignored it. What I didn't ignore was Logan's breath hitching. "You alright?" I asked, concern filling my voice.

He coughed. "Yeah. I- I'm fine."

I nodded and sighed. Damn I'm comfortable. "I should sleep in a tub of warm water more often," I muttered sleepily.

Logan chuckled tightly and I frowned. "Are you sure you're alright? You speaking like your all tense."

"I'm fine. Honestly," he said, his voice relaxed a bit more.

"Good. Go to sleep," I ordered drowsily.

"Since when do you order me around?"

"Since now."

It was silent and I lent further down until my ears were under water. My legs moved further down and my foot moved slightly. Whatever was under my foot hardened, but I was far too sleepy to care...

When I woke up I was still in the tub, but it was now cold. I shivered and slowly sat up. Logan was still there. I got out as quietly as I could and went to open the door when I slipped on something and fell to the floor.

"Ow," I giggled quietly. I laid there for a few minutes, covering my mouth to try and control my giggling. I looked up at the ceiling and finally stopped giggling. Instead I just laid there.

I heard some water slosh and then Logan's head entered my vision. "What are you doing?"

I giggled again. "I was trying to get out quietly, so I wouldn't wake you and I slipped on something."

"So, you are giggling...why?"

I snorted and giggled more. "I dunno! I think I'm still half asleep."

He rolled his eyes, before climbing out and then picking me up. "Hey! What are you doing?" I shouted.

He sighed and carried me into my room. "You need to change your clothes before you turn blue again. Then, we need breakfast."

"Sure, sure," I muttered. He dropped me on my bed and then walked out, leaving me to get dressed.

"Damn it," I muttered. My bed is all wet now. I stood up and peeled my wet pyjamas off. Then I tugged on a pair of grey jogging bottoms and a big rugby shirt. I pulled on some socks and then I stumbled out.

I headed downstairs and walked in the kitchen to see everyone sat around, eating. No one noticed when I walked in, so I headed towards Logan and snatched a sausage off his plate.

"Hey!" He said, trying to snatch it back. I quickly ate it and shrugged my shoulders.

"Oops, my bad."

He shook his head and then pointed to a plate beside him. "That, is your one."

"Thanks," I sat down and dug in. Everyone was finished before me and were talking and laughing. When I finished, Kat turned excitedly to me.

"We're going to re-decorate the sun room," she was literally bouncing her seat. If I'm honest, she is a little bit scary and I'm a little bit scared.

"Um, ok?" I said.

"We're painting it orange and the furniture needs new fabrics and we're wallpapering half the wall," she explained.

I nodded and smiled slightly. "Uh, great."

She smiled again. "You are gonna be painting the ceiling, along with Logan." Everyone laughed at my expression.

Damn. I hated painting ceilings. I always get a crick in my neck. I sighed but nodded. At the minute I would do almost anything if it meant they didn't think or look at me any differently.

"Well, come on then! We've got some painting to do!" Kat chirped as she dragged everyone up and herded us out the room.

A few minutes later I was stood precariously on a ladder, trying to reach the ceiling. I gave up and dropped the roller by my side. "This is useless! I'm too short to reach the damn thing!"

Logan snorted and I flicked him with some paint. He scowled but did nothing. I grinned triumphantly. "Hmm, maybe we should swap," Kat said thoughtfully before nodding and all but yanking me off the ladder.

I sighed and grabbed another paintbrush, walking over to the wall she left. We had covered all the furniture that wasn't getting new fabric and shoved it in the middle of the room. Jeremy was putting the new fabric on the furniture in the garden (can it really be called a garden considering how large it is?), Elena was pasting the wallpaper, while Clay lined it up and cut it to size and Logan was painting the ceiling.

I am proud to say that the almost-white-but-slightly-orange paint mark in his hair was my doing. I just couldn't resist. Cue cheesy grin...

"Can I go yet?" Logan moaned for the fifteenth time.

"No, not until everything is finished!" Kat replied in a you-are-an-idiot tone. The very same one I use all the time when I'm talking to him.

"But I'm getting crick in my neck!"

I laughed.

"Fine! You can stop painting the ceiling and go help Jo do the walls."

My laughter cut off and I glared at Kat. She simply looked back up at the ceiling. Logan grumbled but climbed off the ladder. He grabbed another paintbrush and walked up beside me.

We lasted all of two minutes before he- yes, _HE!_ -started arguing.

"Stop poking me!" I hissed at him. Okay, so I _may_ have started it. But he was poking me! With the end of the paintbrush! It is _very _annoying!

He gave me an innocent look. "I'm not doing anything."

I glared at him and turned back to the wall. I will remain calm. There is no need to- POKE!

"DAMN IT LOGAN!" I shouted. He had made me jump and I spilled the god-damn paint pot that I was holding all over my shirt and jogging bottoms. He laughed and my eyes narrowed. I grabbed my paintbrush, dipped it in some left over paint and splashed it across his face.

"Ha!" I said triumphantly. He glared at me before hitting me with his own paintbrush. It hit me across my face and I gasped. I dropped my paintbrush and grabbed another can that was open beside me. I chucked it over his head as quickly as I could. I stepped away and laughed.

His head was orange, along with the top of his t-shirt and part of his jeans. He growled at me, but I couldn't stop laughing. He wiped the paint away from his eyes and then glared at me.

"Oh you are gonna get it," he said darkly before advancing on me.

I quickly backed up, but couldn't stop laughing. I knocked into something and fell backwards, landing heavily on my butt. I stopped laughing long enough to see Logan pounce at me. I rolled of the chair, table or whatever it was, and dived for the door.

I laughed as I ran around, dodging Logan and him cursing my name. I ran upstairs and ran towards my room. He was close behind me, but I managed to slam my door in his face. I pulled a dead bolt (who knew I had that?) across and lent against the door. He was banging heavily on the door.

"JO! Let me in you bit- JO!"

...

Was he about to call me a bitch? That bastard!

I shook my head and looked around the room. I saw the window and quietly crept towards. I opened the window and glanced down. Quite a fall for a human, but I'm not human. Oh, the days when changing into a wolf weekly comes in handy...

I crouched on the sill and listened to Logan one more time before I dropped. I landed heavily and felt the jolt go up through my legs, but I ignored it and walked towards the back door. As I rounded the corner I saw Jeremy stapling the fabric to the furniture. He stopped and looked up.

"Hey," I said calmly, even though I was covered in paint. Hmm, maybe I should have changed clothes first...Oh well, too late now. Jeremy was shaking his head as I walked into the house. I calmly walked back into the sun room to see Elena cleaning up the mess Logan and I made.

I smiled sheepishly. "Oops. Sorry. Let me do that," I said, walking over and taking the cloth off of her. I quickly wiped everything up and then looked back up.

Elena smiled. "It's okay. It's usually either Kat and Logan or Clay and I that make a mess."

I smiled and stood back up. I grabbed another paintbrush and we all went back to our jobs. I listened as Logan banged and shouted at the door. I started whistling.

"How did you escape?" Kat asked.

I beamed. "Climbed out the window and dropped down."

"Sounds like she took a page out of your book darlin'," Clay muttered.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "After he bit me, we weren't on the...best of terms. Anyway, when I wanted to leave or he was at my door and I didn't want to talk to him, I climbed out the window."

I laughed. "That's the best way though. I used to do that when Ryan or Mike tried waking me up or something. I used to grab a pillow and blanket, climb out the window and stumble up to this old tree-house we had."

They laughed before we all went back to our jobs again. I heard Logan bang one more time, curse, and then head back down. He stalked into the room and stopped dead when he saw me. I smiled at him, but went back to painting. I managed not to laugh even though he was still covered in paint. It looked as if he had tried to run his hand through his hair and it was stuck up at odd angles.

"How are you down here?" he demanded.

"Window," Kat said before I could answer. He glowered, grabbed a paintbrush and pot before stomping over to the other side of the room.

Current score: Jo-3 Logan-1

Oh yeah, I'm winning.

A few hours later I was sat on my window-seat, clean and in new clothes, drawing. I was doing a sketch of Elena and Clay together. I had already done one of Kat and it was stuck on my wall, along with the one of Debs, James and I. I had borrowed some colour pencils, so they now had colour.

When I'd finished, I got some blue-tack or whatever and stuck it next to Kat. The one of Logan that I'd drawn is missing. I'd left it downstairs in the sun room and I haven't seen it since. I shook my head before getting another sheet out. This time, one of my brothers.

By the end of the night I had one of Jeremy; my brothers; Ryan and Mike on their own; my Mother; Elena, Clay, Kat, Jeremy and Logan together. My hand was killing me though.

I flexed it as I headed towards the kitchen. I was starving as I skipped dinner, being too focused in my drawings. I padded in and headed towards a cupboard. I grabbed a bowl, the box of coco puffs and the milk. I munched away at that and then helped myself to another two bowls and some fruit.

As I was munching, I heard quiet footsteps and then Kat joined me in the kitchen. We said nothing as she grabbed herself a bowl of cereal and sat down on the counter.

"So," she said once she'd finished. "You like my brother, huh?" I choked on the bite of apple I had just taken.

Once I'd swallowed the mouthful I whispered harshly, "No I don't! I don't hate him either, that's a strong word. But he drives me nuts!"

"It's a big thing then?" She asked.

I frowned and shook my head. "Look, I don't like your brother. I mean, sure he's alright at times, but then I swear he's been over-taken by some alien or something. Compared to his usual bastard self. You know he called me a bitch earlier? Just because I covered him in paint! Even though, technically, it's his own fault for poking me in the first place."

Kat sighed and hopped off the side. "Whatever. But when you finally realize it, I'll be here." With that she walked out and I listened as she walked back up to her room.

I shook my head again and headed off to bed. God, what was that about? Where did she even get the idea about me liking Logan? Not that I do, because I don't. Really.

I think.

Cripes.


	7. Wait a second

"I can't do this," I stated, turning round and heading back towards the beetle.

"Of course you can!" Kat said, grabbing my arm and 'guiding' me towards the huge building in front of me. My God it was big. It's like a hundred Logan's piled on top of each other!

I dug my heels in to the ground. "B-But, why can't I do this stuff on the internet? I mean, do I _really_ have to come here?"

Logan smirked at me over his shoulder as he headed merged in to the crowd. "What? Are you scared?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and then took a deep breathe. I squared my shoulders and then walked forwards as confidently as I could. Logan disappeared inside and I turned back round. It was now Monday, and Jeremy had explained to me that I had been enrolled at the school. I was doing my A Levels; Art, Maths and a mechanics type course. I, unfortunately, have all these with Logan. Except for Art, I think. Not purposely, we just happen to do the same subjects. Yay.

Jeremy explained everything to the school and I'm only doing the three. Thank God. It'll be nice to be a bit more...relaxed. Anyway, I didn't know I was coming here until I had been woken up, dressed and shoved in the back of Kat's car. And still, I had no idea where we were going until Logan, who was in the passenger seat, shoved an O'Neil bag in my face. It was filled with three notepads and a pencil case filled with pens, pencils, rulers and rubbers. That kind of tipped me off.

And here we are, Kat dragging me into the school, through the crowds (what the HECK are they staring at anyway?) and me struggling, even though I was trying to be confident.

Logan had gone ahead, leaving me with Kat, who was chirping away in her cell as she 'comforted' me.

"Really? No way! Then what did he say?" she was saying. You know, even though she's a werewolf, she is awfully girly. Like, really, really girly, with extra frills on top. "Wait a sec," she said into the phone before glancing at me. "Jo, the office is just there. Just go up to the desk and say your name and they'll take it from there, okay? I would come, but I need to meet my professor about my textiles." She waved after pointing me towards the office and walked off, leaving me to my doom- uh, I mean walk to the office.

I took a deep breathe (again), ignored all the looks I was getting and headed into the office. This is so weird. All the other kids- _adults_, my age are wearing uniform. Whereas I'm wearing a jean skirt, black ankle boots and a black strappy top. And that's it. Oi.

Blame Kat. She dressed me. I was still half asleep when she shoved these at me. I shook my head and sighed, pushing the door open. A little bell went off and I jumped slightly. Inside, there were desks, all of them piled with paper work and mugs. A small, chubby woman was sat behind one answering the phone. I walked up to her and she smiled at me. She held up her finger, asking me to wait a minute. She signed off and then turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Doreen. How can I help?"

"Um, my names Jo, I'm new?" I said, stating it more like a question.

"Oh! You're Jo Michaels? Lovely! When they said that you were doing A Levels we were all shocked! Have you really done all your GCSE's already?" Before I could answer she was already talking. "Your papers are here somewhere." As she spoke she looked through her desk.

"My, you look so old. Can't believe you're really sixteen, you look more like twenty! I wish I still looked so young! Aha! Here they are! Here's your schedule, a map and a list of teachers. We also need you to sign this, along with your teachers." She handed me a pile of papers and then simply said, "Good luck" before turning back to answer the phone.

"Okay then," I said under my breath as I turned back around and headed back out. I slung my bag strap over my head, so that it was diagonal over my chest. You know, the way to stop it getting nicked or something.

I pulled out the map and looked at it. My God, this place is a maze!

"Room 3, floor 5, part B?" I muttered. What in the name of toast is it going on about? I frowned and re-read it. Surely I misread it. I mean, floor 5? Part B? Wow, I didn't read it wrong. Damn it.

I looked at my schedule. I had the mechanics course thing first. Floor 3, Part Z (?), room 8. Oh, I am so lost already. I rubbed my forehead and made my way towards the stairs. At least, I think the stairs are in this direction...

The bell had rung and next thing I know, there's a stampede of kids. The smell was over whelming and my ears started pounding. How the hell did Kat and Logan put up with it?

Someone knocked into me and I went flying, along with all my papers. I fell back and landed heavily on my back.

"Shit, sorry," a voice said above me. Hey, I recognize that voice...

"Matt?" I asked, sitting up. The guy in front of me looked up from where he was gathering all the sheets of paper. I tried not to giggle. He was wearing the uniform. A blazer, red tie and navy trousers. But his shirt was un-tucked, his tie askew.

"Jo?" he asked, smiling. "It is you! I didn't know you went here!"

"Same!" I said, helping him collect the papers. "I just started, literally ten minutes ago."

"Cool. But, why aren't you wearing the uniform?" He stood up and helped me stand too before handing me all my papers. I stuffed most of them in my bag, except for my schedule and map.

"Uh, I'm actually in 6th Form," I said, shuffling to the side, out of the way of the rest of the students.

"You mean 12th Grade?" I nodded and his eyes bugged. "You're seventeen? I thought you were my age!"

I smiled slightly. "I am. I got bumped up a year."

"Wow. That is so cool! You so need to help me with my Maths. I suck at Algebra," he said gravely.

I laughed and nodded. "Sure, that would be cool."

He looked at his watch. "Listen, I need to get going. Meet for lunch?"

I nodded. "Sure. Where?"

He smiled slightly. "Well, us mere year 11's still have to eat in the cafeteria, so I'll meet you there?" I nodded and was about to ask where the hell the cafeteria was when he kissed my cheek before running off. I shook my head and sighed.

I am so, so lost.

I got out my Sidekick and sent a text to Logan. The bastard could have stayed and showed to where class was, but noooo, Mr High And Mighty had to go off, leaving us mere mortals to fend for themselves.

_Help! 911!_

My phone rang a few seconds later. "What is it? What's wrong?" Logan's urgent voice asked as soon as I picked up.

"I'm lost!" I cried. "I got caught in a stampede and now I have absolutely NO idea where I am!"

He growled quietly, "Jo, I thought something was seriously wrong."

I smiled slightly. "There is! I'm lost and cold. I don't have a jacket."

"Jo, the heating's on in this place. It isn't cold," he said, a smile evident in his voice.

"Oh. Well, I'm still lost. What should I do? Where should I go?" I asked, changing the subject slightly. He sighed and I faintly heard voices and a chair scraping back.

"I'll come find you. Stay exactly where you are." He hung up and I stared at the phone with narrowed eyes.

He hung up on me. That bastard.

I growled lightly and then shook my head. I walked over to a wall and slid down it. I covered my face with my hand and groaned.

I knew today was gonna be bad...

Ten minutes later I felt a warm hand on my bare knee and I jumped at the tingling sensation that shot through me. I looked up to see Logan smirking at me.

"Come on," he said, picking me up and setting me down flat on my feet. "We're gonna be late if we don't hurry."

I nodded and had to practically run to keep up. We walked up two flights of stairs and then were walking down another corridor. We passed a door and I glanced inside and then stopped.

"Wow," I breathed. I could see a _really _cute guy. And he was talking to Matt. Oi. He had red hair and was lean. He had sharp features and bright green eyes. Nothing like Logan though.

...Where the fuck did that come from? I shook my head and looked back at the guy. Matt glanced up and caught my eye. He smiled and waved slightly. His friend too looked up and then grinned at me, showing perfect straight, white teeth.

I smiled and waved and then I felt someone behind me. I glanced up to see Logan there, glaring at Matt and his friend. He growled and grabbed my hand, dragging me off. My breath hitched and an electric shock went up through my arm.

Damn it, what is _with_ that?

He was still growling, but more quietly now. Why in the world is he growling? Is it because I'm making him late?

I frowned but didn't ask. He pulled me in front of a door before stopping and knocking on it. A voice from inside said that we could come in, so Logan opened the door, releasing my hand.

"Sorry were late Tom. I was helping Jo find her way here," Logan said, heading towards a desk at the back.

The man at the front nodded at him before looking at me and smiling. He had white hair and a beard, with round glasses and kind blue eyes.

"Hi, you must be Jo?" he asked as I stood like a lemon in the doorway. I nodded and glanced around. Shit. I'm the only girl. "My names Tom. I teach the mechanics course."

I tried not to roll my eyes. Obviously he's teaching the course, otherwise I wouldn't be here and neither would he.

He nodded towards an empty desk by Logan. "Please, sit down. I was just going over what we'd done so far this year. I'm sure you could catch up."

I nodded again and made my way through the desks.

"Damn," a few guys muttered as I passed. My hands tightened on my bag, but I forced myself to keep walking.

I don't know how, but I suddenly sensed that someone was about to touch me. I spun round and caught the guys hand that was about to pinch my butt. I gripped his wrist but reminded myself to keep it light. Not as strong as I could have.

I glared at him. "I sincerely hope you weren't about to touch my butt," I said in a deadly voice. He gulped quietly, but smirked at me.

"Course not, babe. But feel free to touch mine," he said, his voice oozing with what he thought was sexiness, but what I thought the tar that would stick in his throat.

I faintly heard Logan growling but I ignored him. I glared at the guy in front of me. "Don't touch me. Ever. Why I would want you touch your ugly body, I don't know. Stay, away from me."

With that I turned back around and stomped to my seat. I sat down and glanced at Logan. He was smiling slightly. I smiled.

Tom coughed, "Um, anyway..."

And that, is how my first lesson went. Me smiling, Butt Boy scowling at me over his shoulder and Logan growling lightly while Tom went over everything so far.

When the bell rang I jumped but gathered all my notes I had taken. Then I looked at my schedule. Free period. Shit. What do I do now?

I frowned and stood up, following Logan out. We got out to the corridor and I was about to ask him where my next class is, when a gorgeous red head came up and kissed him. I stood in shock for a few seconds. What the-

The red head pulled away and beamed at Logan. "Hey."

Logan smiled back. "Hey babe."

He wrapped an arm round her waist, glanced at me over his shoulder, frowned and then walked off with the red head.

Mother fu-

That bastard has a girlfriend.

Not that I care, obviously. I mean, why would I? I don't like him or anything. He pisses me off. I nodded to myself and then walked off in the opposite direction. Right. I'll fend for myself. I have roughly an hour and a half to find my next class.

Floor 2, Part A, Room 1. Greeaatt...

I managed to find the stairs and walked down them, all the way to floor 2. I walked down the corridor and-

A girlfriend? Really? I mean, damn. Why wasn't I informed? If Kat thought I liked her brother (which I don't), then she should have told me! This is all her fault. And Logan's. And the red heads. Oh yeah, all three of them suck.

I growled lightly but cut off when I passed a crowd of people. Right. I need to find my classroom.

I found Part A and then I saw it. The door with the sign 'Room 1'. I beamed and headed towards it. Then I looked at my watch. Damn it.

I'm late.

How the fuck did _that _happen?

I burst through the door and then smiled at the woman stood there. "Sorry," I said. "I got lost again. I'm Jo. I'm new here."

She beamed at me. She had long, ginger hair that reached her waist and hazel/brown eyes. She was wearing a long flowing light green skirt and a long sleeved dark green shirt with beads round her neck. She looked like a hippie. Just like my old teacher.

"No problem, dear. My names Mrs Troy. But you can call me Layla," she introduced. I walked further in the classroom and looked around. There was paint and pictures everywhere. Paintbrushes, pastels, chalk, charcoal, paint, canvases. It smelled like Art. It looked like an Art room. It was. Yay! "Please, have a seat," Layla gestured to the rest of the classroom and I noticed for the first time the rest of the students. Oi.

Logan and the red head were sat at the back, his arm over the back of her chair. Then there was Butt Boy and- Matt! I smiled at Matt and he gestured to the seat next to him. I all but skipped over.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered to him as Layla explained about the new project we were starting.

"The only way I could take Art was if I came here during my free period," he explained. I smiled again. At least I have a friend in here. "So, how's the Logan situation?" My smile fell and I glanced back at him. He was watching us intently. Damn it. He could hear. Matt followed my gaze and then gasped when he saw him and the red head.

"He has a GIRLFRIEND?" he whispered harshly. I shrugged. "Wow, complication I was _not _expecting."

"Who is she?" I asked quietly, smiling at Layla who handed me a few pieces of white paper.

Matt got his pencils out and started to sketch. "Her name's Evie. She's been at this school since year six. Never left."

"Whoa," I muttered. I got a pencil out and then stared at the paper. I leaned over to Matt and nudged his shoulder. "What the fuck are we meant to be doing?"

He stifled his laughter and replied, "We are doing a portrait of someone important to us. But we are only allowed to do it from memory."

"Yay!" I cheered quietly. THIS, I could do! "Can it only be one person? Or can you do like a family thing?"

"Anything, as long as they're important to you."

I nodded and then looked at the paper. Now, do I draw The Pack, or my blood relations? And whatever I draw has to go with my story about being here. Decisions, decisions...

Half an hour later I still hadn't decided and I was drawn (ha!) out of my thoughts by Layla, who had been going round the class, looking at the pictures. She stopped in front of me and then knelt down, resting her arms on the desk.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked me.

I frowned. "I can't decide who to draw."

"Hmm," she mused. "How about...a boyfriend?"

I heard a crack behind me and glanced behind to see Logan apologizing to Evie for breaking her pencil. I smirked slightly before turning back to Layla. "Don't have one."

"What about your parents?"

"Again, don't have them. I can't remember them clearly enough to draw," I lied.

Layla frowned, "What about brothers? Sisters?"

"Lonely child."

"Well who are you staying with then?" she asked, concern filling her voice.

"My cousin and her family," I said quietly.

Layla beamed. "Well what about them?"

I frowned but nodded. "Sure."

She patted my hand and then stood up, moving on. Huh. Seems I'm re-drawing The Pack. Yay.

By the time the lesson had finished, I'd roughly drawn the outlines of everyone. Elena and Clay were holding hand and smiling lovingly at each other. Jeremy was stood on Clay's right, a hand on his shoulder, looking at Logan and Kat with amusement. Kat was on Logan's back, as if having a piggy-back ride, just beside Elena.

I put it away and stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Matt rubbed his belly and grinned impishly. "Lunch time! Good thing I can help show you where it is now."

I laughed. "Yeah. This place is a maze."

We headed out and I heard giggling from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Logan whispering something in Evie's ear while she giggled. My heart thumped hard and I frowned.

"You alright?" Matt asked, placing a hand on my shoulder, drawing my attention away from Logan. I gave him a strained smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, what's for lunch?" I asked as we walked down the corridor.

He laughed. "Well, it varies every day. But I think it's lasagne with garlic bread and salad."

I nodded, but was busy focusing on not getting run over by people. I took a deep breath and then regretted it. My God, the B.O and perfume was over-whelming. I held my breath all the way until we got to the cafeteria on the third floor. When we entered I relished in the smell of food. My god I was hungry.

Matt was chatting away about the school but I wasn't listening. I could hear that damn giggling again. I focused on the food and grabbed a plate filled with lasagne. I put two slices of garlic bread and a pile of salad on it. Then I grabbed a bowl of ice cream and a chocolate sundae too. Then I realized I had no way to pay for it.

"Damn it," I muttered. I placed the tray down by the cash register and groaned. All this food and I can't eat it!

I felt someone come up behind me and I glanced up to see Logan handing some money to the cash lady. He glanced down at me. "Ask Jer for lunch money." Then he was gone again. I glared at him, but smiled at the cash lady. She smiled slightly and I grabbed my tray.

I stood just beyond the register and stared out at the sea of students. There were over twenty tables and each of them could hold at least eight people. Most though had dragged chairs to fit more. Near the back of the room I could see the 6th F- Uh, 12th graders there. And then the students got younger as I looked nearer me. Whoa. Organized much?

I glanced around and saw Matt sat down at a table full of guys. I smiled. He must be in heaven. I started heading over. Okay, is it just me or is everyone looking at me? I glanced at people from under my hair and saw that they were, in fact, staring and gossiping. What's worse? I could hear everything they said.

"...from Australia. Her parents got shot while robbing a bank," one voice said.

"I heard that she's related to the mafia," another one said.

"...living with Logan and Kat. Apparently she's related to their Mom. A cousin or something."

I shook my head and ignored them as best I could. But really- the Mafia? Where do they get these things from?

I walked up to Matt's table and stood awkwardly behind him. A guy sat opposite him noticed me first and smirked at me. Soon all of them were looking and either smiling or smirking. I grimaced but smiled slightly when Matt turned round.

He beamed. "Hey Jo! Here, come sit." He moved his bag off of a chair next to him and I sat down. "Guys, this is Jo," he introduced. "Jo, this is Leo, Pogue, Callum, Jack, Martin and Alex."

I smiled slightly and waved. "Hey."

A chorus of 'Hi's' and 'Hey's' followed and then they started interrogating me.

"Is it true your related to the Mafia?" Pogue asked.

I pulled a face. "Ugh, no. I'm not."

"Are you really from Australia?"

I nodded. Leo asked, "Then how come you don't have an accent?"

I sighed. "I'm originally from England and moved there with my parents a few years ago."

"Why'd you move here?" Martin asked.

"Ow!" Alex, who was sat next to Martin, exclaimed. "What was that for Matt?"

"Stop harassing the girl," he said, chucking a leaf of lettuce at him. Alex held up his arms in surrender. "What? I haven't asked her anything!"

"Not you, everyone else! If she wants to tell you, she will," Matt defended. I smiled slightly and squeezed his shoulder.

"Thanks."

Before he could reply Callum stated, "Babe alert! Four O'clock."

We all turned and I saw Kat heading over here. "Shit! She's coming here!" Alex stated. I covered my mouth so that I wouldn't laugh. Matt shook his head and turned back to his food. The other guys all watched Kat as she headed closer and closer.

"Damn she is hot!" Jack stated.

"Yeah, but a pain in my ass," I muttered.

"What was that?" Leo asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Kat came up and all the guys were staring at her with huge eyes and their mouths hanging open. I rolled my eyes and turned to talk to Kat. "Hey Kat."

"Hey Jo! How's your day been so far?" she asked, sitting on the table beside me.

I shrugged. "Alright. I got lost and Logan found me. Then I got left on my own and ended up being late to Art, even though I had an hour and half to find it."

She laughed and I heard a few guys gasp. I bit my lip to stop laughing. "I remember when I first started. I got lost and somehow ended up on the roof. Thankfully Logan was with me, so I wasn't on my own. Listen, I completely blanked earlier, but I have to go into town after school to get some material. Afterwards I was going to go shopping."

I blanched. "Again? But we only went on Saturday!"

She smiled and sang, "I know."

I shook my head. "Do I have to come?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about. Logan's going to Ev- a friend's house and getting the bus back. So you could catch a lift or get the bus."

I narrowed my eyes. "Evie's house?"

She bit her lip. "You found out about her, huh?"

I took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Yeah. I kind of guessed when she came up and practically attacked him with her lips."

"Oh I'm so sorry! Maybe I should have told you!" she said tears filling up her eyes.

I looked at her, startled. "Hey now. Don't cry. It doesn't matter. I was just shocked as to WHY anyone would go out with him."

She laughed and the tears disappeared. "I know. I did too at first. Anyway, I'm sure you could grab a lift with them, I'm sure Evie wouldn't mind. She lives near, sort of. Okay, she lives nowhere near. But you could get a bus from there and then walk the rest of the way!"

I smiled tightly. "Sure. That's fine. But I'll just grab a bus from here. It'll be easier." And less painful.

She beamed. "Great! Well, I gotta go. So I'll see you tonight!"

And then she was gone. I dropped my head on the table and groaned. Damn it. How the fuck am I gonna get home? I would rather walk than go shopping with Kat again. Huh. Maybe I will have to. Walk I mean.

"Dude, you KNOW her?" Leo asked. I lifted my head up and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm staying with them," I said simply.

"Wow!" one of them gasped. I dropped my head back down and ignored the rest of their conversation, which consisted of who was hotter, Kat or Evie? Gag.

Someone poked my back and I turned my head to see Logan stood there. With Evie.

I closed eyes and turned my head away. "What?"

"Hi! I'm Evie. Logan's girlfriend. You must be Jo," a chipper voice said. I waved my hand noncommittally.

"Listen," she carried on, "Kat explained about her shopping and that she was hoping you could get a lift with us." When she didn't go on I waved my hand for her to continue. I could practically feel the burn from Logan's glare. "But we are going out tonight. So you can't."

"Fine. I'm getting the bus anyway," I mumbled into my arm.

"Pardon?" Evie asked politely.

I lifted my head and blew my hair out of my face. "I said that's fine. I was going to get the bus anyway."

Logan frowned. "Why don't you go shopping with Kat? At least that way I won't have to explain to the 'rents how you got lost."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know why I don't want to go, it was bad enough on Saturday. Plus, I am perfectly capable of getting on a bus." He snorted. I glared at him. "I am not a child. I can get home on my own."

"No you can't. Go with Kat shopping," he ordered.

My hands clenched into fists. "No. I don't take orders from you. I'll find my own way home, so fuck off and go snog your girlfriend or something." With that I turned round and started eating my food. There was a stunned silence, but I ignored it. Then I faintly heard Logan growling.

"Fine. Get lost, see if I care," he stated behind me. He chucked some money on the table beside me and then stormed off, Evie trailing behind him.

I grabbed the money at shouted at his back, "I don't want your freaking money!"

Then I put it in my pocket, because I really did need that money. I didn't WANT it, but I NEEDED it. Bastard.

"So," Matt said conversationally as I carried on eating. "Is it me or are you two arguing more?" I nodded and he smiled and nodded slowly in understanding. "Ah, so you've both finally admitted your feelings to yourselves."

I started choking on my food. Once I'd swallowed my food I stared at Matt with an exasperated expression., "When are you going to get that stupid idea out your head? I don't love him. At this very minute I might even hate him, but I DEFINATELY don't love him. So get that stupid idea out of your head."

He smirked. "When did I mention love? I only said feelings."

I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out. Damn it. He was right. I gaped like a fish before glaring and finishing my food off. I was still hungry, but it's not normal for a sixteen year old girl to eat so much. I was pushing it with what I had already.

I nudged Matt on the shoulder. "I'm off. I gotta find the library or something."

"What do you have this afternoon?" he asked.

"Nothing. I might just go back to Stonehaven," I sighed. I grabbed my bag and stood up.

"Uh, alright. Well, call me later," he replied, frowning. I nodded.

"Right, see you later," I kissed his cheek and waved to the others, ignoring them when the 'Ooh'd'.

I picked up my tray and dumped it in the trash. I dodged round people and got my Sidekick out. I scrolled down my address book and called Elena.

I walked down the corridor and headed towards an exit. Any exit.

The phone rang and rang, before it went into answerphone. After the beep I said, "Hey Elena. It's Jo. Listen, I have no more lessons so I'm coming back home. Somehow. Kat is going shopping and Logan is going to Evie's, so I'm fending for myself. Hopefully see you in a few hours. If not, I'm lost. See ya!"

I hung up and walked down the staircase, all the way down to the ground floor. I managed to get outside in one piece and asked someone for directions to the station. An hour later I was stood in the queue, waiting for to get a ticket to...well, hopefully somewhere near Stonehaven. But I think I'll have to walk most of the way there.

Once I got to the front of the queue, I asked what trains I should take to get near or to Bear Valley. Why did they have to live nearly an hour away? It turns out I have to take about three trains and then walk or hitch-hike.

Three hours later I was on the final train, eating my third burger (one on each train), when my phone rang. It was Elena.

"Hey, are you lost?" was her greeting.

"Not yet. I asked the train dude what trains I should get and I'm on my last one. Then I'll have to walk to Stonehaven," I explained once I'd swallowed my mouthful.

"Shit, did we give you money?"

"Uh, no. Logan chucked some at me. We had an argument and in the end he stormed off after chucking about $200 at me."

"$200? What was he doing with that much in the first place?" she shouted.

I shrugged, even though she couldn't see me. "I dunno. But I'm guessing he has more on him, seeing as he, too, is getting the bus back."

"What? Why? Where is he going? I thought Kat and him were coming back together," Elena said quickly.

"Yeah, but he's got a date tonight with his girlfriend," I said, closing my eyes and leaning back in the seat.

"GIRLFRIEND?" she screamed.

My eyes flew open. "Wait...you didn't know?" I asked quietly.

"NO I BLOODY DIDN'T KNOW! CLAY! CLAYTON! NEVER GUESS WHAT LOGAN'S DONE NOW!" She screamed.

"I'm just gonna, go," I said, hanging up. I rubbed my eyes. I. Am. So. Dead.

When the train stopped I got off and headed out the station. And that's when I saw it. My haven. A taxi.

I climbed in the back of an empty one.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Do you know where Stonehaven is? The estate?"

The driver nodded slowly, "Yeah, I know it."

"Great. Head there."

He smirked but drove on. My phone buzzed.

**Where are you? L**

I glared at the screen and closed it. If he thinks I'm going to reply, he can think again.

**Hello? Anyone there? Where are you? L**

Nope, I'm not going to reply. No matter what-

**JO! Answer me! Are you ok?**

DAMN IT!

_FUCK OFF LOGAN!_

**Ooh, touchy. Where are you?**

_On a goddamn road. You? J_

Instead of replying he rang me. I glared but answered it.

"What?" I snapped.

"What's wrong with you?"

I glowered out the window. "Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Right. Anyway, do you know where you are? Or are you lost?" He asked, a smirk evident in his voice.

"I'm near Stonehaven," I said simply.

"This ok, luv?" the taxi driver asked.

"Who's that?" Logan asked sharply in my ear.

I covered my phone, and looked out the window. "Yeah, drop me here. I'll walk up."

The driver frowned. "You sure?"

I nodded and opened the door, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Thanks. How much do I owe you?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm off duty." He smiled at me and I beamed back.

"Thanks!" I climbed out and shut the door.

"JO! Jo, god damn it! Answer me!" Logan's voice shouted through my phone.

"Sheesh, calm down," I said, walking up the drive. Damn it's a long way.

"Who was that?" He demanded. I smiled and said nothing. "Who was he? Did you _hitch_ a lift?"

"Maybe," I said.

He growled. "You got in the car with a _stranger?_"

"Yes, I did," I stated. I really did get in a car with a stranger when you think about it.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" he screamed.

I laughed. "Logan, I got a cab. That's why I was in a car with a stranger."

He growled. "That wasn't funny Jo."

"I thought it was. Look, I'm hanging up. I'm back now."

Before he could reply, I hung up and opened the front door. "Hello?" I called out. I stepped in and shut the door. When no one replied I looked around. Huh. No ones in.

I walked into the kitchen and managed to find some bacon. I managed to make a bacon sandwich and only burning myself five times. A new record! As I munched, I saw a note on the fridge.

_Clay and I have gone for a run. Jeremy's visiting Jamie. Be safe. Don't burn down the house, Elena._

Huh. Guess I'm on my own.

Once I'd finished eating, I ran upstairs in my room and changed out of the skirt and strappy top. Instead, I changed into a pair of jogging bottoms and pulled on a white Tee.

I headed over to my laptop and blasted a playlist I created on YouTube. Ah, Bowling For Soup. Haven't listened to them in _ages_.

'High School Never Ends' came on and I started singing out loud.

"Four years you think for sure. That's all you've got to endure!

All the total dicks, All the stuck up chicks!

So superficial, so immature!"

I started dancing around, jumping up and banging my head.

"Then when you graduate,

Ya take a look around and you say 'Hey wait!'

This is the same as where I just came from,

I thought it was over, Aw that's just GREAT.

The whole damn world is just as obsessed,

With who's the best dressed and who's having sex

Who's got the money. Who gets the honey's.

Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess."

I jumped up and down, spinning round, banging my head. And that's when I noticed someone stood in the doorway.

"Shit!" I cried, tripping over my feet and landing on the floor. I stood up quickly and turned my music down. "What are doing?" I demanded, turning to face Logan.

He smirked and crossed his arms, leaning against the door jam. "Nice dance moves. Didn't know you could sing either."

I glared and walked up to him. I pushed against his chest, shoving him away. "Go away. I don't want to talk to you." I tried to slam my door shut, but he stuck his hand in the way, stopping it. Damn werewolf super strength. Why does he get to be stronger than me?

"What's up with you?" he asked, shoving the door back open, and barging past me.

"Nothing! I just want to be left alone!" I cried, watching in horror as he made himself comfortable on my bed. "Do you mind?"

He smiled, showing his teeth. "Not at all."

I growled at him. "Out. Now."

He thought about it for a minute and then shook his head. "I don't think so."

I growled and laid down on my window seat. We were silent for a few minutes before I asked, "You gonna leave yet?"

"Nope," he answered. It was silent again until he asked, "How was your day?"

"Fine," I grunted.

"That's it? Fine?" he asked, sitting up and looking at me. I looked out the window.

"Yep." It was raining. Not really hard, but not really light either. Just...normal.

"Make any new friends?" He was probably trying sound uninterested, but I could _totally _hear the intrigue in his voice.

"Yup."

I could see the frown on his head even though I wasn't looking, too. "Who?"

I smiled slightly, but sighed, "Well, there's Matt, Leo and Pogue." He growled lightly, so lightly that I had to strain to hear. "Then Callum, Jack, Martin and Alex."

"All guys?" He asked, his voice incredulous. "You didn't make a single female friend?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I get on better with guys."

"Great," he muttered.

"Huh?" I asked, pretending I didn't hear.

I turned to face him and he shook his head. "Nothing. So, how did you get home?"

"Got a train."

"A train? You got on a train?" He all but shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "What? Now I can't get on a train? What is it? Afraid it might blow up or run off track?"

He growled at me and went to say something when a door down stairs banged open and someone shouted, "LOGAN NICHOLAS DANVERS! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE!"

Oh shit. I glanced over at Logan to see the same expression on his face. Then he saw my one. Which had changed into one of pure terror.

He glared, his blue eyes flashing. "What did you do?"

I winced and then edged closer to the window. "I may – _may!_ – have said something about Evie," I muttered the last part.

"You did what?" He whispered harshly.

"LOGAN! HERE **NOW**! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!"

He growled and rubbed a hand over his face. "I am so dead!"

I shrugged and quickly scrambled up. "Look, it's not that bad. I mean, what's the big deal? So what? You have a girlfriend! Why is-"

"It is a big deal!" He shouted. Next thing I knew he was stood in front of me, one hand on my shoulder, the other forcing me to look up at him. "Because I'm a werewolf, it's dangerous to be close to people, especially with a girlfriend. And thanks to YOU I'm dead!"

"LOGAN! NOW!" Shit, was that Clay?

Logan growled at me, before shoving me away and stomping downstairs. I picked myself up off the floor and rubbed the back of my head. Stupid werewolf strength! He had shoved me so hard I'd hit the wall and bounced off. Bastard. He deserves whatever punishment he gets.

I sat down on the desk chair and turned my music back on. I could hear the shouting downstairs, but I ignored it as much as I could. Twenty minutes later I heard Kat come in and laugh at Logan, then she ran upstairs and, lucky me, burst into my room. Joy.

"Jooo! Never guess what I got you!" She sang, dumping about 6 bags on my bed.

I groaned. "You bought me something?" I swivelled round and straddled the chair.

She nodded and I could see a smile on her face, she skipped, literally, to me and handed a plain black bag to me. I gingerly put my hand in and pulled out a huge box. A picture of a docking station was on the front. I frowned.

"Why did you buy me a docking station? I don't have an iPod," I said, placing the box on the desk. When I turned back round, she was holding out a small plastic case to me. Which had a dark blue iPod in it.

"Holy shit!" I gasped. "You bought me an iPod? Why?"

She shrugged and shoved it in my hands. "Felt like it."

I sighed, but opened it up. "Well, thanks anyway. Although I wish you would stop buying me stuff."

She grinned. "Not a snowballs chance in hell." She walked back over to the bed, picked up one bag and then headed for the door. "Well, I'm heading in for the night. See ya tomorrow."

"Wait! What about your other-"

"They are yours," she said over her shoulder, shutting my door behind her.

"Kat!" I shouted after her. All I heard though was her laughing as she headed up to her room.

I groaned, placed the iPod on the desk and slowly made my way to the bed, eyeing the bags. Maybe they're booby-trapped. You never know. I slowly opened one and then jumped back, yelping. Holy Mother of toast!

Why did she buy me _that?_ I carefully pulled it out of the bag and held it up to myself. Oi. When would I _ever_ where this? I mean seriously! I wear the lingerie she picked out for me only because my other undergarments that I picked just 'happened' to disappear.

My door opened and I spun round to see Logan stood there. He slowly looked me over and then his eyes widened and his jaw fell. Shit. I was still holding the corset and joint garter up! I quickly shoved it in the bag and then sat on it.

"Not, a word," I said darkly to Logan.

Instead of the smirk I thought I would get he nodded and then stuttered, "I- uh, um, am g-going to, uh, leave. Bra. I mean, bye!" Then he slammed my door shut and ran to his room.

I was too stunned to laugh. What the hell is Kat up to?


	8. The suckiness of sneaking and fights

The floor board creaked and I froze. When no one stirred I carried on down the stairs. I carefully pulled the keys off the hook, checked I had the map in my pocket and then snuck into the garage. I smiled when I saw the Porsche. Okay, so it may be about 5am and maybe no one else is awake yet and _maybe _I'm planning on driving myself to school. But you never know, I did say maybe...

I unlocked the car and climbed in, chucking my bag on the passenger seat. I stuck the key in the ignition and sighed when it purred to life. Damn I love Porsche's. I went to put it in gear when the door was flung open and I was dragged out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Logan demanded, gripping the tops of my arms. Damn, he was holding me off the ground so that he could look squarely in my eyes. Shit.

"Um, checking to make sure your car is working?" I lied, smiling innocently.

He growled at me before slinging me over his shoulder and stomping out the garage. "Logan!" I shouted, hitting at his back. I carried on hitting him, but stopped shouting so that I wouldn't wake up the whole house. My shoes flew off at one point and landed somewhere as I kicked him.

He carried me all the way upstairs and all the while had a lovely view of his bare back. Damn it, he just _had _to be topless didn't he? Suddenly he dropped me on a bed and I bounced a bit. I heard a door shut and I tried to look around but it was pitch black. I tried not to hyperventilate but I don't really like the dark that much. I heard feet shuffling.

"L-Logan?" I asked hesitantly. He grunted and relief spread through me. At least I wasn't on my own. The bed shifted and suddenly a pair of arms were going round my waist and I was pulled against a chest. My breathing stopped.

"Go to sleep," Logan demanded from above me. I nodded, but was too busy hyperventilating. Oh. My. God. Logan was holding me. With no top on. While he tried to sleep. And my head was on his chest. Ho-ly shit...

"Why am I in your room?" I breathed, trying not to show how this was affecting me.

"To make sure you don't try and run off again," he muttered sleepily.

I took a deep breath and then regretted it when the scent of Logan filled my head. I closed my eyes and for some INSANE reason, relaxed into his chest and relished in being close to him. After a few minutes I fell asleep. Maybe it's because I Changed last night? And I'm just _really_ tired from that and then waking at four? Yeah, that's it...

"Aw, look how cute they are!" I faintly heard someone say. I moved my head groggily and groaned. Damn my pillow was comfy. And warm. Mmm. I saw a flash behind me eyes and I winced. Damn that was bright. "I am so holding this over them," the voice continued. I ignored it snuggled into my pillow. Something tugged at my clothes and I moaned.

"Go away," I muttered into my pillow. My pillow growled and something round my waist tugged me closer. I frowned. Pillows can't growl... I slowly opened my eyes and blinked away the sleep.

A bare chest was all I saw. Damn, whoever I'm laying on is f-i-n-e... I closed my eyes again and snuggled in deeper. Someone giggle and tugged at my clothes again. This time I growled. There was another flash and then Kat was shouting at us. "WAKE UP LOVE BIRDS! We have school in an hour!"

I was awake instantly. I tried to sit up, but something was stopping me. I glanced down to see a pair of arms round my waist. My eyes widened. SHIT! Logan. I looked at Kat (who was waving a camera about) with a pleading expression.

_Help me_, I mouthed as I was pulled back down by Logan. He growled and buried his head in my neck. I felt as he took a deep breath, smelling me, before letting it out. I shivered. But I _definitely_ wasn't cold. The flash went off and I glared at Kat. She smiled innocently at me before taking another photo.

"Help me!" I whispered desperately. She simply smiled again and took more photos. I growled and heard laughing from the doorway. I glanced over to see Elena hiding her face in Clays chest to try and smother her laughter. Clay's chest was shaking with laughter too. Damn it. I'm never gonna live this down.

Logan shifted slightly and opened his eyes. I looked down at his face and smiled sheepishly. "Hi," I said, giving a little wave. His eyes widened and he released me so fast I fell off the bed. "Ouch," I muttered, rubbing my shoulder. I looked back at the bed to see Logan gaping like a fish. I smothered a smile and raised an eyebrow.

"What were- why were-" He stuttered before his eyes shone in understanding and then he glared at me. A flash went off and we both looked at Kat who started laughing evilly before running out the room. My eyes widened and I scrambled after her.

"Kat!" I shouted, barging past Clay and Elena, who were full out laughing now and chased Kat down the stairs. She laughed, grabbed her school bag and ran outside.

"Shit," I cursed. I ran a hand through my hair and turned round and walked up the stairs. She is gonna hold that over me forever!

I ignored Elena and Clay (who were STILL laughing) and walked into my room. I faintly hear a car rumble and then speed down the driveway. There goes Kat. Fan-fucking-tastic.

I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a different top, seeing as how I'd slept in the clothes I was originally going to wear. I grimaced at the pink tube top and shoved it back in. I riffled round and finally found a top that said 'DO I LOOK LIKE A PEOPLE PERSON?'. The actual top was black and the writing white. I love this top. I pulled on another pair of jeans, brushed my hair and then headed out.

I ran around searching for my shoes and found one in a bin and the other was outside. I pulled them on and was grateful that I got to wear trainers today. I loved my trainers.

I heard a car start and I ran into the garage to see the passenger door on the Porsche open. "Get in," Logan said gruffly. I complied and had just shut the door before he was tearing out. I pulled on my seat belt and then searched for my bag. Please, please, please say it's here...

Logan dumped it on my lap and I muttered a thanks. I quickly searched through it and got out my phone. I sent a text to Matt, who's number I had put in before I left this morning.

_911! Logan situation has escalated! Help! J_ I waited nervously for his reply and fidgeted with my jacket zipper.

**/Dish girl! What's the latest? Gay Boy xox**

I was to hyped up to properly reply so I simply sent: _AHHHHH! 2 hyped 2 txt! Tell u when I get 2 skl! J_

He replied instantly, **You're gonna leave me hanging? Bitch! ;) Gay Boy xox**

I chuckled tightly and put my phone back in my bag. The whole ride was silent. You could have cut the tension with a knife. Logan drove fast and I mean _fast_. He went nearly 200mph at one point. We arrived at the school within half an hour and I had my bag over my shoulder and was out the car as soon as it stopped. I ran inside, ignored all the stares I was getting and was ambushed by Matt.

"What happened? Tell me! I'm dying here!" he gasped, dragging me down the corridor and up some stairs. We stopped in the stairwell and he kept babbling, "Do you know how horrible the suspense is? You text me saying 911 and then tell me nothing except that his has something to do with Logan! All the guys are-"

"Matt! Shut up so I can tell you!"

He mimed zipping his mouth and then he was all ears.

"Okay, so this morning I woke up really early and snuck into the garage with Logan's car keys. I got in the car and was just about to start it when he dragged me back out. Then he flung me over his shoulder-" Matt gasped and his eyes were filled with excitement "-and carried me all the way up to his room, where he shut the door and chucked me on the bed. It was pitch black and then he was..._holding _me. Like, actually wrapping his arms round my waist and pulling my head onto his chest."

I was pacing now. "When I asked what he was doing, he replied that he was making sure I wouldn't run away again!"

"You were running away?" Matt interrupted.

"What? No! Of course not. I wanted to drive myself to school and I knew he wouldn't let me drive his Porsche so-"

"He drives a PORSCHE? Holy shit! Just how rich are they!" Matt interrupted again. When I glared at him he apologized and waved for me to carry on. He was leaning against the railing, watching as I paced.

"Anyway, I started freaking out. I mean, I've never been all touchy feely with guys and the only guys that held me like that was my br-Dad when I had nightmares as a kid. And this was _way_ different. So, I'm lying there, hyperventilating, when I realized I liked it. I actually _liked _it Matt! I fell asleep! _While_ he held me. And I woke up to Kat taking pictures!"

I waved my arms in the air to try and get the point across. "And _then_, to make it worse, he wouldn't let me go! He tightened his arms round my waist, pulled me down and nuzzled my neck! Shit. SHIT. SHIT!"

I kept on pacing but stopped when I saw the grin on Matt's face. "You like him," he stated.

My mouth dropped open. "No I don't!"

He smiled harder and I thought his face would split in half. "You admitted it already. You said you liked it when he held you." He clapped his together. "About time you realized it too!"

I stuttered and probably looked like a goldfish, but I was in too much shock to say anything. Just because I liked him holding me, doesn't mean I like HIM, right? But...maybe I did? Shit, I don't know.

I groaned and tugged at my hair. "What do I do Matt? I'm so confused!" Matt pulled me beside him on the rail and slung an arm round my shoulder.

"Just go with the flow, Jo," he said seriously before sniggering. "Ha! That rhymed!"

I glared at him. "Matt! This is serious! I might like Logan Danvers!"

"What?" a voice screeched behind me. I spun round to see Evie there, shaking with anger.

"Shit," I cursed quietly. She stomped up the rest of the stairs and then pointed a finger in my face as she stood in front of me. It took all my will power not to break her finger and chuck her down the stairs, all the while growling.

"Stay _away _from my boyfriend! If I so much as see you _looking_ at him funny I'll-"

"What? Scratch me?" I said, stepping forward and glaring at her. My hands were clenched in fists at my side and I forced myself not to punch her. Her eyes widened in fear and she took a step back. I grinned, baring my teeth. "Fuck off, Evie. You can't threaten me with anything. I'm not scared of a lacy posh totty!"

I could see her frown slightly and smiled. She probably had no idea what a Posh Totty was. She quickly changed her facial expression to one of hate. "Stay. Away. If you touch him I'll- I'll, call up my older brother! And he doesn't like when someone hurts me." She smirked. "You should have seen the last girl who tried to steal Logan away from me. She's in a wheelchair." She sneered at me, "So stay away from him. He's mine, bitch."

Okay, so I know that _technically _I am a bitch, but that is SO not what she meant. And I hate being called names. So I did what any girl like me in my situation would do: I punched her. She now has a broken nose and the starting of a bruised eye.

Matt dragged me off before I could do anything else. He ran up the stairs and got off at floor 4, dragged me down corridor after corridor before turning round and hugging me.

"That was awesome! No one has EVER punched anyone in this school! Fights just don't happen," he gushed, hugging me again.

I sniffed. "It was hardly a fight."

He beamed. "True. But you are in a lot of trouble if she tells."

I waved my hand. "Of course she'll tell. But what proof does she have? I was hanging with you," I grinned.

He laughed. "God you are on FIRE today! Come on, I need to get to homeroom. Where are you heading to?"

"Um…" I shuffled round in my bag and pulled out my timetable. "I have to go to room...12 on this floor. Apparently, because I'm only 16 I have to register with people my age. So I'm with a year 10B?"

He smiled again and blew his hair out of his face before grabbing my hand and dragging me off. "Great! That's with me. That means you can tell me how you feel about Logan."

I blanched. "What feelings? I said I MIGHT like him. Not that I _do _like him."

Matt sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Tell me after class though when you finally realize it."

We stopped in front of a door and he let go of my hand. He straightened his uniform, took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair before opening the door and walking in. I narrowed my eyes. Why is it he seems nervous?

I followed him in and watched as he smiled and walked over to the same hot guy I saw him talking to in class yesterday. He laughed at something he said and then it clicked. Matt has a crush! Haha! I walked over and held out my hand to the guy Matt liked. "Hi, I'm Jo. Matt's mate."

He smiled and shook my hand. "Derek. Nice to meet you."

I shot Matt a look before grinning. "You too. Matt won't stop talking about you," I lied. Matt laughed tightly and stepped on my foot. I felt nothing, but pretended to wince. Derek's cheeks tinted pink and so did Matt's.

At that moment the teacher walked in, so we all had to sit down. I was left standing like a lemon. Turns out there's assigned seating. And it turns out Matt sits next to Derek. I all but clapped and laughed evilly. But managed not to. I leant against the wall and crossed my arms. The teacher completely ignore me and simply sat down and started marking names off on the register.

When he called out my name, he stopped and frowned. "I'm forgetting something," he muttered. Then he snapped his fingers and pulled a pink piece of paper out of his pocket. "This, is yours Miss Michael's."

I frowned and walked forward to get it. I glanced at it and then smiled. I was getting called to the principal's office. I looked at Matt and saw him gazing at me with concern, biting his lip.

_Principle_, I mouthed as I walked to the door. He grinned and had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stop himself from laughing. I waved to the rest of the class, who were staring at me with curious eyes, before walking out.

I somehow found the stairs and made it down to the ground floor. I'm really starting to hate this building. I found the reception where I was on my first day and saw the door at the far end that had 'PRINCIPLES OFFICE' emblazoned on the window. I could clearly hear shouting coming from inside and I frowned. Huh. Guess the principle isn't a nice one. Oh well.

I handed my slip to the receptionist, a different one from yesterday, and she gave me a disapproving look before pointing me to a bench beside the Principle's door. I sat down and listened as the receptionist buzzed the principle, telling him I was here. The door opened and I saw a strict looking guy step out the office. He was wearing a grey suit with a silk red tie, adding that little bit of colour. He had brown, brooding eyes and rimless glasses.

He beckoned me in and when I entered I struggled not to laugh. Evie was sat in one of the chairs with tissue stuffed up her nose, her pink t-shirt splattered in blood and tears were rolling down her face. She was glaring at me. Stood beside her was a scary looking man who was wearing a black suit with a dark grey tie. He looked like a lawyer.

The actual room was tidy and there wasn't a piece of paper out of place. Damn, it looked like one of those crazy people cells. Except instead of white, everything was a cream colour and the walls weren't padded.

"Sit down, Miss Michael's," the principle ordered. I frowned but slowly sat down in one of the arm chairs that were facing his desk.

"Why am I here?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

The principle, Mr Higgins, raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Instead he looked towards Evie and she looked up at the man stood beside her chair. Grey Tie glared at me.

"My name is Troy Parker, I'm Evie's father and lawyer. I'm here because you assaulted and threatened Miss Parker." Evie sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "Evie, do you want to repeat your story?"

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I-I was walking up the stairs, on my way to homeroom early so I could carry on with my extra work, when s-she _ambushed _me on her own. She said that if I didn't dump Logan and leave him, then she would beat me and bully me. When I refused because I love him-" I think I threw up a bit at this point "-she punched me and broke my nose. Then she- she said that he -Logan- belonged to _her_. How I have to break up with him or else. Then she left me, running off."

"Is this true, Miss Michael's?" Mr Higgins asked me sternly.

I frowned and gasped, "Of course not." And I wasn't even lying! That really never happened.

He narrowed his eyes and crossed his hands. "So what really happened?"

"Not that! I was hanging out with Matt. He's in my registration. I met him at the front door and he showed me where all the rooms were that I had class in that day. Seeing as I'm new and all, I had no idea where they were. Plus your map is WAY confusing," I said, leaning back in my chair.

"She's lying!" Evie stated. "She was in the stairwell talking about how Logan was hers!"

This time Mr Higgins narrowed his eyes at her. "Talking? To who? You said she ambushed you while she was alone."

Evie stuttered before tearing up and gazing at her 'Daddy'. "I'm sorry. But I'm traumatized!"

Mr Parker placed a hand on her shoulder. "My daughter has been through a great deal of stress. She's confused and in pain."

Evie wiped away her tears and then gingerly pulled the tissue, that was soaked with blood, away from her nose. I saw with satisfaction that it was already turning purple and green, along with her left eye. She replaced the tissue, wincing the whole time. "There's a clear way to tell which girl is telling the truth," Mr Higgins declared. He looked at me. "Miss Parker, please show me your hands."

I frowned but complied, placing my hands on the desk. He, along with Mr Parker inspected them and then he lent back. "No marks. Miss Michael's did not, in fact, hit you. If she had, there would be marks on her knuckles. You are free to go, Miss Michael's, and I apologize for dragging you out of class."

I nodded my head and went to stand up when Evie said quickly, "It wasn't her that punched me! She forced her friend, Matt, to do it!"

I gave her a disgusted look. "That is low Evie. First blaming it on me and then Matt?" I shook my head and frowned. "That's just horrible."

I walked out and struggled not to laugh as I heard her gasp and try and persuade Mr Higgins that she was really telling the truth. I walked out slowly, so that I could listen a little bit longer.

"You pulled me out of court for a bit of attention?" her father asked, outraged.

"Who really hit you?" Mr Higgins asked seriously.

"Jo! She really, really did hit me! I swear I'm telling the truth!" Evie said, her voice rising.

Mr Higgins made a noise, "A weeks' worth of detention for lying and you can apologize to Miss Michael's for accusing her."

"What?" Evie shrieked.

I smiled at the receptionist but she looked back down at her papers. I walked out just as the bell rang. I smiled as I walked to my first class, Maths. Luckily I had thirty minutes before it started. Just enough time to find it.

Twenty minutes later I beamed when I found it. Ha-ha, I'm on time! And no else is here yet! I double, triple checked that I had the right room before walking in and sitting one row from the back. It's two people desks, so, depending on how many people are in this class, depends on whether I have to share it. I really hope I don't have to.

I pulled out my iPod and smiled slightly. I'd downloaded all my favourite music last night, using Logan's iTunes account. I'd found all his details on a piece of paper on his desk. I kind of spent quite a bit. About...£500? Oops.

I turned 'No Sleep Tonight' by The Faders on before getting a book I also found in Logan's room. What? He wasn't there, so I thought, what the heck? Might as well take a look around. He had gone on a run before me and when he smelled my scent in his room, I explained how I was simply looking for the clothes Kat either hid or burned. He believed me and didn't even notice it was missing. It's called 'Old Magic' by Marie Curley. It's really very good.

I was really getting into it when the door banged open and I looked up to see a pissed off Logan storming towards me.

"You punched my girlfriend!" He shouted so loud that I heard him over my music. I sighed and pulled out my head phones.

"Maybe. But if – _if_ – I did, it was because she threatened me and called me a bitch," I answered, placing the headphones in my book, like a book mark. I placed it on the desk and tensed, ready to jump up as he stalked closer to me. He stopped in front of my desk and placed both his hand on it, leaning in. I leant back slightly, but didn't look away.

"Not the story I heard," he growled. My eyes widened. Shit, what did she tell him? Did she mention about my crush on him? Hol- wait a minute. A crush? Did I just admit I had a crush? Yep, I think I did. Holy shit on toast! I have a crush on Logan Danvers!

I gulped. "What did she say? That I threatened her? About what?"

He frowned slightly, "She didn't say. She was too hysterical. Only saying that you had cornered her and punched her. Called her names. She said that she's too traumatized to remember _why _you assaulted her."

I snorted. "Do you know how stupid that sounds? It's so obvious that she's lying!"

He narrowed his eyes at me, the frown disappearing, "So you didn't hit her?"

"I never said that," I said, crossing my arms.

"So you admit you did hit her?" He asked cautiously.

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face. "Look. You wanna know what really happened?" He nodded. "Right. I was there with Matt, talking about...stuff. She overheard and didn't like it, so she stomped up and threatened me with her brother. I laughed and she called me a bitch. So I hit her. Then Matt dragged me off and she got her Dad/Lawyer in school and I was called to the Principles office."

He shook his head. "Just you wait till Mum and Dad hear that you got in trouble for hitting someone."

I smiled. "Who said I was in trouble?"

His eyes widened and he lent back. "You're not? How did you get out of it?"

I held up my hands, showing him my knuckles. "No evidence."

He narrowed his eyes again. "Did you even tell them the truth?"

Wow, look at that carpet. There's a stain there, in the shape of a devil. Wait, actually, I think it's drawing. Ha, someone drew the devil on the floor. I wonder who- "Jo! Look at me!"

I winced. Damn it. I slowly looked up and regretted it instantly. He was gazing at me with such anger that he was literally shaking. And he looked damn hot too. "Never hit Evie again. I don't care if she curses your family, don't lay a single finger on her."

"Your defending her?" I asked, shock running through my body. I mean, I know he's her boyfriend and everything, but I mean, come _on_! She's a bitch! And I'm a Pack member!

"She's my girlfriend. I like her _way _more than I like you," he growled. Pain flashed through my chest and I gasped quietly. I felt like I'd been stabbed a thousand times over. I am embarrassed to say that my eyes welled up. I looked away and fiddled with my iPod. Typical, the only guy I've ever liked and he hates me.

"Fine," I said, my voice thick with emotion.

"You are going to go to the principle and tell him the truth," he ordered. I sighed but nodded. What's the point in refusing? He doesn't like me and it'll save me having to argue with him again.

"I'll go after class," I muttered. Please leave. Go away somewhere. I felt like the tears would fall an minute.

"No. Now. I'll take you there myself," he said, picking up my bag and shoving it at me. I stood up and shoved my book and iPod into it quickly so that he wouldn't see the cover of the book. He gripped the top of my arm and all but dragged me out the room. I stumbled after him, looking at the ground.

As we walked down the corridor someone called my name and I looked up to see Matt running towards me. "Jo! What happened? In the- Hey, are you alright?" He frowned, concern lighting his eyes as he stopped in front of me. Logan pulled me around, walking off again.

"She's fine," he answered for me.

Matt followed us, "Well, she doesn't look ok to me!" He looked at me and frowned again, "Seriously Jo, are you alright?"

I smiled weakly. "I'm fine Matt. Really. I'll text you later."

He was frowning still, but nodded and started backing away. "Well, if you're sure. I'll see you at lunch."

I nodded and then he disappeared as Logan lugged me down the stairs. They really needed lifts in the place.

Logan 'escorted' me all the way to the Principal's office and even knocked on it, like the gentlemen he really isn't. He even pushed me inside, making me stumble and followed me in. Probably to make sure I actually told the truth this time.

Mr Higgins looked up from his paper work and frowned. "Miss Michaels. What can I do for you?"

I took a deep breath and looked at the ground. "I lied earlier. I did hit her."

Mr Higgins let out a loud breath and sat back in his chair, crossing his hands again. "Why?"

I glanced at Logan and saw him glaring at me. "Doesn't matter. I punched her. She was telling the truth. Except the bit about Matt. I was on my own."

Mr Higgins glanced between Logan and I curiously before saying, "Mr Danvers, will you please give us a minute?"

Logan nodded and walked out. I heard him sit on the bench outside. Great, he's gonna be listening in. "Miss Michael's," Mr Higgins said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Please, sit down." I sat down slowly and waited for him to carry on. "I'm going to be blunt here, did Logan threaten you to come here and say this?"

I sighed. "Yes. But only to come tell the truth. I had told him what really happened and he forced me to come here and tell you the truth. Which I have."

He sighed and finally said, "You shall apologize to Miss Parker. About punching her and about lying in the first place. For your punishment, you will have detention for two weeks and help out in your free time during school time at the library for the rest of the semester. Starting today."

I gaped at him. Two weeks of detention? The rest of the semester? Shit. The library part isn't so bad, but if I tell him that he'll change it to something worse.

"But," he carried on. "If you tell me why you punched her in the first place, I might lessen it." I looked away and I heard him sigh. "Fine. Your detention is in the gym at 4.00pm. It lasts for two hours. I expect to hear that you have apologized to Miss Parker. Now off to class." He handed me two late slips, one for me and the other for Logan. I silently left.

Logan was still outside sat on the bench, I handed him the slip and then stormed past, heading out. He followed silently. We walked all the way to the stairs in silent and I was about to start the next flight of stairs when he grabbed my arm stopping me.

"What's wrong?"

I froze. What's wrong? Is he fucking serious? I slowly turned to face him, anger blazing through me.

"What's wrong?" I said quietly. "I have two weeks of detention, have to help out at the library for the rest of term and I have to apologize to _her_. When _she _was the one who threatened _me_, called _me _names, who lied to the principle and everyone else about what _really _happened. And you ask me what's wrong?" I was shouting by the end of my rant and tried to yank my arm out of his grip.

"You could have told him what really happened. But you didn't. That was your decision," he said firmly.

I glared at him and spat, "If I had told him then you your precious Evie would have gotten in trouble and you would have shouted at me again."

Shamefully, my eyes filled with tears, "Probably would have reminded me how you like her more. How she was your girlfriend and the most important person in your life or some other shit. Right?"

He was completely silent. But the look in his eyes told me everything. I yanked my arm out of his grip and he let me. I ran up the rest of the stairs, listening as he slowly followed. I ran the rest of the way to the classroom. Thankfully it was an hour lesson, so I'd only missed half of it. I stopped outside the door and took a deep breath, wiping away the few tears that had fallen. I knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

"Sorry," I apologized to the teacher up front. "I was in the principal's office. I'm Jo Michael's."

"Ah! Of course!" He boomed, walking towards me and clasping my hand, shaking it vigorously. "Lovely to meet you! My names Ronald. Please, take a seat Miss Michael's. We were just going through some simple equations!"

I smiled slightly, handed him the slip and then headed towards a back seat. Just as I sat down, the door re-opened and Logan came in. He glanced at me and I looked down, getting a notepad and pen out.

"Ah, Logan! Lovely for you to be here!" Ronald barked. "Take a seat, boy!"

Logan thanked him and then headed for a seat. I stiffened when he sat down next to me. I slyly looked around and cursed silently. There weren't any other seats available.

"Now that we are all here, I can tell you the happy news that you are now sitting in the seat you will have for the rest of the year! Yay!" Ronald cheered.

I paled. Shit. Now I was stuck with Logan there for the rest of the year. This is the worst. Day. EVER.

After class, I had nothing until late that afternoon, so I headed up to the library, where I was 'volunteering'. It was literally the whole top floor of the school. When I got up there I headed for the desk that was on the right when you walk in.

A nice looking lady was sat behind, looking at a computer screen. She had shortish black hair that was streaked with grey and had kind looking brown eyes that were covered half-rimmed glasses. She was wearing a pair of grey linen trousers and a pink sweater with a necklace of wooden beads. When I stopped in front of the desk she looked at me with warm eyes.

"How can I help you?" she asked, pulling her glasses off.

"Um, I'm meant to be helping out here? Principle Higgins sent me," I said quietly.

Understanding lit her eyes. "Ah. You must be a Miss Jo Michael's, yes?" I nodded, "I'm Mrs Richardson. The librarian here."

I smiled slightly. "Hi."

"Now, I'm generally on my own here, so there's a lot of work to be done. How well can you alphabetize?"

"Really well. I alphabetize my bookshelf," I said without thinking. Shit, no one knew that.

"Perfect. That's where you can start then." She stood up, told me to leave my bag behind the desk and then showed me a trolley file to the brim with books.

"Right, what I generally do is alchemize the trolley first, so that that way it's easier to place them on the shelf. Once that's done, put them in the right places on the shelf. Are you familiar with the dewy decimal system?" I nodded again. "Excellent. The alphabet starts there. It's pretty simple to follow. Find me if you finish. What time do you have to leave?"

"Um, I have lunch at 1pm and then Art at 3pm," I explained.

She nodded. "That's fine. I'll get a copy of your timetable so that you won't accidently miss lunch or any lessons." With that said, she left. Heading back to her desk. I took a deep breath and then started to alphabetize. It is gonna be a long day...

When lunch rolled round I had finished putting all the books off the trolley onto the shelves in the correct places, moved all the books that were already on the shelf but in the wrong place in the correct place, made Mrs Richardson a cup of tea and learned how to use the computer system.

I grabbed my bag, told her I was leaving and that I would be back in roughly an hour, maybe less, then headed down to the cafeteria. I managed to find it pretty easily this time. When I entered it literally went silent. I'm not even exaggerating. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I put my headphones in and turned it up on full blast, trying to block out all the whispers that ran through the room.

I headed towards the cue and waited patiently until I could get my food. Once I could, I grabbed three apples, two sandwich's, two packets of crisps, two Kit-Kats and a bottle of coke. When I got to the register I muttered something about meeting a friend. I paid with some of the left over money that Logan gave me yesterday before shoving practically all of it in my bag before heading back out. There was no way I would be able to cope sitting in there, listening to all the gossip, avoiding peoples gazes. God it's not even that much of a big deal. I punched a girl, so what? Not a big deal.

Not true. Apparently it's a big deal here. No one punches other people. Let alone the girl dating The Logan Danvers, the scary man himself.

I headed back up to the library and asked Mrs Richardson if it was alright if I sat in the mini kitchen and eat my lunch. She frowned but nodded.

So that's where I am now. Eating most of the food I bought alone. Kat and Matt had text me and tried ringing, but I ignored them. I wanted to be alone. I'll talk to Kat at Stonehaven. And I'll text Matt later. When I know what I'm going to say. At the minute my mind has gone blank. It's like I'm on auto-pilot. The only thing that goes through my head is Logan telling me that he likes HER way more than he likes me. After the hundredth time it flashed through my head I growled and shook my head. I don't even like him that much. I mean, it's just a crush.

_Yeah, but you've never crushed on someone before, _a little voice in my head whispered. I groaned and banged my head on the table. I wish I'd grabbed some ice-cream. I could really do with it right now.

I quickly finished eating my sandwich and decided to save the other apple for later, along with a packet of crisps. I went back out and asked Mrs Richardson what I could do next.

"Man the desk for me. I have a lesson in a few minutes, so I won't be able to do it, clearly. You'll need to check out books, return books, whatever the student asks you, okay? You'll be the librarian for the hour," she explained, standing up and a gathering a pile of papers and books up. I nodded and sat down in the chair she just vacated.

"Any problems, call me. I'll only be in the next room," she said, walking to the Ryland Library, the second part of this library. I nodded again and then watched with a small smile when, a few minutes later, a class of year 6's giggled and laughed as they ran to be on time to lesson. Ah, how I missed being a year 6. Life was so much easier then. My _life _ was so much easier. I frowned and shook the thought out of my head. Instead, I turned to the computer and started looking any books that were overdue.

God must really have it in for me though, because five minutes later, Logan came in. Thankfully with Kat, but still. When she saw me she rushed over. "Jo! Are you alright? All I've heard all morning are rumours about you punching someone! Threatening to kill them or something," she gushed, her eyes wide with intrigue and concern.

"It's true, I punched someone," I said, turning back to the computer and writing down the name of the person and book on an 'Overdue Slip'.

Kat gasped, "You punched someone? WHY?"

I shrugged, not looking at her. "Doesn't matter. So, how's your day been?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Please take the bait, please take the bait-

"Don't try and change the subject!" Damn it. She never takes the bait. "What happened? How much trouble are you in?"

"Two weeks of detention after school and helping out here for the rest of the semester," I replied simply.

"Rest of the semester?" She shouted. I shushed and she repeated it quieter, "The rest of the semester? For _punching_ someone? That's ridiculous."

"Not someone. The Logan Danvers girlfriend, which is apparently not done," I snapped. Her eyes widened and I looked down. "Sorry," I muttered. I wrote another name down and then got a new card out. The next name that popped up was for a Mr Danvers.

Instead of wasting a piece of paper I told Logan who had been hovering just behind Kat, "You have a book overdue. 'Complete Art Foundation Course'?"

He jumped slightly. "Oh, right. I was about to return it actually."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a thick book. He passed it to me and my hand brushed his. Electricity shot through my hand and I dropped the book, startled. I quickly grabbed it and then scanned it into the system. When I looked back up I saw a flicker of something flash through his eyes as he gazed at his hand. I frowned and looked away. Did he feel it to? Or is he thinking that he should probably now wash his hand?

Kat went to say something else but I waved at the screen. "I really should get on. I'm here for a reason, remember?"

She frowned but nodded. "Sure. We'll talk later. Um, do you want me to wait for you after school? So I can drive you home?"

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, but I won't be out till about six, so I'll get the train back again or your family will worry."

"_Our_ family. And they'll worry anyway, so I might as well stay. It'll be a lot cheaper too," she said. My heart had fluttered when she said 'our family'.

"Really, I'll be fine. You get back early. Try and calm Elena and Clay down so that they won't murder me," I said, chuckling tightly.

Kat laughed too and finally gave in. "Fine. But if you don't text me every half hour I'll panic and shop more," she threatened.

"Whoa, way to threaten a person," I said appreciatively.

She smiled, baring her teeth. "I learned from the best."

I laughed slightly and then waved her off. "Be gone. I've got work to do." She smiled, hugged me quickly over the desk and walked out after getting a book on the 1900's out. Logan was still here. I ignored him, even though he was looking at me.

Focus on the screen. Look at the screen. Not that asshole you like. The screen. The screen, Jo. Not Logan. Look at Logan. Look at- wait, damn it! I looked at him. And saw a look of indecision on his face. When he caught _me_ looking though, his face turned blank and he walked out the library without a word.

God I'm so confused! He confuses me. Men in general confuse me. Damn it. I banged my head on the table and groaned. I heard excited chatter come from the Ryland library and then the doors burst open and the year 6's ran out, chatting animatedly about the class. The bell rang and I stood up, grabbed my bag from the kitchenette and then said goodbye to Mrs Richardson. She smiled and waved goodbye.

I ran out the room. Damn it. I'm probably going to be late to Art. Ten minutes later I arrived at exactly the same time as Logan. Fucking bloody shit! Is this bad karma from a previous life or something? I mean seriously, why do I have to put up with this. I finally admit to myself that I like a guy (for the first time _ever_, by the way) and he basically says he hates me and I get detention all in one day.

Think of when you punched her Jo. Concentrate on _that_.

We both went reached for the door handle and I jumped when his hand touched mine. Stupid electric shock! He frowned and paused for a second, before shoving open the door and stalking in.

I took a deep breath and then squared my shoulders. I'm a female werewolf. One out of three. I survived through my first Change and all the ones after that. I lived through Andres and Alejandro's. I can survive an Art class. With Logan. And Matt. Shit. Matt. I shook the thought from my head and walked in.


	9. The Pack's Wrath

"Okay, so today we are going to do something different. I know I said we were starting a project on drawing people from memory, but a few of you-" Layla's eyes flicked to me "-were struggling with it. So instead, I'm going to pair you up and you will do self-portraits. You will, by the end of the semester, have at least eight. These can be painted, drawn, sculptured, anything you like. So long as they actually resemble your partner."

I sighed and discreetly put a headphone in my ear. What? This was boring. It's exactly the same as what I did at Sunny Ville High. Except I could only use a media I'm really bad at. So I had to use pastels. I sucked at drawing with pastels. Seriously. Once I drew a fish and James asked me why I had drawn an orange. I kinda screwed it up and chucked at him. Anyway, at least now I can use eight different medias. Or more. Ha. All depends on who my partner is.

"...Matt, you'll be with Evie," Layla was saying. Shit, had she already said who I was partnering with?

I went to nudge Matt but quickly stopped myself. Damn it, he wasn't talking to me so I couldn't nudge him. Oh right, did I forget to mention that? Yeah, Matt's ignoring me. We kind of had this whispered argument at the start of class. It went something like this:

M (Matt): "Where have you _been?_ I've been calling and texting but you haven't been replying! I was going out of my mind."

J (Me): "Sorry."

M: "You could have text me."

J: ...

M: "Fine, whatever. Tell me now then."

J: O.o .Shrugs.

M: "Why won't you talk to me! I have to tell Derek-"

J: "You told DEREK? WHY?"

M: O.o "I didn't tell him all of it! I simply said that you punched someone."

J: "Oh, ok. That's not so bad. I thought you'd told him about-"

M: "Duh, I'm not that bad a friend! Why? Do you think I was?"

I took too long to answer. I swear, I was just trying to figure out how I should say he's the only (and best) friend I've had in months. Then I realized I should have just said that. But it was too late. He was pissed.

M: "You think I'm a bad friend? Oh! That is- That is just- AGH!"

Then he'd crossed his arms and looked pointedly at the front of the class. I'd tried to talk to him but he ignored me.

I ripped out a small piece of paper and scrawled on it: _I hope you can draw a face with black eyes and a broken nose :P_

I pushed it in front of him and he carefully picked it up and read. When he snorted and had to bite his lip to stop laughing I knew we'd be good again. Thank God. I'll tell him everything later. Except for me being a werewolf. And Logan being one. Along with Kat and the rest of her family. And that I'm not related to them. And that I was kidnapped by Spanish Wolves. But I'll tell him everything else.

"...Logan with Jo and-"

Whoa. Back up a sec. Did Layla just say my partner was Logan? Mother fu-

"Um, Layla?" I interrupted. She smiled at me so I carried on. "Did you just say I was partnering with Logan?" She nodded. "Can I have a different partner?"

She frowned. "Why Jo? Is there a problem with being with him?"

I cringed. She had to ask that didn't she? "Yeah, he's an ass. And I hate his girlfriend too." Logan growled so quietly that only I could hear it. A few people chuckled but Layla just told me off.

"Jo," she chided. "That's not a nice thing to say. Just because you have a problem with his girlfriend does not mean you should hold it against him. Now go and sit next to your partner before I give you detention."

I glared but grabbed my stuff and stalked to the back of the room. I dropped into the chair beside him and then put both my headphones in, turning up the music. I watched as Matt was left sat on his own and Layla was explaining to him how he'll start next lesson when Evie is 'feeling better'. I shook my head and then got my sketching pad out. I started sketching when my head phones got yanked out my ears.

"What?" I snapped, turning to look at Logan.

He glared at me. "Look, I'm just as happy as you about being paired up, but we are, so deal with it."

"Fine," I muttered, going to put my head phones back in. He stopped me, yanking them out my hands. "Hey! I'm trying to listen to music here!"

"Yeah and I'm trying to draw, but I can't when you're looking away," he growled.

I snarled back but yanked my chair round so I was facing him, pulling my legs up and leaning my sketch pad on them. "There, better?"

He nodded and gave me my headphones back. I glared, put them in and then started to sketch. When the bell rang I stuffed everything in my bag and walked over to Matt's desk. I smiled at him, "Hey, what class do you have next?"

"Maths," he said simply, standing up and walking out the classroom.

Oookkkaaayy then. I quickly followed and managed to catch up with him. We were silent for a few minutes before I said, "So, in the office, Evie came up with some cock and bull story about how I ambushed her and threatened her and stuff, alone. Then when I denied it and they checked my hands for marks but couldn't see any. Then she tried to blame it on you, but she clearly got her stories muddled up. So the Principle sent me away and gave her a weeks' worth of detention and she had to apologize to me."

I totally had him hooked now. "So I smiled and walked out. I managed to get to class early and was sat reading a book when Logan came storming in. We had a huge argument and to put it simply, he basically said he hated me and told me to go and tell the Principle what really happened. Of course, during our argument I had just admitted to myself that I liked him. So I simply nodded and let him drag me to the office. That's when you saw me, by the way.

"So I got to the office and told Principle Higgins that I lied, that I _did_ hit her. Long story short, I got given two weeks detention and I have to help out in the library during all my free periods for the rest of the semester. Oh, and I have to apologize to Bitch."

By the time I'd finished, we were outside his classroom. He was stunned. Seriously, he was in shocked silence. I gave him a _really _quick hug. "Text me later if you still want to be my friend. And I don't think you're a bad friend. I just couldn't figure out how to tell you that you're the best friend I've had since I moved here."

Then I left him and headed off to detention. Damn I hope he talks to me again. Oh well. For now I need to get through detention. And get back to Stonehaven. And survive through Elena and Clay. Oi.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Damn.

It.

Damn.

It.

Can time go _any _slower? I mean seriously. I've been sat in this gym for an hour and fifty-seven minutes exactly. Three minutes until I can leave. It is _really_ boring here. I finished the book ages ago and don't have any homework except for Art. Which is the sketching. But I so don't feel like drawing Logan at the minute. I still can't believe it. How typical that I actually _like_ a guy and he doesn't like me in that way at all?

Seriously, I've never crushed on a guy before. I just never found anyone that interested me. But now! Now, I do like someone. And he's… an asshole, admittedly. But a cute asshole who I like. I mean, he likes cars and we like the same sort of music. And I've already met his parents! Heck, I'm already part of his family – that feels so weird to think. Anyway, I'm not saying I've never been asked out before, because I have. I just...never actually went out with them. Yeah... I'm a virgin in every sense of the word. Well, sort of. Andres kind of stole some of that virginity.

I shivered and shook my head. I am _not_ going to think about him. He is gone. Forever. No longer a part of my life. In the past etc...

"Right, you can leave," the teacher at the front said. I jumped up and ran out the room so fast I probably looked like a blur. Oh well. Once I was outside I started heading for the train station. It was gonna be a _long _ride back. It'll take about three hours. And it's already 6.00 O'clock. Oi. But first, I need food.

I headed towards a hotdog vendor and bought three, muttering something about meeting friends again. I ate them as I walked towards the station. Just as I stuffed the last piece I saw a black Porsche pull up beside me. I recognize that car...

"Get in," Logan said as he wound down the window nearest me. I snorted, choked on my hot dog and carried on walking, all the while silently coughing. Damn hot dog. He idled along, following me. "Jo," he growled. I showed him the finger. "Get in, the car."

"I'm getting the train," I stated once I'd swallowed. He growled, harshly and loudly.

"Jo," he said simply. I sighed and then got in the car. What? It beats three trains. Even if it is with Logan. The asshole that he is.

As soon as I had shut the door he was off. Going 100 mph. I clutched at...well, anything. "Shit! Slowdown will ya?" I screamed at him.

He just gave me a look and sped up. Ass. I tugged on my seat belt and then glared out my window.

"How was detention?" he asked conversationally.

This time I gave him a look. "It was detention. How did you think it was?" I snapped, glaring out the window.

"Boring then." I grunted. "So..." he carried on. I huffed. What would it take to get this guy to shut up. I thought he wasn't talking to me anyway? Men. I swear. "How was your day?"

I clenched my fists. Breathe in. And out. No need to get angry. He just asking me how my fucking day went. Even though I hate this assholes girlfriend and it's his fault I've got detention and- "Fine," I growled.

"Just fine?"

I bit my tongue so that I wouldn't shout his fucking ear off. "Yes, just fine," I said through gritted teeth. Then I smirked and glanced at him. "How's Evie?"

His hands tightened so much on the wheel that I heard a groaning sound. He started cursing and pulled a hand away. There was a fist sized dent in the wheel. I bit my lip to stop from laughing. "She's got a broken nose, two black eyes and a busted lip," he growled.

My eyebrows raised. "A busted lip? _Two_ black eyes? Wow. I only punched her once."

"You sure?" He glared at me. "Looks as if you hit her more than once."

My eyes narrowed. "I didn't lie. I punched her, I admit it. But it was only once."

The car suddenly swerved to the side and he screeched to a stop on the side if the road. He cut the engine and turned to me, "You can't go around punching everyone that pisses you off. You're a werewolf Jo, a _werewolf_. You could have done some serious damage to my _girlfriend_ if you'd hit her any harder. You're strong. Stronger than the average child. You could kill a human easily without even thinking.

"Control. You need to get some before The Pack ends up cleaning after a kid. And don't lie, it doesn't help anyone." We sat in silence for a while and he glared at me so hard I thought two holes would appear in my forehead.

I was biting my tongue so hard that I tasted blood. I ignored the child comment (I'd heard it many times before) and simply nodded before glaring back out the window. I could see him shake his head before he started up the engine again. He drove off again and this time we were in complete silence. At least until my phone started vibrating. I yanked it out and snapped it open. Matt.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Thanks for telling me about the Logan thing. And you could have just said that whole 'best friend you've had since you came here' thing straight out," Matt said as a greeting.

"Yeah, I know. I was an idiot," I replied, my anger disappearing.

"Anyway, where are you?"

"In the car."

"Okay...where are you going? Home?"

"Not really," I muttered, glancing at Logan. "So am I forgiven?"

"Duh. Me phoning you was kind of it. So, how's the Logan thing going?"

Logan glanced at me and I glared out the window. "Uh, I can't talk right now."

"Oh," understanding lit his voice. "He's in the car with you isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"No worries. I'll talk, you can just sit there and listen. Anyway, about the Logan thing, maybe if you just told him-"

"Matt!" I cut off. "Let's talk about it later. Please."

"Fine," he sighed. "But we _will_ talk about it."

"Absolutely. MSN?"

"Duh. That way no one can over hear you."

"Great."

"So how was detention? Were there any cute guys there?" He asked. I laughed at the sudden change of subject.

"Yeah there were. You know, the whole 'bad boy' type. Although honestly I wasn't looking," I laughed.

"Oooh. Details girl! Was there leather?"

"Yes. Leather jackets and trousers all around," I grinned.

"Damn," he sighed. "The fantasies going through my head right now..."

"Is Damien in any of them?" I teased.

"NO!" He declined quickly and loudly. "Why would he be in any of my fantasies? I don't like him. At all. I mean sure he's cute and has gorgeous green eyes, but just because I'm gay doesn't mean I like him."

I bit my lip to stop from laughing. "How long?"

He sighed and I heard a shuffle of feet before bed springs groaning. "Ever since I saw him. Which was at the beginning of last year."

"Damn. How long have you guys been friends?" I asked, leaning my head on the window.

"Not long. I only just got the guts to talk to him on Monday," he said sheepishly.

"Double damn."

"What's worse is that I don't even know which way he swings! Is he gay or not? I don't know! He hasn't had any girls since he's been here, but no guys either. So I'm too scared to flirt with him in case he likes women! That would be _mega_ awkward," he ranted. "What really sucks is I have to check myself in case I do actually flirt. And then I'm analysing everything he says and does, in case it indicates that he's gay or likes me back! You know what I mean?"

I frowned. "Uh...no. Not really."

"What? You've never analysed what a guy does to see if he likes you back?" he asked semi-sarcastic.

"Yeeeeeeaaa- No. No I have not."

Silence. That is what met me after I said that. "Matt?"

...

"Matt, you still there?"

...

"Hellooo? Please don't tell me you've been abducted by aliens," I sighed. "I hate those little rascals. Did the same thing to one of my friends last year-"

"No, I haven't been abducted," he interrupted, "Don't change the subject. You've never analysed a guy to see if he likes you? Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously," I laughed back. Why was this so weird?

"Jo...have you ever crushed-" static- "a guy?"

I frowned and sat up straighter. "Have I ever 'crushed a guy'? No, I can truthfully say I haven't. Although I can think of a few who I might," I muttered flicking my gaze to Logan.

"ON a guy. Have you ever crushed ON a guy?" He repeated.

"Oh! Uh..." Shit. Do I lie? Tell the truth? What? I glanced at Logan again. It was so obvious that he was listening in. Okay, lie it is. "Of course I have. But I didn't analyse everything he did."

"Wow. You're weird," he stated.

I rolled my eyes. "You've only just realized? That was slow," I smiled.

"Ha-ha," he said sarcastically.

"Anyway, don't change the subject," I stated. "What are you going to do about Damien?"

He groaned. "I don't know! I'm just going to have to wait it out."

"Hmm," I mused. "Maybe I should talk to him. You know, subtly ask him..."

"NO!" Matt shouted. "Don't you dare! You wouldn't want me to ask Logan right?"

I coughed and looked at Logan. Oh shit...he was looking. "Noooo. Anyway, I'm going to hang up now. I'll sort it out for you. Besides, I did it for a friend last year. And that turned out fine!" Except that it was ME he really liked until I lied and said I preferred girls. Even then all he said was that 'That is so hot.' Damn that was awkward. Anyway... "Don't worry about a thing Matt. I'll find out for ya."

Then I hung up just as he was saying, "No, Jo! Don't y-"

Oops. I smiled and shoved the phone back in my bag. Hmm, I wander how I should ask Damien...

"He really is gay?" Logan interrupted my thoughts. My happy mood evaporated and I sunk back in the seat and glared out the window.

"Yes," I said simply.

He stopped the car and when I looked out the window I realized that we were at Stonehaven. That was quick. I undid my seat belt and started getting out the car.

Logan sighed. "Jo, I didn't mean-"

"Yes. You did," I interrupted. I slammed the door shut, making it rattle. I stomped in the house and was halfway up the stairs just as Kat started coming down. She smiled at me.

"Hey! You got back quick. How was-"

"Not now Kat," I snapped. "I'm not in the mood."

She frowned and a hurt look crossed her face but I ignored it and carried on up the stairs, slamming my bedroom door. I walked to the window seat, grabbing my laptop and iPod from my bag as I went. I turned on the laptop and blared Linkin Parks album 'Hybrid' in my ears through my iPod. Once the laptop was all loaded up I went onto my favourite game site and searched for a game where I could kill something. Once I found one I lost myself in it for an hour. I didn't feel better.

I was itching. I needed to do something. Run. Change.

I stood up, shut off both iPod and laptop before jogging downstairs and out the house. I ran in the forest and quickly shed my clothes, stuffing them under a bush. Then I did the quickest Change in my life. Once I'd caught my breath, I stood up and stretched, rolling my shoulders. Then I ran as fast and hard as I could, trying to release the anger and pain that had built up throughout the day. God what a day.

I shook my head and growled at myself. I'm not going to think. I'm going to run. Forget about everything. Leave this reality.

When it started getting dark I decided that I should probably return back to Stonehaven. I slowly walked back and managed to find my clothes. I changed back a bit too roughly as I ripped part of my t-shirt. Oh well. I morosely walked back through the back door and made a face at the sight that greeted me. An angry looking Clay and Elena, along with a nervous Kat and calm Jeremy. Shit.

"Uh, hi," I muttered.

"I got a call today," Elena started off, "from the principle of your school."

I winced. "Look, I can explain-"

"You better-!" Clay exploded, before being calmed down by Elena who gave him a look.

"So we get this call," Elena carried on, "about how you _punched _someone for no reason. Is this true?"

I ran a hand through my sweat ridden hair and caught movement at the door. Logan quietly leaned against the jamb with his arms crossed, staring at me with raised eyebrows. "Partially," I said finally. When I didn't say anything else Jeremy frowned.

"What do you mean partially?" Clay asked.

I growled and ran my hand through my hair again. "Look. I punched someone. Got detention for it and have learnt my lesson. No fighting. I get it." I tried walking past but Clay and Elena blocked my way.

"That's it? Do know what you could have done?" Clay all but shouted, "You're a-"

"Werewolf, I know. I could have punched too hard. Killed her. I've heard it before and I know it now." I glared at Logan. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. I apologize for being a _child_," I spat the last part. I barged past Clay and Elena with an "Excuse me" and went to walk out the door when Logan stopped me.

"We are not finished," Elena stated in that annoying parent tone. "You have to be careful, Jo. We can't pull any more attention to ourselves. If someone found out-"

"It'd be catastrophic, I know," I cut in.

"No. You don't know," Clay carried on. "You are merely a child in this world. You've been a wolf for three months. That's not long enough to learn about our world."

I whirled round on him, my anger flaring. "Excuse me for not thinking of that while I was being chased by a deranged lunatic and his brother!"

"Jo-" Kat began but I cut her off.

"I know that I'm a child. I've been told. More than enough times in my life. But I _have_ grown up. I've was forced to when I was moved up a year in school. How have I behaved like a child? Did I throw a fit when I first met you all? Did I cry like a baby when I figured out what I had become? No, I didn't. I was mature about it. I have been about everything since I was moved up a year. I became older. I had a few weak moments. But everyone has them. I'm sure all of you have.

"So how in god's name have I been a child? I punched someone! Big deal. She fucking deserved it anyway! I'm sure you have punched someone! Heck, you've killed before! All of you! So what if I've only been a wolf for three months? Did I kill her? No! I didn't! I could have easily killed her and I wanted to – God did I want too! – but I didn't. I stopped myself. I only punched her. Even though I wanted to throw her down the fucking stairs! But I didn't! So how the fuck have I been a child?"

I was breathing pretty hard by now and was glaring at everyone. No one met my gaze.

"That is beside the point," Jeremy quietly said.

"BESIDE THE POINT? IT IS THE POINT!" I exploded.

"Besides the point," he carried on. "You started a fight and injured a woman. For that you are grounded for a month. All your privileges are gone – your phone, laptop, iPod, TV. Also you can do chores around the house."

I clenched my fists. "You are not my parents!"

"No, I am your Alpha," Jeremy replied, a tone of finality in his voice. "You are to come straight home from detention. No detours. You aren't allowed to leave the house except for school and to Change."

Anger flared but I simply nodded and turned round, stomping upstairs. I slammed my door shut and stood there for a minute, breathing hard, before I turned and punched the wall as hard as I could. My fist made a dent and I kept on hitting until my knuckles were cut and bleeding.

"Damn it!" I shouted. Damn it all. So much for running away all my anger. It all flew back harder and hotter than before. Grounded. For a month. All because I punched that bitch. God I hate her. Almost as much as Andres and Alejandro.

I growled and yanked off my clothes as I walked over to my wardrobe. I pulled on a big baggy rugby top that I had nicked from somewhere and then I opened my window and glared at the moon. My knuckles were throbbing and blood was dripping down my arm. I sighed. I should probably clean it up. But that meant I have to leave my room. But the bathroom is literally opposite me...

I stood up and winced at the dent in the wall by the door. I'll stick a poster over it or something... I eased open the door and sprinted into the bathroom. Then I sat beside the sink and ran my hand under the tap. I stung like hell, but Changing was worse. I could deal. I looked in the cupboard above the sink and found some bandages. I wrapped some round my knuckles and then ran back into my room. I smelled Logan and froze. I looked around and was grateful when I didn't see him. But I didn't see my laptop or phone either. Great. Privileges are gone.

I rubbed a hand over my face and then collapsed onto my bed. God I'm tired. Unfortunately I didn't sleep well. I was plagued by nightmares again. By the time morning rolled round I was like a zombie because I'd been unable to sleep after a particularly nasty nightmare about Andres. I slowly crept out of bed and rubbed my eyes as I stumbled out my room and into the bathroom. I had a shower, which usually took ten minutes, but today it took me half an hour.

When I'd stumbled back into my room, I changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a plain black top. I shoved my hair up into a scruffy ponytail, grabbed a black hoodie and a pair of trainers. Once I was dressed I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. I followed my nose into the sun room where I saw the table practically groaning with the amount of food on it. Everyone was sat around and had been laughing at something when they abruptly stopped.

"Don't stop on my account," I muttered as I sat down in a chair and groped for the coffee. Just as I grabbed it someone yanked it out of my hands. I growled and glared at Logan.

"You can't have coffee," he answered to my silent question.

"Why?" I ground out. I already knew the answer, I just wanted to hear him say it.

"Because it stunts your growth. And it's bad for a k-"

"A kid?" I injected. He nodded and I saw a look of defiance in his eyes. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. "Fine." I turned back to the food and silently ate for the rest of the meal.

Once everything was gone Elena announced that we had better leave or else we'd be late for school. I stood up and stalked into the garage. Then I stood there, glaring at both the cars. Who was I going to ride with? I looked between the two and then decided on Kat. I walked over and leaned against the door as I waited for her.

A few minutes later, they both came in and Kat smiled at me. I smiled back, but it didn't reach my eyes. I felt void of emotions at the minute. I was too tired. Logan didn't even look at me as he climbed in his car and sped off. Kat unlocked the car and I climbed in. As soon as she started to drive I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Jo," Kat said, shaking me awake. "We're here."

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked out the window. Huh. So we were. Great.

I undid my seatbelt and stumbled out the car. We both walked side by side in silence towards the front door.

I shifted my bag. "I'm sorry. About yesterday," I muttered.

She beamed at me and bumped her shoulder with mine. "It's no biggie. You were pissed. I understand that. Sorry about Mum and Dad though. And Jeremy. I didn't think they'd be that hard on you," she frowned.

I shrugged. "It's over now. I've been given my sentence, I'll deal with it."

"It'd be less if we knew why you punched Evie," she hinted.

I snorted. "Nice try, but I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?" she whined, giving me a puppy dog look.

"Because it's all over now. I just want to get through my punishment and forget about it," I snapped. "Sorry," I muttered after.

She shrugged her shoulders and then looked at her watch. "I need to go. I've got class in a few minutes. You gonna be alright?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine. Just wish I had my iPod with me."

She gave me a sympathetic look and a hug before dashing off. I headed towards registration. I found it easily and when I entered I was ambushed by Matt.

"Why weren't you online last night?" he demanded.

"Because I've been grounded," I stated.

His eyes bugged. "What? By who? And what for?"

"By my 'guardians'. And because I punched Evie. Apparently they don't approve of fighting," I stated. God that was hypocritical.

"So you've been grounded? How long for? And what does that mean?" he asked as he dragged me over to his desk.

"For a whole month! They took away my phone, iPod and any other 'privileges' I get. No TV either. And I have to do chores around the house. I'm not allowed out of the house except for school," I explained, sitting on the desk.

"That sucks!"

"I know," I groaned. "And they all think I'm a child! Even Logan! That's all they kept calling me. A child!"

"A child? Are you serious? You're in Grade 12! A year ahead! How the hell are you a child?" he pressed.

I threw up my hands. "I don't know! That's what I asked and my uncle simply said 'That is beside the point'."

"But it is the point!" Matt exploded. I smiled and hugged him hard. It's nice that someone understands. "Uh, ok. You can hug me if you want," Matt said, wrapping his arms round me gingerly.

I laughed and released him. "Sorry. It's just nice that someone gets it. None of the others did."

"So let me get this straight," he said, leaning back in his chair. "You've got detention after school for two weeks. You have to 'help' out at the library for the rest of the semester and you're grounded for a month. All because you punched a girl who threatened _you_ and dissed _you_."

I nodded and clenched my jaw. "Yep." Then I gave him a stern look. "But no one knows why I punched her. And it is going to stay that way."

He held up his hands in defence. "Okay, okay. I won't tell anyone. But, why?"

"Because then I'll have to be explain why she was threatening me," I explained calmly.

He frowned in confusion. "But why..." Understanding lit his face. "Oh! Then it would have to be explained how you like Logan!"

I nodded. "Exactly."

Matt scratched his head, "Why don't you just tell him how you feel? It would make everything so much easier."

I gave him a look. "Why don't you tell Damien?"

"Touché."

"Thanks."

"So no one knows why you punched her? Not even Logan? No wonder he said all those things," he shook his head, sighing.

I looked at the desk. "He knows. I told him that she overheard you and me talking, didn't like it and threatened me. Then when I laughed she called me a bitch so I punched her."

"So...he knows why you punched her, what _she_ did and he still told you that he basically hates you, calls you a child and gets you detention."

I rubbed my face. "Exactly."

"You, need chocolate." With that he reached into his bag and pulled out a giant Yorkie bar. He handed it to me. "Ice cream would be better but that will have to wait till lunch. I am incapable of carrying that around because it would melt."

"Thanks," I muttered, taking a bite. Ah chocolate, how I have missed thee...

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

I shrugged. "No idea. I'm pissed at all of them, except for Kat. They all think I'm a child so screw 'em. I'm pissed at all of them for as long as long as they think I'm a child. So it could be a while."

"That sucks. Eat more chocolate." I complied and ate more.

The bell rang and Damien walked in with about eight other people. Matt went all googly eyed and I nudged him. He gave me a dreamy smile and never took his eyes off of Damien. I chuckled and then smiled at Damien as he came closer.

"Hey Damien," I greeted. He looked at Matt and then slowly looked at me. I covered my grin as a cough.

"Hey. Jo, right?" He frowned slightly.

I nodded. "Yep. That's me."

"Cool." He glanced at Matt. "Hey Matt. How are you?"

Matt smiled slightly, losing that dazed look, "Great. You?"

He nodded. "Yeah I'm good." Then he muttered, "Now I see you anyway." I grinned. Unfortunately he said it so quietly that only someone with super-hearing (cough, cough) could have heard him. Cue another cheesy grin...

"So Damien," I started. "Got a crush on any one?" Matt started choking and I frowned at him, whacking him on the back. "You alright?" He nodded and I bit back a grin. I turned back to Damien to see him blushing. "So?"

"Uh, um," he stuttered. "Sure, I guess."

"Ooh, details! Who is it? Someone I know?" I asked glancing at Matt quickly as I shuffled forwards, and leaned on my knees, intrigued.

He shuffled his feet. "Uh, um, maybe?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out sooner or later anyway." He gulped and took his seat next to Matt, who was glaring daggers at me.

"What about you, Jo? Anyone you fancy?" Damien asked, trying to embarrass me probably.

I grinned, "Nope. Haven't been here long enough. Barely know anyone."

"Sure," Matt muttered sarcastically. Before I could say anything the teacher came in. I stayed where I was and he didn't even notice. I could have probably dived out the window and gotten no response from him.

I stared at the ceiling until the bell rang. Seeing as it was Wednesday, I only had one lesson. Art. Joy. Fortunately it wasn't until later that afternoon. Unfortunately that meant I had to spend the rest of my time in the library. Double joy.

I hitched my bag over my shoulder. "Right. I'm off. I've gotta go do my hours. I'll meet you at lunch, Matt." I waved bye, but Matt was too busy talking to Damien and laughing. I rolled my eyes and then headed out. Okay, deep breath and I barged through the crowd. I swear, the B.O and perfume in this place is worse than anywhere else in the world. Except possibly the sewer. Ew.

When I got to the library, Mrs Richardson left me to man the desk because she had meetings all day. Except for when I had Art, obviously. An hour later I was simply spinning round and round on the spinny chair.

I. Am. So. Bored.

So far, five kids have looked at me and run the other way; three guys have asked me out (all from detention shockingly) and I'm being stalked by giggling Year 6 and 7's. Boys and girls.

"H-hi," a squeaky voice said from in front of me. I stopped spinning and had to bite back a groan.

"What can I do for you?" I asked the Year 7 boy in front of me.

"Uh, me and my friends-" He glanced back to a bunch a of kids who were giggling together "-were wandering if you wanted to come to the arcade with us? On Saturday?"

The Arcade? Really? "Sorry, I have plans with my boyfriend," I lied.

His face look dejected. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, met him at a club when I first moved here. Gorgeous motorbike," I carried on. What? If I'm gonna have an imaginary boyfriend, he might as well be good.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He ran off and I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh. Boys. Seriously.

"Your Jo, right?" another voice asked. I sighed and looked up to see a girl about my age, with short black hair and piercings everywhere. Her eyes were dark brown and outlined thickly with make-up.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked, leaning back and eyeing the girl up.

She stuck out her hand and grinned at me. "I'm Jenna. Huge fan. I've wanted to sock Evie for years."

I made a face and shook her hand slowly. "Why didn't you?"

"I have the misfortune of being her sister," she answered, a grimace crossing her face.

My eyes bugged. "You're related? To her? Oh you poor, poor soul," I said sympathetically.

She smiled slightly. "I know. It sucks. But I've grown to live with it."

I snorted. "How the fuck did you do that?"

She smirked. "Revenge." I laughed. I like her. She's nice. Shame she's related to The Bitch. "Listen," she carried on, "I was hoping you'd sit with me at lunch. Gets pretty lonely when everyone loves Evie."

She rolled her eyes and I joined her. "Sure. I actually planned to meet up with someone but he could hang, right?"

She nodded and grinned, "Absolutely. I need to go but I'll see you at lunch." She waved and walked off.

I smiled. Huh. I just made a new friend. And a female one at that.


	10. Raul

"So Jo, how long have you been in love with Logan?" Jenna asked as we were sat under a tree. We had decided to sit outside. Away from all the eyes. And the B.O and gossiping. Thank God...

I started to choke on my sandwich. Matt whacked me on the back a few times, which didn't help at all. Once I'd swallowed I managed to ask, "What?"

She simply rolled her eyes. "Please. I may be related to Evie, but I do not have her brain cells. It is so obvious that you like him. It was pretty clear just now."

I groaned and banged my head against the tree. That was awful. Just as I was getting my lunch and about to walk over to Matt; Logan, along with Evie (who was wearing this stupid looking _neck _brace for crying out loud) and some other people, came over.

_"You owe me an apology," Evie stated, glaring daggers at me as she held onto Logan's arm. I blinked at her._

_"No, I don't," I said simply._

_She frowned, clearly confused. "But, you punched me. Principle Higgins ordered you to apologize."_

_I rolled my eyes. "As Logan already knows, I don't take orders from anyone." Well, except from Jeremy. But that's Pack law or something..._

_Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, agitated. "For God's sake, Jo. Just apologize already."_

_A teeny tiny flash of hurt ran through me as I remembered what he'd said yesterday. But it was soon replace by...nothing. I was void of emotions still. I needed more sleep if I was going to function properly in front of him._

_Before he could say anything else, I walked off with Jenna, heading towards Matt again._

"How was that obvious? I didn't feel a single loving vibe towards him! At all!" I said, coming back to the present. Matt chuckled, eating his chocolate éclair happily. I glared at him, which only made him laugh harder.

Jenna stated simply, "It was there. In your eyes. I saw them flash when he spoke. I'm not oblivious you know."

I groaned again and covered my face with my hands. "I'm doomed!"

Matt chucked some food at me. "Come on! It's not as bad as you think! Okay, so maybe the guy you're crushing on already has a girlfriend, who you punched, and maybe he kind of hates your guts and you got grounded for a month and you have to volunteer in the library. But how could it possi-"

I slapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't you dare say it. Every time someone says that, it gets worse."

"Nmph hmf hmfh!" I pulled my hand away and he mock glared at me. "Like I was saying, how could it possibly get any worse?"

Then Kat came sprinting out the school along with Logan.

I hit Matt round the head. Lightly, obviously. "I blame you," I stated as I watched Kat and Logan look around the school grounds.

Kat spotted me first and ran over. "Jo! We have to leave. Now!"

I frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Family emergency," Kat started to explain before Logan growled, "We don't have time for this!" Then he proceeded to yank me to my feet and start dragging me off.

I waved to the others who just stared after us with wide eyes. Logan dragged me all the way to his car before shoving me in, Kat climbing in after me and then Logan diving in the driver's side. As you could probably tell, it was a little bit cramped.

"Bloody hell! What's the 911?" I demanded as Logan tore out of the parking lot at 900 miles an hour, all the while putting his seat belt on.

"Mum called," Kat said simply, not saying anything else.

I shifted to the right, trying to get more room while keeping distance between Logan and I. "Okkkaaayyy, and that calls for running out of school?"

They both ignored me and someone's phone rang. Kat reached into her jacket and yanked it out, accidently ripping it slightly. She didn't even notice. Damn, this has to be serious. She snapped it open. "Mum?"

"Where are you?" Elena's frantic voice asked.

"We're in the car on our way back to Stonehaven."

"Good. We'll meet you there. Make sure you're never alone. Be careful. I love you."

With that she hung up. Well that was weird.

"Listen," I started. "Are you guys gonna tell me what's going on?" Then I looked out the wind shield and screamed, "WATCH OUT!"

Logan cursed and swerved, slamming on the brakes. Kat and I went flying into the window, bouncing back off again, but leaving huge cracks. The world spun and the car turned over. The windows smashed and the car was crushed.

When everything finally settled I reopened my eyes to find myself sprawled halfway through the window. Logan was upside down, still strapped into his seat. He had a huge gash on his forehead and it looked as if one of his arms were broken. I slowly looked for Kat, ignoring the pounding in my head. I saw Kat laying face first on the ground. Thankfully her chest was moving so at least she was still breathing.

I turned back to Logan and saw that his eyes were opening. "Logan," I whispered. Damn my throat was dry. "You alright?" I moved and felt some glass shift beneath me.

"Jo," Logan croaked. "D-don't-"

A growl cut him off and I jumped, not expecting it. I slowly turned my head and then whimpered slightly. But-what-

_Andres_, a voice whispered in my head.

I shook my head. No. It couldn't be. He's dead.

The red wolf with green eyes growled again and then the phone started ringing. I jumped, again, and cut myself on some of the glass. That's when I felt it. All my injuries. I had a long cut down my calf and arm, my jeans were torn and I think I cut my head somewhere as there's blood dripping down my neck. At least, I hope it's blood.

The wolf growled and then dived at me. I rolled away, cutting my sides. I scrambled out of the car and stumbled until I was stood facing the wreckage. The wolf stood up and instead of coming after me again like I thought, it started towards Kat, who was unconscious by the looks of things. I looked around and then grabbed a long piece of glass, aiming it at the wolf. I threw it and it embedded itself in its hind leg. It howled and spun round, growling at me. It ran head first and before I knew it, it had knocked me on the ground, winding me.

It landed on top of me and my hands flew to its neck, trying to stop it from ripping out my neck. It growled and went to bite me and just missed my nose. It's claws were digging into me but I ignored them and wrapped my legs around it's middle. The I gripped my hands in its fur and rolled. As soon as it was on its back, I dived off and rolled away, quickly standing back up.

I could see Logan and Kat now. Kat was slowly standing up, blinking in shock at the wolf and the car. Oh, and Logan I suppose. Logan was wide awake and trying to get out. But it looks as if his leg is stuck or something.

"Kat! Help Logan!" I shouted. She blinked again, before nodding and limping/sprinting towards the car. Kat's phone started to ring again and I listened as she found it.

"Mum? Dad?"

"Are you alright?" Clay asked, "We lost the-"

"Dad! We're in trouble. We're just outside Bear Valley. Logan is stuck in the car. Which is smashed up and Jo is fighting a wolf and-"

I couldn't listen to anymore as the wolf dived at me again. I leapt out of the way and felt it's jaw brush my side. Whoa, that was a close call. The wolf skidded when it landed but spun round again, heading straight back at me. I went to jump out of the way again when it lunged ahead, aiming straight for where I was jumping. It was too late to change direction, so it hit me hard. And before I had time to move, it's claws attacked my face, deep cuts spreading across my cheek and jaw. Then something bit down on my leg, hard.

Blood was running down my face, into my eyes and spreading on the ground. I felt faint. Dizzy. Then I was tugged across the ground and I cried out as pain shot through my body. Gravel biting into my back, glass cutting into my scalp. Oh, and a mad wolf attached to my leg.

"Jo!" Kat screamed. "What are you doing?"

Oh you know, just putting on some makeup... "SHUT UP AND HELP ME!" I bellowed back, spitting out the blood that fell into my mouth. I tried to sit up, but I was still being tugged along, fast.

That's when I heard the phone ringing again. My God, would someone answer that? It's gonna drive me nuts!

I yelped again when I was suddenly falling down a ravine. I fell and then landed in a small river that was running through it. Great...Now I was in pain AND wet. Fucking-fantastic.

Water splashed and then my leg was being chewed on again. I cried out and opened my eyes. Thankfully the water had washed some of the blood off, so at least I could see. I was being dragged again, through the water.

My arms flailed as I searched for...well, something. My hand hit a rock and I gripped it. Good size, heavy but not too heavy to throw. Excellent. I looked at wolf and it growled at me, biting down harder. I gritted my teeth against the pain and got ready to throw the rock. If I could just get it in the muzzle-

That's when I heard an explosion.

My eyes widened and my heart pounded faster. I turned my head and saw car parts flying, a ball of fire, black clouds of smoke.

My heart stopped. That was where the Porsche was.

"No!" I screamed, wrenching at my leg. The wolf let go, stunned. I swung my other leg around, kicking it hard in the side of the head. It fell hard and I rolled over and started scrambling back the way we came. I got about a meter before something hit my back and I fell again, hitting my head.

The last thing I saw was a cloud of black smoke trailing in the air.

Everything was a blur. I turned my head and groaned. My eyes opened but I couldn't see a thing. There was movement and a black blur appeared in front of my vision. My vision cleared slightly and I could see a needle heading towards my arm.

I started to struggle weakly. "No," I protested. Something pricked my arm and a cold fire spread through me and I blacked out.

I was surprisingly comfy when I started to come around. My head was throbbing, along with my calf. But apart from that I was ok. Wow, that's weird. I usually have more injuries. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked, adjusting to the dim lighting. Something wasn't right. I frowned and took a deep breath. The smell hit me first and then my surroundings. No wonder nothing felt right. I was in a strange room which reeked of an unknown wolf.

I shot up and looked around. I was laying on a huge queen sized bed. The whole room had an expensive air about it. The furnishings were simple, yet stylish and expensive. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I dived out of the bed and cautiously walked to the door, listening hard.

I couldn't hear anything so I pulled the door ajar. I paused for five seconds before easing out into the hallway. Directly opposite me were the stairs and beyond that the front door.

I looked both ways, checking for signs of life. I couldn't see any. What I did see though, was a really long hallway with lots of doors and stairs that headed up and down. My God this place was huge. And it reeked of wolves. Familiar wolves at that. I shivered and goose-bumps rose up on my arms.

I shook my head again to get rid of the thoughts. All I need to focus on is getting out of here.

I checked one last time before sprinting down the stairs and to the door as quietly as I could. I reached the door and my hand was on the handle. Yes. Freedom.

Then the world was spinning and I was looking at the ceiling as I was being carried off. I grabbed the persons wrist and squeezed as hard as I could. I heard a snap and someone cursed in Spanish. But they didn't let me go. I watched as the ceiling changed, all the while struggling to get free.

I was dumped in a chair and I instantly tried to dive off but a set of hands pushed me back down. I growled but didn't bother trying again. I would only get hurt. I glanced around and realized that I was in a gorgeous kitchen that reminded me of home. There was a guy dressed in a white billowing shirt and... oh good lord, leather pants. Not the type people were wearing at school but the faded, well-worn type. His hair was black and curly. He was tall. He looked Spanish. Shit.

I watched with narrowed as he made his way around the kitchen. Cooking.

He never once looked at me. But every time I tried to get up, run, I was roughly pushed back down. Every time I tried to turn my head, to look at the bloke behind me, my head was shoved back again, so that I was always facing the Leather Pants guy. He hit the cuts on my face last time, making me growl in pain as they started to bleed again.

Finally, the man turned and faced me, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. He gave me a smile and I couldn't figure out whether it was warm or ice cold.

"Jo, nice to finally meet you," his voice was low and didn't have a single trace of a Spanish accent. This guy spoke perfect English.

"Where the fuck are my friends?" I demanded.

He smirked at me, ignoring my question. "My name is Raul, niña."

I gave him a blank stare. Niña...what does that mean? Fuck, I've got another nickname. "Where are my friend? Who are you?"

"I just told you, niña. I'm Raul. This is my home."

"And my friends are…" I prompted.

He simply gave me a look over, ignoring my 'subtle' prompting. Then he frowned and snapped something in Spanish. Another tall man appeared, who was big and buff. Raul gestured at me, saying something rapidly in Spanish. I blinked and in the next instant, the big guy was knelt in front of me, gripping my injured leg. I yelped as a throbbing pain shot through said leg.

Before I knew what I doing, I'd aimed a punched at the guys face and he went flying to the ground. A growl was vibrating through my chest.

"Don't touch me, asshole," I managed. The guy wasn't even moving. Shit, I'd knocked him unconscious.

Laughter suddenly echoed through the kitchen. I looked at Raul and saw him clutching his side, laughing his heart out. I growled at him, which made him laugh harder.

"Kitty has bite," he said appreciatively once he'd calmed down. I glared at him. He snapped his fingers and some people appeared, picking up the big guy off the floor and carrying him out. Raul came closer and knelt down in front of me. He motioned towards my bad leg, "May I examine it?"

I shook my head. "Nuh uh. I've had enough of you Spanish guys touching me."

A hard look flashed through his eyes, but disappeared in an instant. He gave me a warm smile and backed off, hands raised. "Fine."

I glanced over my shoulder, glaring as my head got shoved towards the front again. Someone else came in and Raul was distracted.

I dove off the chair and sprinted towards the door. I was a meter away when an arm came around my waist, effectively stopping me. I was spun around until I was facing the rest of the room, my back against... well, whoever was behind me. I growled and tried to get free but my arms were pinned to my sides and two strong arms were wrapped round my middle.

"She has...spirit, don't you think?" Raul asked the rest of the room from behind me as he placed his chin on top of my head. "I can see why my brother Andres liked her so much."

"Brother? You have got to me shitting me!" I cried out. Raul's chest shook as he laughed. I growled. Again.

"Si, my two younger brothers, Andres y Alejandros," Raul stated with a Spanish accent. God damn it! Older brother? Seriously? So much for putting this behind me...

"Let me go," I growled.

"No, I don't think I will. See, my brothers were both idiots. They never follow the plan," Raul started as he pushed me forwards into a chair. He said something in Spanish and the guy from earlier came behind me again, this time tying my arms and legs to the chair.

I cursed them all in every language I knew, so they covered my mouth with a tea-towel. Assholes!

"The plan, niña, was really very simple," Raul carried on. "Kidnap a Cabal leaders child and bring her to me." I blinked at his words. Cabal? Child? What was he on about? "But they had heard of this female wolf – an Elena – and got curious. So they bit you instead. But everything is back in place. We have you and they are gone."

He walked over to an oven and pulled out whatever it was that he was cooking earlier. It looked like an omelette or something. The smell of eggs hit my nose and this time my stomach growled. Oh yeah, definitely omelette.

I shook my head and went to speak but the damn gag was in the way. Why the hell do they need me? I'm not any one important! I'm from England! Not that no one in England isn't important, obviously. But I- oh never mind.

Raul held out a plate filled with the omelette out to me, pulling off my gag. "Eat."

I ignored him. Besides, it kind of hard with my arms tied. When I didn't say anything, he grabbed a fork, put some food on it and held it up to my mouth. Oh you have got to be-

"You're gonna feed me? Pfft, yeah right ass – mmph." I was cut off by the fork being stuffed in my mouth. I choked slightly, not expecting it. I spat it out instantly. No way in hell was I gonna eat anything he gave me.

He growled slightly. "Joanna, eat. You need the energy."

I shook my head and glared. "I'm not eating a sin-hhmf!" He'd stuffed more omelette in my mouth, this time covering my mouth so that I couldn't spit it out again. I simply started breathing through my nose. Ha-ha, shame on- Ow!

I choked down the omelette and started coughing. Damn it, he had pinched my nose suddenly, stopping my breathing and forcing me to swallow. Jerk. Although it was a nice omelette. Double damn.

He smirked at me. "Nice?"

I growled at him. "Certainly more than what your brothers gave me."

He sighed. "Joanna, please forgive my brothers. I know they treated you wrongly, but-"

"Treated me wrongly? He kept trying to fucking _rape_ me!" I screamed at him, trying to break free from the chair. He didn't say anything so I started shouting, "Let me the fuck go! I am sick and fucking tired of being kidnapped! I have enough problems without being kidnapped again!"

Raul gagged me before I could say anything else. He turned to the bloke behind me. "Get the video camera and take her downstairs," he ordered. Then the chair, with me still on it, was picked up and carried from the room. I started cursing again, thrashing about.

If – when – I get out of here, I am _so_ taking up karate.

I was taken into the cellar. I shivered. It was damn cold down here. Creepy too. I was dropped in the centre of the room, a wall behind me that was surprisingly wet. The bloke disappeared upstairs and blackness closed around me. There wasn't a single drop of light. All I could hear was dripping water (I hope it was water anyhow).

My breathing became faster, heart pounding loudly in my chest. Before I had time to freak myself out the cellar door re-opened and The Bloke (my name for him now), Raul and some other guy walked in. The Bloke set up a camera beside me; Raul sat down on a step, leaning his head on his arm. The other guy turned on a light, then walked up to me, standing behind me.

He bent over and whispered in my ear, "When I tell you to, start screaming."

My eyes narrowed but I didn't say anything. Not that I could if I'd wanted to. Hello, still gagged here.

He stood back up and waited until The Bloke nodded at him till he started. A little red light lit up on the camera.

The guy walked round to face me. Then I was punched in the face. Blood ran down my face, a cut on my cheekbone. I blinked away the stars that had erupted in my vision in time for another punch. My head went flying back and I looked at the ceiling.

The guy grabbed my throat, squeezing hard as he came right up in my face, "Scream for me."

I would just like to point out how fucking stupid that is to say to someone your choking. They can't _breathe_, let alone _scream_. They really should teach a 'Bad Guys 101: What NOT to say'.

I glared at him and he punched my hard in the stomach, never letting go of my neck. I gasped and started choke. Damn gag. He finally release my throat, yanking off my gag too. I gasped in fresh (very questionable that) air, but was quickly winded again by another blow to the stomach. I didn't make a sound though. I refuse to give this son of a bitch (most likely very true) the satisfaction.

He looked at me menacingly and a knife appeared in his hand. Seriously one minute – empty punching hand. The next – knife wielding death dealer.

I took a deep sniff. And then blinked. He was human. Oh god damn-

My thought got cut off as said knife sliced across my arm, deeply. I bit my tongue. He growled at me (impressive for a human) and then wedged the knife in my thigh. Now if I said I didn't scream – I'd be lying. I screamed. Loudly and painfully. That god damn _hurt_!

He smirked at me, yanking it out before turning to the camera, pointing the bloody knife at it. "Agree to our demands, or she dies." Then The Bloke shut the camera off and congratulated Knife guy for an amazing performance. I am so sure.

Fucking asshole son of a bastard!

I screamed again, this time in anger, and tried to break loose. The wood cracked, splintered and then I felt my nail starting to grow longer. "YOU ASSHOLES! YOU FUCKING SON OF A BASTARD! YOU-"

Raul sauntered up to me, gagged me again before sticking a needle in my arm. I was out of it within seconds, my hands changing back.

When I woke up, I was back in the bedroom, same as before. I blinked, hard, trying to get rid of the fuzziness. Then I sat up straight. I need to know what happened to Logan and Kat.

I jumped out of the bed and then stumbled. I cursed and then looked down. What the fuck? I was no longer wearing my original clothes from earlier (ripped and blood stained jeans and a black top). Now I wearing a set of heels (!) and a black dress that – Oh My God! The front went all the way down to waist! With a damn HOOP tying it together! Shit! I'm not wearing a bra either! Wait a second...

WHERE THE FUCK DID ALL MY INJURIES GO?

The door to the room opened and a woman was stood there. She beamed at me. What the hell? These people are _weird._ One minute it's all 'eat this you need your energy', then it's all 'beating the crap outta me while videoing it' and now I'm wearing a fucking dress that reveals WAY too much and getting warm smiles!

"Good, you are awake in time. Master was hoping you would be awake in time for dinner," the woman stated. She waved a hand at me. "Come. Dinner will be starting soon."

I shook my head and backed up. "No fucking way. I am not going to dinner with some fucking ass-"

She was in my face in a second, choking my throat, a deadly look in her eyes. "Never speak of Master that way!"

I choked for a second before kicking her in the shin, hard. She cried out, letting me go and I punched her once in the stomach and then aimed for her chin where I heard a knock out point was. I hit it and she fell like a dead weight. I stepped over her and headed to the door. I peeked around and saw no one. Instead of walking out though I shut the door.

There was no lock so I grabbed a chair, stuffing it under the handle so it couldn't move. I dragged the woman to a closet and chucked her in there. Just as I was about to shut the door, some clothes caught my attention. Anything is better than this 'dress'. I grabbed the shorts and strappy black top that was all glittery and quickly changed. There weren't any other shoes so I decided to keep the heels on. What? They make a really good weapon with the heels being all long and spike-like. The downside is that I may not be able to run in them... Okay, so I'll keep them with me, I just won't wear them. I took the off, tied them together and then slung them over my shoulder.

Then I walked to the window and opened it. Jeeze, you'd think for kidnappers that they'd be – Ah crap. No wonder my window opened, I'm five floors from the ground. And there a _really_ big windows on the first floor. I looked around, scanning the grounds, but couldn't see anyone. I looked beyond the grounds and saw a road. If I could just get there – I cursed. There was a tiny forest in between us. Plus I had no way to get down. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on the bed. I cannot believe I'm doing this...

Roughly five minutes later, I was lowering all the ripped up sheets and curtains and anything else with lots of material, that I'd tied together out the window. I tied the other end to the door handle, tugging on it as hard I could. When nothing ripped or groaned, I walked over to the window. Okay, so it's a long way down. But it's either this or possibly be beaten or tortured by going to dinner in 'THAT' dress. I shuddered and then grabbed the 'rope'.

I stepped onto the ledge and turned around. Okay, I've been rock climbing before, so this is just like that. Except there isn't a safety rope. And the ground is _extra_ hard for me to land on. And I'm not holding on to any rocks. I slowly started to lower myself. Okay, okay, that's not so- WHOA! Damn it's windy out here!

I gripped as tight as I could onto the 'rope' and ignored the wind, lowering myself down. That's when I reached the end of the rope. I cursed (in my head though, I didn't want anyone to hear me). I looked down to see that I was on the second floor now. I cursed again. Seriously, if it was just a little lower, than I could just drop. But if I dropped from here, I'd probably sprain or break something.

That's when the door in my room was flung open and I dropped a few meters suddenly. I bit my lip so that I wouldn't scream. My heart was beating wildly. I looked up to see Raul leaning out of the window. He cursed in Spanish and then the rope was being tugged back up.

I let go. I dropped for what felt like forever, but in reality was only three seconds. I bent my knees slightly and felt the shock go through them when I landed. It disappeared instantly and I started running, heading in the direction I saw the road.

A huge wail of an alarm went off, making me jump. I cursed and started running faster, ignoring all the stones and twigs that cut my feet. I reached the trees just as I heard the sound of pursuit. There was shouting and then- Gah! They have guns!

I ran faster, dodging trees and jumping over roots. Within seconds I was in the middle of the dark forest. No light was shining, so it was pitch black. I cursed and then I saw the flashlight. I dropped down in a crouch and froze. Then I blinked and I could see. Wow. It's like when I'm in wolf form, all the different colours.

I watched as three more flashlights appeared in front of me.

"She can't have gone far," an English voice stated.

"Nah, Raul said she was wearing the clothes that were in the closet too. So we'll find her soon with the tracker on the shirt," another said.

Tracker? I felt down my clothes and froze at a little button on the front. Why hadn't I noticed that before? I yanked it off, freezing at the ripping sound. The guys obviously didn't hear it as they kept talking. I dug a tiny little hole with my finger and stuffed the 'button' in there.

I froze again when I heard what they were saying.

It was the third guy talking, "Apparently her Father is refusing to agree to the demands."

"Fuck," the first guy cursed, "That's gotta suck. Your own family not agreeing to it because you're a female." I bit my tongue and started shaking.

"Yeah, but the whole family are sorcerers," third guy said.

"How did they get a girl in the first place? I thought sorcerers could only have boys?" First guy asked.

"That's true. Unless a sorcerer sleeps with a witch, in which case you might have a girl. But that's unlikely, seeing as how they all hate each other. Apparently the wife really wanted a girl, so they asked a witch to help with that." The second guy snorted.

"Didn't you hear? About that witch and sorcerer over in America? Lucas Cortez and Paige Winterbourne. They got married and everything," third guy said. Wait, over in America? Does that mean were not in America anymore? Shit!

"Whoa! How'd they manage to get past the whole 'Sorcerer-Witch' thing?"

"Apparently the Paige chick got custody of another witch whose mother was Eve Levine-"

"_The_ Eve Levine? I heard she was well dangerous. Knows witch _and _sorcerer magic and is half-demon," the second guy cut in.

"Yeah, but she died. Got kidnapped or some shit. Anyway, there was trouble with-"

I stopped listening. I looked behind and then cursed silently when I saw the other flashlights. I could hear their footsteps now, they were practically surrounding me. So I did the only thing I could. I ran straight past the three guys and headed towards the road I saw. I heard curses behind me as the three guys tried to run to catch up with me. The thing was though, that they were human. They had no chance in hell with catching up with me. So they started firing.

I saw another flashlight up ahead, but I didn't stop. The man was facing the other direction, his back to me, so I jumped and landed on him hard, knocking him to the ground. He hit his head and blacked out. I dived off him, grabbed his flashlight, turning it off as I ran. I could hear cars now.

I ran faster, hearing strings of curses behind me. Then I heard a growl. Shit! Wolves!

I sprinted, dodging trees, and burst into a clearing. At the far end was the road, a small fence in between. I could smell the electricity from here. Shit. I looked around and then saw the tree. It was huge, but some of the branches reached the other side of the fence. I ran towards it just as I heard a howl behind me, followed by three more.

I reached the bottom just as four wolves and six men burst into the clearing too. I didn't waste any time in climbing up the tree. It was hard as there weren't many footholds and I wasn't wearing shoes, so the bark cut into my feet.

I got to a huge, thick branch and shimmied along it, heading to the end, where it went past the fence. I could see the cars now. There were loads, zooming past. It was a motorway. I couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or a bad one.

I heard shouting and glanced down to see three of the six men following me up the tree and the wolves were circling the base. One of the three that had stayed on the ground was on the radio, talking to someone (I think it's Raul, but I'm not sure). The other two were aiming their guns at me.

Oh great.

I shook my head. Focus on escaping. Getting to the end of the branch and dropping down. Then I can run and somehow get hold of The Pack.

I was half way across the branch when they started shooting. I jumped, nearly falling off, much to the delight of the wolves. Something landed right in front of me. A tranquilizer. Oooohhhh! Okay, that isn't so bad. If it was bullets, I might have panicked. Now, seeing as it's only tranquilizers, the only problem is that I could fall to my doom instead as I slip into a long lasting sleep.

No biggie.

I shimmied along and then the branch dipped dangerously low. I yelped and held on tight, not moving till it stilled. I glanced behind me to see one of the guys before, right behind me. My eyes widened and I did the most stupid, idiotic, dangerous thing I've ever done.

I stood up precariously and ran to the end of the branch, diving of the end. I landed in a roll, making sure I didn't break anything. They were still shooting, but the fence got in the way, sparking every time something hit it. They were all cursing now.

I stood, waved, and then sprinted off towards the road. I paused by the side of the motorway. I watched as the cars zoomed past. Okay...what to do now? I glanced behind me. Ah damn it! Those stupid guards (?) that were following me on the tree, are _still _following me.

That's when a car stopped about a meter to my right. The door was flung open and someone shouted, "Get in!"

I blinked, looked behind me and then dived in the car. I am taking such a big leap of faith right now...

Just as I shut the door, the driver sped off, cutting straight to the third lane, going as fast as she could. I gripped the steering the seat hard.

"Are you okay?" the mystery driver asked, never taking her eyes off the road. She shoved some of her red curls out of her face.

"Uh, yeah," I answered. "But, who the heck are you?"

She smiled and blew some of her red hair out of her face. "I'm Jaime Vegas, Jeremy's… girlfriend? Mate? I don't know. I always get confused as to what I should call myself."

I blinked in shock. "The Jaime Vegas? The Necromancer from TV?"

She nodded. "The very same."

"And you're going out with Jeremy...?"

"Danvers. Your Pack Alpha."

"Whoa! Jeremy has a...girlfriend? Mate? Damn, I get what you mean."

She laughed. "Yeah. Kind of been seeing each other for seventeen? Eighteen years? I can't remember the exact amount."

"Okay," I said slowly. "If you're going out with Jeremy, then why are you _here?_"

She groaned. "Jeremy is so going to kill me for this." Then she shook herself and turned to me. "Jeremy has been keeping me updated on what's happening with the Pack. So I know the same, if not more, than you do. But my friend Eve, kept getting this funny feeling, so she followed you.

Which is pretty good when you think about it, because she followed you all the way here, waited till she was sure you were staying, and then came and got me. Her husband, Kristof, kept me updated on the flight and things. Acted like a messenger between us. Thankfully I got here in time to pick you up. It was a close call but I think- Don't start that Eve! Not all us are used to driving on the other side of the road!"

I jumped. Eve? What? I frowned at her and edged towards the door. Jaime's eyes widened and then she looked at me. "Shit! I'm freaking you out, aren't I? Sorry, I tend to get a bit distracted." She shot a look purposefully behind her at the seat.

Okay...now she's glaring at upholstery. "Um, no one's been following me," I said finally, snapping her attention away from the seat.

She blinked and then nodded. "Yes, they have. You just can't see her. Eve says you throw a good punch, by the way."

My eyes widened. "What?"

Jaime laughed and then shook her head. "Sorry, I'm confusing you again. You know how on TV I'm a necromancer? I talk to the dead and stuff? Well, that's also true in real life. I can see and talk to ghosts. I can raise the dead if I have to, but it's way too icky to do that."

I nodded in understanding. "Oh, okay. Wow, that's like the perfect cover."

"Right, so that's whose been following you, a ghost. Eve Levine to be precise," she said, swerving the car to the left. And I gripped the seat so hard my fingers tore through the fabric. Oops...

"Eve Levine? The-" I thought back to what the guards had said. "-witch with sorcerer magic and half-demon?"

Jaime nodded. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Oh, some guards were talking about it. And some other people. A Lucas-"

"Lucas and Paige Cortez. Yeah, I know them. They're good friends of mine. Along with Eve's daughter, Savannah-" she cut off, and glanced in the mirror to the back seat. She sighed. "Yeah, I suppose your right." Jaime turned back to me, sending me a warm smile. "Back to the business at hand. Are you ok?" Her warm smile turned into one of concern. I nodded, feeling nervous.

"I'm fine. But are Logan and Kat okay? Last time I saw them- the car was- I couldn't-" I stumbled.

"They're fine," Jaime quickly reassured me. "They'd moved away from the car as soon as Logan was out. Thankfully, neither of them were injured anymore. Kat had a concussion and cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. She was thrown from the car almost straight away. Logan though," she sighed and shook her head.

"What? Logan's what?" I asked frantically. _Oh god, please don't be dead_, I prayed.

"A bloody nightmare is what he is," Jaime muttered. I blinked in surprise. "He had a huge cut on his forehead, and broken leg and arm and yet was determined to follow after you, even though you had already left. I was with Jeremy when Elena called, explaining what happened." She shook her head again. "That boy is as stubborn as his father, and it shows more and more each day."

She listened to Eve for a minute before exploding with, "I know! I don't think I've ever seen a kid so much in love! You saw him Eve, wouldn't leave Jo's room for ages-"

I held up my hands. "Whoa! Back up a minute. What the hell are you going on about? Who wouldn't leave my room? In love with who?" Oh lord, Logan is alive and in love with Evie. Oh, I don't think my week could get any worse.

Jaime blinked, once-twice- "Oh good lord, she doesn't know." It was quiet for a minute before she said, "Eve! I'm not going to tell her! No I- Eve he should- It's his choice-" She sighed and rubbed her forehead with one hand before placing it back on the steering wheel. I think my heart jumped up my throat when she did that.

"None of that matters anyway. We need to get somewhere safe, then I need to phone Jeremy-" she grimaced, clearly not looking forward to THAT phone call, "- and you can tell me everything that's happened since Eve left."

I nodded and then lent back in the chair. God I was tired, but I'm not going to sleep. I'll wait till we get somewhere safe, where ever that is.

Half an hour later we were still driving but Jaime was looking a bit flustered and frantic. I frowned but said nothing. A few minutes later she jumped, making me jump too.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She pulled a face and gave me an apologetic smile. "Um, we have a bit of a problem..."

"Which is..." I prompted.

"We're lost. I have absolutely no idea where we are and Eve-" she sent a glare to the back seat "-doesn't know either. So we'll need to stop and get a map, but that's not a wise idea if we're being followed."

"Keep going down here and turn off at junction 12. Then we can cut down through Bath and head to Bristol. There's loads of hotels there," I said.

Jaime blinked at me and then understanding lit her eyes. "I forgot you lived in England. Thanks."

I waved her off. "It's the least I can do. You saved me."

Jaime blushed slightly but remained silent. A few hours later, I was collapsed on a hotel bed. I had directed Jaime to the Holiday Inn by Cabot Circus. I've never stayed here, but it's the only one that I could think of. Jaime was sat on her own bed, staring at the phone as she bit her lip. I'd already told her everything that had happened since Eve left.

I sat up partially, leaning on my elbows. "Jaime? Are you going to call?"

She took a deep breath and nodded, picking it up and dialling a number. It rang once before Jeremy's voice came through. Thanks to my turning into a wolf, I could hear what he was saying.

"Jaime? Where the hell are you?" He growled. My eyes widened. Whoa. I thought he only used that tone on, well, me. He certainly used it when I was grounded. Huh, guess that grounding went out the window...

"Hi Jeremy," Jaime squeaked. She winced and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry I didn't call but I didn't really have chance. I've been driving and then I got lost and Eve was all but shouting at me to hurry up-"

"Hurry up for what?" Jeremy asked, clearly a bit calmer.

"Well," Jaime shuffled nervously, "after you'd told me everything that was going on, Eve got a bad feeling. So she followed Jo around. Ever since she started school. She followed her all the way to England, where she was taken by a wolf named Raul. When Eve was sure she wasn't moving anywhere else, she came and got me. I swear I would have called you but I was a bit distracted."

"You still should have called," Jeremy growled. Then he sighed, and said very calmly, "Are you okay? Did you get there?"

"Yeah. Jo's here too. We're in a hotel. Just as I was driving down a highway, Jo was running across this field and was stood by the side of the road. I picked her up, explained who I was and here we are."

"Is she okay?"

Jaime looked over at me. "Yeah. She's fine. No injuries, surprisingly."

"Surprisingly? Why surprisingly?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, they tortured her, but when she woke up she was fine. Anyway, turns out that Jo is none other than Kaleb Armstrong's daughter. You know, the Cabal leader over here in England."

"She is? And she didn't know?"

"That she was a Cabal leader's daughter? No. She doesn't even know what a Cabal is. I would explain but, well, it's complicated and I probably won't get it right."

It was silent for a minute before Jeremy said, "Put her on. I would like to talk to her."

Jaime nodded and passed it to me. "Hello?" I asked when I put it to my ear.

"Jo. It's good to hear you. How are you holding up?" Jeremy asked.

I groaned. "I'm tired, pissed at my family and missing you guys."

"I'm just glad you're ok. How did you escape?"

"Well, after they'd tortured me I got a bit...angry. So Raul gagged me and drugged me, knocking me unconscious. When I woke back up I was wearing this nasty dress and this women came in. I knocked her unconscious. Shut her in the closet, changed clothes and climbed out the window. I did a little running. Climbed a tree, dodged some tranquilizers and dived over an electric fence. Then Jaime appeared and there we go."

Jeremy grunted but remained silent. I could hear him walking somewhere and then he knocked on the door. I heard muffled voices and then a new appeared on the end of the phone.

"Jo?"

I blinked and sat up. "Logan?"


	11. Explosions hurt

"Jo?"

I blinked and sat up. "Logan?"

"Jesus Christ, _woman_! Why the _hell _didn't you call sooner?" He shouted angrily.

"Oh, excuse me for being kidnapped!" I snapped. Why the hell was I so worried about him? He's just a pain in my ass! "I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking." It was silent for a second before I couldn't help asking, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he grunted.

"He's lying!" Kat's voice was muffled but I heard it all the same.

"Shut up, Kat!" Logan shouted back. I chuckled slightly. Same old, same old...

There was lots of huffing and puffing coming from the other end. I frowned, "You alright? You're huffin' and puffin'."

"I'm fine," he grunted.

I rolled my eyes. "You are clearly not. What the hell are you doing?"

He growled. "Packing."

"What the hell for? I'm coming back to Stonehaven ASAP!" I stood up and started pacing. Jaime was clearly listening, but pretending to be interested in her laptop that she got out of a bag.

"No," he grunted. "We are coming to you. It's about time we finished this once and for all."

I groaned and flopped back onto the bed. "Oh God. Why? Maybe if I leave, they'll leave me alone!"

"Jo, you know that's not going to happen. They'll just keep coming after you until they have you," Logan snapped.

I growled. "I know that ok? I was just hoping I was wrong."

He sighed. "Look, I know you would much rather be back at school with Matt and, well, whoever you hang out with, but Pack duty comes first. You should know this by now."

My eye twitched and my hand tightened. I swear to God that if he brings up the child thing, I'm hanging up on him.

"We've been through it before and I thought it had drilled home but clearly not. You are still a god damn ch-"

I hung up.

And maybe lobbed the phone very hard at Jaime. I swear I wasn't aiming at her, it just ended up in that direction. Luckily it bounced off her and landed on the pillow.

Jaime rubbed her arm. "Ouch. What was that for?"

I stood up and started stalking round the room. "That bastard! Still calling me a child! A CHILD! After everything that's happened!"

Jaime frowned in confusion. "A child?"

"Yes!" I exploded, throwing my hands up in the air. "A child! No matter what I seem to do! No matter what happens and how I cope, I'm constantly being called a child!"

"But, why?" She asked.

"Because I punched Evie. Because I got in trouble. Because I ruined their fucking lives! How the hell should I know?"

"Evie deserved that punch," a disembodied voice stated. I jumped and spun round. A tall woman was stood, leaning against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded, stepping back and crouching slightly. She beamed but said nothing.

"Eve! What are you- How are you-" Jaime stuttered.

I blinked and stood up straight. "Eve? As in Eve Levine? The ghost that's been haunting me?"

The woman – Eve – nodded. "That's me. Eve Levine-" blank "-ass kicker. At your service."

"How is Jo seeing you?" Jaime asked, sitting up straight and rubbing her arm again. I flinched when I saw the darkening bruise.

"My...boss, gave me a pass, so to speak. It doesn't really matter. In any case only Jo can see ghosts for a while."

I blinked and opened my mouth to ask how when Jaime's cell rang. She jumped and my head snapped round to glare at it.

I pointed at Jaime, glaring. "Don't answer that."

She ignored me and picked it up, giving me an innocent look. I growled, deep and loud. I could hear Logan (along with Kat) shouting through the phone. Jaime shouted back, trying to get them to shut up. When they finally did, Logan calmly asked to talk to me.

I was already shaking my head as she turned to me, holding out the phone. "I'm in the shower," I snapped, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door. I turned the shower on full blast and shed my clothes. I kept my head under the water so that I couldn't hear what was being said in the other room.

I washed my hair, scrubbed my skin and shaved. I really must thank the hotel shop for all of this. And Jaime, for the money. I will pay her back when I find Logan's wallet.

I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel round myself. I glared at the clothes I was wearing. There's no way in hell I'm putting those back on. They reek of Raul and wolves.

I walked back out into the main room to see Jaime still on the phone and Eve was still leaning against the wall.

"...you soon. We'll come and meet you at the airport. No, I'll- Yes, I know I need to change hotels I'm not- Yes, I- Jeremy! That's alright, I know how you can get. Don't worry, we'll be fine. Yes, I love you too. See you soon."

She hung up and turned to me. "They are at the airport already. Their plane leaves in two hours so they'll be here in about thirteen hours. We're moving to a different hotel as well. So, uh, why are you stood in a towel?"

I shuffled my feet. "I don't have any other clothes and I'm not putting those shorts and top back on. They reek of Raul."

She tapped her chin in thought for a while before jumping up, telling me not to leave the room and then ran out, grabbing her purse. I stood still for a minute then started muttering under my breath about crazy necromancers.

Eve laughed and then waved. "I'm off too. I'm patrolling along with Kristof. I'll come get you if there's trouble."

She walked through the wall and then was gone. Great. All alone in a hotel room. My dream come true.

I walked around the room and paused at the window. Ah Bristol. Can't believe how much I missed it. I never really thought about it much. From here I could see the Bear Pit, buses pulling up and the stores. I sighed and leaned my forehead against the cold glass, watching the people. That's when I saw a familiar face.

"Debs," I whispered. I glanced to the guy beside her and smiled. "James!"

Debs and James were- are- my best friends. I smiled. They looked good. Really good, in fact. Wait a second...are they holding hands? I opened the window and leaned out further. Yep, they were holdings. I can't bel- Holy shit on toast! They're kissing! Whoa! This is weird.

I never thought they would get together. Ever. I guess I missed a lot. They pulled apart and James said something, making Debs laugh. Tears pricked my eyes. God I missed them. I pulled myself back in and sank to my knees, keeping my head above the sill so I could still watch them.

Minnie ran up to them (a girl from school. The one who planned the camping trip), holding a pile of papers. She gave them a sad smile and dumped them into a bin. Debs nodded and grabbed some more off of a building wall. I narrowed my eyes and leaned back out the window, trying to see better. The only thing I could see was a picture of a girl in a uniform and the word...'Missing'. I froze and sucked in a deep breath. They're posters. Missing posters. Of me.

They were taking them down.

I sank to the floor again, a few tears running down my cheeks. They think I'm dead when I'm right here. A building away.

The door opened and I spun around while sat on the floor. Jaime was stood there with three shopping bags. She gaped at me before running over, dropping the bags on the floor. "What happened? Are you okay?"

I nodded weakly and turned looking back out the window. They were still there, chatting away. James hugged Debs and kept his arms round her, Minnie rolling her eyes and making big gestures as she talked.

"Jo? Are you ok?" Jaime asked quietly. I sighed, nodded and stood up, wiping my tears away.

"I'm fine. What did you buy?" I asked, changing the subject. She gave me a look saying that she knew what I was doing but was letting me do it anyway.

She stood up too and picked up the bags. "Right. I got a bit carried away. This place is cool. I bought two pairs of jeans, some tops from this shop called Blue Banana and some underwear from M&S. I also got some trainers for you."

I nodded my thanks and took the bags, walking into the bathroom to change. I pulled on the underwear and the jeans. The tops were funny. One of them said 'Batter and a Salt' with a picture of a salt shaker and a wooden spoon. I laughed and pulled it on. All the clothes fit perfectly.

I walked back out as I was pulling the trainers on. They too, fit perfectly. "How did you know the right sizes?"

"Kat text me," she said simply. I nodded and sat on the bed.

"How much longer until they get here?" I asked.

"Well, they got on the plane about half an hour ago so twelve and a half hours if everything goes ok."

I nodded and stood up, stretching. "What are we gonna do until then?"

"We are going to change hotels. Then sleep until we have to meet them at the airport."

"Okay, what hotel are we going to?"

She stopped packing the few clothes that she bought for herself and looked up. "Um, I was hoping you might have an idea."

I shook my head. "Nope. Sorry. This is the only one I can think of. I never spent any time in hotels, seeing as I had a house to live in."

"Oh, right," she said, slowly going back to packing. "I guess we could pick up a map or something."

I nodded and grabbed a few bags. Jaime picked up her stuff and a few minutes later we were downstairs, signing out. Once we'd paid, we headed to the car park. We were parked on the very top level unfortunately, so it was quite a climb. I frowned at the car as we got closer. Something didn't feel right. "Jaime, we should ditch the car. They probably tracked it or something."

Jaime nodded and dropped one of the bags. She sighed and chucked the keys at me. "Would you get the map out?"

I walked over to the car, chuckling as Jaime picked up all the clothes and placed them back in the bag. My chuckles and footsteps froze. Something really wasn't right. I frowned and cocked my head, listening hard. Cars, people, clicks- no, beeping. The beeping was getting faster. My head snapped to the car and my eyes widened. It was coming from the car.

I spun round and dived at Jaime. She yelped and I covered her with my body just as the car exploded. The cars beside it flew away from the force and spun, crashing. Glass hit my back and I could feel heat licking at my legs. I scrambled off Jaime and was grateful to see that she was fine. She stared at the car, wide eyed. The fire was high, the flames licking at the ceiling. Black smoke was billowing from the wreckage.

I grabbed Jaime's arm. "We need to go. Now."

She picked up the few bags that were within reach and we ran. We got to the stairwell door and I tugged at it but it was locked. Eve appeared beside me, making both Jaime and I jump. "There are men circling the building and there's some sort of illusion spell or something, as no one noticed the explosion and nothing has changed on the outside," Eve explained quickly.

Before she could say anything else another explosion rocked through the building. We all ducked and a car went flying past. "Come on you guys! You have to move!" I nodded and reached for the door. "That's locked. There's a lift, but you wouldn't want to get stuck in there. There are more stairs you could try."

I shook my head. "Nuh uh. They locked this door so they don't expect us to use it." I made a fist with my hand. "So we'll use it." I punched as hard as I could at the glass in the door. It cracked, but didn't break. I punched it again and this time it gave way. I pushed my hand through, ignoring the glass that cut into me and felt for the door handle. When I found it I felt above it and found a dead lock. I tugged at it, releasing it. I tried the door handle and the door swung open.

We all ran through and Eve ran ahead, patrolling. We were on level 5 when Eve came running back up. "There are guards. Heading up here." We spun round and Jaime slipped.

"Stupid heels," she muttered. "No matter how many times I never seem to learn."

I ignored her and grabbed her arm dragging her up. We ran back up and I tried the door for level six. It was locked with a simple lock on the handle. A quick sharp twist fixed that. Why were all the doors locked anyway? I shook my head. Later. I can focus on that later.

We ran through and I pushed the door shut just as I heard the footsteps running up the steps. I peeked out the window to try and get a look but Eve was screaming in my ear.

"Look later! Now you should run!" I nodded and followed Jaime, who had started running towards the other set of stairs.

We were meters away when a guy ran through them, waving his arms. "Guards that way too. Raul's in front of them."

I spun around heading back the way we came. When we were halfway between the two doors, I turned right and ducked down, crouching behind a few of the cars. Jaime crouched behind the one beside me and slowly got her phone out just as I heard both the doors crash open. I frowned at her, confused, but she simply ignored me and started texting.

Eve and the man appeared in between us, crouching down also. "They have a necro too, so if he sees us your position will be ruined. We'll distract him, taking him, along with the others, away from you." Before I could say anything, they both disappeared. I peered around the car but couldn't see a thing. No way was I risking looking over the top.

Jaime put her phone away and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. That's when Raul started talking.

"You cannot run, Joanna. You are cornered. Now, you can come out quietly and no one will get hurt. Or, you can continue to hide and you and your 'friend' will be in trouble."

I bit my lip so that I wouldn't growl. Jaime motioned her hands towards the car behind and I glanced to see that it was a huge car. Whoa. What the hell is a H3 doing here? She motioned underneath and I shook my head. If we went underneath, it would be a nightmare to try and get out. Instead we very slowly crawled back, making as little noise as possible. We left all the bags except for Jaime's purse which held her cell and some money.

We stopped behind the huge car and I listened as about 16 different footsteps spread out through the level. I frowned as I thought about a plan. We needed a distraction, a big one. So that we could escape.

I looked at the Hummer and one came to me. I came close to Jaime and whispered in her ear, "Go to the stairwell. The one I broke the lock with." She shook her head and started to protest but I carried on, "Don't worry. I'll meet you there. I've got a plan."

She looked reluctant but in the end nodded and slowly made her way there. The guy appeared next to me, the ghost and introduced himself as Kris. I nodded hello and whispered to him what my plan was. When he disappeared from view and crawled around the side of the hummer and slid my hand above the front wheel. If I remember correctly... my hand touch a box and I smiled. I slowly opened it and pulled out a key. I slowly sat back up and slid the key into the lock just as Raul started to talk again.

"That wasn't very nice of you to run out, niña. Especially since I went extra far to find that gorgeous dress for you." I gritted my teeth and eased open the door. Grateful when it didn't make any noise. I slid in the drivers sear and then put the key in the ignition, not turning it on. That's when the necro spotted Eve.

"You there! Where's the girl?" He demanded, stalking up to Eve. Eve yawned and waved in my direction.

"Over there somewhere. And what's the deal? Why are there so many guns? Did she steal something?" The necro ignored her and told Raul where I was. Raul nodded and slowly made his way over.

Kris appeared and stood in front of the hummer, looking underneath it. "What the heck is she doing under there? Yo, girl, that's the shittiest place to hide. Ever."

"Master, she's under the hummer," the Necro told Raul. Kris jumped and looked up, his eyes widening.

"Shit! A necro. Uh, I was kidding. No one's really under there." I bit my lip so that I wouldn't laugh. The necro snorted and ignored Kris. As Raul along with Necro and five other guards made their way over, Kris continued to try and 'persuade' the necro that I wasn't under there. After a few minutes, Kris and Eve disappeared. I took a deep breath and waited, sinking low in the seat so that they wouldn't see me.

I listened carefully as the footsteps came closer and closer until they stopped in front of the hummer.

"Time's up, niña," Raul stated. I twisted the key and the engine roared to life.

I sat up. "Very true, asshole."

I shoved my foot down on the accelerator and the car surged forward. Raul had a look of fear and slight determination on his face as I hit him just as he jumped, hitting his shins. He rolled on the hood and then held on for dear life. I also clipped the guards and the necro as I sped past. I sped up and then twisted the wheel the right sharply and stepping on the break.

Just as the car was about to turn over I opened the door and dived out, landing in a roll. I watched for a few seconds as Raul let go, flying into a car and cracking his head. The hummer rolled and spun before coming to a stop. Glass popped and the engine was still running. Petrol was leaking and then it exploded. I ducked before jumping up and sprinting dead out towards the stairwell. Men were firing their guns but the lights went out and the only lighting was from the fire. I blinked and, wouldn't you know it, I could see perfectly, almost as if my eyes changed to those of a wolf. Everything was different colours and there were more of them.

They started shouting and some shots were fired at each other. I got to the stairwell and ran through, tripping over Jaime who was crouched down.

"Whoa, slow down," Jaime said. I apologized and stood up, brushing myself off. This outfit was ruined. Fantastic. "Good plan by the way. Hope you were able to see ok. I thought that might help."

I hugged her when I saw the fuse box that had been yanked open. "Come on, let's get out of here." Eve and Kris appeared beside us and Kris ran ahead to patrol and Eve ran beside us as we ran down.

She smiled at me, "That was a good plan." She shook her head, getting a faraway look in her eyes. "The look on his face was priceless. You did some serious damage too. I think both his shins are broken, but I'm not positive."

I smiled and huffed a thanks as we kept running. I really hoped they were broken. We got to bottom floor without any problems. I opened the stairwell door and looked around. No one. I stepped out, Jaime right behind me. We slowly made our way to the exit, where I could see people walking and chatting away. We were nearly there when loud laughter and chatter started heading from that direction. Jaime dived behind a car but I was frozen in place.

Debs was laughing as she linked arms with Minnie. James was rolling his eyes but chuckling too as he wrapped and arm round Debs' shoulders. They all looked up and froze at the same time. I took a step forward, tears welling up in my eyes as I reached out a hand.

"Jo!" Someone behind me shouted. I spun round to see Eve stood there, frantically indicating to the man in the stairwell door. Raul growled and I took a step back. He was bleeding from a cut on his head and he was limping ever so slightly. He advanced slowly and I heard a scream behind me. I spun to see James, Debs and Minnie being held at gun point by guards that had surrounded them.

"No!" I cried, starting to run forward but Raul growled, "Get within three meters of them and the humans die."

I froze and turned to face Raul. My hands clenched into fists and my teeth were grinding away. He gave me an evil smile. "You have caused much trouble, niña."

"Then you shouldn't have kidnapped me," I growled back. I heard a struggle and a whimper behind me and looked over my shoulder to see James on the floor, a guard sat on him, tying his hands together. Minnie was shaking and Debs was looking at me with tears in her eyes.

I growled low and deep in my throat. "Let them go."

Raul growled back, "The civilians die unless you come with me."

I hid my surprise. He clearly didn't know that they were my friends. I saw movement behind Raul and watched as Jaime sneaked up and was about to swing the sharp end of her heel at his head. Just before it hit his head, Raul spun, grabbing her wrist and twisting. Jaime cried out and fell to the ground on her knees. Raul kneed her in the face hard and she fell unconscious. I stepped forward, growling as he turned to face me.

"Let. Them. Go." I growled so hard my chest vibrated.

Raul smirked. "Like I said. Civilians die unless you come with me."

I nodded. "Fine." A surprised look appeared on his face before he heard what I said next. "But they all are free to go. Including her." I pointed at Jaime. He growled and a hard look appeared on his face. He advanced forwards and I stepped back. He stopped and thought for a while before nodding at the guards behind.

I spun to see all the guards step away from the 'civilians'. James jumped up and checked to see if the girls were alright. Minnie nodded and started babbling but Debs ignored them both and took a slow step towards me. Then another and another until she was full out running at me. She crashed into me and hugged me tight as she cried. I hugged her back, tears falling down my face before I thought any better of it.

"I-I thought you w-were dead! I t-thought I-I'd l-lost my-my best friend!" Debs sobbed into my neck.

"I've missed you so much," I cried. She release me from her hug but grabbed my face instead, looking over my face.

"You've changed," she sniffed.

I smiled wobbly. "You haven't."

She smiled too and hugged me again. That's when I heard a slow clapping from behind me. I froze, slowly releasing her and turned to see Raul smiling as he clapped. I pushed Debs behind me and glared at Raul.

"That explains why you were so eager to come with me. These are friends from school, correct?"

I growled. "Don't even think about touching them, asshole." Debs gasped and I glanced round to see that James and Minnie had been taken hold of again, a gun at James' head and a knife at Minnie's throat.

"This changes things completely," Raul mused.

"No, it doesn't," I said through gritted teeth. "You get me and they go, that was the deal."

"Not any more, niña." He clicked his fingers and I spun to see guards advancing on us.

No way in hell were they getting my friends.

I growled at them and slowly spun round glaring at the guards who had surrounded us. There were about eight altogether. One advanced and I stepped in front of him, stopping him from getting any closer to Debs. Raul snapped something in Spanish and they all advanced as one.

I growled and then pain shot through my body. I jerked up onto my tiptoes before falling down to the ground and panting. Everyone had frozen but I didn't care. I slowly looked up at the guards and they all backed away, fear and horror in their eyes. I stood up and looked down at my hands. My nails had lengthened and my hair had grown thicker. I felt my teeth with my tongue and they were sharp, like when I'm in wolf form.

I grinned and advanced on the guards. I have no idea what's happened, but I like it. One of the guards got a confident look on his face and he advanced with a knife in his hand. I crouched and growled. When he was two feet away I leaped on him, knocking the knife out of his hand and wrapping a hand round his throat. My nails dug in and blood seeped through my fingers. I ripped out his throat and growled when I heard a scream behind me. I jumped up and spun. Two men were holding Debs, but she was staring at me in horror.

Then I realized what I must look like to her. I had blood on me, sharp claws and teeth. I took a step back. "I'm sorry."

Pain shot through me and I collapsed on the ground again, panting hard. I felt my teeth. They were back to normal. No more sharp points. I stood up slowly and looked back at Debs. She was unconscious. I growled and stepped forward but someone wrapped their arms around my waist. Raul's scent hit before he started talking.

"That was quite impressive, niña. Tell me, how did you do it?" He whispered in my ear. Instead of answering I stamped on his foot as hard as I could. He hissed but didn't release me.

"That wasn't very nice," he growled as he squeezed me hard. I choked for breath before I kicked him hard in the shin. He howled in pain and released me, collapsing to the ground. I dove at the guards who were holding Debs, grabbing one and twisting his arm hard. It popped out of its socket and he cried out, releasing one of Debs arms. I glared at the other guy and he released Debs with wide eyes before running in the opposite direction.

I caught Debs and slowly lowered her to the floor. Her eyes fluttered open and when she saw me she flung her arms around me. I hugged her quickly before letting her go and standing up. I faced the guards who were holding James and Minnie, but when I growled they all stepped back and released them. They both came running at me and Debs. We all shared a huge group hug.

"God I missed you guys so much!" I cried, hugging each of them harder.

"Where have you been?" Minnie asked.

"How are you?" James asked. Debs just laughed along with me.

At least until three shots rang out through the car park. Blood spattered across my face and horror filled me as I screamed.


	12. Gas Stations, Hotels and new TShirts

Minnie hit the ground first, crying out in pain. James was next, unconscious as soon as the bullet hit.

"Jo!" Debs screamed, a look of horror on her face just as a bullet whizzed through her head. Blood splattered my face and clothes as she fell with a thud.

An evil laughter rang through the car park and someone said something in Spanish. There were loads of footsteps, but they were heading away. I sank to the ground feeling numb and emotionless. A set of feet headed towards me and then I felt someone at my back, bending over and breathing in my ear.

"I'll see you soon, niña. I will be back for you, but for now you should catch up with some past friends," Raul's breath hit my ear and I recoiled from him. I heard him walk off but my gaze was focused on my friends.

It all passed in a blur after that. I don't know how long I was sat there before Jaime woke up and came over. She pulled me away and next thing I knew I was leaning against a wall.

I stared into space. All I could see was Debs face. The sound of the bullet shots in my ears.

"Jo, come on hon. Say something."

I blinked and focused on the woman in front of me. Jaime.

"...on their way. They will be here soon."

I nodded slowly. I tried to drag my knees up but they were like dead weights. My arms were limp at my sides. My head fell back and hit the wall hard. It should have hurt. I knew it should have, but I felt nothing.

I faintly heard Jaime talking to someone but it all faded into the background as it was replaced by the last image I'll ever have of my friends.

I felt something warm around me and my eyes refocused on to the face in front of me. Kat.

"Oh Jo! I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

I blinked and looked at her before saying a mandatory, "I'm fine."

"Oh honey," Jaime said.

Kat turned to look behind her. "We need to get her out of here."

"We'll go get a car," someone said.

Kat turned and looked back at me. "Come on Jo. We're gonna take you somewhere where you can clean up."

I nodded and slowly stood up, feeling as if I wasn't really there. Kat wrapped an arm around my waist, practically waiting for me to fall. I shook her off. I took a deep breath and released it slowly. I took a few steps forward but Debs face flashed through my brain and my legs gave way. A pair of arms wrapped round me, halting my fall and a familiar scent assaulted my nose.

I slowly looked up into blue eyes. Logan pulled me up and hugged me. I closed my eyes and breathed his scent in. My numbness evaporated and loads of emotions hit me all at once; shock, regret, anger, guilt, sorrow. Tears welled up in my eyes but I willed them away. No way was I going to cry. Especially in front of Logan.

I pulled away and glared at him. A look I couldn't interpret passed on his face but I ignored it and turned to Elena. I nodded a hello and then turned back to Jaime. I hugged her. "Thanks for everything you did. It means me a lot to me."

She hugged me back hard. "That's ok. I would do it all over again for you. Are you ok? Really?"

I nodded and pulled back. "We should leave."

"Jeremy and Clay are pulling up now," Elena said, walking to a minivan.

My lips twitched and I followed, nodding hello to Jeremy and Clay as I climbed in the boot where there were two seats. Kat, Jaime and Elena climbed in behind me and Logan got a middle seat. The car started and it was completely silent. I looked out the window at passing cars. We were going about 10 miles an hour. I turned around to face the others.

"Why are we going so slow?"

"Uh, we don't know where we're going. This is our first time in England," Clay answered.

"Follow this road and get in the far left lane. There should be a petrol station in about 10 miles. We can stop and get a map there," I said, turning back to look out the window.

It started to rain and it hit the windows hard. It sounded like bullet shots. I flinched and edged away. I sighed and bought my knees up, wrapping my arms round them and resting my head on them.

When we finally coasted to a stop, Elena and Jeremy went inside the petrol station to get what they needed after Jaime handed them her purse, seeing as the only money they had was American. It was taking them a while and when I looked through the window I could see them struggling to pick one. I sighed and undid my seatbelt.

I got out and stood in the rain for a second before heading into the store. Elena and Jeremy were picking up loads of different maps. I walked over and looked at them for a second before picking up three that looked good. I handed it over and Elena smiled in relief.

Then she looked at the money as if it was a complex machine. My lips twitched and I took it from her. "I'll pay. You guys go back to the car. I'll grab snacks too."

"Thanks Jo. Neither of us have any idea what to get," Elena said in relief.

"It's ok. Although England isn't that much different from America. It's just smaller and rains a lot more," I stated, grabbing a few bags of food from beside me.

"We'll meet you in the car," Jeremy said as he walked back out.

Elena followed and I turned back round to look at the food. I hadn't eaten in ages so I grabbed about twenty different sandwich's, fourteen packets of crisps, twenty bottles of water and a bottle of coke for me. I also grabbed some chocolate and sugary sweets. Thank God Jaime had a lot of money with her.

The guy behind the counter stared at the food before turning to me and gasping, "Christ are you alright?"

I frowned and followed his gaze down to my clothes. Oh shit, I was covered in blood. "Oops," I muttered, "I thought I'd changed after drama practice." I looked back up to see a relieved look on the guys face. He smiled at me with a new light in his eyes and gave me another look over. My eyes narrowed.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

I waved at all the food on the counter and gave him a look. A blush spread across his cheeks and he nodded. "Right. Yeah."

He started scanning through all the items really, really, really slowly as he asked questions. "So where are you from?"

"Bristol," I muttered, picking up a Top Gear magazine and started flick through it.

"Cool, me too. What school are you at?"

I looked back up at him. He had scanned three items so far. I sighed. "I'm 16, in 6th Form and am at Filton College," I lied. "My birthday is in March and I'm a virgin. Anything else?"

He tapped a finger against his chin as if in deep thought. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I lied again. "As a matter of fact I do. He's in the car." I looked out the window and pointed to Logan who had gotten out and was trying to look inside through the rain.

The guy snorted. "You should dump him and go out with me."

"Why the hell would I do that? I don't even know you."

"My names Harry. I'm twenty and in college. I'm single and work at the library during alternate weekends and here for the other weekends," he said giving me a charming smile. If it was any other day I would think he was cute with his dark hair and green eyes. But today I just lost three of my friends so I wasn't in the mood.

"Not going to happen. I'm four years younger than you and-"

My sentence was cut off by the door opening. I looked back to see Logan stalking towards us. Crap my lie was going to explode any minute. I looked back at Harry but he hadn't looked away from me. Jeeze.

"Look, can you just-"

Someone wrapped an arm round my shoulders and tugged me close. "What's the problem, babe? We thought you'd have finished paying by now," Logan said.

I frowned to myself. What the heck is he doing? He doesn't know that I told this guy that he was my boyfriend.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Logan and Logan glared right back. I looked up at Logan, "Everything's fine." I gave Harry a look. "Just getting acquainted with this guy."

"Huh," was all Logan said, tugging me closer. In any other circumstance I would probably be hitting him by now.

Harry carried on scanning. Now he had done five items out of fifty-five. My God could he go any slower?

"So what did you say your name was?" Harry asked as if Logan wasn't there.

"I didn't."

Logan's chest started vibrating and then I realized that he was growling. I elbowed him in the stomach hard, making him cough.

"Well, are you going to tell me what it is?" Harry gave me a flirtatious look.

Logan growled and yanked me in front of him, wrapping his arms round my waist and resting his chin on the top of my head. "She's taken, jackass."

Harry stepped back from the glare Logan was giving him before narrowing his eyes. "If you really are going out you would have kissed her when you came in. But you didn't, so I don't believe that you're really-"

I was turned around so suddenly I couldn't do anything before Logan's lips were on mine. An electric shock went down my spine, landed in my toes briefly before shooting back up to my lips. I froze in shock as Logan slowly moved his lips against mine. He opened his mouth slightly and his tongue traced my bottom lip.

Another shock went through my body and I gasped, conveniently giving him an opportunity to hesitantly touch his tongue to mine. That's when it hit me. No not his tongue (it was already doing that) but what he was doing.

Logan was kissing me. Logan who was in love with Evie. Logan who I loved and who didn't love me back and didn't even like me.

I pulled away and reopened my eyes (which I hadn't realized were closed) and stared at Logan for a minute before turning back round to face Harry. Harry was staring at us in shock.

I handed him some money. "This should cover it. Give the change to Logan."

I looked at Logan one last time before running out into the rain. I yanked open the car door, slammed it shut once I was in and put my seatbelt on.

"You alright Jo? Where's Logan?"

"He's paying," I said hoarsely, looking put at the rain.

Kat leaned over the back of the seat, frowning. "Are you really ok?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. Listen, do you have your iPod on you?"

She shook her head. "No, but I have Logan's on me. He asked me to hold it for him."

"Can I borrow it?"

She nodded and handed it to me. I took it and shoved the headphones in my ears. I scrolled through the list and was grateful that we had the same taste in music. Linkin Park 'A Place For My Head'. I blasted it on full and closed my eyes.

Maybe I could escape. Just for a little while...

**/*/*/*LPOV*\*\*\***

"It all comes to £97.30. Here's your change."

I looked away from the window where I'd watched Jo run to the car and turned to the ass who had been hitting on her. I narrowed my eyes and grabbed the money he was holding out for me. I grabbed the bags and stomped to the car.

What the hell had I been thinking? I hadn't, that's the answer. I was just so pissed at the guy. He had been way too friendly for a guy who had just met her. He had to be nineteen or twenty at least. What the hell was a twenty year old doing hitting on a sixteen year old anyway? God what an ass. Hitting on her when her boyfriend was there. Not that I am her boyfriend but he didn't know that. Obviously I knew that, I mean I think I would remember if I was Jo's boyfriend. Which I'm not. I'm going out with Evie.

Shit. I'd kissed Jo. And it was amazing. I mean wrong. So very, very wrong. Especially today of all days. The day her best friend dies and the others too probably. God I'm an ass.

I climbed into the car, passing Kat and Jaime some of the bags. "We have food and drink. Jo thought we might all be hungry."

I glanced back at Jo but it looked as if she was fast asleep, listening to my iPod. I looked away and passed a map to Dad. He looked at it as if he was trying to solve a hard maths equation. He looked at Jeremy, who shrugged and turned to Mom. Mom turned to Kat who turned to Jaime and Jaime turned to me. I shrugged and we all looked about hopelessly. It's not that we couldn't read a map but they were different here. At least more complicated anyway.

It was silent except for the music blasting from my iPod. I sighed and held out my hand. "Give it here. I'll see if I can find out where we are."

Twenty minutes later Kat and Jaime were chatting away about something and Mom was chatting with Dad and Jeremy. I, on the other hand, was struggling not to throw the damn map out into the rain. Where the fuck are we?

I growled and chucked it to the floor, crossing my arms so I wouldn't hit something. "I have no fucking clue where we are."

"Language," Mom scolded.

"No point darl' he gets it from us," Dad stated.

Mom glared at him. "No, he gets it from you." They glared for a minute before smiling at each other. God my parents relationship was weird.

"So...what do we do now?" Jaime asked.

Everyone looked to Jeremy who was looking at the backseat, frowning. We all followed his gaze to see Jo fidgeting. She groaned and tossed her head to the side. A nightmare. She was having a nightmare.

"Kat, wake her up," I snapped.

Kat leaned over and shook Jo's arm. She whimpered and edged away, groaning 'No'. "Jo, come on, wake up," Kat said, shaking her a bit harder.

"No!" Jo screamed, jerking awake. She was breathing hard and her cheeks were flushed. I could hear her heart pounding hard. It was silent for a minute before Kat reached out and touched Jo's shoulder. She jerked away and took a deep breath, turning her face away from everyone before turning the iPod off and passing it back to Kat.

"Sorry," she muttered, looking out the window.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Jaime stated. "Maybe you can help us. We have no clue as to where we are. And we can't read the map. It's complicated."

Jo turned back to the rest of the car, a dull look in her brown eyes. She held out her hand for the map. "We're on the A38. Stick on here and head down that way," she pointed in the right direction. "We should come across a Holiday Inn. We can stay there. Has anyone got a pen?"

Jaime shuffled round in her bag before handing a biro to her. She drew something on the map before handing it to Kat who passed it me. She had drawn a line along the road. It started from where we were to where we'd finish. I handed it to Dad who quickly looked it over before starting up the car and pulling out.

"Could someone pass me some food please?" Jo asked quietly. Kat handed her three sandwich's, the bottle of coke and some crisps. "Thanks." Jo sat back in her seat, eating absently while staring out at the rain. I turned around and faced Mom who was giving me a 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' look.

"What?" I asked frowning.

Mom gave me an innocent look. "Oh, nothing. Just wandered why it took you guys so long to pay for the food. Did anything happen?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Nah. Just the till guy taking forever to scan everything." He was too busy flirting with Jo, is what it is.

"You sure? You both looked pretty tense when you came out," Mom said.

"Mom, leave it alone. Nothing happened. Get over it," I snapped.

"Don't take that tone with your Mom," Dad scolded.

"Why not? You do."

"Hey! Mr Smart Ass is back!" Kat cheered. I growled at her. She stuck her tongue out at me before turning back to Jo, trying to involve her in the conversation. Jo remained quiet and finished her food before staring at the coke with a strange look in her eyes. She suddenly threw it at Kat, who caught it easily.

"Whoa! What was that for?"

"Blimey, you like throwing things don't you?"

"What is going on back there?"

"I'm going to rest for a while," Jo said quietly, turning to face the window and leaning her head on it.

I snapped my head away again. Damn, how did I always end up looking at her? I glanced at Mom and held up a hand. "Please don't."

"What? I haven't even sad anything!"

"No but you were planning too. I know you too well."

"Is it such a bad thing that a Mom is worried about her son?"

I sighed. "There's nothing for you to be worried about."

She snorted but thankfully turned away. I relaxed back in my seat, my thoughts drifting to Jo.

Did she like the kiss? Did it disgust her? Does she think I'm a pervert? Or a two-timer? Christ, I'm going out with Evie. Why did I keep forgetting that? I shook my head and turned to Kat, asking for my iPod back. As soon as I had it I turned Linkin Park on. I don't know what it was about the Hybrid Theory CD but it relaxed me. Strange I know, but it made me feel better. I can escape for a while. Unfortunately (or not so much in this case) my thoughts, once again, turned back to Jo.

It's clear that she's in shock. Or trying not to think about it. Anyway it's obvious that she's not ok. Maybe I should try talking to her... But she probably hates my guts. Especially because I keep calling her a child. Which isn't true. It's kind of the opposite. She's really mature for her age and takes everything in her stride. If, for example, it had been Evie who had been in Jo's place...Well, she would have either cried herself to death or become dead inside. But Jo hadn't. She's still been strong. So strong. She basically lost everything her life use to be. Friends, family, a home. But she still smiled and laughed through it most of the time. Sure she had her weak moments but we all do. Shit I had one back in the Gas Station.

Wait, I take that back. That wasn't a weak moment. It was, a, er... mistake. Yep, a mistake. An idiotic mistake on my part that will never happen again. Unfortunately. No, fortunately.

"Damn it," I cursed. My thoughts are so muddled up. I didn't like Jo. She's annoying. She points out any mistakes I make, she has an anger problem and hates my girlfriend. She nicks my stuff, covered me in paint and tried to drive my Porsche. She also punched Evie.

But...okay, so there is no but. I can't think of anything good she's done. Except be strong and just...there.

The car halted to a stop and I jerked out of my thoughts. We'd stopped in front of a hotel. All the adults when on ahead to book rooms. Kat grabbed all the bags that we had bought with us (the few that we had. We had at least one bag each) and headed inside, leaving me with Jo.

I stuffed my hands in my jean pockets as I climbed out the car and shuffled my feet. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened in the gas station. I didn't mean to take it that far. I just thought that jerk off was bothering you."

There was no reply. I frowned, "Look I know your probably pissed off but that's no reason to ignore me." Still no reply. I spun round, getting ready to argue when I realized that she was still in the car, fast asleep. I sighed, at least she wasn't simply ignoring me. That's always a bonus.

I opened the car door, quickly catching her before she fell out. I kept her against the seat as I undid her seatbelt. She was out for the count. I wrapped an arm around her back and she groaned balling her hands in my shirt. She moaned again and pulled on my shirt hard. I lost my balance and fell forward, landing on top of her.

I froze, shocked at how well we fit together. Oh God, it's like a repeat of that night in the bath tub. That was so awkward. I don't think she had any idea what she was doing to me, but when her foot touched me down there...my God a shock went right through my body and it took all the will power I had not to moan out loud.

She released my shirt and wrapped herself round me like a baby. Both her arms round my chest and her legs round my hips. I got hard in an instant.

I cursed in my head and pulled away slowly. She held on tight. Damn, what does she think she is? Cling film? I sat up and she stayed wrapped around me. I shook my head but froze when she rested hers in the crook of my neck. Holy shit! Breathe Logan, I can only feel her warm breath on my neck. And feel her against my-

I sucked in a breath and slowly got out the car with my Jo Teddy. I thought about my parents, my teachers, anything to get rid of my erection. But it didn't work at all. Why the hell did she affect me this way? It was the same when I carried her to breakfast, up to my room when she tried to sneak to school in my car and in the bath tub.

I shook my head and simply wrapped my arms round her back (just in case she suddenly let go, not for any other reason. Nope. None. Especially not because I like her in my arms. Cause I don't). When I walked through the front door only Jeremy was waiting. I sighed in relief. Thank God. If it had been Kat or anyone else they would have teased me mercilessly and make comments for the rest of my life. Jeremy though isn't like that. He knows to keep this quiet. I hope.

"She looks out for the count," Jeremy commented as he started walking towards the stairs. I followed and simply nodded. "Although you didn't have to carry her quite that way you know."

I scowled. "I didn't mean to. I went to pick her up when she tugged me down and wouldn't let go. It was either break her arms or simply carry her like this. I thought it would be nicer to simply carry her like this."

Jeremy nodded. "Good choice." We walked up to the first (and only) floor. Jeremy led me down the corridor and stopped in front of Room 16. "Jaime and I have a room, along with Clay and Elena. Kat wanted a room by herself and there was only one left to rent so I'm afraid you and Jo shall have to share."

I nearly dropped Jo as I stumbled in shock. "You have got to be kidding me! She'll rip me to shreds if she wakes up with me in the room. Besides she should have a friend with her. What if she has nightmares again? Or- ungh," My voice cut off into a moan as Jo moved her hips against me. Good lord is she trying to kill me?

Jeremy smiled and opened the door, "If she has nightmares then you'd be the best to handle it and you know it. Besides, you are a friend. In actual fact your Pack family which is better."

I scowled and stomped into the room. I tried to pry Jo off me but she didn't budge. Jeremy chuckled, pulling the door shut as he said, "We are just across the hall and Kat is on your left, your parents on your right so you guys won't be alone. Come get us if there's any problems."

With that he left and I was on my own with the Jo Teddy. I walked over to the bed and sat down. As soon as I did Jo loosened her hold on me enough that I could pry her off. I sighed in relief (and nothing else. I wasn't disappointed. Nope. Not a single bit.) and laid her down on the bed.

I stood up and then looked down at her clothes. She was covered in blood still. Thankfully it wasn't hers but it wasn't that much better, seeing as how it was her best friends. I grabbed my bag that was on the floor and opened it up. I grabbed one of the few shirts that I'd brought with me and then stood up, staring at her. I should go and get Kat to change her.

I nodded to myself. That would be the best thing to do. I'll go get Kat to change her. Right now. Because it would right. And really immoral for me to change her. Not that I want to. Because I don't want to look after her like I was in love with her. Cause I'm not. At all.

And yet I wanted to look after her.

I shook my head and quickly ran out the room. I knocked on Kat's door and waited outside as she changed Jo. Half an hour later I was still outside.

I knocked on the door timidly. "Kat?" No reply. I knocked again, a little bit louder. "Kat? You finished?"

When no reply came panic spread through me and I opened the door. And then froze in place with my eyes wide. Kat was helping Jo change alright. But she'd only just taken off her clothes. She was currently holding Jo's arms up as she slid the top on.

I couldn't look away. Even though I knew I should I just couldn't, I was mesmerized. She was gorgeous. She was pale all over and had freckles on her shoulders and what looked like a birth mark just under her left breast. Then I winced as I saw all the scars. They looked like teeth marks. There was two on her right breast, down her side and one on her left breast. Then I realized what I was looking at and, for the first time in ages, turned bright red. Holy shit. I was looking at Jo as she was naked. I have to admit I did see her briefly when I accidently walked in on her getting out the shower.

I shook my head and shut the door quietly. Thank God Kat didn't see or hear me come in. I hope. I sat down and waited another twenty minutes before the door finally reopened.

"She's dressed and still fast asleep. Poor sod, she's been through so much." Kat sighed and went to walk into her room when I stopped her.

"Why don't you stay with her? I mean, it'd be better if it was you, seeing as how you're a girl and her friend-"

"Your her friend too Logan," Kat cut in. "Besides, I can't sleep in the same room as someone else, you know that."

I groaned and rubbed my face. Kat patted my arm. "You'll be fine Lo-Lo."

I glared at her. "Please don't call me that. You know I hate it."

She grinned at me. "Why do you think I do it?" With that she walked into her room and closed the door.

I rubbed my face again before heading in. Jo was, as Kat said, still out for the count. She was kinda cute, especially since she isn't glaring at me. And she was wearing my clothes. I don't know why but a huge smile hit my face as I grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

All I could think was that she looked good in my clothes.

Christ, what the hell is wrong with me? She's a Pack sister. Nothing more. I should not dream about her (which I don't! ...much), I shouldn't get angry at other guys who talk to her, I shouldn't feel an electric shock when we touch and I definitely should not be kissing her.

I nodded my head defiantly. Right, starting from now on none of the above shall happen. Ever. Hopefully.

Ah shit, who am I kidding?


	13. Family

I was warm. Which is weird because I usually end up cold from where I've shoved the duvet down in my sleep. I groaned and snuggled in deeper. I can't believe how well I slept. I thought it would be like when I was in the car. Having a nightmare. I shivered from the memory. I'd watched as Raul had killed the whole Pack, leaving Logan for last. I shivered again and held on tight to my blanket.

I had a good dream instead of a nightmare. Instead I dreamt about Lo- well, someone. And he kissed me and his hands trailed down to – Anyway, what is this blanket? It is really, really warm. I can officially say that it's not me making all this heat. I think.

I opened my eyes and blinked the sleep away. Then I blinked some more. You have got to be kidding. Logan, the gorgeous ass that he is, was wrapped round me like a Logan Teddy. It was like a repeat of that morning in his room. But was worse. Because it didn't feel like I was wearing any clothing.

I looked down at myself and was grateful when I saw the shirt. But I don't think I was wearing anything underneath it. I clenched my jaw and looked back up at Logan.

I have to admit he looks kinda cute when he's sleeping. Okay that's a lie. He still looks hot like usual (the jackass, why couldn't he be ugly? Then maybe I wouldn't love him so much! Damn it, I'd probably still love him is he had buck teeth!) and yet had a cute peacefulness about him. I shook my head. Now is so not the time to think about how good he looks. First, I need to wake him up. Then, I can kill him.

He suddenly tightened his arms and I was struggling to breath. Holy Crap he is REALLY strong. His legs were tangled with mine and- Wait a second...is he wearing anything? He better be otherwise I'll get Jaime to bring him back from the dead so that I can kill him again!

I sucked in as much air as I could and screamed. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"AAHH!" Logan yelled releasing me and tumbling off the bed the duvet wrapped round his waist.

"You pervert!" I yelled, standing up on the bed. I looked around for something hard to hit him with but there wasn't anything so I grabbed a pillow. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You asshole!" I hit him hard around the head and he went flying back down to the ground before scrambling up. The duvet fell down and I screamed again.

"You pervert! Bastard! Asshole!" I yelled, hitting him with a pillow every time I cursed. I jumped off the bed, following him as he moved back.

"Jo! Stop it – Ow! I can – explain – everything!" He said holding his arms up to stop me from hitting him. I carried on anyway.

"Oh I bet you can! Why -are you in- your boxers? And- why- were you- holding me- while- I- slept?" I hit as hard as I could while I yelled at him.

"I fell asleep as I was getting – Ow! – dressed. And I, uh, don't know why I was holding you. And – for fuck sake stop hitting me with a pillow!" He yanked it out my arms but I was still spitting mad.

I grabbed the lamp from the bedside table. "What gives you-" I threw it hard, making a dent in the wall, "-the right-" there's the phone too, "to – AHHHH!"

I jumped back not realizing that an armchair was directly behind me so I fell over the back, my legs flailing in the air.

"God damn it Eve! Don't sneak up on me!" I cursed as I struggled to right myself. It didn't work and the t-shirt I was wearing had fallen up round my armpits.

"Christ, you al– whoa," Logan said, standing above me with wide eyes. I screamed again and scrambled off the chair, covering myself up.

"How the fuck did I get into this shirt?" I yanked it down, blushing. God Logan had just seen me in the nude.

"Kat changed you last night," Eve said, standing above me. I yelled again and scrambled up.

"Don't _do _that! It's creepy!"

"Uh, Jo? Who are you talking to?"

Eve shrugged. "Not my fault I'm dead. Anyway, Jaime asked me to come check on you. She heard screaming and shouting and was hoping you were all ok."

I glared at Logan. "Fine. Just being molested by a pervert."

"I am not a pervert! I didn't molest you and who the fuck are you talking to?" Logan all but shouted.

I waved in Eve's direction. "Just Eve. And you are a pervert! Why else would I have woken up to you holding me with just your boxers on?"

"I think I'm just going to go," Eve said, backing away.

"Well you're the one who _clung_ to me as I brought you in!"

"I did not!" I denied, blushing. I didn't did I? Sure I was dreaming about him- Uh, some guy, but I didn't actually _do_ anything did I?

"Uh, you kind of did Jo. You wouldn't let go and you kind of grinded against him," Eve said.

I blushed harder, glaring at Eve who was trying to hide a smile. "I did not! I think I would remember!"

Logan grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard. He put a hand to my forehead and frowned. Then he looked into my eyes and tried to take my pulse. "Are you feeling ok?"

I slapped his hands away and turned to Eve. "Did that really happen or are you trying to make me blush?"

"I'm going to get Jeremy. I think you're coming down with a fever." With that said he all but ran out the room.

I frowned and shuffled my feet, crossing my arms. "Did I really do that?"

"Yeah, you did. You clung to him like you were glue. Then you grinded against him and he got so hard-"

"Oh god, please stop talking," I moaned, covering my ears.

"Oops, I forgot that your only sixteen. Sorry. I just keep assuming your older," Eve apologized, giving me a sheepish grin.

I groaned again and walked back over to the bed falling face first. "You alright Jo?" Eve asked, coming to stand by the bed. I simply groaned.

The door flew open and everyone came running in except for Jaime. Elena had one of Clay's shirts on and the guy's only had on boxers. Kat was wearing a skimpy top and boy shorts. This is way more than I ever wanted to see of them. I turned my face into the mattress and moaned, "Gff nghf."

"She was talking to herself and I think she has a temperature," Logan said. Everyone surrounded the bed and someone poked me.

I growled. Someone grabbed my wrist and another hand prodded my neck.

Loud laughter rang through the room and Eve was on the floor gasping for air, "They think that your– that you– ha-ha! They think that your ill because you're talking to me!"

I sat up and glared at her, "Cork it jumbo."

Everyone gave each other a look before Jeremy crouched down in front of me and placed the back of his hand against my forehead.

"She does seem to have a bit of a temperature," he mused.

"Jumbo? Why the heck did you call me Jumbo?" Eve demanded, standing back up.

"Maybe we should get some ice," Kat said, heading for the door.

"And some water."

"And maybe some food."

"And blankets."

"And-"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jaime asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Jo-"

"-has what looks like-"

"-a fever. I'm about to get some-"

"-food."

"And blankets."

"And water."

"And ice."

"Jaime!" I groaned. "Help! They keep finishing each other's sentences!"

"You guys, back up," she said, walking up and shoving everyone away.

"She called me Jumbo!" Eve said to Jaime, as if she could do anything.

Jaime frowned at me. "Jumbo? Really?"

I shrugged. "Not my fault she's tall and dead."

"I'm going to ignore that comment," Eve stated.

"Thanks for coming back and telling me how everything was by the way," Jaime said, glaring at Eve.

Eve held up her hands. "What is it, 'Pick On The Ghost' day?"

I smiled sweetly. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't know your email."

Jaime laughed and Eve scowled.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Logan said exasperated.

"Jo can see Eve. And any other ghost probably," Jaime explained.

"Since when?" Kat asked.

"Since the–" blank "–decided that she could use some help," Eve said.

"Uh, she got some help from-" Jaime waived to the ceiling "-whoever it is up there. They decided she could use some."

Elena leaned into Clay. "I am so confused. So Jo can see ghosts now?"

"Yeah, but only temporally."

"So she's not sick?"

Jaime shook her head. "Nope. She's as fit as a fiddle."

"Does this mean you guys can leave me alone now?" I asked, sitting up and turning on my side as I dragged the duvet over me.

Jeremy shook his head. "We need to get going. The sooner we leave the quicker we can get things done."

"What's the plan?"

It was silent for a minute and I totally thought they weren't going to tell me but Jeremy said slowly, "We're going to visit your family."

I looked down at the duvet and frowned. "Uh, ok. But I need some clothes as the ones Jaime bought are covered in-" my voice choked off and I coughed, trying to get rid of the lump.

"That is already taken care of," Kat said, chucking me a bag I didn't realize she was carrying. "I bought a whole bag full just for you."

"Thanks. What time are we leaving?"

"An hour. We'll all meet down stairs in ten though, as we need to have breakfast and plan the route."

Everyone nodded and left me alone with Logan. Joy. I stood up, yanking the t-shirt down. "I'll be in the bathroom."

Before he could say anything I slammed the door shut and locked it.

Ten minutes later I re-remerged clean but pissed off. What the hell had Kat been thinking? She's packed me skirts and shorts. No jeans or sweats or anything warm. And she'd packed strappy tops and this black sparkly one. The only decent one was purple tank top thing. I ended up being forced to wear a pair of white shorts too.

Thankfully she had bought me underwear and shoes but the underwear was a pair or red lacy knickers and a matching push-up bra. I don't even remember buying these! But the shoes thankfully were all flats. Two pairs of flip-flops and some flat sandals. I chose the flat sandals. They won't fall of as easy as flip-flops and are way easier to run in.

I growled and stomped to the door. Logan wasn't here so he didn't get to comment. I had my bag and slammed the door shut. "Kat!" I shouted, heading to her door and banging on it hard. When no one answered I growled under my breath and headed downstairs.

"Stupid female wolf. Who does she think she is? Giving me these clothes at a time like this," I muttered as I followed my nose to the dining room.

Everyone was sat at a huge table right in the middle of the room. I scowled, ignoring the looks I got from other guests and stomped over to Kat. "What the hell?" I demanded.

She looked up from stuffing her face and frowned. "What?"

"The clothes Kat! What the hell with the clothes?"

She shrugged and gave me an innocent look. "What? I think you look cute."

I bent down over her and glared. She shrank back in her chair. "I do not want to feel cute," I growled.

"Uh, oops?" Kat side, shrinking back further. I stood up straight and sat down in a chair heavily. Food. Someone had ordered a full out breakfast. There were croissants, toast, sausages, French toast, beans, eggs and, well, I think you get the idea. I had a lot of everything and soon enough all the food was gone and everyone was heading back upstairs to get their bags.

I stayed in the chair, not bothering to get up. I already had my bag full of 'clothes'. I rubbed my belly. Damn I am _full_.

"Jo! Come on! We gotta go," Logan shouted from the door. I scowled at him and stood up, yet again ignoring the looks from other guests. I followed Logan outside and went to climb in the back only to see the seats already full.

"Sorry, I wanted to see what it was like back here," Jaime said sheepishly.

I waved it off and climbed in the middle part. Unfortunately Logan climbed in beside me. My God, when did he get so huge? It feels as if he's taking up the whole back seat.

Elena was sat in the front with Clay who was driving. Jeremy was in front on me. Jaime and Kat behind in the boot, giggling like a bunch of school girls.

"So where does your Dad live?" Elena asked me, turning round in her seat.

"Um, where I used to. But he'll be at work by now. Mum will be home and my brothers at work or college. Well, the doofus twins will be at college anyway. Aaron works at Fat Face and Drake works with Dad. Mum's a house wife." I paused and blushed slightly. "Sorry. Babbled a bit then. Um, my Dad works in London. He travels by car every day."

"How long will it take to get there?"

"An hour or two? Depends on the traffic."

"Right, well we better get going then huh?"

Clay started up the car and then we were zooming off down the motor way. That was when he realized it: He had no idea where he was heading. Maybe I should have driven.

I shook my head and sighed. "Don't worry, you're going the right way. Just stick on this road."

Clay nodded and then everyone dispersed into different conversations. Elena, Clay and Jeremy were talking about Mutts. Jaime and Kat were chatting about shopping and clothes and, well, girl stuff. I looked out the window, watching as we zoomed fast down the slow lane.

"Uh, Clay? This is the slow lane."

"What?"

I sighed. "I knew I should have driven," I muttered. Louder I said, "This is the slow lane. That's why everyone's going so slow. You want to go this fast you go on the far right lane."

"Oh, right." He swerved to the far right and sped up faster. I shook my head again and sat back. It started raining again, harder this time. I looked up into the sky. Wow, the clouds were especially black today.

That's when it hit me. "Uh, guys? Do you want to meet just my Dad or my whole family as one?"

"Preferably your whole family," Jeremy said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Um, then I should call them. Get everyone home."

Jeremy nodded. "That would be a good idea."

"Here, you can use mine." Jaime handed me her phone and I dialled in my brother's number. I took a deep breath and pressed the green button.

I put it up to my ear and it rang three times before the sleepy voice of Ryan came through, "Hello?"

Tears sprung to my eyes. "Ryan?"

He yawned, "Who is this?"

I smiled. "Offensive. I've been gone for four months and you don't remember my voice?"

"Jo?" He asked, his voice wobbly.

"Yeah," I replied, my voice just as wobbly.

"Shit, are you okay? What happened? Are you safe? Injured? God, Mum is going to be so happy about this. And Mike and Aaron. Even Drake's been worried. Everyone at school raised money so that they could make enough posters to stick around the place. And-"

"Ryan. Your babbling," I interrupted, smiling again.

"You can tell their related," Logan muttered. I punched him hard in the arm.

"Sorry, I get it from you." I could hear the smile in his voice. "But are you ok? Safe?"

I sighed, aware that everyone was listening in. "Not really Ryan. But I'll explain all of that later. Cou-"

"You're here? You're coming here?"

I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me. "Yeah. But could you get the whole family? Dad included?"

It was silent before he sighed. "J, Dad's at work. You know nothing will get him out of it."

"Oh he will want to see me," I muttered. Louder I said, "Simply say that if he doesn't get back here, I'll come up there."

"Uh, ok. What time are you getting here?"

"Hour and a half. I have some friends with me. Make sure there's lots of food. We – they – eat a lot."

"Um, ok. I'll see you then, Jo. I love you."

"Love you to," I replied, hanging up.

I took a deep breath and released it slowly. I handed the phone back to Jaime and then leaned up towards the front.

"Jeremy? Can I drive? I know how to and everything and it would be much easier than having to explain how to get there as it's kind of complicated, now that we're not going to London."

He was silent for a while, clearly thinking it over. After a while he nodded slowly and Clay pulled over on the motorway. I smiled as I jumped out, quickly running around to the driver's side. Clay got out, gave me a small, awkward smile and got back into what was my seat. I climbed in the driver's side, smiled at Elena and adjusted the seat and put the car into gear. I sped off and everyone clutched to their seats.

"Can I put the radio on?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure. Do whatever. You're the one who's driving."

"Excellent. I apologize in advance."

"What? Why?" Logan asked. I ignored him and searched for my favourite radio station. When I found it one of my favourite songs was playing. Santo Gold 'Creator'.

I turned it up loud and started singing. I turned the indicator on and cut in the fast lane.

"Oh good lord, what have we let loose?" Someone said. I laughed. I love driving. No matter what's happened, it always cheers me up. I just love how free I feel.

"It's nice to see her smiling though," someone else said quietly.

I shook my head, smiling. "I can hear you."

They laughed and I joined in. The rest of the way we sang along to the radio, all of us laughing at Clay's terrible voice.

It was nice. We all escaped from the real world for half an hour as I directed the car towards my house. Seeing as how fast I drove we got there sooner than I thought we would.

I slowed down a lot when we got into the right area. My hands started trembling but I gripped the steering wheel hard. I went down the familiar roads, making my way slowly towards my house. I never thought about it before but I suppose we lived in a high security area. Our house was the largest in the block too.

I pulled up in front of it and stared up at the house for ages.

"Holy shit! Your house is huge!" Kat gasped.

"You have to be rich," Logan said.

"She is. Her Dad's a Cabal leader don't forget."

"What is a Cabal again?" I asked, coming out of my daze.

"Basically the Mafia in the supernatural world," Elena explained.

I sighed, undoing my seat belt, "Typical."

We all got out slowly and I stood in front of the huge steps that led up to the house. It was four floors tall and had a huge garden. I guess I never really thought about it before, but we really were rich. The house was huge too. But I guess it had to be with five kids. Four of whom were boys. Not that that made much difference. I was one of the boy's too. Constantly breaking things.

I shook my head and started heading up the stairs. Memories flashed through my head from my childhood. Me covering Ryan and Mike in water. Them shoving my face in dirt. Aaron hiding all my clothes. Me cutting holes in all of his. Drake shouting at me.

I looked up just as the door was flung open. All I saw was a blur before two sets of arms were round me.

"Jo!"

"We've missed you!"

"How are you?"

"Are you okay?"

I hugged Mike and Ryan back just as hard. "I've missed you guys too." They started choking and I relaxed my grip. "Sorry."

"Blimey."

"Since when did you get so strong, shrimp?"

I smiled slightly. "We have a lot to talk about. But for now, I would like to introduce my… friends."

Ryan and Mike both looked behind me and narrowed their eyes. Oh boy. One protective Pack against another. This will be interesting.

"Mike, Ryan, this is Jeremy, Jaime, Elena, Clay, Kat and Logan. Guys, these two guys are my older brothers. Mike and Ryan."

They all nodded at each other and then it was silent. I whacked Ryan in the stomach and he gave me a pout before turning to the Pack.

"So how did you lot-"

"-come to meet our little sis?" Mike finished.

I shook my head. "Totally not why I hit you. Those questions can wait till later, when-"

"Jo?"

I froze and slowly turned round. An old lady was stood in the door. She had black bags under her eyes and looked thin and frail. Then she gave me a teary eyed smile and I realized who it was.

"Mum."

I ran forwards and hugged her gently, scared she would break. God she looked awful. "Oh my baby girl," she cried, holding me tight. I pulled back and looked up into her brown eyes. She looked younger, like a burden had been lifted. Tears were falling down her face but I wiped them away.

"Sheesh Mum. No need to cry," I said, smiling. She laughed and burst out sobbing.

"Jo!" Aaron cried from behind Mum. He hugged both of us and I laughed when Mike and Ryan joined in.

"Well this is awkward," I heard Jaime mutter. I pulled away and grabbed Mum and Aarons hands. "Mum, Aaron. I want you to meet some of my friends." I quickly introduced everyone and Mum hugged Jeremy, Elena and nearly Clay but he held out his hand instead.

Ryan and Mike were chatting to Kat. I rolled my eyes. Jeeze, their flirting with her shamelessly. Aaron and Logan were stood glaring at each other and all the adults were chatting away. I smiled to myself. I honestly thought I would never see my family again. And yet here I was, watching my new family chat with my old one.

"How about we all go inside? I have food waiting," Mum called, leading the way inside.

Mike and Ryan bound up to me, each wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"So, little sis."

"What's this we hear about you and Logan?"

I stumbled and would have fallen flat on my face if they hadn't had their arms around me. "What do you mean? Nothing's going on."

"Sure there isn't."

"But if that was the truth-"

"-then you wouldn't be blushing."

I scowled at them, shaking my head. "You guys know I don't crush on guys. Don't you guys know me?"

They gave each other a look. "I'm sure that would be true-"

"-if you hadn't of disappeared for four months."

"We're sure you've changed-"

"-since then. It would be scary-"

"-if you hadn't."

I shook my head. "It has been too long since I heard you're annoying banter."

They both laughed and Kat sighed. I could see why she would like them. They both had brown eyes and brown/red hair. They were both tall and had that mischievous look about them. Loads of girls at my school had crushes on them. Along with Aaron and Drake. We all take mostly after Mum. But the red tints and features are from Dad.

"Come on, we'll sit in the second living room."

"The second living room?" Logan repeated.

"Yeah, we have a formal living room, an informal one, a kitchen/dinning room and eight bedrooms," Aaron explained. "There's also a games room, formal dining room and a conservatory."

"Holy shit," Clay muttered.

I smiled sheepishly and walked into the living room. I smiled at the familiar surroundings and then paled when I saw who was sat in one of the arm chairs.

The man stood up and straightened out his black work suit. Mum walked over and kissed him on the cheek before sitting down on the sofa, Ryan and Mike on either side of her. Aaron leaned against the back. The Pack spread out through the room, none of them sitting down.

I clenched my hands and stayed in the doorway. The man held out his arms and his lips tilted up. "What? No hug for your father?"

I clenched my jaw and my nails were digging into my palms so hard I cut the skin. "You are not my father," I said, shaking with anger. This bastard was the one who refused to Raul's demands. The one who kept a whole world from me. About who my family really were. Supernaturals. That he was a Cabal Leader.

The room froze and every ones gazes turned to us. Logan slowly slid behind me, probably to make sure I wouldn't pounce on him.

"Jo," he stepped forwards and I matched it, stepping back. I hit Logan's chest but I didn't move. I was scared I would hit him if he came closer.

"You are not my father," I repeated. "My father would have told me about Cabals. And the rest of the supernatural world."

"You know?" Mum asked.

My happiness evaporated. I glared at Carl. "You didn't tell them did you? Everything that's happened to me."

"Dad, what's she talking about?" Aaron asked.

"What has she been through?" Mike asked.

"I didn't want your family to worry," Carl said, his voice clipped.

"If you had told them what was going on then they wouldn't have worried so much and you know it!" I shouted. I took a step forward but Logan wrapped an arm round me, halting my advance.

"Breath, Jo. You don't want to scare your family," Logan whispered in my ear.

I took a deep breath and released it slowly. I glared up at Carl. "Do you want to tell them or shall I?"

When he said nothing I took a deep breath. "Mum? Brothers? I'm a werewolf."


	14. For Her

God, my room hadn't changed at all. Even the glass I'd used the night before the camping trip was still there. I went over to my huge window and stared out at the familiar garden.

After I told my family what I was, we had a big discussion and I got lectured from my brothers about going near that wolf in the first place. My Mum, as it turns out, is a supernatural as well. A half-demon. What was it she called herself? An Exhaust? No... Exusa... Exustio! That was it. She's an Exustio, fire demon. Well, half-demon. Wouldn't that make me a quarter-demon?

Anyway, halfway through explaining everything my so called father up and left, saying he had more important work to do. Jack ass. So after I finished explaining, there were hugs (from my brothers) and tears (from my mother).

Once they'd all calmed down we'd eaten the food the cook had prepared and everyone got shown to their rooms. Because genders weren't allowed to mix in the sleeping area in this house; Jeremy and Clay got a room. Kat, Elena and Jaime sharing another – they hadn't wanted to be separated. Logan was on his own, as he refused to sleep in the same room as, and I quote, 'those two snoring bastards'. So he was on his own in the room next to mine. The others opposite.

I tugged off the 'clothes' and walked over to my closet. Damn have I missed my own clothes. I pulled out my sleeping shirt (a giant white Bristol rugby shirt) and pulled it on. I crawled into my bed and turned off the lamp. All things considered, it could have gone worse. The plan was to 'freshen up' and then get down to business on deciding what's happening next. But I was tired and wanted to sleep.

I was itchy and my head felt like it was burning. I felt like I'd been run over with a bull-dozer. Not that I knew what that felt like, but still.

I closed my eyes and fell straight into a nightmare induced sleep...

/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

**LPOV**

I all but ran out of the room I was staying in. My God it was filled with rich, expensive crap. I'm scared I'm gonna break some priceless artefact or something. I walked past Jo's room and took a deep breath, her scent filling me up. Damn, her scent is so- I shook my head. No way am I finishing that thought.

I walked into the men's room to find Kat, Jaime and Mum there already. "Hey, where's Jo?" Kat greeted.

I shrugged. "How should I know?"

All the women gave each other looks. My eyes narrowed. I hate it when they all get together. It's like an old woman's meeting.

"I thought we were all coming here so we could decide what we're doing next," Jaime said, leaning against Jeremy.

"We were. Logan, go get her would you?" Jeremy asked/ordered.

"What? Why have I got to go?" I demanded.

"Because we all know you secretly want to," Kat added.

I glared and pointed a finger at her. "Don't start sprouting lies, Kit Kat." Her eyes narrowed at her old nickname as I stomped back out the room.

I banged loudly on her door. "Jo! The meetings starting! You need to be there!" No reply. I banged harder. "JO! COME ON!"

A moan drifted through the door. I shoved it open and ran in. Jo was laying on top of her bed, the sheets bundled up at the end of the bed. Jo was squirming and writhing on top. Her t-shirt had ridden up past her hips and I looked at her face. Oh shit. She was Changing.

I gaped like a fish for a second before running back out of the room and into the men's one. Everyone jumped when the door banged.

"Jo'schangingandIdon'tknowwhattodo!" I said in a rush.

"Whoa, slow down, son," Dad said.

I took a deep breath and repeated slower, "Jo's changing and I don't know what to do!"

Elena gave me a funny look. "You let her change."

"I mean it's gotta be a while since she changed clothes. And she must have wanted to," Kat carried on.

I growled. "Not changing her clothes! As in Changing into a wolf!"

"Oooohhhh," Jaime said. "That makes much more sense." I glared at all of them and then turned to Jeremy and Dad.

"What should I- we, do? I mean, she's gonna want to go outside and we can't let her go on her own so someone should go with her but then where would we go? I mean-"

Dad clamped a hand on my shoulder. "You can go with her. And she knows this area. I'm sure she'll know where you can run."

I nodded and then ran back out. I put my ear to the door and all I heard was growling. Oh boy. I eased open the door and stuck my head in. "Jo? It's me, Logan."

A beautiful brown wolf spun round and growled at me, hackles rising. "Whoa, just relax. It's just me." I stepped in and closed the door.

She took a deep breath and her hackles went down instantly and she stopped growling. I slowly walked over and when she didn't bite my head off I took that as a good thing. I placed my hand on her head and she leaned into it, so I moved, rubbing her fur. It was thick and coarse. I trailed my hands through it and she growled softly, rubbing her flank against me. I crouched down and looked her in the eye.

"We are going for a run. Bit first I'm going to get you out of here and then I need to Change. Okay?" She licked my face. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

I stood back up and opened the door. "Don't eat anyone," I muttered as we walked out.

Luckily she was good and stayed right by my side. I walked all the way down the stairs and headed for the front door when Jo nipped my hand. She turned and trotted down the hallway, in the opposite direction to the front door. "Wait! Where are you going? We need to-" She gave me a look. Holy shit, she can still do that in wolf form? Well that is totally unfair.

I growled and followed her. She lead me into the kitchen and to the back door. I looked out and saw a huge garden. I went to open the door when a voice stopped me.

"Where are you going? I thought- Holy shit!" Aaron backpedalled and then stared at the wolf. "Is that a..."

"Werewolf in wolf form? Yes. This is your sister. She hasn't changed in nearly two weeks so she was overdue. I was hoping to go with her for a run," I answered.

Aaron relaxed when he realized who it was. "Uh, sure. You can use our garden if you like. Or there are some back lanes with woods. Just make sure-"

"-not to be seen. I know."

I opened the back door and Jo ran out. I looked over my shoulder at Aaron. "She still loves you all, you know. And she hasn't changed at all, on the inside. She's still that same old Jo you knew." I quickly ran out after Jo, who was headed for the woods at the end of the garden.

"Wait up! I need to Change!" I shouted after the mad wolf. Jesus, she can run fast. She paused at the edge of the wood. I caught up to her and we walked in for about a mile before I branched off, taking off my clothes as I went. I found a small clearing and hid my clothes in a thicket.

I took a deep breath and thought about the Change, preparing myself for it. It happened in a rush, my arms flexing, bones breaking, changing and before I knew it I was laying out on the ground panting in my wolf form.

The bushes rustled and Jo stuck her head through. When she saw I was changed she walked over and sniffed me. Then rubbed her head against mine. I growled and dived at her. She growled back and we played for a while. Somehow, she won; pinning me down.

Then she jumped off me and ran. I chased her and caught a rabbit for her, which we shared. She licked my fur clean of the blood and I did the same for her. Then we curled up and fell asleep.

I haven't had this much fun on a run in ages.

I groaned when I woke up and stretched. I was human again. And very, very naked. With a very, very naked Jo beside me. Holy shit. I got hard, obviously. I would be an idiot if I didn't. I mean look at her. Laying there with her chest turned toward me and her perfect lips open ready to take-

And, enough of that thought. I'm not going to think of her like that.

I looked away, cringing. I seriously hope she doesn't wake up and realize that my cock is resting on her leg. That would be bad. Who knows what she would do? Probably bite it off knowing how she feels about me. She definitely wouldn't take it into that gorgeous mouth of hers and slowly lick-

I growled. God damn it. So much for not thinking about her like that. I took a deep breath and slowly moved away. She groaned and flung her arm over my chest, holding me still. One of her legs wrapped round mine and her core hit my thigh.

I bit my tongue so hard I drew blood to stop from moaning. She doesn't make it easy for me in the least. The little...

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Okay, think about Dad. Mum. Jeremy...nope. Okay, school. My teachers...students...that kid who always farts...nope. God damn it!

If Evie- Hey! Now surely that's not right. My 'cousin' I get hard for. My girlfriend– zip. Man that is weird.

Jo started to stir so I carefully lifted her off me and rolled away, showing my back. I'll pretend to be asleep. Cowardly, I know. But it's either that or she'll bite my-

*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?

**JPOV**

I took a deep breath, smelling the earth and Logan. Man is that a nice combination. I rolled over onto my back and blinked open my eyes. There was a nice breeze and the trees were swaying slightly. I yawned and stretched. That was nice. I feel… calm. And rejuvenated.

I rolled onto my side and then froze. Oh... My... God...

Logan. Naked. W.H.O.A (Woman Hyperventilating Outside! Aaaahhh!)

He has one fine ass. And his back was perfect. Oh man, oh man. Now I'm getting all hot and bothered.

There goes that calm feeling. I looked down and thanked heaven that I woke up first. I too, was naked. I scrambled up and looked around. Shit. Where were my clothes?

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. I don't have any with me. They're back at the house! I'm screwed (not literally! Although I can think of someone who could do the honours...)! It's official. Unless I get myself some leaves. But then I'll a) look stupid and b) be stupid.

I groaned and turned back to Logan. I shuffled my feet and took a deep breath. I can do this. I am an independent werewolf who is being chased and ransomed by some mad Cabal and in love with a guy who hates me and-

I should really stop trying to give myself confidence boosts.

I traipsed over to Logan and nudged him with my foot. He groaned. "Logan," I whispered, kicking him a bit harder.

"What?" He muttered. He went to roll over but I stopped him with my foot.

"Please in the name of everything, do not roll over. One, I'm naked. Two, you're naked. Three, I have no clothes."

He sighed and stood up, keeping his back to me as he walked off. "You can borrow my shirt. It'll cover everything."

I sighed in relief. Goose-bumps erupted on my skin and I rubbed my arms. Oh great. I glanced down and crossed my arms.

The bushes rustled and then a shirt was flying at me. I tugged it on, thankful that Logan was right. It did cover everything. It fell to mid-thigh.

"You decent?" Logan called.

"Yeah, I'm good."

He walked back through the bushes and I had to forced myself not to stare at his gorgeous defined chest. And not to follow that V that disappeared into his trousers...

I snapped my gaze up to his face and focused on not blushing. "Um, we should head back. I completely ruined that meeting that Jeremy planned."

Logan nodded and I started leading the way. Twenty minutes later we were walking through the back garden. I looked at the ground as I got my nerve up.

"Um. Thank you, Logan. For running with me and not shouting at my Change or anything," I muttered, opening the back door.

Logan didn't reply because the twins were there to meet us.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Mike demanded.

"I didn't have any clothes," I mumbled, heading for the door.

Ryan grabbed my arm. "Nuh uh. You're not walking out. Where in God's name have you been? We went to your room and it was trashed! And when we asked the Pack they told us you went for a run."

"And then you come back dressed like this?" Mike finished.

I rolled my eyes. "Guys. I went for a run as in I changed my form and ran as a wolf. Not go for a run down the back lane."

"Oh," They said together.

"Now I'm gonna go and put on some clothes, so I'll catch up with you later." I pulled my arm away and walked out. All but running up the stairs.


	15. Uh oh, they know!

"So we have a plan right?"

Everyone looked at each other and then back at me. "Well, we're not really sure what Raul plans to do next. But we have figured out where he's from. Apparently there is a Pack in Spain. That's where your Dad– Carl, comes in."

"Cortez gave us some information on your Father's Cabal," Jeremy carried on. "Apparently a year ago, your father commissioned the death of the Alpha. Carl knew who he was but the Alpha had kidnapped a workers son, claiming it was his own. Carl had him killed instantly."

"And as fate would have it, Raul was-"

"His son," Logan interrupted.

"So he swore revenge on Carl and kidnapped me and blah, blah, blah. Is it me or are bad guys always on the same plot?" I asked.

Kat snorted and Logan gave me a withering look. "Jo, this is-"

"Serious. I know. I'm just trying to lighten things up a bit. Anyway, what's the plan then?"

"What was the last thing he said to you in the parking lot?" Jeremy asked.

I looked down, my cheery mood dissipating. Jaime elbowed Jeremy in the gut. "You can't ask her that!" She hissed. "It's a painful memory! She lost three of her friends!"

"No, it's fine Jaime," I said. I thought back and focused on Raul instead of Debs or James or Minnie. "Well, he called me niña and then something about he'll be back for me. But for now I should catch up with some past friends."

"Oooh," Kat seethed. "That bastard! Why I oughta-"

"You aren't going to do anything," Clay interrupted. "You see him? You tell us straight away."

"But-"

"No buts, Katherine," Elena said. Then she looked at Logan. "Clear?"

I glanced at Logan and then blinked. Whoa. He was way tense. He nodded stiffly and tightened his grip on his thigh.

"Back to business," Jeremy interrupted. "It's obvious that he plans to stick with his original plan. To take you and use you a blackmail."

"But he's already tried that and it didn't work. Carl refused his demands. So why would he want me again?"

"Maybe it's because you escaped," Logan said.

"What?" I asked confused. The others nodded with me, just as confused.

"Well, he probably wants you back because you managed to get away. He's a werewolf too right? And we all get that possessive feeling, which he probably has over Jo."

"So he's angry that she managed to escape him," Kat finished.

Logan nodded. "Right. Plus, she's a female werewolf. Which is rare."

I nudged him with my shoulder. "Your smarter than you look." He smirked at me and looked away.

"I think your right, Logan," Jeremy said. Clay and Elena looked at him with proud eyes. Aww, they're all so proud of him!

I smiled and shook my head. "So that's his plan then? He's angry that I escaped and wants me as a– what? Prize?"

Clay nodded. "Probably wants you as a mate, too."

I made a face as Elena punched him. "Don't freak her out."

Logan growled at Clay. "He won't get her."

Everyone blinked and I stared at Logan. "What?" I stuttered.

"You are not a prize. And you won't be his mate either."

I held up my hands. "Okay, I have to admit, your freaking me out a little."

"What? Why?" He seemed startled. Yeah, now he knows what I feel like.

"Because..." I trailed off. Whoa, no way am I finishing that sentence. It's too weird to think let alone say out loud.

"Because you sound jealous," Kat finished for me. I was right. It did sound weird.

"I am not!" Logan denied quickly. Almost too quickly... Back up. No way was he jealous. That's just wishful thinking on my part.

I rolled my eyes at myself, "It doesn't matter. He's right though. I'm not a prize. Nor am I anyone's...'mate'." That felt weird to say. Mate. Maaatttteeee. M-a-t-e. Huh. Weirder every time...

"Okay. Here is our plan," Jeremy started. "We need to find out where Raul is. Jaime, could you show us where you found Jo?"

"Uh, yeah. I think I can find it again. Eve can help too, seeing as how she actually went inside the building."

Jeremy nodded. "Good. Now, Jo, you aren't allowed to be alone. At all. Elena, you can-"

"I'll do it," Logan said.

My brain went on a bender and I totally thought he meant 'it' as in sex. Images popped into my brain but I shoved them out. Now is so not the time.

"Okay, good. Logan you will be her bodyguard."

I held up my hands. "Whoa! Back up a minute. I have to have a bodyguard? Really?"

"Yes, really. The amount of times you've been taken because you were on you own is going to stop. Now."

I wanted to argue but it was hard too. He was looking at me with an authorities gaze that clearly stated that he wasn't going to budge. Damn it. Now not only will I have a body guard, it's going to be Logan.

I shivered as I thought about when I woke up after the run. He looked so tempting, laying there on his side, naked... Ever since I had that dream the other day I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. And not just about his personality.

"What are we going to now then?" Kat asked.

"For now we are going to rest. Then tomorrow, Jaime will show us where she found Jo. Will Eve have time to help us?"

"I could help wi-" I started but Clay cut me off.

"You should stay here."

"What? But if something happened-"

"Then you'd be here, safe from Raul," Logan said.

"I could help though-"

"How?"

"I've been there before too. I could help you to the-"

"You will stay here," Jeremy ordered. "We'll be fine. I'm positive that Raul would have left there by now."

I grumbled but remained quiet. They were clearly adamant I wasn't going with them so there was no point arguing with them. I'd only get a head ache.

Then another problem popped into my head. "Um, what about me being dead and everything? Should I stay dead to everyone here?"

Jeremy looked at me. "That's up to you, Jo. Now that your family is also supernatural you can stay here if you wish."

I gaped at him. "What?"

I seem to be saying that a lot today.

"Your whole family knows what you are, so you wouldn't have to hide it. If you wish, you could remain here and carry on with your old life."

Instead of the hope and excitement that I thought would appear, dread and sorrow filled me. Is he trying to tell me gently that I'm not part of the Pack anymore? That I'm out after this? Did I bring too much drama with me?

I frowned and nodded as I looked down at my hands. "Uh, I'll think about it."

It went quiet and we all sat in an awkward silence before I jumped up and clapped my hands, "Okay. This is boring. Who wants to try and beat me on the Xbox?" I so needed something to distract myself.

"What games have you got?" Logan asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I just play on them. I have no idea what they're called."

"I'll come," Kat said, standing up. We walked to the door and Logan followed. All the adults stayed where they were.

I headed down the hallway and went to the second floor. When I walked in the games room Logan and Kat stood in the doorway, gaping.

"Holy shit! You have a whole library of games!" Logan stated as he walked up to one of the shelves.

I shrugged and turned on the plasma and Xbox. I never really noticed before. How rich my family actually was. I guess because I grew up with it.

"Okay, so what type of game do you want to play? We have funny and cute games there. Action games there. Zombie games. Racing games. Mario games. Halo games. Uh..."

"What about a racing game?" Kat said.

I nodded and walked over to that bookcase. Yes, there is in fact a whole bookcase for it. I mean, hello? Driving? Without having to leave the house and waste petrol? A-m-a-z-i-n-g.

I picked my favourite game and then grabbed three of the four wireless controllers. I handed them out and then sat in the leather beanbag. Kat sat on the leather armchair and Logan leaned against the bean bag on the floor. Why did he have to sit so close? I mean seriously. As if I didn't already know exactly where he was, now I have to feel his body heat?

This has to be some seriously bad karma.

"You guys ready to lose?" I asked with a grin.

Logan snorted. "Are you?"

"You can snort all you want mister, but I am unbeaten in this game."

"Not anymore," he said confidently.

This time it was my turn to snort.

"No!" I screamed at the screen. "You bastard! How the hell are you winning?"

Logan simply laughed as he crossed the finish line. Kat had dropped out in the last race as she lost, so it was between me and Logan. And he just won.

"Re-match!" I demanded.

"No way. I like the way things ended."

"Why don't you make it more interesting?" Kat asked.

I frowned at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Make it more interesting. For example, the loser has to do whatever the winner says for a day or the winner can ask the looser anything they like."

Logan grinned. "I like that. Ready for the rematch?"

"Uh, wait a second..."

"So, what's it going to be?" Kat asked.

"The looser has to do whatever the winner says for a whole month. And every time you say no, the servitude gets extended for an extra month," Logan said.

"Now wait one minute, I'm so not agreeing to this-"

"Afraid you'll lose?"

I scowled at Logan. "No." I tapped my chin. "Although it would be nice to have a slave..." I mused. "Right, I'm in."

Logan grinned at me and my heart fluttered. Oh boy...

I picked my lucky car and then, we were off. We had to do five laps around the city. Luckily, I knew all the short cuts from when I've played before. But I'm saving them for the last lap. No way am I gonna risk him seeing what I'm doing and copying.

Five minutes later we were on the last lap. Logan was winning. It's ok though, because I have a trick up my sleeve! Even though I'm not wearing any sleeves...

I took all the short cuts I could but he was still in front of me. The finish line was coming up.

"Come on Jo! Hurry up or you'll have to be his slave!" Kat screamed.

"I know! I know!" I screamed back. How the hell is he winning? I stood up as I kept driving and Logan laughed.

"I'm gonna win, Jo!" He boasted.

No way in hell am I gonna be his slave!

I paused the game.

I took a deep breath and released it slowly. I turned to face him. "How about we forget the whole slave thing? I mean, how childish is that anyway?"

Logan shook his head. "No way am I missing up this opportunity. Now hurry up and un-pause the game. I need to finish beating you."

"You son of a fucking asshole bastard," I cursed as I un-paused it. A few seconds later Logan crossed the finish line first.

Logan grinned at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Now then slave, what should I have you do first," he mused.

I chucked the controller on the bean bag. "No way in hell am I going to be your slave for a month."

"Too late. You agreed to it remember? Now, I think I'll have some lunch. Why don't you go and cook something up for us?"

I gaped at him. "What? No! I can't cook! I burn everything! And end up injured!"

Logan grinned harder. "That's another month onto the servitude. You just said no."

"No I didn't," I lied. "I was simply trying to, uh..."

"You lost, Jo. You might as well give up," Kat sighed.

I cursed and spun around, stomping out. "Stupid fucking bastard asshole mother fu-"

"Whoa! Where is all that swearing coming from?" Aaron asked as he came out of the library.

I glared at him. "That mother fucking asshole made me his slave!"

"He _what?_" Aaron demanded hotly. He walked along beside me as I headed to the damn kitchen.

"We were playing on the Xbox, racing. And it was one on one, Logan and I, when Kat said we should make things more interesting. So we said the looser had to be the winners slave for a month," I explained.

Aaron relaxed and laughed. "He beat you?" I grumbled and nodded. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know," I groaned. "I used all my shortcuts and yet he still beat me! And to make it worse I said no to his first order so now it's two months instead of one!"

Aaron shook his head and clapped me on the shoulder. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. He headed off to his room and I went to the kitchen. I was looking in the fridge when Logan came in.

"Oh, I changed my mind. I'd like a hot meal. So I'll have a full breakfast and then a bacon sandwich. I'd also like some fried bread with it."

"Uh, how do you make fried bread?" I asked. I'd never cooked fried bread before. Heck, I'd never managed to cook a full breakfast before. Last time I tried they had to get a new kitchen.

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you look it up?"

"In what?"

"A recipe book?"

I looked around the kitchen slowly. "And where might I find that?"

"I don't know. This is your house. You find it." With that he walked out. I cursed again and refrained from kicking the fridge.

Half an hour later, I'd found out how you make fried bread. I was saving that for last though, as it seemed easy enough to do.

Okay. Bacon, eggs, sausages, bread, beans... what am I forgetting? Oh yeah, mushrooms and tomatoes. Then I need a frying pan, chopping board, knife and uh, other stuff.

I turned on the oven and placed the sausages on a tray in there. I put the timer on so I would remember to put the bacon in there later. I grabbed the mushrooms, washed them and tried to remember what the hell I'm meant to do with them next.

Something with the chopping board... oh yeah! Okay, where's I put that knife...

"Ow!" I muttered when I nicked my finger with the knife. I sucked on the cut and carried on chopping. There wasn't any blood on the food so that's all good. Once I'd finished chopping I put them in the frying pan. Now, how is it you turn it on?

I twisted the right knob (mind out the gutter people!) and then looked for the little sparker switch thing. "Ha-ha!" I pressed it and then jumped back before my eyebrows got singed. My fingers got burned and I quickly turned the knob back down so it was on low. I grabbed some butter and dropped a dollop of that in with the mushrooms.

Okay, next is the tomatoes. I'll shove them in with the sausages. I chopped them in half and shoved them in there, burning the palm of my hands. "Ow! Where are the oven gloves? Or a tea towel?" I muttered to myself.

I shoved the oven closed and then got out the eggs. Okay, fried or scrambled? I don't do boiled. All that hot water near me is not a good idea. I looked at the microwave. Scrambled it is. I cracked them into a glass bowl that was microwaveable (my Mum made sure everything was microwavable as that's the only thing I can't ruin). Then I spent five minutes picking out the shell.

I put that in the microwave for 4 minutes. As I waited I got the oven gloves (why the hell were they in a draw anyway?) and pulled out the tray of sausages. I placed the bacon on there and put it back in the oven. The timer on for ten minutes.

I grinned to myself as I looked around. I was doing pretty well in my opinion. I haven't got this far before. And I've only burned my hands. It's an actual- Wait a minute.

I sniffed. Something was burning. I followed my nose to the frying pan. Shit! The mushrooms! I yanked it off the heat and put it down on the side. I went to turn it off and twisted it the other way, burning my hands again. "Ow! Mother fucker!" I twisted the other way and it turned off. I grabbed a wooden spoon and tried to pry the crispy mushrooms off the bottom of the frying pan.

The microwave beeped and I dropped the pan. I'll deal with it later. I opened the microwave door and pulled out the bowl.

"Shit!" I cried, dropping it. It smashed and egg went everywhere. I blew on my hands as I bent down to start picking up glass. I cut a deep gash the back of my hand and I cursed again, dropping the glass. How many times has my Mum told me to use the dust pan and brush? The oven suddenly beeped and I ran over. I yanked open the door and then coughed at all the smoke.

I groaned and quickly turned it all off. "Why the hell did I even bother trying?" I shoved the back door open and opened all the windows as black smoke filled the room. I coughed and flapped the oven gloves around.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Logan demanded as he grabbed a tea towel on his way to the oven. He yanked out the tray and shoved it by the window.

"I told you," I coughed. "I can't cook."

I chucked the gloves on the side and stuck my head out the window. I took a deep breath of fresh air and leaned on the sill before hissing and yanking back. Damn burns.

"What happened to your hands?" Logan said hotly as he headed over. He grabbed them and turned them over, examining my palms and fingertips.

"I told you I couldn't cook. But you gave me an order," I said witheringly. He scowled at me and pulled me by my wrists over to the sink. He turned on the tap and put my hands under the water. I made a face at my red skin. Shit, there are blisters. Oh look, the waters running pink... Oh wait, that's my blood. Shit, my cut.

"Are there any potatoes?" Logan asked.

I nodded at a cupboard. "In there. Why?"

He got a few out and grabbed a knife off the side. He cut one into four pieces and came back over. "They're good for burns," he explained as he turned off the tap. "This should be healed by tomorrow. The pain will stop soon too."

"It's not that bad. I've felt worse," I muttered.

"You should have just told me you can't cook."

"I did, remember? But you just added another month onto my servitude."

"Yeah and I'm not taking it back again. Heck, I've got a slave for two months. What more could I want?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Jerk," I muttered.

"Alright, no more calling me jerk. Or asshole, bastard, mother fucker or any other swear word I'm sure you can come up with," Logan said.

"Is that an order?"

He looked me in the eyes and my heart skipped a beat. I sucked in a breath. "Yes." I stared into his blue eyes. It's not hard to see why I'm in love with him when he's like this. Caring, sweet, gentle...

"Ow!" I said, more startled than in pain. He moved the potato up to my fingertips. So much for gentle. I scowled at him. "You could have warned me."

"I thought you'd felt worse?" He grinned.

I glared. "I have, but this still hurts."

"Okay, so I guess I won't ask you to cook again. Here hold this." He moved the potato so that it would get practically all my burns. He pulled his hands away and reached for the towel when he glanced at his bloody hands. "Shit! Your bleeding!"

"No shit, Sherlock," I muttered "Nothing gets past you."

He frowned and turned my hand over. He winced at the cut. He leaned closer and examined it. "It's deep but looks clean." He took the potato away. "Not be good if the starch got into it." I cringed just at the thought. "Have you got a clean cloth I could use? Or a bandage or something?"

"In the first aid kit. It's stuck to the wall besides the oven."

He got it and came back. He rifled through it before he came out with a small bandage. "Isn't that a little extreme? Surely a plaster would do?"

"Jo, your dripping blood on the floor. It's deep. If it went any deeper you would have cut some muscles."

"Wow, that's why it hurts."

"How did you cut it anyway?"

"Dropped the bowl of scrambled eggs, went to pick it up and whoosh! Major cut on my hand."

"You really can't cook," he laughed.

I laughed with him but stopped when he moved the bandage. "Ouch," I muttered. "How long will this take to heal?"

"A day or two."

"I love being a werewolf. Especially with the healing. That would have come in handy a few years back when I broke my foot," I laughed.

"What happened?" Logan asked, intrigued.

"Asked for a pass during English as film we were watching was boring. She gave it to me and on the way to the loo I tripped on air, fell down the stairs, breaking my foot in four places."

"Ouch. How many flights did you fall down?"

I grinned as red ran up my neck. "Two steps."

Logan looked at me with wide eyes. "No way. You fell down two steps and broke your foot in four places?"

I nodded and laughed. "Of course, my teacher thinks I tripped over a book that was laying there and fell down a whole flight. No way was I gonna tell them it was just two steps. They'd be checking my bones all over again."

"Again?"

I cringed. "I was uh, accident prone. I've broken a few bones and the teachers wondered if I had some bone weakness or something. I told them I was just accident prone but they wanted a medical opinion. My family agreed. So I had all these tests done. Turns out I really was just accident prone."

"How many bones have you broken?"

I took a deep breath. "I've broken my right arm twice, left arm three times. Cracked my skull once as a baby and again when I was eight. Then I broke three fingers, my thumb, my left foot once and right foot twice. All at different times."

"Whoa, that's fourteen bones in sixteen years." He chuckled. "You've worked hard haven't you?"

"Well, I tried my best," I said graciously. We laughed together and that's when I realized how tall he actually was. Wow, I never noticed, but I had to crane my neck to look him in the eye! No wonder my neck is always hurting...

A question popped into my head that had been bugging me for quite a while. I shuffled my feet and looked down at my hands, where he was dabbing at my burns with some cream of some sort. "Uh, Logan...Can I ask you something?"

"What?" he asked warily.

"I wanted to know... uh…" I blushed hard just thinking about it. "Um, why did you kiss me in the petrol station?"

Logan stopped what he was doing and I could feel him staring but I refused to look up. It was silent for a while before he muttered, "That guy was pissing me off."

"So, what? You kiss me? That doesn't any sense, Logan," I sighed.

He released my hands and shoved his own in his jean pockets. "I know it doesn't. But he was pissing me off and he kept flirting and after what had just happened... I guess I just wanted to shut him up."

"So you kissed me?" I repeated. God I sound like a broken record but I just can't understand why he kissed me! I mean, if he was any other guy (which he is _really_ isn't) I would say he was jealous. But this is Logan. He doesn't get jealous over the sixteen year old girl staying with his family as they sort out all her baggage.

I finally looked up and he rubbed a hand over his face and though his hair. "I know. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly," I muttered.

He cringed and I looked down. Damn, I've got to be a shitty kisser for him to be reacting like this. And it probably didn't help that he, oh I don't know, hates me?

I wanted to run my own hands through my hair but then I'd get that cream in it. "You know what? Let's pretend it never happened. Clearly neither of us liked it so-"

"You didn't like it?" He cut in, frowning.

I looked out the window. If he knew how much I did like it he would be running the other way until he got back to America. "Well, did you? I mean, it's clear you don't like me and I have no experience in that area anyway, so I just assumed that...you didn't... like it. Why the hell are you staring at me like that?"

He was grinning at me hard with happiness shinning in his eyes. "No experience?" He repeated.

Oh shit. Did I really say that out loud?... Yes, yes I did. Cue tomato red blush...

"N-no! I mean, of course I've had experience. I'm sixteen not a virgin."

He raised a brow. "You're not a virgin?"

"What? Yes I am! Christ, what do you think I am, some slut?" I demanded hotly. Oh good lord I am just making this worse...

"But you just said you weren't," he beamed. Oh why that... he was enjoying this. How did this happen anyway? Oh right, I asked him about the kiss and then it was all awkward so I babbled.

"Look, let's just forget I ever said anything, okay? I was just curious as to why you did it."

"Did it?" He repeated.

I bit my tongue. I didn't know that my blush could get any worse, but apparently it could. "You know what I meant. And it isn't what you're thinking. Get your damned head out the gutter."

He held up his hands in defence, still grinning. "Okay, okay. Just answer me something. And you can't lie either. I'll know." My eyes narrowed but I nodded. He had no way of telling if I lied anyway. "Did you like it? The kiss?"

Hmm... to answer or to not answer truthfully...

I looked at him and studied his face. If I did lie and he can in fact tell, then it would be way embarrassing. If he can't then it wouldn't be so bad. If I told the truth that would be embarrassing seeing as how he didn't like it.

Oh well, I've already told him I'm a virgin with no experience, why not tell him the truth?

"Yeah, I did. I mean, I had nothing to compare it to except that ass Andres. But I don't think about that. In fact, I plan to forget it as soon as I can." I shivered. "But your kiss was a much nicer replacement."

He growled. "Andres kissed you?" I made a face and nodded. "Was it your first?" His fists clenched.

"Um, I'm scared that if I tell you you'll hit something," I said quickly.

"Jo."

"Alright, alright. Yeah, he was my first. Unfortunately."

He growled again before grabbing the tops of my arms and tugging me towards him. He planted his mouth firmly on mine. "Forget about him." He kissed me again. "From now on your first kiss was mine," he growled.

I gaped at him with my mouth wide open. "Um, okay?" He nodded firmly. "Can you let go of me now?" He released me as if I was on fire. I stepped back and took a deep breath. Oh boy. Logan kissed me. Twice.

"What just happened?" I asked weakly as I touched my lips. "Did you really just kiss me? Again?"

Logan blinked and then nodded slowly as he frowned. "Uh, I guess it did. Sorry, I just... don't know what came over me."

"How about we never mention this again?" Logan said nothing and I backed up further. "Do you need anything else? You know, seeing as I'm your slave?"

He shook his head. "No. No, I'm fine."

"I'm just gonna... go." I spun round and ran out the room. Only to bump into a shocked Kat.

"Oh... shit," I groaned.

"Oh. My. God!" Kat screeched. She grabbed my hand and yanked me upstairs and before I knew it I was in my room. "I knew it!" she screamed.

"Shh!" I whispered harshly as I covered her mouth with my hand. "You cannot tell anyone!" She squealed beneath my hand. "Shut up! I'm not releasing my hand till your quiet."

She squealed for nearly five minutes before she calmed down. "Promise to be quiet?" She nodded and I slowly pulled my hand away. She was grinning so hard I thought her face would split in half.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew-"

"If you say that one more time I won't tell you a thing," I threatened. She shut up immediately. I groaned and walked to my bed, collapsing on it. "What do you want to know?"

"When? How? Why didn't you tell me?"

"When what?" I repeated.

"When did you two get together?"

"What?" I sat up straight. "Kat, we're not together."

She frowned and pointed at the door. "Wha– But, you two were just– kissing. I saw it! I heard it!"

"I know. That was... a mistake. He doesn't think of me in that way."

"Then why the hell did he kiss you?"

"I don't know! I asked him and he just said that Harry was pissing him off so he kissed me so that he – Harry – would stop flirting."

Kat held up her hands. "Back up. Who's Harry?"

"The guy in the petrol station," I explained, frowning.

"HE KISSED YOU IN THE PETROL STATION TOO?"

"Uh, oops?" Damn, I thought she'd heard more of the conversation. "How much did you hear?"

"Of what?"

"The conversation?"

"There was a conversation?"

"And that answers my question," I sighed.

Kat jumped on the bed beside me and I bounced. "Tell me everything!"

I made a face. "What? Like everything everything? Or just everything?"

"Everything everything! How do you feel about him?"

I made another face. "Don't make me say it."

"Say it say it say it say it say it say it say it say it say it say it say it say it-"

"Okay! Sheesh! Stop repeating everything over and over again! It's annoying!"

She grinned. "Why do you think I do it?"

I rolled my eyes and then tugged at my top. "Okay, well I guess I kinda like him," I admitted.

Kat squealed again. "You like him more than that don't you?"

"Okay fine. I... love him." I clamped my hand over her mouth again before she could scream. "You cannot repeat this to anyone."

"Who are you in love with?" A male voice demanded. I sat up so fast I fell off the bed.

"Clay?" I asked as I looked up. Oh shit! He knows!

"Logan!"

"Kat!"

"What?"

"Jo's in love with Logan!"

"_Kat!_"

"Who's in love with Logan?" Elena asked, appearing at the door besides Clay.

"Jo is," Clay explained.

"Clay!"

"Jo!"

"Mum! Dad! I knew it!"

"Kat! Shut up!"

"You did?"

"Yep. Totally knew it! And they've kissed!"

"What?"

"When?"

"In the petrol station!"

"I knew it!"

"You did?"

"I figured something went on I just didn't know what."

"And you didn't share? Rude!"

"You'll get over it."

"I will not! I could have-"

"Shut up! All of you!" I shouted finally. Everyone shut up and I glared at Kat, pointing a finger in her face. "You. Stop talking." I turned to Clay and Elena. "And you two, tell no one."

Clay grinned and shook his head as he wrapped an arm round Elena. "Who knew, that those two would fall in love."

I scowled at him. "Never mention this again."

"Mention what?" Jeremy asked as he appeared with Jaime.

I threw up my hands, "For god's sake!"

Kat grinned at Jaime. "Jo's in love!"

"Goddamn it, Kat!"

"Who with?"

"Logan!"

"Ooo! I knew it!"

"You did?"

"Yeah, I fig-"

"OH MY GOD! IF NONE OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP I WILL SCREAM!" I hollered.

"You already are," Clay commented.

How many times can one conversation be repeated over and over? I took a deep breath and released it slowly. I need to remain calm. "Where is Logan?" If he heard any of this, I think I might just about die.

"He's down in the kitchen, making breakfast," Jeremy supplied.

I nodded. "Okay. None of this can leave this room, ya hear? I will personally murder anyone who leaks a thing."

"Okay, okay, we get it," Jaime answered, holding up her hands.

I nodded. "Good." I can't believe this. They all know. Every single one of them know that I love Logan.

This is not going to end well.

"So has he kissed you?" Jaime asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes! Three times!" Kat answered for me.

"Ooh! Where?"

"Once in the petrol station and then twice just now in the kitchen."

"Was it good?"

"Well, it looked good from where I was standing but-" I cut Kat off.

"Can we please, stop talking about this?" I asked, standing up as I blew my hair out of my face. Why did I get it cut this short? It's too short for me to put up in a ponytail but still long enough to get in my eyes.

"What? But I haven't had this good a gossip since I was in school!" Jaime whined.

"Guys, leave her alone. She clearly doesn't want to talk about it," Elena came to my defence. I smiled at her in relief.

"Doesn't want to talk about what?" Everyone froze at the sound of Logan's voice.

Oh no...

"About what happened at the car park," Kat said quickly, standing up and wrapping her arms round me.

"Why the hell are you bringing that up anyway?" Logan demanded.

"I wanted to know exactly what happened," Jeremy answered.

I watched over Kat's shoulder as Logan scowled at Jeremy. He opened his mouth but another voice cut him off, making Jaime and I jump simultaneously.

"Who the hell are all these people, Josie Jo?" James, one of my best friends who got hit in the car park, asked. I gaped at him. Or rather, through him. "What? Oh! The ghost thing! Yeah, I thought it was pretty weird too. But it's actually pretty cool."

I just gaped at him some more.


	16. James, Drake AND Logan

I watched over Kat's shoulder as Logan scowled at Jeremy. He opened his mouth but another voice cut him off, making Jaime and I jump simultaneously.

"Who the hell are all these people, Josie Jo?" James, one of my best friends who got hit in the car park, asked. I gaped at him. Or rather, through him. "What? Oh! The ghost thing! Yeah, I thought it was pretty weird too. But it's actually pretty cool."

I just gaped at him some more.

Jaime shushed the others (who were arguing about god-knows-what) and turned back to James. "He a friend of yours?" She asked me.

"James," I said weakly as I pulled away from Kat. I blinked at him. He was wearing the same thing from the day he died, except the blood was gone. Blue jeans, band shirt and docs. "But- How- I saw you-" I choked, a lump forming in my throat.

"Saw me die?" James waved a hand, "I'm not dead, you ninny. Neither is Minnie. Hey! That rhymed!" He laughed and shook his head.

I sucked in a breath and bit my lip. "She's not? Really?"

James nodded, frowning. "Why did you think she was dead?"

"She wasn't moving when we left. She was just lying there. All of you were so still..."

"Jo, what's going on?" Logan asked, appearing at my side.

I waved him off and moved closer to James. "Is Debbie ok? Is she alive? What about Minnie?"

James sighed and a dark look overcame his face, "Minnie got hit in the spine. She's in a wheelchair."

My hand flew to my mouth to cover my gasp. Logan placed a hand on my shoulder. "Jo? What is it?"

I spun round and shoved at his chest. "All of you. Out. Now. I need some time on my own."

Logan didn't even budge. "What is going on?" He demanded.

"Jaime will explain, but for now. Out."

Everyone else got up and left. Not without Kat and Jaime giving me and Logan 'looks' though. I scowled at them and pushed against Logan with all my strength. Not even an inch.

"I'm not going. You're not allowed to be on your own," he reminded me harshly.

The door shut and I growled. "Fine." I turned and stomped to my bathroom. I waved at James to follow me and slammed the door shut, locking it tight.

Logan banged on the door. "Jo!"

"I'm taking a shower! Leave me alone!" I turned on said shower and then turned to James.

He pointed to the door. "Who the hell is that guy?"

"Logan," I sighed.

"What?" He shouted through the door.

"Wasn't talking to you!"

"Who were you talking too then?"

"James! So shut up and let me talk to him!"

"Who the fuck is James?"

"My best fucking friend!"

"Aww," James cooed. "I feel so loved right now."

I scowled at him and then pointed to the window. He nodded and followed as I opened it slowly. We both looked out. "Whoa, how are you going to get down?" I looked down five floors to the ground and then at a tree that was a meter away.

"I'm going to jump," I breathed so Logan wouldn't hear.

"What? You can't! You won't make it! You'll-"

I ignored James and leapt up onto the window sill. I took a deep breath and gathered up strength in my legs. My muscles tightened and twitched and I held on to the side of the window. I took another deep breath and then jumped.

"Oh shit! Jo! You are so, so dead. So, so- Hey! You're alive!" James cried as I landed on a branch. My arms flew out and I tried to balance myself. My foot slipped and I started falling. My arms flailed but I finally managed to get a good grip on a branch. "Whoa. That was too close," James said as he stood on the same branch I was hanging on to.

I gave him a look. "What is with the reporting? I'm hanging off a branch and your busy commentating!"

James held up his heads, "Hey now! Don't take it out on me. You're the one who leapt like a monkey from the window."

"Like a monkey? Damn, I was going for wolf."

James pondered this for a minute. "Nope. Definitely a monkey."

I laughed as I dropped down, grabbing onto another branch. I was a few meters off the ground now so I just dropped. I bent my knees and landed hard, shock vibrating up my legs.

"Phew. Man am I glad that over," James sighed.

I glared at him. "Oh yeah, must have been real tough for you."

He gave me his flashy grin. "Of course."

I shook my head and then cocked my head. I listened for a second and then winced. "Uh oh. We better run." I'd already started jogging away.

"What? Why?" James asked as he walked beside me.

"Because any second Logan is going to-"

"Shit! Jeremy! Mum! Dad! Anyone! Jo's missing!" Logan voice boomed throughout the house.

I sighed and jogged to the front door. I sat on one of the steps. As if I was stupid enough to leave the grounds. Pfft. Please. I was listening to their lecture. Mostly.

I ignored all the thumping and shouts that were coming from inside and turned to my best friend. "So...Um," I stumbled. God, what do you say to your best friend who you practically killed when they come back as a ghost?

"I guess you'll want to know what's happening. Minnie is in a wheel-chair. Or, she will be when she gets out of hospital. I'm in a coma. Hence why I'm here. Debbie is... well, she's..." He took a deep breath. "She died. She's on the other side. But she's happy. And asked Eve to tell me to tell you that she doesn't blame you for anything and that your still her best friend in the whole world. Of course, Eve never told me as I wasn't meant to come see you. But I was kind of hiding around the corner, so I heard and came to find you. I was planning too anyway and Debs distracted her so that I could get here."

I gaped and just blinked stupidly. Man that's a lot of information. I took a deep breath and blew my fringe off my forehead. "So... so do you know? I mean, what's been going on? Here? With me?"

"Oh, you mean the whole becoming a new werewolf, being chased by mad Spanish wolves? Yeah, although I don't know who all those people in your room were."

"That was just The Pack," I said, distracted. "So, you're in a...coma. Hence why you can be here?"

"Yeah. Thanks to the coma, I can easily travel between here and the afterlife place. Although I don't go there that often, in case I get stuck there and then my soul will never return to my body and I would forever be in a coma."

"That actually makes sense."

"Not a clue?"

"Nope," I sighed. James knew me too well. "So, you came here to tell me that Debs is happy and, uh…"

James smiled and waved his hand. "Don't worry, Josie Jo. You'll be fine."

I rolled my eyes. "Please. I've gone through so much shit and I'm still stood here, so I am 'fine'."

James nodded slowly. "True. I suppose. Now, tell me about this Logan guy."

I scowled. "Logan's a pain in my ass. All he ever does is boss me around and call me a child! And he's just... just- Oooh! I can't even think of a word to describe him!"

James sat in silence before gaping at me with wide eyes. "Holy shit. You like him."

I blanched. "What? No I don't!"

"Yes. You do. My God. My best friend finally has a crush on someone!" James cheered.

"I do not have a crush on Logan Danvers!" I all but screamed. It was true anyway. I didn't have a crush on him. I was more...in love with him. "He is the most arrogant selfish pig-faced bastard I have ever met!"

James jumped up and pointed his finger at me accusingly. "I was wrong. You're in love with him! Aren't you?"

I denied it. Why I don't know, seeing as how practically everyone already knows. Except Logan, thank GOD. I think I would just about die if he found out.

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Aha! So you admit it!" James cried in victory. I cursed. Out loud and in my head. "I can't believe you _still _fall for that," he commented.

I glared at him, jumping up and pointing my own finger. "Yeah, well...your- your- FUCK!"

James laughed and clapped his hands. Looking like a little kid who just found the stash of sugary sweets. "Oh this is just fantastic. Wait till I tell Debs. She'll flip! When did it happen? Have you told him? Are you dating?"

I groaned and rubbed a hand over my face. Didn't I just have this conversation? But with an annoyingly perky female wolf? Oh right, I did.

I took a deep breath, sinking back onto the steps and said quickly. "It kind of happened when he was shouting at me about punching his girlfriend and no he does not know, although-"

"You punched his girlfriend?" James cut in.

I sighed. Why do I seem to have so many over-enthusiastic friends? "She threatened me and called me a bitch so I did the only thing I could."

"Punch her?"

I nodded. "Broken nose, two black eyes and a split lip."

"From one punch? Really?"

"Really. Anyway, I would like to say that no one knows. But-" I sighed "-the whole Pack – not including Logan – all know. And two people from my new school."

"As much as I hate this next question, Debs will demand to know. Has he kissed you?"

I pulled a face. "Yeeeees. But only because the petrol station guy was pissing him off."

"And I'm gonna pretend I understood that sentence," James stated.

"He also kissed me is the kitchen earlier. Something about forgetting someone, I can't really remember much except the kiss," I added.

"You obviously forgot then. So his plan worked." James clutched at his chest and became teary eyed. "Aww. Our little Josie has finally had her first kiss! She's growing up." He mimed wiping away a tear and I growled at him.

I opened my mouth to say I don't know what, when the door was flung open and I was all but trampled by Logan, Clay and Elena. I yelped and tried to dive out the way, but Logan barrelled straight into me and we fell in a pile of arms and legs.

"Damn it, Jo!" Logan cursed. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. Oh boy... He was _right_ _there_. His face inches from mine. I blinked stupidly and just stared into his dark blue eyes. I could easily do this all night. I blinked again and finally noticed the emotion in his eyes. Oh shit.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath – instantly regretting it when Logan's scent filled me, making me dizzy. I shoved him off me and untangled my legs from his, muttering curses. Yet more bruises to add to my collection.

Logan lifted me up suddenly and shook me. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? SNEAKING OUT THE BATHROOM! _GOD!_"

I scowled. "Put me down."

"Not until you answer my questions," he growled. I looked to Elena for help, but she simply shrugged and took Clay's hand as they headed inside.

"Holy shit, are you alright? He looks like he weighs a ton," James said, still standing in the same spot.

"He does," I replied, glowering hard at Logan. "Let me go," I repeated.

He shook me again, "WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD? There's a mad wolf out for your neck and so you sneak out on your own?"

I gritted my teeth and clutched at his hands where they were holding me up from my waist. Ignore the tingling sensation, Jo. And the amount of heat he's radiating. And the spicy, lovable scent of his and his blue, blue–

I cursed and then pressed down hard on a pressure point in his hands. He yelped and dropped me. I landed on my feet and glared, crossing my arms. "I was thinking that I'd like to talk to my best friend in peace without some nosy wolf listening in," I answered.

"What the fuck are you going on about? What best friend?" Logan demanded.

I waved at the ghost. "James? Remember? I mentioned him once? I have a picture of him on my wall?"

"You do? Awww," James crooned. "Did you draw it?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It was when we went to the park and you were swinging Debs on the swing and I'd collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles?"

"Oh yeah," James mused. "I remember that."

Logan waved a hand in front of my face and then placed the back of his hand on my forehead, concern showing clearly in his eyes. "You don't seem to have a temperature," he muttered.

I waved off his hands. "I'm not sick, you weirdo. James is one of my friends from-" I took a deep breath, ignoring the lump in my throat, "He's one of my friends who Raul shot at the car park. He's a ghost."

Understanding lit his eyes and he slowly looked around. He edged closer and breathed, "Where is he?"

I edged closer– I like to think it's so I could whisper in his ear, but the truth is I just wanted to get closer. "Over there," I nodded slightly in James' direction and Logan followed my gaze.

He nodded his head in greeting. "Uh, hi."

James grinned. "Jo's in love with you."

I choked. On what I have no idea. But one minute, stood there calmly (as calm as I can be being Logan so close an all) – the next, I was choking. Logan whacked me on the back and asked if I was ok. I nodded and then glared at James.

"He can't hear you," I snapped.

"Can't hear what?"

"Uh," I stumbled. "James says hi back."

"No I didn't. Yet." James crossed his arms. Logan looked out of sorts and dread started to fill me up. This is not going to end well.

"Jo's in love with Logan. Jo's in love with Logan. Jo's in love with Logan," James suddenly sang.

I scowled at him and bit my tongue so I wouldn't say anything.

Logan leaned in and whispered, "Where is he? Has he said anything else?"

I clenched my jaw. "Nothing important."

"-in love. Jo and Logan, sittin' in a tree. Doin' things they shouldn't be. Start's with S. Ends in X. Oh my God it must be sex," James sang louder.

I exploded, unable to hold it in any longer. "WE AREN'T IN A TREE HAVING SEX SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP SINGING!"

Logan quirked a brow. "Sex? Singing? Sounds intriguing."

A blush flared from my cheeks, filled up my face and spread all the way down to breasts. "Uh- He's- Well-" I stumbled off.

James finally stopped singing. Only to fall to the ground laughing. "Your– ha-ha-ha – face is– he-he-he – so red! HAHA! Oh this is classic! I wish I had a camera!"

I crossed my arms and stared at the dark sky, praying I wouldn't blush harder. I cannot believe I just shouted that. In front of Logan, too. God, I wish the ground would just swallow me up.

Unfortunately, something worse happened. "So what is your friend talking about? Who did you have sex with in a tree?" Logan asked calmly.

James laughed, clutching his stomach and banging a fist on the ground.

I bit the inside of my cheek. "I didn't have sex with anyone," I muttered.

Thankfully, the front door opened again, cutting of any response Logan had. I eagerly turned to the door and then froze. Jeeze, how many more shocks are gonna be thrown my way?

"Ah, Joanna. I was hoping I'd find you here," Drake, my eldest brother, said.

I blinked and then rubbed my eyes. Nope, I wasn't imagining it. Hope welled in my chest. He was looking at me. Actually _looking _at me. And his eyes were filled with the warmth he only ever showed Mum and our brothers.

"My God, he's _looking_ at you!" James blurted.

Logan was frowning. "Who are you?" He directed this at Drake.

Drake raised a brow. "Drake. I'm Joanna's older brother."

Emotions filled me unexpectedly and my eyes welled up. I blinked quickly. All my life I'd tried to get Drake to accept me. Or even just look at me. And now he's finally calling me family. For the first time ever, he's acknowledged me.

"And you must be the wolf who is besotted with her," Drake was saying as he headed down the steps. He was wearing his usual crisp black suit with a dark grey tie. "Logan, isn't it? Delighted to meet you."

Logan's chest rumbled and he sized Drake up. "So you're the asshole who's ignored Jo all her life. Not a pleasure to meet you."

A hard, cold look flashed through Drake's eyes but it was gone with in an instant. Drake turned to me with warm eyes. "I was hoping we could...talk. I need to... explain myself."

I blinked. "Uh, sure. How about tomorrow morning? I'm kinda busy right now."

Drake nodded. "Tomorrow's good. 10 O'clock?" I nodded and he continued, "We can go for a walk. Head to Granny Brown's cafe. I heard it your favourite place to eat."

I blinked harder. Surely I'm imagining this. "But– How do you know Brown's is my favourite?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Mike and Ryan may have subtly mentioned it."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "I can imagine."

Drake nodded and turned halfway before he hesitated. He turned back around and as quick as a flash gave me a warm brotherly hug. He was already in front of the front door by the time my brain computed what just happened.

"Whoa," James breathed. "He just hugged you! With actual ARMS!"

I sucked in a deep breath and released it slowly. Logan turned to me. "So that's your brother? A right ass. I am not besotted- Whoa, you alright?"

I sunk to the ground my legs no longer being able to hold me up, seeing as how they'd turned to jelly. I blinked and asked weakly, "Did my eldest brother really just ask to meet up tomorrow and take me to my favourite cafe and give me a hug?"

Logan crouched down in front of me, a frown on his face. He didn't say anything so James, who crouched down besides Logan, beamed. "Too right he did! You didn't imagine it, if that's what you're thinking."

I looked to the ground. He talked to me. Actually looked at me. Hope flared up and my heart pounded painfully. He's acknowledging me. A few tears fell, landing on the ground.

Logan placed a hand under my chin and lifted my head. "Hey now. Don't cry over that jerk. He's not worth it."

I looked at Logan and I could see the shock on his face when he saw my broad smile. I grinned harder and happiness welled in me. I flung my arms round Logan, knocking him back on the ground.

"He looked at me! For the first time, he actually looked at me!" I sobbed happily. "He's starting to accept me Logan. Me. Who he's ignored since birth."

Logan muttered something wrapped an arm round me as he sat us up. He said calmly, "That's great Jo. Really great."

"Screw great, it's freaking awesome!" James cried. "I'm so happy for you, Jo. You've been wanting this for years."

I snuffled and pulled away, wiping my tears away. I grinned at James. "Thanks. But I've wanted it longer than for years. I've wanted it my whole life."

James looked up and then flinched. "Shit. I need to go."

That snapped me out of stupor. "Go? Where?" Logan let go of me and stepped away, clearly sensing that this was a serious moment.

James beamed at me. "Don't worry, Josie Jo. I'm taking a pit stop to see Debs and then I've got to wake up."

"Your waking up?" I asked brightly.

James nodded and I watched with slight horror as he started to fade. "Don't worry. I'll see you soon. It's not my time to go."

"I'll hold you to that," I sniffed as I spotted the steps through his torso.

"Tell Debs I'm sorry," I rushed. "And that I love her. Just like I love you. You're both my best friends and always will be."

James gave me a serene smile. "Ditto, Josie Jo. I'll see you soon." He waved and disappeared.

I took a deep breath and suddenly felt really tired. I turned to Logan. "He's gone."

Logan blinked blankly. "What?"

I waved in the general direction James was last stood. "James. He's gone. Said he's gotta go wake up."

Logan smiled weakly. "That's good then. Listen, we should head in. It's nearly midnight."

Whoa. The day flew by today. I nodded to Logan and we headed in as I mentally went over the day's events.

I Changed. Logan kissed me again. I became Logan's slave. The Pack found out I'm in love with Logan. My best friends ghost appeared and then disappeared again. My eldest brother wants to talk and explain himself.

Oh boy.

Logan and I walked through the quiet house and Logan explained quickly that Elena and Clay had calmed everyone down. Everyone in the house had apparently been frantically searching for me.

I nodded absently as I thought about the meeting tomorrow with my brother. Jeremy had said I couldn't leave here. But he never specified where 'here' was, so technically, I wouldn't be leaving here! Ha! I love loop-holes!

I waved to Logan as I headed into my room. I went to shut my door, frowning at the mess I'd made earlier, when he followed me in. I halted. "Um, excuse me? Your rooms next door."

"You're not allowed on your own, remember?" Logan said simply as he walked in and headed toward my bed. I gaped at him.

"You cannot be serious," I stated.

Logan yanked of his shoes and shirt, pulled the torn covers away and grabbed a blanket the was on my desk and chair and laid down. "I'm completely serious. Now turn off the light and come to bed. That's an order by the way."

Awareness zinged through me and I took a slow, deep breath. He didn't mean that in a sexual way, Jo. Just a general 'come to bed'. I shut the door, turned off the light and used the moon to guide me around the room. I grabbed a set of pj's and went to change in the bathroom, only to find the door in pieces. I glared at Logan and in the end pulled some magic trick. I managed to change without showing off any skin.

I climbed into bed and laid on my side, my back to Logan. A few minutes later, he chucked the blanket over me and his scent filled me, causing a heady rush. I took a deep breath and finally let myself relax.

I drifted to sleep with a smile on my face. I was too tired to even realize that Logan was curled round me, stroking my hair lovingly.


	17. Betrayal

I watched in horror as Logan was kicked in the stomach. Logan flipped over, landing on his front, too tired to fight anymore. Raul turned to me.

"Too late," he growled darkly.

I swallowed past the lump in my throat. "Anything. Just– please, don't kill him. Oh God."

Raul growled and kicked Logan in the head. "It's too late! The time is up."

I cried out and yanked against the chains that held me. Oh God, Logan. I need to help him. Save him. "Please. Stop. I'll do anything!"

Raul simply pulled out a gun. "NO!" I cried, thrashing against the chains.

Raul gave me a cold look as he lifted Logan up by the neck and put the barrel against his head. "Your too late."

Then he pulled the trigger.

I screamed in horror and grief. Pain engulfed me and my heart shattered–

"Jo! Jo, come on wake up," Logan said urgently.

I jerked awake shaking and covered in a cold sweat, my heart pounding. I blinked up at Logan and then threw myself at him. "Oh God. I thought– You were–"

"Shh," Logan hushed. "It's fine. It was just a dream." He tightened his arms around my waist and slowly laid us back down.

Tears rolled down my face as the pain from my dream re-emerged. Oh God. What if that happened? What if Logan actually _died_ because of me? A full out shudder ran through my body and I clutched at Logan's shoulder tighter. One of his hands came up and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Shh, Jo. Your fine. Raul's not going to get you," he murmured confidently.

_It's not me that I'm worried about_, I thought. I closed my eyes and breathed Logan's scent in. _He's_ _safe_, I reminded myself, _Perfectly ok._

Logan's hand moved from my hair to the side of my face and he rubbed his thumb over my trail of tears, wiping it away. "Go back to sleep," he soothed. He massaged my neck gently and my nightmare slipped away, the pain following it.

I breathed deeply, my heart finally decelerating. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I breathed in deeply and then titled my head up and looking at his face. He was frowning and his dark blue eyes were filled with concern. I lifted a hand and touched his cheek lightly.

I smiled slightly. "You're ok. That's good." I frowned. "How did you know it was Raul?" Then I shook my head and closed my eyes, "Never mind. Your safe. That's all that matters." I sighed and slowly drifted back into slumber, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

A few hours later I woke up again, this time Logan was still asleep. I smiled and brushed some of his hair out of his face. He titled his head into my hand and mumbled something incoherent. My heart swelled and I could feel the emotions that would show in my eyes if anyone looked. Thank God he wasn't awake.

I pulled my hand away from his face and snuggled in deeper into his chest. I closed my eyes and then listened to sounds of the house. I could hear deep breathing from the other rooms and people moving about downstairs. I heard footsteps. I listened closer and then sucked in a breath. Three sets of footsteps had stopped outside my door. Before I had time to move away from Logan my door swung open and the scent of my brothers hit me like a bowling ball. I did the first thing that popped into my head.

I feigned sleep.

Luckily, through the years, I'd gotten pretty good at it. It comes in handy when someone's trying to wake me up. Like on days I had exams or family meetings. I got even better after I started doing my GCSE's. Mike and Ryan made the mistake of telling me how they could tell I was faking it. The worst mistake they ever made in my opinion.

It was silent and I made sure that my breathing was slow and even. Then Mike and Ryan hissed, "What the hell?"

"Is that _Logan_?"

"In bed with our little sis?"

"HE'S NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES!"

The blanket was yanked off. I shivered without realizing and snuggled closer to the warm body. Logan lurched awake and sat up growling.

"What are you doing in bed with our sister?" All three of my brothers demanded at once.

Logan rumbled, "What the fuck are you screaming about?" I breathed deeper and bit back a smile as tension ran thick through the room. I could practically see Aaron pointing at us accusingly.

"That! You're in bed with our sister!"

"I can't exactly sleep on the floor," Logan snapped back.

Footsteps sounded and then a set of hands were slowly prying me away from Logan. Now that I think about it, I am kinda tired. I could so easily go to sleep again. I yawned and turned round.

Aaron's scent wafted over me as he carefully lifted me into his arms. I clutched his shirt. I know for sure that Logan can carry me, but Aaron? He may be strong, but not wolf strong. I could feel him stagger under my weight.

"Put me down, Aaron," I muttered as I rubbed my eyes sleepily. I so have this acting thing down.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked as he set me back on my feet. I yawned.

"I could smell you from the doorway," I answered. I rubbed my arms. Man it's cold out here compared to the bed. I blinked at Aaron and then the twins. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"We came to wake you up," Ryan replied, as he and his twin glared at Logan– who was now wide awake and very topless. I looked away and focused on my brothers.

"We wanted to wish you good luck," Mike continued. "For your meeting with Drake."

"And to make sure that you were up on time," Aaron came up behind me and wrapped the blanket round me. I frowned at him and he simply said, "It's cold in here." I blushed and wrapped it round me tighter.

"But we walked in to find him _raping _you-" I flinched at the use of the word.

"I was not _raping her!_" Logan snarled loudly. He was up with in seconds and had Ryan off the ground and hanging in the air by his shirt front. "Never accuse me of that! Ever!"

I walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Logan. He didn't mean it like that."

Logan growled harshly at Ryan and then dropped him. He looked at me. "You alright?"

I blinked in surprise. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He nodded. "Good." He glared at Ryan. "Never make that comment in front of Jo again." I looked at Logan in shock. Whoa, is he defending me? Is that the word? I shook my head and glanced at the clock.

"Gah! It's 9:30!" I yelled. Panic ran through me. "I'll never be ready in time!" I gripped my hair, "Ah! I need to have a shower!" I ran to my closet and threw it open. "What am I gonna wear? Where is K-"

"I'm here," Kat said loudly as she walked into the room. "All males in the room: OUT! Now!"

My brothers all blinked at Kat but I ignored them and ran over to her. "Help! I've got a meeting with my brother in half an hour!"

"I know, I heard. Seriously guys, get out! We have thirty critical minutes that are wasting away here!"

Logan crossed his arms and leaned against the bed. I waved a hand as I rummaged through my wardrobe. "He's a stubborn ass and won't leave. Hence why he was here last night."

"Oh, so that's the excuse he used," Kat muttered.

"Kat, shut up," Logan growled. I ignored them both. Kat shoved my brothers out, slammed the door and shoved me into the bathroom.

"Go have a shower, I'll have an outfit ready for you." I nodded stepped over the broken door and then hesitated, shooting a glance at Logan. "Don't worry, he won't peak. Even though he'll really want to. And you really want him too."

I scowled at her but did as she said. A few minutes later I was under the hot spray. I quickly washed my hair with my favourite coconut shampoo. I shaved, scrubbed my skin with some body scrub, grabbed a towel and was back in my room within five minutes.

Logan was facing the window so he couldn't see me change. Kat shoved a pair of skinny jeans, a blue top and some underwear at me. I scampered back into the bathroom and quickly changed. I frowned at the top. Hmm... I don't remember owning this top. I rolled my eyes. Kat.

"You dressed?" Kat called out.

"Yep," I answered as I walked back out. Kat pulled me to my desk chair which she had set up in front of my mirror. For the next 20 minutes she blow dried my hair and put simple makeup on me. I fidgeted the whole time. What? I hate make up. Never seen the point in it really.

My gaze fell onto Logan's back. Ok, maybe I can think of a reason or two...

Kat stepped back and looked me over. She grinned at me. "Perfect. All you need is a pair of shoes, a light jacket and you're ready."

I hugged her hard. "Thanks."

"No problem. Feel free to call on me again." She pulled away and walked over to the closet. As she rummaged around I turned to Logan, who had finally looked away from the window.

I held up my arms and slowly turned. "Well? Do you think he'll like it?" I asked hopefully as I faced him again.

He frowned. "I don't get why you're trying so hard."

"It's my brother. Why wouldn't I try hard?" I retorted, frowning myself. Kat rushed back over and handed me a black jacket and some ankle boots.

"He's ignored you all your life, pretended you don't exist and yet when he clicks his fingers your jumping through hoops?"

I paused for a fraction of a second as I zipped up my boot. "He's my brother," I said quietly. "Family." I looked up at him and met his gaze. "I would do anything so long as he'd recognize me as that. As his sister." I finished zipping up my boots and turned away.

Kat grinned at me. "I'm sure it'll go fine. The rest of us are heading back Raul's mansion. The 'rents don't know-"

"Yes, we do," Elena interrupted from the doorway. "But seeing as how it's family business, it's ok. As long as Logan stays besides you at all times."

I nodded and grinned at her. "Thanks. This means a lot to me."

"I know," she said quietly. We were all silent for a minute before Elena turned to Kat, "We're leaving in a minute, as soon as Jaime's found her shoes."

Kat nodded and followed Elena out the door. I took a deep breath, ignoring the knot of nerves in my stomach. I listened as the Pack made their way downstairs and out the door. The car rumbling their way down the street. I frowned. They're going to get lost again. Oh well. They have a map.

"Come on," I said as I headed to the door. "We better leave now. Otherwise we'll be late." Logan remained silent and simply trailed after me.

On my way down the steps, all my brothers were there, wishing me good luck. Even my Mum appeared, giving me a hug and wishing me luck. I know how much they all hope that things between Drake and I will clear up. I do too.

Drake was there, waiting at the door, dressed in his usual black suit, white shirt. This time his tie was a deep blue. He smiled at me. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and all but ran down the steps. A few minutes later, we were walking side by side down the street, Logan walking behind us. Far enough not to hear what we were saying if we spoke softly, but close enough to still see me. No way did I want him listening to this conversation.

"So you can probably guess what I wanted to talk about," Drake finally broke the silence.

I shrugged. "I have a few ideas, but they're probably wrong." My hands twisted together and I bit my lip. Please, please be what I'm hoping.

We turned round the corner, the house falling out of site. We're only five streets away from my cafe, so it's not far to walk. I used to walk this route all the time every Saturday. I'd meet up with Debs and James at Granny Brown's and we'd have a huge cooked breakfast, my treat. Then later in the day, James would pay for tickets to the cinema and Debs the popcorn and drinks. It was a tradition we did every weekend without fail.

I jerked out of my thoughts and returned my attention back to Drake, who was frowning.

"I wanted to apologize," he said finally.

My heart stopped and my breath got stuck in my throat. "You did?" I croaked. I coughed and repeated louder, "You did?"

Drake nodded and glanced at me quickly before looking back down the street. "Aaron filled me in on what's happened to you. And I wanted to apologize."

I frowned. "Sorry. I don't think I'm getting your point. Your apologizing for everything that's happened to me?"

Drake nodded. "You see, that wasn't part of the plan. You were meant to become Raul's mate."

I stumbled and froze. Raul–?

I heard Logan's footsteps quicken behind me but I ignored them, my gaze focused on my brothers. "What are you–?"

Drake laughed and looked at me with cold eyes. All and any hope I had shrivelled up in my heart. Drake was back. The real one. The cold one. My brother.

"Please. You thought I was going to apologize about ignoring you for all these years?" He rolled his eyes. "The only mistake I made was not thinking of this sooner."

I took a step back as dread and understanding filled me. "It was you. You were the one who told Raul where I was."

Drake nodded and laughed coldly. "Took you long enough to realize. I'm surprized Raul didn't tell you. Of course he wasn't meant to ransom you either but–" he shrugged "–not all things go as planned." He checked his watch and then looked behind me.

"There you are. Took your time," Drake muttered.

"Jo!" Logan shouted. "Run!"

My head snapped to his and I saw about six men on his trail. My eyes widened when I heard a chuckle behind me. I spun to see Raul and another four werewolves beside him. All of them were in human form. I stepped back only to bump into Drake. I jumped away. I hadn't heard nor smelt them approach. They were downwind.

"Why?" I whispered to Drake.

"It's simple really. You were unwanted. A female in a sorcerer family? And human at that. It was unacceptable," Drake snapped.

Before I could reply I heard a growl and yelp behind me. I wheeled to see Logan fighting it out with two wolves. One of the men lifted a gun and aimed it at Logan.

"No!" I screamed, running towards him. I was yanked off my feet and thrown into a wall, cracking my skull into the bricks. I gasped as I landed heavily on the ground. I jumped up again, ignoring the pain and tried running, only to be picked back up and thrown in the wall again.

I heard a faint _pop_ and my head snapped up. Logan was standing there, growling at the guy with the gun. I saw a tranquilizer dart sticking out of Logan's arm. Oh God. The guy shot again, another guy behind Logan joining in. Within seconds there were eight darts protruding out of Logan. He growled and started forwards but he stumbled. Oh no, the darts are starting to take effect.

I growled and stood up. Drake and Raul laughed in amusement as I was thrown once again into the wall. I yelped as my back connected with the bricks again. Logan's gaze snapped to mine. He glared at the mutt that kept throwing me and advanced.

He was two meters away, everyone just letting him come closer, when Raul stepped forwards. In a flash, Logan was on the ground. Raul kicked him in the stomach and Logan flew into the wall hard enough to crack the bricks. He growled and struggled to stand up. I could see his eyes hazing over.

"No!" I shouted, jumping up, running. The mutt reached for me again but I was prepared this time and lashed out, kicking him hard in the nuts. He doubled over and I shot past him, heading straight for Logan.

"Stop right there, niña," Raul purred with his Spanish accent.

I carried on running. I was a foot away from him when I saw the glint of metal. I halted, my gaze glued to the gun in Raul's hand. It was pointing straight at Logan.

"Ah, now I have your attention," Raul murmured. He walked up to Logan and yanked him to his knees by his hair. His eyes were glazed over. My heart pounded hard. Oh god. My dream is coming true.

Raul placed the butt of the gun on Logan's temple. "Now, if you come calmly, I won't shoot him. If not, well, your pup won't be breathing."

"You're lying," I whispered. "It's another tranquilizer."

"I can promise you it is not, niña."

I narrowed my eyes at him and tensed as he lifted the gun to my right. I turned to see a shocked, angry looked grace my brothers features before the bullet shot a hole into his heart. He fell in a dead weight and I felt nothing. No remorse or guilt. He bought this upon himself and deserved no worse. That's what Drake gets when he makes deals with the devil.

"Okay," I said loudly, watching the blood spread through his white shirt. "It's not a tranq. What do you want?" I turned back as Raul placed the gun against Logan's head again.

"You, of course," Raul drawled.

"Why?"

"Why not? I need a mate and you're a female wolf." He pushed the butt of the gun hard into Logan's temple. "This pup here is proof that werewolves can create pups."

Bile rose in my throat but I swallowed it down. "You'll let him go? Unharmed?"

"Don't listen Jo," Logan panted weakly. "Run. Forget about me and just run. Please."

I shook my head. "I can't leave you," I answered back strongly. "I- l care about you too much." Logan's eyes flashed for a second before turning back to the dull, faded blue.

"Aw," Raul crooned. "How sweet. Niña is in love with the pup." I tensed as a few chuckles ran out and that's when I realized I was surrounded. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that Logan is safe and unharmed.

I clenched my fists. "What happens to Logan if I agree to come along?"

"Jo, no. Don't-" Logan was cut off when Raul punched him in the jaw. Logan flew to the ground, landing on his back. He stayed there, too tired to get back up.

"Logan will come with us. I need some sort of bargaining chip," Raul murmured, pointing the gun at Logan's chest.

"And what, keep him in a cage? Drugged up?" I demanded, my anger boiling.

"Of course, niña. I couldn't risk him escaping. Of course I could just kill him now and take you."

"NO! You do that and I'll kill you myself," I growled harshly. "He is the only thing that would persuade me to come with you freely."

Raul raised a brow. "Fine, niña. But you have one minute to make up your mind."

I only needed twenty seconds. "I'll come with you," I said quietly.

"Excellent choice, amor." Raul snapped his fingers and three of his men picked up Logan. Raul walked over to me. "Now we should go. Your Pack will find the little present I left for them soon."

"Present? What pre-" Raul lifted a tranquilizer gun and shot me. I fell back a step from the strength of the tranquilizer. "You– bastard," I gasped as he shot me again. Another step back. "You hurt them and I'll–" Another tranquilizer hit me.

I blinked hard as my vision started to fade. I could feel the drug slowly working its way through my system, slowing me down. I fell to my knees. I took a deep breath and willed myself to get up and fight. My body got heavier.

I blinked harder and somehow managed to raise my head. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and I turned my head in time to glimpse the back of Eve's ghostly form. I sagged with relief. I bared my teeth at Raul's hazy form. He shot me again.

I grunted from the impact and fell on my back hard. My world faded to nothing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Logan. His name flashed through my fuzzy brain. Logan. Something's wrong with Logan. Raul. Tranquilizers. Drake. I jerked awake, the fog retreating slightly. I sat up sharply and looked around. A limo. I was in a limo. Oh God–

"Ah, your finally awake, querida." My head snapped to Raul who sat sipping some champagne beside me.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"Where's who?" Raul asked innocently, taking another sip.

"Logan! Where is he?" I shouted, the fog retreating back further.

"He's right there, querida." I followed Raul's gaze to a lump on the far side of the limo that I hadn't noticed before.

"Oh god," I groaned as I tried to stand up. Raul pulled me back down.

"No, amor. He is fine. Just sleeping."

"Then let me go to him," I pulled against Raul but the drug was still in affect so I didn't get far.

"Jo, calm down. He's fine. Really," a familiar voice said. I blinked and glanced around. I couldn't see anyone except for Raul and two huge men on either side of Logan. "Damn, the drug must be interfering. It's me. Kris Nast."

I blinked. "Kris?"

"Who is Kris?" Raul asked, having another sip of his drink. I ignored him.

"Shh, Jo. Don't speak. Don't let him catch on that you can talk to ghosts." I nodded. "Yeah, don't even nod." I stopped myself mid-nod. "Good. Now, Logan is fine. Just drugged up. They aren't taking any risks. The Pack is also fine. Eve managed to catch up with them before they entered the mansion. There was a bomb there waiting for them."

I gasped and then bit my lip. I clutched my head and pretended that it hurt. Which it did, but that is not the point.

"Carlos, get mi loba a drink," Raul ordered, his gaze on me. "It appears her head is hurting her."

"Good acting," Kris commented.

"I'm not," I muttered.

"Not what?" Raul asked.

"Drinking," I improvised. "I'm not drinking."

Raul laughed. "It is not alcohol, amor. Only orange juice."

"It's safe to drink," Kris offered. I nodded and took the drink from the huge guy Carlos. I caught his scent and stiffened. Great, another werewolf. I took another sniff. And so is the other guy. Great. I took a sip. And then another. Man, was I thirsty. I finished the drink quickly and Raul poured me more. I finished that again quickly. He poured me another and this one I kept hold of.

Raul placed his arm round my shoulder and I stiffened. I shuffled uncomfortably.

"You made the right choice," Kris murmured. "I would have made the same one if I was in your place." I blinked and rubbed my eyes. A blurry form was taking place beside me. "Are you starting to see me?" I couldn't reply. "Blink once for yes, twice for no." I blinked once. "Good. A few more minutes and you'll be able to see me fully. Ask to have some food."

I glanced at Raul and then looked at my juice. "You don't have any food do you?"

"Of course, mi loba," Raul smiled. He clicked his fingers and Carlos appeared in front of me with a tray of sandwiches.

"Thanks," I muttered, taking the tray off him. I watched as he awkwardly walked back to his seat and sat down. I shook my head and eyed the sandwiches.

"They're safe," Kris said. I nodded and started to eat them. I was starving. Soon enough I'd finished the whole tray. Another tray appeared in front of me. As I wolfed down the tray, I glanced out the window. Trees were flashing by at an alarming speed.

I swallowed my mouthful. "Where are we heading?"

"To a small villa I own in Scotland," Raul responded. I started choking on my sandwich.

"Scotland?" I finally gasped once I'd swallowed. "But what about-" I cut myself off.

"Under the circumstances it is hard to leave the UK without risking humans being involved. It's better to just wait it out in comfort," Raul explained calmly.

I gaped at him. "Don't worry," Kris calmed. "Eve knows where we're going and told the Pack. They're following as we speak."

My shoulders fell slightly with relief. At least they know what's going on. I glanced at the tray of food, suddenly losing my appetite. I let it fall on my lap and sank back in the seat.

"Finished, querida?" Raul asked, taking the tray away and placing it on the tiny counter thing.

"Don't call me that," I snapped. "I am not your 'dear'."

Raul raised a brow. "You know how to speak Spanish?"

I narrowed my eyes and looked out the window. "No," I answered shortly. It's true. I don't know any Spanish. The only reason I know what that word means is because I read Meg Cabot's Mediator series. They're good books. I shook my head. So not the point right now.

"Shame," Raul muttered. "I shall have to teach you. It will be much easier if you learn." Excellent. I'll make sure I don't succeed.

"Don't worry, Jo. I'll help you fail," Kris added. I snorted into my drink. "Sorry. I'll try not and make you laugh. Raul is looking at you funny now."

I shot a look at Raul to see him frowning at me. He pulled his arm away from my shoulders and pressed the back of his hand to my forehead. "Are you feeling ok, niña? You have a slight temperature."

I gave him a cold look and didn't answer. Raul didn't seem fazed. "I'll have the médico take a look at you once we get to the villa."

"A doctor," Kris translated. "I _do_ know some Spanish."

"If you're worried about my health then you shouldn't have shot me with some tranquilizers," I snapped.

"Ah, mi loba poco," Raul sighed. "It was only a precaution. Besides, you are fine are you not?"

I turned away from him and kept my gaze on Logan. The blanket he was covered with was moving slowly in uneven breaths. I frowned. If anyone's ill it's Logan. Surely it can't be good for him to be that drugged up.

"I have conditions," I blurted.

Raul raised a brow. "You do?" I nodded decisively. He waved a hand out and grabbed a bottle of champagne, refilling his glass. "Please, elaborate."

"Well, before you shot me–" I sent him a cold look "–I was going to set them." Raul looked calmly amused. Jerk. "Firstly, I don't want a single scratch on Logan. I want that doctor you were talking about to check him out."

Raul let out a loud sigh and lent back in his seat, spreading out his legs and resting his arm on the back of the seat. I shifted away from him and tugged my jacket round me. "Secondly, you don't hurt my family, Pack or friends. Oh, and I want Logan to be fed and healthy and not kept in a cage."

"Is that it?" Raul asked after a minute of silence. I nodded sharply. That's all I can think of, anyway. I'll probably think of something later on. "Well, mi dulce, the last two I can accept. I will do no more harm to your friends, family and Pack. Your little amante will be kept in a spare room, under lock and key and he _will_ be drugged. Not as heavily as now, but enough to keep him... slightly out of it."

I clenched my fists but nodded. If that's the best I'm gonna get, I'll take it.


	18. TRANSLATIONS

**AN: Okay, so I figured you guys might want some translations. This is mostly Spanish English. I will update this through out the story so if any of you want to know what some translations are. LOOK HERE!!!**

mistress - amante

lover - amante

love - amor

dear - querido

mine - mío

my dear - querida

wolf - lobo

female - hembra

my female wolf - mi loba

little girl - niña

my sweet - mi dulce

no, my love - No, mi amor

all mine - toda la mina

doctor - médico

my little female wolf - mi loba poco

brother - hermano

younger brothers - hermanos menores

father - padre

Your ar MINE! - Su ar mío!


	19. Another Cage

The 'small villa' turned out to be pretty similar to the mansion I got taken to last time. Only it was only two floors instead of– three? Four? I don't know. Anyway, it was all open space and lots of windows. It's a perfect holiday villa. For Spain. Here in Scotland though... Well, you practically see each season in one day.

There were two huge bedrooms, one small study sized bedroom and one bathroom on the top floor. A kitchen/diner/living room on the bottom, along with a private study that's under lock and key. Of course there was a basement too, although I wasn't allowed in there either.

I was currently sat on the single bed besides Logan in the tiny room. He was still out of it and had bruises lining his body, along with dirt and a few cuts. I had cleaned him up as much as I could using a small bowl of water and a cloth I found in the kitchen. I also took up a jug of water and two cups for when he woke up.

On the way back upstairs, I saw five guards patrolling around the house, two wolves, security cameras, alarms and a guard at each and every escape route. Raul had shown me around, gotten someone to bring Logan up here and then left me to it, disappearing into his study. It appears everything here is wolf-proof. I can't hear a thing from down there.

I frowned at Logan and placed the back of my hand on his forehead. I'll think about escape routes later. Is it normal for a werewolf to have that high a temperature? Not that it's that high. Not to me anyway. It feels the same as mine. At least I think it does. Seeing as how I haven't been to medical school, I wouldn't know. God, I wish Jeremy was here. He would know what to do.

I got up on my knees and leaned over him. I place a hand on his neck. His pulse was stronger. That's a good sign too, right? Yeah. Course it is. How could it be a bad thing? It means the drugs wearing off. Right?

"God, Logan. Please wake up," I whispered as the knot in my stomach tightened. If he doesn't wake up soon, I'll scream. Maybe I could get that doctor Raul was talking about to check him out. But can I trust him? What if the doctor lied, saying Logan was fine when in actual fact he could be dying?

"Over-dramatic Jo," I muttered.

Someone coughed behind me. "What?" I snapped, not even looking away from Logan.

"He'll be fine," a woman said. I spun to see Eve.

"Eve! Your here! Is everything ok? Is the rest of the Pack safe? Can you tell them I'm looking after Logan? He should be fine, I think. But I'm not a doctor and he has a lot of drugs pumping through him. And I think Raul let his wolves have some fun as he has bruises everywhere, plus a few cuts. But he should wake up soon right? I mean, is it normal for a werewolf to have that temp? I tested it against mine but couldn't feel any difference. But like I said, I'm no doctor and-"

"Jo," Eve interrupted. "You're babbling."

"Sorry," I muttered, turning back to Logan. "I do that when I'm nervous or worried or, well, anything but angry. When I'm angry I tend to hit something. Or someone. Of course, I really could do with hitting something. Preferably Raul but I need to stay with Logan. I'm scared that if I leave him Raul will do something. I mean, he has me here now."

Eve sighed and came to sit beside me on the bed. How she manages that, I have no idea. "Jo, you need to relax. The Pack are on their way. With back up. Everyone is safe. Worried and pissed off, but safe."

"What back up?" I asked.

"Well, my daughter and her guardians. Plus, Antonio and Nick. All of them flew over in Benicio's private jet, seeing as how it's an emergency and everything."

I blinked at her. "You just talked about people I've never heard of before. And how is it an emergency? Well, okay it is to the Pack but how come your daughter and... people are involved?"

"Well," Eve paused and took a deep breath. "It turns out your father, Leader of the Armstrong Cabal, is good friends with Benicio, leader of the Cortez Cabal. When Raul shot your brother-"

"He is not my brother," I interrupted sharply.

Eve didn't miss a beat. "When Drake was shot it basically declared war between The Spanish Pack and the Armstrong Cabal. Your father called in all his best fighters and they are on their way to, uh..." She trailed off.

"To get revenge," I finished off.

"Yeah..." she said slowly, looking uncomfortable.

I waved her off. "It's fine. I know he's not going to 'rescue' me. He thinks like Drake. Father like son."

"Uh, ok. Anyway, Savannah- my daughter -is Paige and Lucas' guardian. There's lots of shit- uh, stuff as to how that happened. Lucas is the son of Benicio Cortez, the leader of the Cortez Cabal. Lucas and Paige heard about the Packs problem and offered to help. They're keeping an eye on the Armstrong Cabal to make sure that neither of you get harmed in any cross fire. They should be here by tomorrow. Nick and Antonio met up with them at the airport and all of them are about an hour behind the Pack."

"And who are they?" I asked absently as I checked Logan's pulse once again. Was it stronger than before? God I hope so.

"Uh, two other members of your Pack. Also Karl is on his way. He was in France, so he's here already with Hope. The others are a day behind. But they'll be here by dawn."

I nodded and quickly told her about any and all security I knew of about the villa. I asked if she could ask Jaime to ask Jeremy about what the normal temperature was for a werewolf and what signs I should look for if he has any broken bones or anything. Eve said she would, wished me good luck and to keep my calm before waving bye and disappearing.

I turned back to Logan. How long has he been out? What day is it anyway? I shook my head and focused on Logan. He was still pale and not moving. I tapped him on the cheek lightly. "Logan. Logan, come on. Wake up." Not a flicker.

I leant my forehead against his. "Come on. Just twitch or something so I know you're okay." Again he didn't move. I groaned and closed my eyes. If Raul doesn't kill me this will. The worry, panic and anger all swirling around in my stomach.

I concentrated on Logan's heart beat and breathing– shallow but there. God I hope he's alright. He has a heartbeat so that's good. All the drugs wouldn't do anything to his brain or anything, right?

I growled. "Damn it. Wake up already!" His breathing hitched. Typical. He responds to my yelling. "You son of a-" Damn, he really isn't a son of a bastard so I can't exactly call him that "-dust bunny!" A small, breathy laugh escaped from Logan. "You are so frustrating! I talk and talk and you don't even twitch and now! Now– I shout at you and you laugh!"

"Sorry," he croaked.

"Don't even try to talk you-" I cut myself off and moved off the bed. I grabbed the jug and poured him a small glass. I sat back beside him and tilted his head up. "Here, have some water. Your throat has to be sore."

"Understatement," he gasped.

"What did I say about talking? Now shut up and drink your damn water," I snapped.

Logan sighed but did as I said. I wiped a drop of water off his chin and then stared at him. He's awake. That's good, right? He's not gonna slip into a coma or anything, right?

"How are you feeling?" I asked after a minute of silence.

He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Okay. Tired and sore. You?"

"I'm fine. Just worry about yourself," I answered.

"Where are we?" He asked in a breath.

"We're... fine," I stumbled.

He took a deep breath and I watched as he struggled to open his eyes. Once they were open he blinked a few times till they focused before turning his gaze on me. "You... agreed to something," he said slowly. I remained silent. As soon as he remembers he'll be mad. He'll probably threaten to lock me in my room when we get back. Thank God he was out of it when I set the conditions. And agreed to Raul's.

I bit my lip and looked away from his eyes- which had suddenly sharpened and filled with anger. "As soon as we get back home I am LOCKING YOU IN YOUR ROOM!" He said quietly but strongly.

"Look, if I hadn't agreed he would have killed you then and there," I defended. I glanced up but then looked away as I continued, "I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to you, Logan. I would just..." I trailed off. Damn. I need to learn how to put a muzzle on. He probably thinks I have a crush on him or something. Which I do, but that is so not the point. I quickly told him everything Eve had told me.

Logan sighed. "I would have been fine, you know. He wouldn't have killed me."

I snorted, "Please, Logan. I'm 16; not stupid. He shot Drake easily and would have done exactly the same to you."

"You don't know that," he snapped.

"Well neither do you!" I snapped back. I beat back my anger with a baseball bat and took a deep breath. Calm. I need to remain calm and look after Logan. He's what's important right now. "How are you feeling? Any better?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Good, actually. My brains working a bit better." Logan nodded slowly and tried to sit up. He got a few inches off the mattress before falling back down. "Clearly not strong enough though."

"The drugs will wear off soon." I bit my lip nervously. "But apart from drowsy you're feeling good, right?"

Logan blinked. "Uh, a bit of a head ache and my body is aching like you wouldn't believe."

"Do you want anything? I'm sure I could get some paracetamols for you or... uh, shit- what else is good for a head ache? I use to get them all the time but I was just so use to them I could practically ignore them. Except that one time at school and I had to lay down in the nurses office and in the end got sent home because it was so painful. What was it the nurse-"

"Jo, your babbling," Logan chuckled.

"Sorry. I do that when-"

"You nervous. I know." Logan smiled slowly and my heart skipped a beat. Man, I love that smile... "I'm good, though. I'll feel better soon. I'm just tired."

I jumped up. "Oh! Sorry. You probably want to sleep. I'll go sit on the ch-"

"No!" Logan leapt at me and gripped my wrist hard. Now how did he manage that? I thought he was all sluggish and slow! "Stay. Please."

I bit back a yawn myself. "Uh, sure. I'll just..." I sat on the very edge of the bed. Logan was still gripping my wrist. My Gran. I need to think about my Gran and not the way Logan's warmth has spread up my wrist and to my- Cookies. Gran baked the most amazing choc chip cookies.

"You need sleep," Logan muttered.

I turned my head back to him. "Huh?"

He tugged on my wrist gently. "Come lay down. Sleep."

I blinked at him and then at the only space left on the bed – between the wall and him was about ten inches of space. "Uh, I don't think I'll fit..."

"Please," Logan muttered as his grip loosened on my wrist and his eyes closed.

I sighed in fake defeat (WHAT? I see nothing wrong with it personally!). "Fine. But I'll end up laying on you mostly." Was that a smirk? Nah, must have been a trick of the light.

I bit my lip and shuffled for a minute before finally climbing over his chest. At one point I was straddling him and- Really, really big cookies. Gran use to make really, really big cookies.

I laid on my side as straight as a ruler. No way in hell was I gonna be able to sleep like this. I glanced up at Logan but, according to his deep breaths, he was already asleep. I took a second of thought before rolling forwards slightly, so that I was basically resting on him. I wrapped an arm round his chest, flung a leg over his and curled into his side. I sighed in comfort.

I was being dragged into slumber when I felt Logan shift under me. A warm arm wrapped round my waist and I felt something warm on my head but was too tired to even open my eyes. I thought he was too tired to even move? Had he been faking it?

"Jo, you awake?" Logan asked quietly. He shook me slightly.

"Leave alone," I muttered, snuggling in deeper to his chest. Well, I wanted to say that. It actually came out as, "Gnngh nmmg."

Logan chuckled slightly before sobering up. I felt him take a deep breath and hold it, as if he was memorizing my scent – Ha! Wishful thinking, Jo!

"Jo... I think I- I think that I'm- Shit," he cursed. I felt the tug of sleep loom closer and the last thing I heard Logan whisper was, "Jo, I think I l-" Then I fell asleep.

Fucking typical.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

*** * *11 Hours Later* * ***

I woke with a start when a bright light all but blinded me. I blinked as my eyes came into focus and then gaped.

I looked around and cursed. I clearly wasn't in the spare room anymore with Logan. It looked like I was in an warriors arena. There were tiers of seats on three sides of the room- one out of the two had a huge seat on it, sorta like a throne, with a small stool besides it- right up against the jagged rock that was the wall. The place was lit up with fluorescent lights, making everything seem... unreal.

And wouldn't ya know, I was smack bang in the middle of it. Literally.

I managed to stand up but my legs felt like dead weights so I stumbled forwards. "Shit," I groaned as my legs gave out and I fell hard on my butt. I rubbed my eyes and glared at the metal bars in front of me. Then I blinked and glanced around. Oh shit. I was in a cage.

I lurched up and gripped the bars only to release them with a yelp. I stared at my hands where they were already starting to blister. What the fuck?

"The bars are lined with acid," a voice rang out.

I twisted around to see Raul sitting casually in one of the chairs. "Why am I in here," I demanded.

Raul smirked. "You'll find out soon."

"Where's Logan?"

"You'll find out soon," he repeated as his eyes roved over me. I glanced down and then swore. Very, very colourfully.

I was wearing – if you could say that – black leather. And I don't mean the worn out kind. I mean the black, shiny stuff that creaks when you move. Of course, I wasn't wearing enough for it to make that noise. I had on really short shorts that could be misconstrued as underwear and a top...? It criss-crossed over the front of my chest, holding my breasts securely and crossed over my back too. It was literally 2 strips of leather sown together.

My head snapped up to glare at Raul and I felt something tug at my neck. My eyes widened once again as my hands flew up to the collar that was round my neck. I felt along the soft leather and felt one of the studs encircling it cut my finger.

Anger bubbled up inside me. "A dog collar? Why the fuck am I wearing a dog collar?"

Raul ignored me and stood up with a flourish. "The others will be here with in minutes."

"Who will?"

"I hope you have... fun," he smirked, "in the ring."

I gaped at him and then ran up to the bars when he started striding off. "Wait a minute, asshole! Tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"You'll see," he said evasively over his shoulder. With that, he strode out. Leaving me practically naked in the middle of some damn cave.

"Bastard!" I yelled after him. I stepped away from the acidic bars and looked around again. The fourth wall, the one without seats, had a huge black hole in the middle, which I'm gonna assume is the way out.

I plopped down on the floor and crossed my legs, only to change my mind when my -cough- underwear (Ha! What underwear?) showed. I tucked my legs underneath me instead and sat like that. I tapped my chin as I thought.

So here are my options:

1) Go crazy.

2)Think about all possible escape routes

3) Cry

4) Stress about where the fuck Logan is and then start to muse on how he doesn't love me and that I am a complete and total loser.

How about I do option one and four? All sounds good to me. Except that I've always been crazy. And I'm already stressing myself about where Logan is and the fact that he doesn't love me and that I am, indeed, a complete and total loser. Crying isn't really an option as I'm not a crying person. Well, most of the time.

Option two it is!

I gazed around at the acid lined bars that blocked my escape. Damn. Back to square one...

...156 blinks, 157 blinks, 158 blinks...

...1,273 blinks, 1,237 blinks- wait. Damn it! 1, 2, 3...

... Oh. My. God. ...

Voices reached my ears and I jerked up from where I'd been laying. I'd been so bored I'd been counting how many times I blinked. I rubbed my eyes and then focused on the huge gaping hole where the voices were coming from.

Then I really focused and listened for footsteps. Four pairs. One in expensive leather shoes, the other in ratty old trainers... Okay, I'm totally kidding. I have no idea what kind of shoes they're wearing, but I am sure that there are four people heading here. And one person was shuffling their feet.

"Asshole, is that you?" I called out. My voice echoed and the voice from the hole stopped.

Then someone murmured. "You were right; she does have an attitude."

I grinned to myself. Damn right I have an attitude, mister.

"Jo!" Someone shouted. There were pounding footsteps and then Logan appeared in the gaping hole.

"Logan!" I rushed forwards, only to stop inches away from the bars. My eyes ran over him but I couldn't see any damage, except maybe his eyes were a little dulled. His hair was mussed and he looked tired but apart from that, good. He had all his clothes, too, the lucky bas–

"Are you alright?" Logan asked, running towards me with uneven steps. He jumped up the two steps that surrounded my cage and stumbled a bit.

"Don't touch the bars!" I said quickly before he reached through. His hands froze where they were. "They're lined with acid," I explained, holding up my own hands. "Burns like a bitch."

"Are you ok? Apart from your hands? He hasn't hurt you, has he? He told me you were unharmed but I didn't believe him and-"

"I'm fine. Confused and pissed off, but good. What about you?"

Logan nodded. "I'm fine." He let out a big breath and ran a hand through his hair. It froze as his eyes latched on my 'clothes'. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

"Not much," I muttered.

"That's her outfit for the show ," Raul said from the gaping hole. I glared at him and the two men stood beside him. All three were wearing expensive looking suits and– yes, they did in fact have on a pair of leather shoes.

"Why the fuck does she need a uniform!" Logan growled, turning round to face the group. "You told me you were merely keeping her contained! Not in some cage for a show!"

Raul shrugged. "A misunderstanding." Raul turned to the men beside him. "Now, gentlemen, please go take a seat. The show will start soon."

"What show?" I asked, reaching forwards unthinkingly and gripping the bars. I hissed and jerked back. The smell of burning flesh met my nose and I cursed. Mother fucker! That hurt! I blew on my hands gently and glared at Raul.

"You'll see," he said simply, gesturing to the other guys to take a seat. Raul turned to Logan and pointed to the small stool. "You will sit there and not say a word."

"No fucking way you-"

"Remember our deal, pup. You do as I say and she won't get harmed by me," Raul interrupted coolly. I gaped. Logan made a deal with him? That idiot! I mean, I know I made a deal but that's different!

Logan growled but spun around and stomped towards the stool. He kicked it away and then stood with his arms crossed, facing me with a scowl.

Raul snapped his fingers and about right huge guys appeared from the gaping hole (Just what was back there? It's too dark for me to see anything back there!), each carrying a gun. All of them were identical. Black sunglasses, black hair, black heart...

They took post around the room and Raul nodded to the two men, snapped orders in Spanish, shot me a lustful look and then disappeared into the black hole.

My shoulders sagged and I glanced around again. Damn. Logan's here but can't talk, the two men were staring at my chest and legs. I fell back onto the ground and laid my hands over my stomach.

I started to count out loud, "1, 2, 3, 4..."

"...692, 693, 694..."

"...801, 802, 803." I sighed and stopped. "This is getting ridiculous. How much-"

Lots of voices, footsteps and laughter echoed throughout the room. My head snapped up and I watched with narrowed eyes as lots and lots of men came flooding the black hole. Every single one of them was different. Some wore suits, others jeans, some were even wearing uniforms. What the hell?

I glanced at Logan to see him clenching his hands and glaring at every single one of them, his blue eyes hard. That's when I heard a rattle of chains. My eyes snapped back towards all the men flooding in, but they'd already sat down in seats. My eyes zeroed in on the women being led in. All of them were chained together at the ankles and wrists, another chain linking their feet together.

"Oh my God," I breathed. Each woman was dressed in revealing clothes, all different colours. I gaped at one woman's, which was even less than mine.

They were lined up against the wall on either side of the black hole. Each one of them was looking down at the ground. Except her. Black hair, brown eyes, skimpy clothes. She was staring right at me with something like dread in her eyes. A guy who had been prowling the lines snapped something at her in a different language and slapped her hard on the face. Her eyes filled with tears, she bit her lip and stared at the ground as a whimper escaped her throat. The guy balled his hand it flew towards her face.

I was next to the bars instantly, clenching my own fists. "Don't you fucking dare asshole!" Everyone froze, including the guys fist. They all turned their eyes on me, but I ignored them and focused on the girl. "You lay one more finger on her and I'll-"

"What?" The man interrupted with a heavily accented voice. "You'll burst out crying and tattle on me to your eltern?"

"How 'bout I cut out your tiny brain and feed it to the crows?" I snapped back.

Snickers ran throughout the cave and a few 'Oohs' and 'She's in trouble now'. Man, it's like being back in school! The man's gaze turned icy and he stormed towards the cage.

I pulled up my bravado I used with my brothers and smirked at the man. "What you gonna do? Cry?"

"Gatito," Raul said as he entered. "Stop annoying my guests."

"If your guests didn't piss me off, I wouldn't annoy them," I growled.

"Alaric," Raul snapped at the man. "Leave the women alone and get into your seat."

I gave 'Alaric' a bright smile and a little finger wave. "Go on now. Do as your Daddy says."

Alaric glared at me turned and stomped off. Man, what a cry baby. I glanced back at Raul, only to see him staring at me with a new look in his eyes. Oh boy... He turned round and walked to the throne. He sat down and crossed his legs.

He snapped his fingers. "Carlos, bring up the first contestant."

All my bravado went out the door. "Contestant? For what?" I watched Carlos go to the end of the line of women and un-chain the one from earlier. He jerked her forwards and she calmly went with him. As they headed towards the cage I was in, a horrible realization hit me.

"No fucking way," I growled. I spun round to face Raul, my hair slapping my back. "I will not fight!" No point in mentioning that I can't fight.

"You have no choice, gatito. You made me a deal, sí? You do anything I tell you to, and your pup won't get harmed."

I clenched my fists until my nails cut into my palms. God, what a bastard! No way would I be able fight someone! But if I didn't, Logan would get hurt. Possibly killed.

What do I do?


	20. Nursery Rhymes and confessions ? !

I clenched and un-clenched my fists and stared at the woman opposite me. Her brown eyes were filled with dread, her features contorted with fear. She was twisting the purple gossamer skirt in her hands, creating wrinkles. I glared down at the floor.

I can either fight to protect the guy I love or not harm an innocent and purposely put Logan in danger.

I looked at Raul. "I won't fight her."

"Then choose another, gatito," Raul said calmly.

I glanced at the stands. The guy from earlier, Alaric, was eyeing up the girl in front of me. My eyes narrowed. "What happens to the person who loses?"

"They get brought."

These women will become slaves? Are you fucking kidding me? I sucked in a deep breath and released it slowly. "What about the ones who don't fight today?"

"We keep them until the next... auction." So if I don't fight any of the women none of them will get sold? Sounds good to me. But then Logan will get hurt...

An idea popped into my head and I went with it, not even thinking of the consequences. "Asshole, can I fight anyone?"

His lips twitched and an eyebrow rose. "Of course, gatito. Anyone at all."

"Then I choose him," I declared loudly, pointing at Alaric. Laughter echoed around the cave and Logan burst out with a 'ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?' but I ignored all of it and kept my eyes on Asshole On the Throne.

A.O.T. (Asshole On the Throne) held up a hand and the laughter died down. A.O.T tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose that is acceptable. If Alaric isn't scared..."

Everyone looked at Alaric but he was already stood up, heading towards me as he tugged off his jacket and tie. I bit back regret as I spotted lots of muscles. Oh man. What was he anyway? Human? There are too many people here for me to tell. So far I can smell humans, wolves, a dead smell, brimstone and lots more.

What all this means, I don't know. Maybe the dead smell means Necromancer? Sorta like Jamie. I took a small sniff and decided that the girl in front of me was human, as that was what I could smell most.

Before I knew it, the girl was out of the cage and Alaric was in her place. He'd removed his shoes and socks, as well as his white shirt.

Next thing, I was on the ground gasping for air as pain emanated from my stomach where he'd punched me. Alaric kicked me in the back and my knees gave way. I fell flat on my face and gasped as he kneeled heavily on my back, pinning me down. I dimly heard shouting and laughter, along with one dark menacing growl. I twisted my head to the side so that I could breath.

Alaric was laughing and shouting loudly in his heavy accent. I felt hands on my back and they ran down to pinch my butt. I yelped, his hands moved up and round to cup my breasts.

He pinched me hard and I let out an angry cry as I started to struggle. I growled and before I thought about it I'd twisted round, punched him in the face and then lifted up my legs and kicked him in the chest as hard as I could. He flew back and I heard sizzling as his back burned against the bars. He howled in pain but I ignored it and flew at him.

Anger burned inside me and a red film covered my eyes. I was totally out of it as I punched Alaric to a pulp. I felt the blows he returned, but the pain was nothing compared to my anger. Pain ripped down my arms and my fingers and I felt my nails digging into my palms.

I jumped up and growled at Alaric, baring my teeth. I raised my hand, distantly noticing that it was dead silent apart from Alaric's heavy breathing. I gazed down at him and I saw something like fear in his eyes. That made me freeze. I didn't want to be feared. Not even from a bastard like Alaric.

I felt the murderous urge inside me rise higher as I spotted Alaric's vulnerability. The red film grew thicker over my eyes as I smelt the metallic smell of blood. His blood. A growl rumbled through me and my hand slashed down, my claws flashing as– Wait. Claws?

The thought made me pause and I glanced down at my hands only to see that I had claws instead of fingernails and my hair had grown thicker. I stumbled back in shock. What the hell? When did I partially change? Was that even possible?

My back hit the bars and I hissed, jumping away. All the pain suddenly hit me and I groaned. God, I felt like I did as I changed. Something trickled out the corner of my mouth and I raised my hand up to wipe it away. When I pulled my fingers away I saw blood. Oh shit. I ran my tongue over my teeth. I sagged in relief as I felt all of them there. So there's a bonus, at least.

A clap rang out through the cave and I glanced up, finally remembering where I was. A.O.T was clapping slowly, with a grin on his face.

"Very nice, gatito," he said slowly. He said something in Spanish and two men came up and opened the cage. "How about I choose your next opponent, hm?" He looked around and sized everyone up.

I looked at Logan and tears sprung to my eyes. Disgust. He had disgust in his eyes. I looked away and took log on all my injuries. A split lip, cut knuckles, most likely a fractured rib (at least it felt like I had one, if the searing pain was anything to go by) and bruises galore. I also had cuts everywhere.

I rubbed a hand over my face as the two men came in and dragged what was left of Alaric. A loud growl rang throughout the cave and I glanced at Logan to see him holding Raul by the throat.

"You told me she would not get hurt! We made a deal!" Logan slammed Raul's head against the back of the throne.

"I said that I would not lay a finger on her," Raul choked. "You were not specific enough, cachorro. That is your own mistake." Men moved in and dragged Logan off. Logan struggled and I ran forwards, only to stop just by the bars.

"What you do is disgusting!" Logan spat, "Making women fight and then selling them like cattle!"

Ok, so that is a relief that he didn't find me disgusting. Man, I really need to think things through before I jump to conclusions.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when one of the men punched Logan in the face hard. A growl escaped me. Logan went limp, his eyes rolling back even as another man came up and stabbed him with a needle.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled through a growl, gripping the bars. I ignored the burning and glared straight at Raul. I growled at him as anger ran through me. I let go of the bars and fell to my knees.

I could feel the Change coming upon me but I fought it. I won't change in front of all these men. Ever. My chest heaved and a shiver racked my body but I didn't change. I wiped away the sweat that dripped down my forehead and sucked in deep breaths. When I looked back up I saw Logan sprawled out on the floor with his arms and ankles tied.

"Now that cachorro is sleeping, who shall you fight next?"

I remained quiet as Raul mused. Who knew what he'd do to Logan if I said what I felt like saying. Which was to get his leather-clad ass in this cage so I could bite his freaking head off. Which sounds good to me, but I don't think he'll like that idea.

I stood up slowly and tugged the leather on my body back into the right place. I crossed my arms and waited. Might as well stick to the deal we made. My eyes narrowed. Although if I remember correctly no harm was meant to come to Logan. I eyed the bruise appearing on Logan's temple.

"Se puede luchar contra ella, gatito. Estoy seguro de que se divertirán mucho." Raul snapped his fingers again (How many times does he have to do that?) and I watched Carlos grab the same girl from earlier. I clenched my hands into fists.

"I told you I will not fight her," I said, taming down my anger. I glared at Raul but he simply looked at one of his men. The guy cocked his gun and aimed it straight at Logan's head. My heart stuttered.

"You won't do it," I said, focusing on trying to breathe steadily. "You kill him and our deal is broken."

"Ah, but gatito," Raul crooned softly. "I already have you, do I not? What is there to stop me from killing him?"

God damn it! He was right. What is stopping him from killing Logan? He already has me (in a cage), I'm incapable of doing anything about it (mainly because of acid lined cage) and he really does not have a reason to keep Logan alive. Except... why hasn't he killed him then?

I eyed the scene in front of me and my brain whizzed through possibilities. Logan (the ass that he can be) made a deal with Raul, right? The same one as me, only he wasn't specific enough. I won't get harmed by Raul and Logan will do whatever he says. So that's the why, then. Raul gets a slave out of Logan. Plus, he gets to flaunt what he has. Which is me, I think.

My brain paused mid whiz when the girl was shoved forcibly into the cage. She fell flat on her face and skidded across until she was right by my feet. I glared at the men and bent down. I gripped the girls arms and helped her stand up.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking for injuries.

She nodded her head and something like relief flashed through her eyes before panic flooded them. She started to back away and I let her. What good would it do not to?

"C'mon, female! Fight!" Someone yelled from the sides. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" The roar of male voices all echoed that one word, the floor vibrating from where they were slamming their feet to the ground in the same rhythm.

A plan started to form in my head and I ironed out the kinks as I dived at the girl, knocking her to the ground. I pinned her hands over her head and whispered quietly in her ear, "You're going to bring up your legs and kick me off, alright? Then we'll have a small fight and you'll knock me unconscious with a hit to the head."

The girl nodded slightly and did just as I said. She brought up her knees, kicking me in the chest, hard enough to push me off but not hard enough to hurt. She dived on top of me, straddling my thighs and gripping wrists hard in her hands. I growled at her and rolled us over.

"Don't fight," I whispered frantically. "When they bring in another woman, don't fight. The best thing they could do to you is kill you. Or draw your fight out. Something."

Understanding lit her eyes and she shivered as she kicked me in the stomach and threw me off.

We both stood up and I ignored the pain I was already feeling and dived at her again. She caught my fist and kneed me in the stomach. I bent over and pretended to gasp for air as she swung out with her foot. I timed it just right, so that I fell when her foot brushed my temple.

I closed my eyes and forced myself to relax as I bounced against the bars. My skin sizzled and I made it so my body rolled away, trying to make it look natural. Cheers went up and I heard Raul sigh.

He snapped something and something grabbed onto my legs. I was dragged out and down the steps harshly before picked up and carried somewhere. I heard the clink of a chain and I opened my eyes to a slit so that I could see. Carlos was heading towards me with chains. I forced myself to stay 'unconscious' and let him put the chains round my wrists. They left my ankles free and then dragged me up a few steps until I was dumped on the floor.

I felt someone bend down and run a finger over my cheek.

"Two thousand!" Someone cried out.

"Four!"

"Eight thousand!"

"Fifteen thousand!"

I bit back a glimmer of panic. I wouldn't be sold, would I? But, seriously? £15,000 for me? If this wasn't so embarrassing and demeaning it would be quite flattering. If I wasn't being sold to become a slave, obviously.

"I'm sorry, mis amigos, but this precious parcel is not for sale," Raul said calmly from above me. Shit, have I already been brought for? "She belongs to me," Raul continued and I almost sagged in relief. With this bastard at least I know what I'm dealing with. Who knows if there's anyone worse out there? I prayed for all the women here tonight until I felt someone gently slap me on the cheek.

"Come on, mi dulce. You no longer need to pretend unconsciousness," Raul whispered, his lips way too close to my ear.

I opened my eyes to a slit and saw him crouched down in front of me. It was too big a temptation and I twisted suddenly, bringing up my leg and kicking him off balance. Laughter and 'Ooh's' ran through the cave. I opened my eyes fully, feeling smug when I heard the crack of his head hitting the throne.

Raul jumped back up and growled at me. He lifted me up by my hair and slapped me. I gazed at him calmly as I spat out the blood pooling in my mouth. "Don't piss me off, moza. You won't like me when I'm angry." He dragged me to him and bit my lip hard with his teeth. I cried out and kicked at him. He wrapped an arm round my legs, pinning them together.

He said something to Carlos and then another set of chains were being wrapped round my ankles. I cursed silently. Damn it, why did I have to push it? I'd had the advantage of using my legs!

Raul sat down on his throne and laid me in his lap, my butt again his groin. I swallowed back bile when I felt his erection poking at me. He placed one hand behind my shoulders and the other over my hips, making sure I wouldn't move. He bent down and whispered against my ear.

"Don't worry, querida. Soon it'll be just you and me. Then you can do exactly what I brought you for."

Somehow I don't think it's to cook.

I refused to look at him and focused on Logan instead. His chest was barely moving. As soon as this is over, I swear I'm telling him how I feel. I turned back to the cage to watch as they chucked in another woman. That's if we make it out alive.

The new woman who was put in the cage had flame red hair and, from what there was left, red silk over her breast and hips. She'd also been put in flat red shoes that were more ballet shoes than anything.

I could see her shaking but the woman I fought looked confident. She smiled at the red head and slowly walked closer. She bent and whispered something in her ear. The red heads eyes flickered over to me before flickering back at the brunette. She nodded slowly and then they both sat down opposite each other with crossed legs.

Then, in front of the whole audience, they started playing 'Pat a Cake'.

"Pat a cake, Pat a cake, baker's man," their voices rang loudly through the cave, "Bake me a cake as fast as you can; Pat it and Prick and mark it with a 'B', And put it in the oven for baby and me." They're hands clapped together in the right rhythm and laughter bubbled up inside me.

The men clearly didn't find it as amusing, as they started cursing and shouting out. The women simply got louder and clapped harder, never stopping the nursery rhyme. Raul growled angrily in my ear as they changed from 'Pat A Cake' to 'Baa Baa Black Sheep'.

"Baa baa black sheep, have you any wool?

Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full!

One for the master, one for the dame,

And one for the little boy who lives down the lane."

I couldn't help it this time and a loud laugh left me. I kept laughing as they once again started a new one, this time 'Little Miss Muffet'. I couldn't stop laughing and the brunette looked over at me with a smile. She nodded at me and my smile widened.

Raul's harsh growl ripped through the cave. He jerked my face towards him. His eyes looked livid. "You planned this! Didn't you?" Instead of waiting for an answer he threw me off him. I landed hard on the ground and rolled. It was a soft body that stopped me. I twisted round awkwardly until I was facing Logan. I lifted up my bound hands and ran them down his cheek.

"Logan? Logan, you in there? Move something so that I know you're alright." I waited and watched as his eyelids fluttered. Thank god. Maybe he's just tired and groggy. Not in pain. Hopefully.

"Listen, if you have a plan or anything, to get us out of here, then feel free to share," I murmured as I looked up at the shadow that fell over me.

I was jerked up and kicked in the back, forcing me to fall forwards again. Before my face hit the ground, I was picked up again and dragged over to a wall. I glanced right to see that all the women had been moved to the other side of the wall. Leaving this side total free.

I gulped past a lump in my throat and focused on looking like I didn't care. I have a bad feeling, a really bad feeling. When I spotted the four manacles on the wall, it intensified. The man behind me leaned down and placed his face in my neck.

"You smell like a bitch in heat," he said gruffly. I flinched when he licked up my neck. Before he could do anything else I was shoved forwards into the wall. Four men held me down as they unchained me. I struggled, trying to get free but one by one, they placed my hands and feet in the manacles. When they released me I was facing the wall with my arms and legs spread out.

"This is what happens when the women disobey us," Raul's voice boomed through the cave and everyone quietened down, only whispering or muttering. I could feel the uneasiness floating from the other women, including the ones in the cage.

I heard light footsteps and then a crack! Like a whip being snapped. My whole body tensed as I glanced over my shoulder. A small, thin man was stood there with a long, black whip. An actual whip. I shivered and looked away, focusing on the wall in front of me.

"Ten lashings!"

"Make it fifteen!"

"She's ruined the auction!"

Raul's voice trumped over the others. "Twenty-five lashings!"

I bit my lip and tensed. It went quiet. Then I heard a soft swish, swish. Crack! A second later I felt it across my back. I bit my tongue to stop from crying out. Crack! This one was harder and all my back muscles convulsed. Crack! Tears sprung to my eyes and my tongue started to bleed. Crack! A small whimper escaped me.

Laughter and cheers ran round the room.

Crack!

Crack!

CRACK!

I cried out, unable to hold it in. My whole back burned with pain and I could feel blood rolling down my legs.

Crack!

I shook.

Crack!

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

Crack!

I sagged, my body no longer able to stay up.

_Crack_!

Dear God, someone help me...

_**Crack!**_

My vision blurred.

A brilliant white light suddenly burst throughout the room. The whipping stopped and men cried out. Shock and fear. The smells hit me hard and I gagged. I dimly heard screams and guns going off. Then silence. Nothing but silence.

I twisted my head round and saw a glowing being heading towards me. My eyes struggled to focus and all I saw was blue eyes, black and white hair and shit-kickers on his feet.

He came up behind me and waved his hand over the manacles. They sprung free and I fell back, unable to keep myself up. Warm hands caught me and I was gently lifted up. I gazed up the man carrying me. He looks like a guardian angel. Only with a twist.

He looked down and gave me a heart-breaking smile. "Sorry I took so long." His voice sounded like heaven. "They had charms all around this place, blocking me out."

I simply blinked at him, my whole body shutting down slowly. I opened my mouth, "Logan." Was that my voice? Man, it sounded like it was a million miles away. "Help Logan. And women."

The man shook his head, that smile widening. "Can't believe it. Even a small pup is trying to order me around." He let out a chuckle. "They're already taken care of, Joanne." Bright light suddenly hit my eyes and I winced at the glare. I was slowly lowered down onto something soft. The man pushed some hair off of my forehead. "Don't worry. Your Pack will find you soon. Go to sleep."

My brain shut down and I floated into nothingness...

I floated in the darkness, thinking of nothing. I simply floated and swayed. Something stung my back. I frowned. The sting turned into a throb, then a full out scream. The darkness dissolved and I gasped, my eyes flying open.

"Guys! She's waking up!"

I sucked in deep breathes, my chest heaving. My eyes flew around, taking in everything. I was in a hospital bed and everything around me smelled like antiseptic and cleanliness. There was two windows on the wall to my left and one on my right, both covered with blinds. Machines were besides my bed, beeping away. I spotted chairs dotted around the place, covered in jackets and a table filled with empty wrappers and cans.

Where the hell was I?

My eyes took in the people around me. At least six people and I watched as five more came running in through the door. I gaped at them.

"Holy shit, Jo! You nearly gave us a heart attack!" A woman said. She looked about eighteen, with blonde hair light blues eyes, grinning at me.

"Are you alright?" Two identical guys with brown/red hair asked.

I gaped at them some more. They all started asking me questions but I tuned out. I thought back hard, trying to remember.

An image of a dark blonde guy flashed through my head. His hands and feet were tied and his chest barely moving. Who was he?

"Jo," someone shook my shoulder. I slowly turned my head to the right to see a tall man with dark brown hair looking at me with worry. "Jo," he repeated. "You do know who we are, right?"

It went silent and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I opened my mouth, closed it, opened it again. One word came to my lips.

"Logan." Logan. Logan, Logan, Logan...

My eyes widened and I gasped, sitting up straight. My back burned and my whole body ached. My head throbbed as memories rushed through me. Cage. Acid. Fighting. Chains. Whips.

Logan.

I started scrambling off the bed. Where is he? Was he alright? Oh God, I just left him there! Black and white hair flashed through my head. The angel... The guardian angel with a twist! Did he help Logan? Did he save him?

"Whoa, calm down," someone said. A set of hands pushed back on my shoulders. I growled and kicked out. I jumped off the bed, dimly noticing something tugging at my arm. I yanked out the IV and anything else attached, making an alarm go off. I ran forwards, dodging the hands that were trying to grab me.

Pain screamed through me but I ignored it and focused on Logan. Where was he? I threw open the door and looked left and right down a corridor. Shouts and curses trailed behind me as I ran down the white corridor on bare feet. I took a deep breath and searched for his scent. Jamie's, Clay's, Mike's, Aaron's– There!

I followed it round a corner and stopped in front of a door with the number '21' on the front. I gripped the handle and threw it open, making it crash against the wall.

Logan's scent was thick and my eyes flew around, looking. I saw him stood, pulling on jeans. Relief swept through me and a lump formed in my throat. He was safe. Thank God.

Logan looked up and blinked for a second, his dark blue eyes confused but relieved. "Jo? Your meant to be in bed. What are you doing?"

I dived at him. I swear I didn't plan it or anything, my body just took over. Before I knew it, I had my arms wrapped round his chest and I was hugging him tight. I listened to his heart beat beneath my ear; strong, steady. He really was okay.

Logan wrapped his own arms around me and dropped his head onto my shoulder. He took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"I thought I'd lost you," he murmured in my ear. "When I woke up, I was in the hospital bed and you were nowhere to be seen."

I pulled back and looked up at him. I licked my suddenly dry lips and wished that my throat wasn't so dry so I could say something. Anything.

He lifted a hand cupped my cheek, looking deep into my brown eyes. He gave me a smile and I felt my heart skip a beat. He brushed some of my hair out of my eyes and then murmured, "Never guess what I realized."

I frowned and simply looked at him. I tilted my head further into his hand and took a deep breath. His scent washed over me and I felt myself relaxing.

He bent down closer and I could feel a blush working its way up my cheeks. He was millimetres away from me and I could feel the heat from his body seeping into me. "I realized that I was-"

"Joanne Armstrong! Just what were you- mff ghh!" I jerked back at my Mum's voice and glanced behind me to see Jamie and Elena muffling my Mum and pulling her back out of the room. Kat poked her head in and grabbed the door.

"Sorry! Carry on!" She gave me two thumbs up, a bright smile and then closed the door.

Logan chuckled and I turned back to him to see a huge smile on his face. He tugged me to him and I gasped when my body was flush against his. He lent down a kissed me. Kissed me with everything he had.

I closed my eyes and rested my hands on his shoulder. He tilted his head and slipped his tongue between my lip and gently stoked mine. I groaned and pulled myself closer, raising up on my toes.

Logan pulled back, breathing hard. He rested his forehead against mine, looked into my eyes and breathed, "I love you, Jo."

Unfortunately, my brothers burst into the room right at that point.


	21. Brothers and Raphael

Logan pulled back, breathing hard. He rested his forehead against mine, looked into my eyes and breathed, "I love you, Jo."

Unfortunately, my brothers burst into the room right at that point.

"Think again, matey," Aaron said as Mike and Ryan came forwards. The both pulled me away but I was too busy grinning to struggle. Logan grinned back and happiness spread through me. He loves me. Logan, the most amazing guy ever, loves me! Boring, crazy, little old me!

"Guys! You promised to give them ten minutes alone," Kat griped as she came in through the door.

"Sorry," Mike said, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

"But Jo needs to rest," Ryan continued.

"They can talk later."

"But not make out," Aaron glared.

"No way," the twins chanted together.

"Not until Jo's fifty-two."

"At least."

Kat looked exasperated and looked to me for help but I was still too busy grinning. Kat sighed and rolled her eyes. She threw up her hands as she walked out. "Whatever. She can fight her out battle when she's back on earth."

Logan watched me being pulled with critical eyes, looking me over and glaring at the twins. I built up my courage and then mouthed, 'Love you too'.

Not the most romantic thing, but seeing as how my throat was too sore to actually talk it was the best I could do. A huge smile broke over his face and it took Aaron five tries to recapture his attention.

Ryan and Mike pulled me through the door and then down the corridor. I poked one on the shoulder and they stopped. I smiled up at them, 'Love you guys too.'

They scowled and then it turned into panic when I fainted.

"-not allowed to sleep in the same room," Aaron was lecturing. Still. Once I'd woken back up, I was given water and some food shakes before my brothers stalked in and started lecturing me. That was half an hour ago and all I wanted was to see Logan.

"Ever. Not until your married," Ryan carried on.

"No making out till your sixty either," Mike added.

I frowned. "I thought it was fifty-two?"

Aaron shrugged. "Seeing as how he's two years older than you, these things need to change."

"Maybe we should make it seventy."

"Seventy-five at least."

"How about you guys let Logan and I decide?" I asked hopefully. They didn't even register the question.

"It'll be hard for them to date anyway when he's in America," Aaron mused.

The twins brightened. "Hey, you're right."

"They'll only be able to see each other a few times a year until she turns twenty-one!"

I coughed and pretended to start choking. Their attention was instantly on me and they were besides the bed straight away.

"Shit! Call a nurse!"

"Screw a nurse!"

"You've already screwed a nurse! Get a doctor!"

I stopped choking and cleared my throat. "Now that I have your attention, can I speak?" They all scowled at me.

"That was mean."

"Beyond mean, it was just plain spiteful."

"This doesn't concern you anyway."

I narrowed my eyes. "I think you have this backwards. It doesn't concern you." I cleared my throat again and crossed my arms. "Now, I think you guys need to know something."

"Don't tell me your pregnant," Aaron said, going pale. The twins joined him and were both looking at me with horror.

I rolled my eyes. "If it makes you feel better, I'm still a virgin." All of them visibly relaxed. I took a deep breath and braced myself for the lecture I was going to get. "But I'm going back to America with the Pack."

Silence. I gulped and could feel the anger building up. I quickly rushed on. "It's not that I don't love you guys, I do. But I'd be happier with my own kind. I'm not human anymore, remember?"

Aaron was the first one to speak, "So you wish to live with the Pack." I nodded and waited for the lecture.

"And this is what you want?" Ryan asked.

"More than anything," I answered truthfully.

Mike sighed, "You had better come visit us."

A smile bubbled up on my face. "Really? It's okay?" They all scowled but nodded. I held open my arms. "Give me a hug right now you guys!"

They chuckled and complied. "You know we wouldn't keep you here if it wasn't what you wanted," Mike said as he pulled back.

"And that's leaving out the fact that we can never say no to you," Ryan chimed in.

"But no sex," Aaron said hotly. "Not until your twenty-one, at least."

I felt a blush run up my cheeks. "We haven't even gone on a date yet," I muttered. "Plus, if I'm going to discuss my sex life with anyone I'd rather it be him than my three older brothers."

The twins shuddered. "We rather it be no one and you remain pure the rest of your life."

"But you'd better discuss it with him so that he won't get frisky before your twenty-one."

I rolled my eyes. "Coming from the twins who lost their virginity when they were sixteen?" I looked at Aaron and raised a brow. "Or fifteen?"

All three blushed and started stuttering. I chuckled and glanced at the door, listening to a set of footsteps come closer. Someone knocked on the door and my breathe caught in my throat in anticipation.

Kat popped her head in. "You guys finished yet?" Damn. My shoulders sagged and I started scowling. Kat chuckled. "There's a wolf in the waiting room pacing a groove into the floor. Is it safe for him to come in?"

I nodded quickly and Kat laughed as my brothers slowly nodded, scowling the whole time. Kat disappeared and a few seconds later, Logan appeared in the doorway. I beamed and he grinned back.

"Hey," he said walking forwards. He ignored my brothers and walked up to me, gripped my hand and brushed a kiss on my forehead. "How are you doing?" He stood by the bed I looked pointedly at my brothers.

"Ew," Ryan muttered.

"Where's a bucket?" Mike said, as they both walked out.

Aaron glared at us and then turned his gaze solely on Logan, "No funny business, pup." Then he stormed out and slammed the door shut. I waited to hear footsteps but all I heard was a huff. Clearly he's going to stay just outside the door to make sure we don't get up to any 'funny business'. Brothers.

I looked back at Logan and answered his question. "Good. Sore and aching but my wounds are healing up quickly."

"That's good," he murmured, playing with my fingers. I could feel yet another blush running up my cheeks but I tamed it back down. This is weird though. No one's ever played with my fingers before. And that sounds a lot dirtier than it actually is.

"So what did your brothers say?" He asked, not looking away from my eyes. "I couldn't hear what they were saying from the waiting room as there was too much other noise."

I sighed. "Well, they spent the first half an hour lecturing me on how I was too young and then how we weren't allowed to sleep in the same room or make out till I was at least seventy. Then they all cheered up because they thought you were going back America without me so I pretended to choke and-"

"You're coming back to America then?" Logan cut in.

I nodded. "Yeah. If that's alright, obviously. I mean, I just sort of assumed you guys wouldn't mind. Jeremy said it was up to me but there wasn't really any decision because I love you so obviously the only decision was to move to America. Besides, I'd miss Matt and Jenna from school and-"

Logan cut me off with his lips. My eyes closed and I felt my whole body warm up as he kissed me slowly, sweetly. He pulled away slowly and chuckled. I kept my eyes closed and tried to breathe normally.

"It's fine if you come back. I wouldn't have it any other way," Logan said. I finally opened my eyes to see laughter in his.

I blushed. "Uh, listen. My brothers wanted us to talk about something."

Logan chuckled, "From that blush I'm going to guess it's something to do with sex?"

I turned into a tomato. "Well, yeah. I told them to butt out and that I would only discuss it with you."

Logan leaned forwards again and brushed his lips over mine briefly before pulling back. "Don't worry. I'm not going to rush you. We have all the time in the world."

I smiled sheepishly. "Uh, I think I should also point out that I've never, uh- that is to say that-"

"You're a virgin," he finished off. Stupid blush! "I know," he grinned. "And if I remember correctly your also my slave."

I frowned and then remembered. Damn. I was his slave. He beat at that racing game. For… two months, right? I said tentatively, "Couldn't we just forget all that? I mean, after nearly getting sold at an actual slave auction..."

Logan's face darkened. "I can't believe those things still exist." He shook his head. "And making them fight beforehand." We both scowled but then a grin creeped onto his face, "Don't worry. I'll treat you much, much nicer."

I sighed, "You're not going to forget about it are you?"

"Not a chance," he grinned.

"So what's my first order going to be?" I said carefully, eyeing him up.

"Well, your first order is to get better," he said in all seriousness.

"I think I can handle that," I murmured.

He lent forwards and released my hand, placing them both on either side of my head. "The second order..." He leaned closer, "is to go on a date with me when we get back to America."

A goofy grin spread across my face. "I think I can do that, too."

"And your last one, which you can do now is," he lent even closer and my breathe got caught in my throat, "to tell me you love me."

I closed the gap between us and kissed him. I ran my hand through his hair and both of us opened our mouths at the same time. We battled for dominance and he won. I moaned as he slowly pulled away.

I opened my eyes and gave him a smile. "I love you, Logan. Have since my second day at school."

He flinched, "You mean the day I shouted at you? Man, I'm sorry about that. I guess I just got so angry that you'd hit Evie. Why did you hit her by the way?"

"Uh, well," I rubbed the back of my neck. "You see I was talking to Matt in the stairwell and I was freaking out because I'd only just realized that I liked you. Bitch Fac- Uh, Evie overheard and threatened me with her older brother. I got angry and punched her. Once, by the way. I only hit her once, and it wasn't even hard. Although it did break her nose and give her a black eye."

"Sorry I believed her story and not yours," Logan murmured, a frown marring his face.

I shrugged, regretting it when my back flared up, "It's ok. You thought I was just some annoying little kid who was reckless and immature and-"

Logan placed a hand over my mouth. "Okay, I get your point." He kissed me again and by the time he pulled away I was breathless. "Forgive me?"

"Kiss me like that again and I'll forgive you about walking in on me in the shower and yelling at me in the car," I said with a smile.

He grinned at me and lent forwards. His lips had just brushed mine when the door opened. "Okay, step away and no one will be killed," Kat said loudly. I peeked around Logan to see that she had a hand over her eyes.

I laughed as Logan pulled away. "Great timing, as always," he muttered.

"You can take your hand away now, Kat. We're not doing anything," I said. She carefully peeked through her fingers and then sighed in relief.

"I thought I was going to have to peel you guys off each other," Kat said, walking forwards. "I thought I'd come warn you that the Pack are on their way in. They want to know what happened."

I frowned and looked at Logan. "Didn't you tell them?"

He shook his head. "I was mostly out of it but we decided to wait to you were awake to tell it."

I nodded slowly and then thought back to the man that had saved us. Who was he? Then I frowned at another question. "Guys, can you tell me something?"

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"Where the hell are we?"

They both laughed and Logan answered. "We're in one of your fathers' medical units. It's designed especially for supernaturals."

I nodded and smiled at the Pack as they walked in. Half an hour later, Logan had told his side of the story and I was halfway through mine when my Mum poked her head in the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to go."

I frowned and sat up, wincing when it hurt. "What? But I've barely seen you."

"I know, honey. But there are... plans, to be made. Your father has put me in charge of you brothers funeral," she explained.

I shook my head slowly. "Drake isn't my brother, Mum. He hated me."

Pain filled her eyes but she gave me a shaky smile anyway. "I know. But he was my son and I still love him." She waved and then she was gone.

I shook my head and turned to the others. "Where was I?"

"Little Miss Muffet," Elena said.

I nodded. "Right. Raul got pissed, blamed me and threw me off his lap. I rolled into Logan and then was picked up and pushed towards a wall." I shivered as I remembered the crack of the whip. Logan rumbled my palm soothingly and I gave him a small smile. "I was chained to it and, uh, punished."

Jeremy frowned. "How?"

"You weren't raped, were you?"

I shook my head and blinked at them. Wasn't it obvious from the cuts on my back? "A whip." Logan's grip on my hand tightened.

"Bastard," Clay spat. Everyone nodded along with him.

"Didn't you guys know that already though? I mean, it's not exactly an injury that you can hide," I said.

"We found you, Logan and all the women unconscious in the middle of a field," Kat explained. "You weren't bleeding at all."

I frowned. "But– that's not possible." I looked at Jeremy, "There's no way I could have healed that quickly, right? I mean I had at least twelve deep cuts on my back."

Jeremy shook his head. "The only injuries the doctor diagnosed was a fractured rib, a few bruised ribs and dehydration. That's not including the split lip you had or the bruises."

My frown deepened and I reached back with one hand. I reached under the plain white shirt and felt my back. I could feel thin lines that felt slightly bumpy littering my back. "Okay, so either the angel dude did something or I healed really quickly."

"Angel dude?"

I nodded and explained. "That's how we got free. They were meant to give me twenty-five lashings but some man interrupted. I'm not sure what happened to the men because I was pretty out of it. But I heard screams and guns going off before complete silence. When I'd glanced behind me I'd only seen a man heading towards me. He had light blue eyes, black and white hair and shit kickers on his feet. He freed me and carried me out. He reminded me of a guardian angel because his voice sounded like heaven and he had a smile to die for."

Logan scowled and I smiled. "Don't worry. He's too old for me. Besides, I'm taken."

Logan nodded sharply. "Damn right you are."

"Great," Clay muttered. "We have to put up with them two at home."

I smiled harder. "Anyway. He carried me outside, laid me out somewhere and told me that Logan and the women were already taken care of. Then he told me to go to sleep and that's the last thing I remember."

"How cute are we talking?" Kat asked.

"We're talking son of God gorgeous."

Jamie let out a low whistle. "Man, this guy sounds interesting."

"You got that right," Elena put in.

All the men growled. I chuckled and shifted so that my legs were hanging off the bed. Logan frowned. "Where do you think you're going? Your meant to be resting."

I raised a brow. "Yeah? And? I wanna see if there's anything on my back. I'd be shocked if there weren't any scars."

Logan face was etched with concern as Kat said. "Why don't you just lift up the back of your shirt so we can all see?"

I shrugged. "Sure. It's not like you guys will leave me alone until you see it."

Logan was the first beside me and the others crowded round the other side of the bed where they could see. I braced my hands on either side of me as Logan lifted up the back of my shirt.

"Holy shit," someone muttered.

"Does it hurt?" Logan asked.

I shook my head. "Not much. It's more of a small twinge. Is there anything there?"

"You were right. You have scars scattered there," Elena said.

Logan lent on the bed and looked at them. I glanced over my shoulder and watched his face but he gave nothing away. I looked straight ahead and asked, "So no one knows what's happened to Raul or those men?"

"Nope. There wasn't a trace of them anywhere," Elena answered.

"One of the women tried to show me there and we followed her to a beach but there was nothing there," Jamie said, leaning back against Jeremy.

I twisted my head round and looked at them, "Oh yeah. Are the woman alright? Where are they?"

"Your father's having them interrogated now."

"Were they all okay?"

"Mostly. Nearly all of them are having counselling though but they're gonna go back to their old lives if they can."

I smiled. "That's great. I was worried something might happen to that brunette I fought. She risked a lot by not fighting. Do you guys know if she's alright? She was wearing purple."

They remained quiet behind me and someone shuffled their feet. Their silence told me everything. "She died, didn't she?"

"A bullet wound," Jeremy supplied.

Logan let my top fall back down and then sat beside me, wrapping an arm over my shoulder. I sucked in a deep breath and changed the subject. "So when can we go back home?"

"As soon as your dressed," Clay said, heading for the door. The others started trailing out.

"Oh yeah!" Kat snapped her fingers and then came over to me. She gave me a hug and a huge smile. "Congrats about finally telling him, by the way." She turned to Logan and hit him around the head. I jumped at the sudden violence. Kat pointed a finger in his face, "Next time, don't be such a bastard. Or take so long."

Logan scowled at her but pulled me closer. "There won't be a next time."

Kat's smile widened. "Good answer. Ciao, people!" With that she flounced out the room.

"She can be scary sometimes," I muttered.

"Try growing up with her," Logan said. I looked up at him with a smile only to see him frowning. "I need to confess something."

Oh god. Evie's pregnant isn't she? My eyes narrowed and I remained silent as I waited. If she is, I'll throw him out that goddamn window.

"It's nothing serious. Well, you might think so but–" He cut himself off and rubbed his jaw. "I couldn't decide whether to tell you or not but I figure I should if this is going to go anywhere." He looked down at me and eyed me as if I was going to explode any minute, "I've seen you naked."

…

"Four times."

…

"And I broke your iPod."

…

"WHAT?"

I scowled as we drove up to Stonehaven. We'd left England two days ago and we were finally home. My family– apart from Kaleb, my father –saw us all off at the airport. Where my mother gave me a small package. The Pill. Yep, my mother brought me the Pill. And I thought I'd been more embarrassed about Logan seeing me naked. Four times.

I scowled as I remembered. He was right for looking at me as if I was going to explode. I did. We haven't spoken to each other since that argument in the hospital room. Yes, I get that it couldn't be helped. But still. I wasn't ready to show him my body. I mean, shit. We aren't even officially going out yet. We have yet to go on a date. And he's seen me naked! NAKED! And he broke my iPod!

As soon as the car stopped I climbed out and took a deep breath. The smell of the forest washed over me and I took comfort in it. I headed for the front door and Kat walked beside me, slinging an arm over my shoulders.

"Cheer up, Jo. You've got the guy, your freedom and a bright looking future," she said, squeezing me comfortingly.

I gave her a small smile. "Yeah, but how long will it last?"

"Well, it all depends on your decisions, really. But as soon as my brother apologizes for being such a perv-"

"I'm not a perv!" Logan yelled from behind us.

Kat chuckled, "Like I was saying, as soon as Logan apologizes you can get on with your life."

I sighed. "Yeah. Then I can finally go on a first date."

"Does that mean you forgive me?" He sounded so hopeful that I almost smiled.

"Nope."

He jogged up beside me. "What will it take for you to forgive me?"

I thought about it for a second. "Buy me a new iPod."

"Done."

"And let me paint your picture."

"Uh, sure."

"That means not moving for hours."

"Fine. If it means you'll forgive me."

"I suppose." He grinned, picked me and gave me a sound kiss on the lips. I smiled back as he placed me back down on the ground.

Kat laughed as she headed inside. "I can't believe it! My brother is whipped!"

"Shut up Kit-Kat! I'm not whipped!"

I rolled my eyes and followed Kat inside. The adults trailed behind us, chatting amongst themselves. I headed for the stairs.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to take a really long bath and phone Matt." Before anyone could object, I was up the stairs and in the bathroom. I turned on the tap and put the plug in. I padded to my room, smiling. It feels like it's been ages since I was here. My smile faltered when I realized it actually had been a while. God, it must have been at least a month.

I mean, I got kidnapped, escaped, ran into Jamie. Lost three of my best friends, got betrayed by my eldest brother, kidnapped again and then nearly sold as a slave. And that's not including the other shit. Wow. What a month.

I changed into a baggy shirt and pulled on some shorts before heading back out and looking for Logan. I found him in his room. I knocked on the jamb.

"Hey, you don't know where- Oh my god." My eyes flew away and I spun round, showing him my back. "God, Logan! Why don't you shut the door if your changing?"

"You're the only one who has problems with nudity," he answered. I heard a draw open and then footsteps. A warm arm wrapped round my waist and he dropped his head down to my shoulder. "When you grow up with my parents, you learn not to care about silly things like that." He brushed some of my hair away from my neck and slowly kissed upwards.

"Uh, I just, uh, wanted to know if- ugh." My eyes closed as his other hand ran up my ribcage and cupped my breast. He sucked gently on my neck.

"Wanted to know what?" Logan murmured and he started to move his hand. My nipple hardened under his touch and stabbed at his palm. He laved the small bruise just behind my ear.

I tried to straighten my muddled thoughts, "I- uh, wanted. Phone. Do you know where my- ugh, cell is?"

"Maybe," he murmured, moving to the other side of my neck.

Oh good god in heaven. He pulled me back against him and his heat surrounded me. I could feel his erection hard at my lower back and he growled softly when I moved.

"Guys! We've been back for five minutes!" Kat screeched. My eyes flew open and I saw her falling backwards. "That is so not something I ever wanted to see." She landed heavily on the floor and started scrambling backwards, covering her eyes. "You could have at least closed the door!"

Logan chuckled behind me and mortification spread through me. All I'd wanted was my phone! Shit! The bath!

I pushed Logan's hands away and jumped over Kat. I ran into the bathroom and dived for the tap. It was a mere inch from over flowing. I turned the water off and then gripped the side of the tub. My God. I sucked in a deep breath and tried to slow down my thumping heart.

Desire was burning me. I cursed. Damn it! It's all Logan's fault. If he hadn't of touched me, kissed me...

"Jo? Here's your phone."

I jerked out of my thoughts and spun round. Logan was stood there holding my cell and only wearing a pair of cutoff jeans. I gulped and kept my eyes on his face. His blue eyes were dark, hot. And solely focused on me. My whole body reacted. It throbbed and desperately wanted to get close.

"Thanks," I said hoarsely. Shit was that my voice? It's was all husky and, well, sexy. I shivered. I walked forwards and grabbed my cell.

To take my mind off Logan I turned it on and then scrolled through my messages. All one hundred and ninety seven of them. Nearly all of them were from Matt, a few from Jenna and then random ones.

"Hey, what excuse are we going to use for not being at school?" I asked, moving on to the next message.

"There was some problems with your parents will."

My head jerked up and my finger froze. "My what?"

Logan chuckled, "Your cover story remember? Your Jeremy's cousin."

"Oh, right. I remember." My finger started moving again.

"There was a problem with your parents will and it asked that the whole family go to Australia to sort it out."

I snorted. "Okay..."

"So are actually going to get in your bath?" Logan asked.

"When you leave, then yes."

He sighed, "I guess it's too soon to have a bath together."

My cell slipped from my fingers and I stumbled to pick it back up. "Logan! Of course it is! We haven't even gone out yet!"

"Technically we've already taken a bath together."

"That was totally different! For starters we were both wearing clothes and- and- oh just get out!" I shoved at his chest and he went stumbling back. I slammed the door shut and reached for the lock. Damn it. There wasn't one. "Don't think of coming in here, Logan," I said sternly.

Logan chuckled but I heard him move away. I shook my head as I got undressed and climbed in the bath, keeping my cell with me.

I dialled Matts number. He picked up after the first ring.

"Where the hell have you been? Jenna and I have been freaking out you- you bitch!"

"I'm sorry! I forgot to take my phone with me. How are you?"

"Relieved. Pissed off. Tired. Bummed out. Take your pick."

"I get why your relieved and pissed off. Tired is understandable too. Why are you bummed out?" I sank back further in the water and bent my knee, resting my foot on the side.

"Because I'm not getting anywhere with Derek," he groaned. I heard bed springs and a rustle. "Not only have I not found out what side he plays for, he sees me nothing more than a friend. Plus, Leo and Jack have only just figured out that I'm gay. The others had already figured it out and just assumed the others knew."

"Shit, how are they taking it?"

"Okay, they keep looking at me as if I'm about to burst out into a Kylie song and start wearing makeup." I chuckled. "Enough about me. Where have you been for the past month?"

"I had to go back to Australia," I lied. Man, it sucks having to lie to him. "There were some problems with my parents will so we had to go."

"And did it get sorted out?"

I took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Mostly. Although something good came out of the trip." A smile lit up my face, "A very, very good thing."

"What?"

"I told Logan how I felt."

"..."

"Matt?"

"OMG! How did he react! Was it good? Bad? Mediocre? My god woman! Tell me!" Matt yelled excitedly.

I laughed, "It was amazing! He told me first how he felt. Then he gave me a melt-your-heart kiss."

"Tell me exactly what he said!"

"His exact words were, 'I love you, Jo'. Unfortunately I'd lost my voice from a, uh, throat infection so I'd only been able to mouth how I felt."

"I am so happy for you, Jo." Matt sighed, "It's like a fairy tale." Yeah, a very dark and twisty fairy tale.

"Yeah, and then we had a fight."

"What?" I could just tell that I'd popped his 'fairy tale' bubble.

"Well, he admitted to seeing me naked and breaking my iPod."

"He's seen you naked?"

"Yeah, but I've forgiven him. Just. We didn't talk for two days. And I only forgave him when he promised to buy me a new iPod and sit for a painting."

"When did he see you naked?"

"He'd walked in on me in the shower. Only he'd told me he hadn't see anything."

Matt let out a low whistle. "Blimey. Sounds like you had one hell of a trip."

"You got that right."

"So has he kissed you?"

I snorted. "He's done more than just kiss me. We only got back about ten minutes ago and I went to ask him where my phone was. Only he was in the middle of getting dressed."

"Totally naked?"

"Yep. I freaked and turned round. He pulled on some boxers and next thing I knew I had a love bite on my neck and Kat was yelling at us."

"He's given you a love bite?"

I placed a hand over the bruise forming behind my ear. "Oh yeah. And he did a bit more than that."

"Wow." We were silent for a full second before Matt asked, "So hotness factor?"

"Twenty-six."

"On a scale of a hundred? Man, I thought he'd do better."

"No, that was on a scale of ten. On a scale of a hundred he's more like one-ninety."

"How big is his... you know."

Water splashed over the side of the tub as I jerked into a sitting position, "Matt!"

"What? I was just wandering."

"Well don't!"

We sat in silence.

"So how big was it?"

"Matt!"

"I know, I know," he sighed.

We sat in more silence.

I sighed, "Ok, I have to say pretty big. But I didn't look."

"Then how would you know?"

A blush ran up my cheeks. "Well if the erection I'd felt at my back was anything to go by..."

"Hot damn, girl! Just how far have you gone?"

"Not as far as your thinking. I'm still a virgin."

"Unfortunately..."

"You just spoke my mind."

"So how far have you gone?"

"Nothing below the belt. Can we stop talking about this now? If I get any redder, I'll explode."

Matt laughed. "Ah, what an innocent mind you have."

I thought back to those dreams I kept having of Logan. "Not all that innocent."

"Okay, well I'm afraid I'm going to hang up. I've got a lot of homework to do. When will you be back in school?"

"Uh, what day is it today?"

"Tuesday."

"A week or so? I need to get used to the time difference again."

"Okay, see you then! And try not to get caught making-out."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll try not to. Bye."

"Love ya!" He hung up. I chuckled and put my phone on the floor. Gotta remember not to stand on it when I get out.

For the next hour I simply soaked in the hot water. Then I scrubbed myself clean and climbed out, grabbing a towel to dry myself off. I'd just finished wrapping it around myself when I spotted black and white hair in the mirror.

I spun round to see the hell angel leaning against the door casually, his arms crossed over his chest and one knee bent, his foot resting against the door.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

He gave me a sexy grin. "Don't worry, pup. I didn't see anything."

"That doesn't explain why your here!" I clutched the towel tighter.

"I've come to set your mind at ease," he said, his voice going all heavenly on me. "To tell you that Raul is no longer a threat and that you can live out your life without fear of him returning."

"Jo? Are you alright?" Logan banged on the door.

"What's your name?" I asked as he didn't move.

"Who the hell is that?" The sounded like it was splitting, but the angel dude still didn't move.

"Your life won't be easy though," the hell angel continued as if there wasn't someone knocking down the door he was leaning against. "There are going to be lots of hardships."

"You do realize I can't take you seriously with shit-kickers and a leather jacket, right?"

He gave me a devilish grin that seemed all the more devilish on his angelic face. "I know. But you'll see me again. After a while you'll start to trust me."

"Were you the one who healed my back?"

"I simply quickened the process. I'll see you soon, pup." He stood up straight and a white light started to shimmer around it.

"Wait! What's your name?"

He gave me another sexy grin as he disappeared. Then one word floated around me. "Raphael."

The door smashed apart and Logan came crashing in. Clay hot on his heels, along with Elena and Jeremy. Kat stood calmly on the other side, leaning against the wall.

"Who the hell were you talking to?" Logan demanded, storming towards me as his eyes flew around.

"I believe his name was Raphael," I smiled.

"Is he a threat?" Clay asked.

I shook my head. "Raphael was the man that saved us. The hell angel. He simply wanted to put my mind at ease about Raul."

"So he came to you when you were in the bath?" Elena asked.

"Was he naked too?" Kat had a huge smile on her face.

"He better not have been!"

Laughter bubbled up inside me and I couldn't tame it down. I laughed and laughed at how my life had turned out.

I'd gone from being a normal teenage girl to a werewolf who was also the daughter of a Cabal leader. And I fell in love.

I glanced around at my new family as I laughed. Life was certainly going to be interesting if the last six months were anything to go by.


End file.
